La Famille de la dernière chance
by lovagirl58
Summary: Bella Swan, seize ans, jeune fille au fort caractère, n'a pas eu une enfance facile. Elle est passée par un certain nombre de foyers et de familles d'accueil. Après une énième fugue, le responsable de l'ASE s'occupant d'elle se voit obligé de la placer dans un foyer le temps de lui trouver une nouvelle famille d'accueil. Mais qu'elle est cette famille?Comment cela se passera-t-il ?
1. Prologue

**Decliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire sort tout droit de mon imagination. Cette nouvelle fic est terminée d'écrire mais en cours de correction. Merci à ma Beta pour le travail qu'elle fourni pour ma fic. Je posterai un chapitre par semaine. Dans le résumé j'ai mis à un moment le sigle ASE qui veut dire Aide Sociale à l'Enfance. Je vous laisse à la lecture du Prologue.**

* * *

Prologue

Une jeune fille de seize ans, aux cheveux mi-longs de couleur châtain et aux yeux chocolat, était assise dans un bureau de taille moyenne, dont la grande fenêtre laissait entrer la lumière du jour. Les murs étaient peints en vert et du parquet clair était posé au sol. À part un bureau en chêne et un grand meuble trieur en bois, la pièce était peu meublée. Des tableaux de paysage et une grande plante faisaient office de décoration.

Elle détestait cet endroit. Elle aurait espéré ne pas avoir à y revenir, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

.

En attendant que l'on vienne s'occuper d'elle, la jeune fille s'amusait tranquillement à faire des bulles avec son chewing-gum avant de les éclater.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut très long, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit enfin. Un homme assez grand, d'environ la cinquantaine, aux cheveux rasés et aux yeux verts, entra.

\- Bella, tu vas continuer comme ça encore longtemps ? demanda l'homme en s'asseyant derrière le bureau.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Phil, répliqua Bella.

\- Je parle du fait que tu as fugué encore une fois. Quelle est ta bonne excuse cette fois ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec cette famille d'accueil ? voulut savoir Phil.

\- Ils étaient trop cons, ça n'allait pas du tout, dit Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

En fait, ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas dans cette famille d'accueil, c'était qu'ils ne la laissaient rien faire du tout. Elle n'avait aucune liberté : ils étaient tout le temps en train de la fliquer.

\- En un an et demi, tu es passée par pas moins de trois foyers et cinq familles d'accueil, lui rappela son responsable. Si tu continues comme ça, je vais être obligé de te placer dans le foyer de Mont Vernon, menaça-t-il.

\- Il est hors de question que j'aille là-bas ! s'exclama l'adolescente. Cet endroit est pire qu'une prison, tu n'as pas le droit de m'y envoyer comme cela !

\- Tu n'auras pas le choix Bella.

Sentant la tension monter, Bella fit mine de se radoucir et préféra changer de sujet.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de mon frère ?

\- Pas depuis dix ans, répondit prudemment Phil.

\- Tu avais dit que tu allais le retrouver, s'énerva Bella.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ferai tout ce que je pourrais pour le retrouver. Pour l'instant, mes recherches n'ont rien donné, expliqua Phil. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais continuer de chercher, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Bella ouvrit la bouche.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle voulait à tout prix retrouver son frère. C'était la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Ils avaient été séparés dix ans auparavant à cause d'un problème informatique au sein du système.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées en voyant Phil se lever.

\- Je vais te conduire au foyer Mont Round, dit-il en allant vers la porte.

\- Ah non ! Je ne vais pas là-bas ! Ils sont trop cons ! s'exclama Bella.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est le seul foyer qui accepte de te reprendre. Tu y resteras jusqu'à ce que je te trouve une famille d'accueil, décréta son responsable.

\- Super, grogna Bella, pas du tout enthousiaste.

\- Aller, prends tes affaires, dit Phil en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

Traînant les pieds, la jeune fille suivit Phil hors de l'ASE.

.

Ils arrivèrent au foyer Mont Round une demi-heure plus tard. Avant de la laisser partir, Phil lui rappela qu'elle devait respecter le règlement, car si elle fuguait une nouvelle fois, elle irait au foyer Mont Vernon.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le Prologue, j'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésiter pas a donner votre avis :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Décliner : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour les Reviews, les mises en favories et les suivis, cela fait plaisir.**

 **Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 1, bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Samedi, vers dix-sept heures, Phil entra dans le foyer Mont Round et se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice. Une fois arrivé à destination, il ouvrit la porte pour faire face à une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux noirs corbeau tiré en un chignon strict. Elle avait des yeux marron, était assez petite et un peu ronde sur les bords.

\- Bonjour madame John, commença Phil en lui tendant la main. Tout s'est bien passé avec Isabella ?

\- Bonjour monsieur Dwyer, répondit la femme en lui serrant la main. Contrairement à son dernier séjour chez nous, tout s'est bien passé.

Phil fut soulagé d'apprendre cela, mais n'en laissait rien paraître.

\- Je vais la chercher, l'informa la directrice avant de sortir de son bureau.

Mme John revint dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée de Bella.

\- Bonjour Isabella, la salua Phil quand elle fut dans le bureau.

Bella grimaça à l'entente de son prénom complet. Bien qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle ainsi, elle savait que Phil était obligé de le faire. Tout comme elle était obligée de l'appeler par son nom de famille.

\- Bonjour monsieur Dwyer, le salua-t-elle à son tour.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, dit Phil.

\- Tu as retrouvé mon frère ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

L'adolescente fut tellement prise d'espoir qu'elle ne remarqua pas avoir tutoyé Phil en présence de la directrice.

\- Non, toujours pas, répondit son responsable. Mais je t'ai trouvé une famille d'accueil et ils t'attendent, donc va prendre tes affaires afin qu'on puisse partir, ajouta-t-il avant que Bella ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

.

La jeune fille alla dans la chambre qu'elle occupait pour faire ses bagages. D'un côté, elle était contente de quitter le foyer, car même si elle n'y avait passé que six jours et que le personnel était plutôt sympathique, elle n'en pouvait plus de la campagne. Heureusement qu'elle allait au lycée, cela lui permettait de changer de cadre. Mais d'un autre côté, elle se demandait sur quelle sorte de famille elle allait encore tomber.

Après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, Bella retourna dans le bureau de la directrice avec ses sacs.

Durant son séjour, Bella n'avait pas trop échangé avec les autres jeunes, préférant s'isoler plutôt que de les écouter se lamenter sur leur vie.

.

\- Isabella, je vous souhaite le meilleur pour la suite, déclara Mme John, à son retour dans le bureau.

\- Merci madame John, dit Bella.

L'adolescente lança un regard pressant à Phil. Elle avait hâte de quitter ces lieux.

Après avoir salué la directrice une dernière fois, Bella et Phil se dirigèrent vers la voiture de ce dernier et prirent la route.

.

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils roulaient et Bella en avait marre du silence lourd qui régnait dans la Mercedes grise.

\- Chez quelle famille je vais habiter cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-elle, histoire de faire la conversation.

\- C'est la famille Cullen, ils vivent à Forks. Esmée sera ton assistante maternelle. Elle a quarante-quatre ans et est mariée à Carlisle, un médecin de quarante-six ans. Ils ont un fils nommé Edward. Il est âgé de dix-sept ans et il est en terminale scientifique, lui apprit Phil.

\- Ils ont déjà accueilli des enfants de l'ASE ? le questionna l'adolescente.

\- Non. Tu seras la première.

\- Ils sont au courant de mes actes ?

\- Oui.

\- Hé ben, soit ils sont inconscients, soit ils sont totalement cons, fit Bella.

\- Isabella ! la gronda Phil.

Bella grimaça une nouvelle fois en entendant son prénom complet, mais elle ne releva pas ce fait.

\- C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas, mais quelqu'un de sensé ne prendrait pas un cas comme moi pour une première fois, répliqua-t-elle. C'est un coup à être dégoûté de ce métier.

Après cette petite conversation, le silence se fit de nouveau dans la voiture. Alors que Phil se concentrait sur la route, Bella essaya de s'imaginer, à l'aide des informations qu'elle venait d'avoir, sa nouvelle famille d'accueil ainsi que les raisons qui les avaient poussés à vouloir la prendre en charge.

.

\- Nous voilà arrivés, déclara Phil une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Il se gara devant une grande maison en pierres blanches avec des volets en bois.

\- Avant que l'on ne descende, promets-moi de te tenir à carreau, exigea-t-il.

\- Je te le promets, soupira Bella.

\- J'espère que tu es sincère, car cette famille est ta dernière chance. Si tu la gâches, tu seras obligée d'aller au Foyer Mont Vernon, la prévint Phil.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Ça fait au moins cinquante fois que tu me le répètes, râla la jeune fille.

\- Ok. Bon alors on y va, conclut Phil.

Ils descendirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la porte de la maison.

\- On ne peut pas dire que ce sont des flèches pour venir ouvrir, dit Bella peu de temps après que Phil ait sonné. C'est bon, je me tais, ajouta-t-elle en avisant le regard qu'il lui lançait.

Quelques minutes après avoir sonné, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une femme de taille moyenne. Elle avait les cheveux châtains mi-longs et des yeux vert émeraude.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, murmura Bella.

L'hôtesse se présentant dans l'encadrement de la grande porte principale sonda les deux arrivants avec un sourire bienveillant, et invita ces deux derniers à entrer dans sa demeure.

Après avoir fermé la porte, la femme reprit les devants et les conduisit au salon. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années passées se trouvait déjà dans la pièce. Il était assez grand, avec des cheveux blonds coupés courts, des yeux marron clair et un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Bella trouvait qu'ils formaient un très beau couple.

L'adolescente inspecta rapidement la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était très lumineuse et joliment décorée.

\- Je suppose que tu dois être Bella, fit la femme en tirant la jeune fille de son inspection.

\- Bravo, vous avez deviné ! Vous êtes vraiment trop forte, railla Bella.

\- Bella ! la reprit Phil. Excuse-toi.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait, répliqua l'adolescente.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura la femme voulant faire bonne impression. Je m'appelle Esmée et voici mon mari Carlisle, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Ça j'avais deviné, dit Bella.

Phil lui lança un nouveau regard noir.

\- Si tu le veux bien, je vais te faire visiter la maison, proposa Esmée sans se laisser impressionner par le comportement de l'adolescente.

\- Il semblerait que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire… marmonna Bella en suivant Esmée.

.

Sa nouvelle assistante maternelle lui fit faire le tour des lieux. Bella devait bien avouer que les Cullen avaient une très belle maison.

\- Voici ta chambre, dit Esmée en ouvrant une nouvelle porte. Si la décoration ne te convient pas, on peut la refaire selon tes goûts.

\- D'accord, dit Bella.

\- Je te laisse prendre tes marques et quand tu te sentiras prête, rejoins-nous au salon, dit Esmée avant de la laisser.

Une fois seule, l'adolescente fit le tour de sa chambre. Les murs étaient blancs et le sol recouvert de parquet foncé. Elle était meublée simplement mais efficacement avec un lit deux places, un bureau, une grande armoire, une bibliothèque et un petit meuble avec une télé dessus. Bella s'avança vers la grande fenêtre et vit que celle-ci donnait sur le jardin.

La dimension de la pièce était satisfaisante, mais la décoration était bien trop impersonnelle à son goût.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'adolescente rejoignit tout le monde dans le salon. Après son retour, Esmée proposa de passer à table et Phil resta dîner avec eux. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, un poulet accompagné de pommes de terre cuisiné par Esmée, Bella fit connaissance avec sa nouvelle famille d'accueil. Bien qu'un peu sur la réserve, elle répondit aux questions qui lui étaient posées.

.

Une fois le repas terminé, Phil et Bella allèrent chercher les affaires de la jeune fille dans la voiture et ce dernier lui fit ses dernières recommandations avant de partir.

Bella retourna dans sa nouvelle maison et alla souhaiter bonne nuit au couple Cullen.

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide pour monter tes affaires ? demanda Carlisle.

\- Non. Je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule, répondit-elle avant de monter dans sa chambre voulant montrer son caractère rebelle.

Avant d'aller se coucher, elle défit ses bagages et rangea ses affaires tout en songeant au dîner. Bella avait bien aimé ce qu'elle y avait mangé et elle avait l'impression que les Cullen étaient des gens biens. Ils lui inspiraient confiance.

Une fois allongée dans son nouveau lit, Bella devait bien admettre qu'il était très confortable. Elle se cala confortablement avant de s'endormir tout en se disant que pour une fois, elle avait de la chance d'être tombé sur cette nouvelle famille qui allait lui apporter tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 2.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Decliner : Les Personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, cela fait très plaisir. Merci aussi à ma Béta pour l'aide précieuse qu'elle m'a apporter.**

 **J'espère de ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, Bella passa la journée dans sa chambre, lisant tranquillement un livre fantastique parlant de vampires et loups garous tout en faisant ses devoirs. Elle n'en sortit que pour manger.

.

En début de soirée, alors qu'elle était toujours plongée dans sa lecture, cloîtrée dans son ''antre'', elle entendit Esmée rentrer dans la maison, accompagnée.

\- Bella, tu peux descendre s'il te plaît ? l'appela Esmée du bas des escaliers.

L'adolescente soupira et ferma son livre fétiche avant de descendre.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda la jeune fille d'un air nonchalant montrant qu'elle aurait préféré rester à sa lecture.

\- Bella, voici mon fils, Edward, lui présenta son assistante maternelle en désignant le jeune homme qui était entré avec elle. Tu n'as pas pu faire sa connaissance hier puisqu'il était chez l'un des ses amis, ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce en entendant le minuteur sonner dans la cuisine.

Bella se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant et se figea, bouche bée. Son corps se pétrifia lorsqu'elle aperçue devant elle le fameux Edward. Sans pourvoir s'en empêcher, elle le détailla du regard avec un air malicieux : il était un peu plus grand qu'elle et son t-shirt décidément trop serré pour lui laissait transparaître un torse légèrement musclé. Il portait des cheveux cuivrés coupés court et de beaux yeux verts qui reflétaient la lumière déversée sur le hall d'entrée par un lustre de cristal. Les photos qu'elle avait aperçu dans le salon la veille ne lui rendaient pas vraiment justice. Il était canon !

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Bella remarqua qu'il était en train de la détailler lui aussi, ce qu'elle n'apprécia pas spécialement. Elle toussota légèrement pour lui faire remarquer son indiscrétion.

\- Salut, tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il se munissant d'un sourire rieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua Bella.

Edward parut surpris par sa réponse. Il est vrai qu'à première vue, Bella n'était pas l'adolescente la plus avenante au monde.

\- Allez, venez ! Le dîner est prêt, les prévint Esmée en revenant dans le salon.

Les deux adolescents suivirent la mère de famille jusqu'à la salle à manger marchant côté à côte en silence, rejoignant Carlisle, déjà assis autour de la table. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, ils commencèrent à manger.

\- Bella, c'est cela ? Que fais-tu comme études ? demanda Edward en adressant un regard mystérieux à la nouvelle venue.

\- Je suis au lycée, en première littéraire, répondit la jeune fille après un soupir.

\- Je vois… Tu sais ce que tu veux faire après ton bac ? insista Edward afin de pousser Bella dans ses retranchements.

\- Possible. L'interrogatoire est terminé ? Je peux remonter dans ma chambre, j'ai fini de manger, demanda Bella agacée par l'indiscrétion d'Edward.

Elle sortit de table et de la pièce avant d'avoir obtenu sa réponse. L'attitude d'Edward la révoltait, elle détestait que des inconnus ne s'immiscent trop dans sa vie.

\- Dis donc, elle a l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère, constata Edward.

\- Et de bonnes oreilles, répliqua Bella depuis les escaliers.

Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la réplique de la jeune fille. Quant à Esmée, elle fut un peu surprise du départ précipité et subit de l'adolescente.

.

Après le dîner, Edward aida ses parents à débarrasser la table avant de leur souhaiter bonne nuit et de monter à son tour dans sa chambre.

En passant devant les appartements de Bella, il se rappela ce qu'il avait ressenti quelques instants plus tôt en voyant la jeune fille. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de pareils frissons lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé avec insistance lors de leur première rencontre, ou lorsqu'elle ne cessait de réfuter ses questions. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie de découvrir ce qu'il se cachait sous ses yeux couleur chocolat et cette peau de porcelaine si fragile. Il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par elle, et n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître l'image de ses lèvres charnues de son imaginaire, en se demandant quel goût pouvait bien avoir des lèvres si perfides et ce qu'il ressentirait en y déposant les siennes.

.

L'adolescent, alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre, fut tiré de sa rêverie sauvage par la sonnerie de son portable. En avisant qui l'appelait, il fut pris de remords, regrettant les pensées qu'il venait d'avoir. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses démons avant de décrocher.

\- Coucou mon Edichinou, fit la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

Edward soupira en entendant ce surnom ridicule.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- J'avais juste envie de te parler, répondit celle qui semblait être sa petite-amie.

Le jeune couple discuta pendant plusieurs heures. Enfin, c'était plutôt la copine d'Edward qui occupa une bonne partie de la conversation, jasant sur les nouveaux couples aux alentours, se plaignant de la météo, s'extasiant sur les nouvelles robes d'autres jeunes filles, pendant qu'Edward écoutait patiemment, sans réellement comprendre l'intérêt de cette discussion à sens unique. Il lui répondait quand même de temps à autre.

\- Il faudrait qu'on aille se coucher, dit Edward au bout d'un moment.

\- Oh oui mon Edichinou, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard. À demain, salua sa petite-amie avant de raccrocher.

Edward prépara ses affaires de cours avant de se mettre au lit et envoya finalement un message à sa petite-amie pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit regrettant sa froideur au téléphone.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Bella fut réveillée par des coups portés à sa porte.

\- Bella, il est l'heure de se lever, dit Esmée à travers la porte.

L'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de grogner en enfouissant la tête dans son oreiller moelleux afin de continuer sa nuit trop courte à son avis, ignorant les ordres d'Esmée.

\- Bella, lève-toi ! répéta d'une voix plus assurée Esmée en frappant une nouvelle fois à sa porte.

L'adolescente sursauta en entendant la mère de famille. Elle s'était rendormie un court instant. Elle s'étira avant de finalement décider de se lever et de sortir de sa chambre.

\- Tu es enfin debout, entendit Bella alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle de bain encore à moitié endormie en remarquant qu'Edward avait décidé de la taquiner de bon matin.

\- Non, tu vois, je suis encore dans mon lit, répliqua la jeune fille d'une voix engourdie.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel face à sa réponse.

\- On part dans une demi-heure, la prévient-il.

\- Super, répondit Bella avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et claquer la porte au nez de son visiteur matinal.

L'adolescente n'aimait pas qu'on l'agresse dès le saut du lit. En plus, il faut avouer qu'elle n'était pas vraiment du matin.

.

Bella se prépara pour la journée avant d'aller chercher son sac de cours dans sa chambre. Elle y fourra quelques cahiers et une trousse avant de descendre à la cuisine où elle se servit un verre de jus d'orange et prit un yaourt dans le frigo.

\- Bonjour Bella, la salua Esmée en entrant dans la pièce.

\- 'Jour, marmonna l'adolescente en mangeant son yaourt.

\- C'est tout ce que tu manges ? constata la femme de famille d'un air surpris

\- Oui, je prends que ça, répondit Bella. Je pensais qu'on devait partir ? ajouta-t-elle en posant son verre dans le lave-vaisselle.

L'adolescente suivit Esmée jusqu'à sa voiture. Elles y retrouvèrent Edward qui les attendait.

.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée se fit dans le silence. Une fois à destination, Esmée leur souhaita une bonne journée et leur signala qu'elle les récupérerait à dix-sept heures.

Bella sortit rapidement de la voiture et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir. Malgré les différents foyers et familles d'accueil dans lesquels elle avait été placée, Bella n'avait jamais changé de lycée et ce, à sa plus grande joie.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans le lycée, elle vit au bout du couloir principal une jeune fille sautiller dans sa direction en évitant les groupes d'élèves lui barrant le chemin. Elle était un peu plus petite que Bella, et avait les cheveux courts plutôt sombres ainsi que des yeux noirs charbon.

\- Salut ma belle, la salua la jeune fille en lui adressant un revers de main amical.

\- Salut Alice, répondit Bella, heureuse de retrouver un visage familier.

\- Alors, ça se passe comment dans ton foyer ? Tu tiens le coup ?

Alice était la meilleure amie de Bella et était au courant de toute son histoire, d'ailleurs, c'était même une des seules. Bien que leurs caractères soient un peu différents, pour ne pas dire opposés, elles s'entendaient cependant très bien. Leur amitié durait depuis maintenant six ans.

\- J'y suis plus depuis samedi… commença Bella d'un air peu convaincu.

\- Tu t'es encore enfuie ? la coupa Alice prenant un ton réprimant.

\- Pas cette fois. Phil m'a trouvé une nouvelle famille d'accueil.

Alice s'apprêtait à lui poser d'autres questions, quand elles arrivèrent devant leur salle. Elles allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places et quand tout le monde fut installé, le professeur commença son cours.

.

À l'heure du déjeuner, les deux amies allèrent au self du lycée et s'installèrent à leur table habituelle après avoir garni leur plateau.

\- Bon, tu vas te décider à me dire qui est ta nouvelle famille d'accueil ou il va falloir que je te tire les vers du nez ? demanda Alice d'une nature curieuse.

\- D'accord, je vais tout te dire, céda Bella entre deux soupirs.

Elle lui décrit sa nouvelle famille d'accueil, ainsi que la maison dans laquelle ils vivent et comment leurs relations se passaient jusque-là.

\- Je vois… fit Alice à la fin de son récit tout en croquant dans une pomme juteuse. Il est comment, leur fils ?

Bella leva les yeux au ciel devant la question de son amie. Alice était très intéressée par les garçons. Mais, elle n'avait pas de chance, les relations qu'elle avait eues ne s'étaient pas très bien passées.

\- Tu vois le garçon qui est assis à la table près de la fontaine d'eau ? demanda Bella en se rapprochant de son amie afin que personne ne les entende. Eh bien c'est lui.

\- Tu parles du mec canon aux cheveux cuivrés ? renchérit Alice en affichant un sourire rieur et enjoué.

\- Oui, c'est de lui… confirma Bella.

\- Eh bien, tu as de la chance de vivre avec. Tu crois qu'il a une copine ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle afin de couper court à la conversation avant qu'Alice ne se rende compte de la gêne occasionnée par cet individu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amies virent une fille aux cheveux blonds s'asseoir à côté d'Edward et l'embrasser.

\- Je suppose que cela répond à ta question, dit Bella en désignant le couple d'un coup de tête.

\- Oui. Dommage, il est vraiment canon, fit tristement Alice.

Les deux amies continuèrent de manger tranquillement tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

\- Il n'est pas dans notre lycée, n'est-ce pas ? déclara Alice au bout d'un moment.

\- Qui cela ? demanda Bella en fixant son amie d'un air interrogateur

\- Edward, répondit Alice qui semblait très intéressée par le jeune garçon.

\- Non. Il est dans le lycée à côté du nôtre, expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est évident. Je l'aurais remarqué plutôt. Heureusement que notre lycée et le sien ont le self en commun, ça nous permet de voir de beaux spécimens… finit-elle par répondre en riant.

Quand il fut l'heure, elles retournèrent en cours.

.

À dix-sept heures, Alice et Bella se dirent au revoir avant que cette dernière n'aille rejoindre Esmée dans sa voiture, garée un peu plus loin. Pendant le trajet du retour, Esmée leur demanda comment s'était passée leur journée. Edward lui répondit que tout s'était bien passé pour sa part. Quant à Bella, fidèle à elle-même, elle lui dit que cela ne la regardait pas.

Une fois arrivée, l'adolescente monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle n'en sortit que pour le dîner, mais y retourna directement après avoir fini de manger.

.

.

Le reste de la semaine se passa de la même façon. Bella se levait toujours au dernier moment, et envoyait bouler Edward quand il lui disait qu'elle devait se lever plus tôt. Elle allait ensuite en cours sans avoir vraiment mangé, au grand dam d'Esmée. Ce n'est qu'une fois au lycée que Bella se détendait enfin. Lorsque la journée de cours était terminée, Esmée la récupérait avec Edward et, en arrivant, elle montait directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Bella ne participait pas vraiment à la vie de la famille Cullen. Elle n'était pas trop mal chez eux, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer réellement. L'adolescente était toujours sur ses gardes. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose l'empêchait de s'y sentir vraiment bien et d'être elle-même.

Esmée et Carlisle avaient remarqué le mal-être de l'adolescente. Après en avoir discuté tous les deux, ils se promirent de tout faire pour dissiper son malaise et l'intégrer davantage dans leur famille, peu importe ce que cela leur coûtait.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez-pas à donner votre avis.**

 **A votre avis, qui est la petite amie de notre cher Edward?**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre**


	4. Chapter 3

**Decliner : Les Personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris cela fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Je vous laisses lire le chapitre 3**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que les vacances de la Toussaint avaient commencé et Bella passait la plupart de son temps dans sa chambre, ce malgré l'attention qu'Esmée et Carlisle lui portaient pour essayer de mieux l'intégrer à la vie de la maison. Le seul évènement qui pouvait réussir à faire sortir Bella de sa chambre était un rendez-vous en ville de temps en temps avec Alice. Lorsqu'elles se voyaient, les deux adolescentes pouvaient ainsi échapper à leur vie trop pesante et Bella arrivait à oublier pour quelques instants qu'elle devait par la suite retourner à sa réalité monotone sans aucune attache.

.

Ce matin, en se réveillant, Bella se rappela avec amertume qu'aujourd'hui elle devait oublier son rendez-vous quotidien avec Alice pour déjeuner avec les parents d'Esmée, venus prendre des nouvelles de leur fille et la rencontrer. Tout en songeant à ce futur repas de famille, Bella se décida finalement à descendre dans la cuisine et s'étira de long en large afin de réveiller ses membres encore engourdis.

\- Bonjour Bella, commença Carlisle d'une voix rassurante tout en buvant son café et scrutant son journal. Comment vas-tu ce matin ? Tu as bien dormi ?

Le père de famille tentait jours et nuits de rendre la vie plus agréable à Bella en ayant toutes sortes de gentillesses envers elle, même s'il savait pertinemment que se rapprocher de la brunette au fort caractère était peine perdue.

\- 'Jour, répondit simplement la jeune fille.

Elle se servit son petit déjeuner habituel et le mangea en silence. Elle pouvait sentir sur elle le regard inquisiteur de Carlisle qui semblait attendre une réponse, mais elle ne comptait pas le satisfaire tout de suite, n'aimant pas vraiment parler avant d'avoir l'estomac rempli.

Après avoir fini son yaourt et son jus d'orange en quatrième vitesse, Bella posa son verre vide dans le lave-vaisselle et s'apprêta à remonter dans sa chambre en tournant les talons lorsqu'elle se décida finalement à donner un semblant de satisfaction à Carlisle.

\- Je vais bien… et je n'ai pas trop mal dormi, fit l'adolescente juste avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle remonta afin de se diriger dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. À peine sortie de la pièce, elle entendit Esmée l'appeler du bas des escaliers. Après un soupir d'encouragement, la jeune fille alla déposer ses affaires de toilette dans sa chambre avant de descendre. En s'approchant du salon, elle entendit des voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas résonner dans tout le rez-de-chaussée. Les invités d'Esmée étaient arrivés.

\- Edward, tu veux bien aller voir ce que fait Bella ? demanda Esmée, agacée de ne pas voir Bella pointer le bout de son nez.

\- C'est bon, je suis là, prévint l'adolescente tout en faisant son entrée dans le salon.

Esmée eut un franc sourire de soulagement, et apprécia fortement le fait que Bella daigne passer le déjeuner avec elle et sa famille au complet. Elle s'avança près de la jeune fille afin de faire les présentations et lui montra d'un signe de la main un couple assis sur un des canapés, portant sur leur visage un air mystérieux.

\- Bella, voici mes parents, Anthony et Elisabeth Masen. Papa, maman, voici Bella.

La jeune fille fit face au couple. Elisabeth Masen était de taille moyenne, elle avait les cheveux blonds mi-longs et les yeux bleus. Son époux était un peu plus grand qu'elle. Il avait les cheveux grisonnant coupés courts et les yeux verts.

\- Bonjour jeune fille, la salua Anthony en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Bonjour, répondit Bella.

\- Quel âge as-tu ? demanda Anthony.

\- Un certain âge, fit l'adolescente déjà agacée de l'interrogatoire qu'elle allait subir.

\- Mais encore ? insista le père d'Esmée.

\- Peu importe mon âge. Dans tous les cas, je suis plus jeune que vous, déclara-t-elle en repliant les mains sur sa poitrine.

\- Certes, jeune fille. Mais parfois, les personnes ne font pas leur âge… renchérit-il avec un sourire malin.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, répondit Bella. Par exemple vous, vous ne faites pas si vieux que ça, alors que vous devez avoir plus de soixante balais, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Bella ! s'exclama Esmée afin de faire cesser le débat, choquée des propos de la jeune fille. Elle qui pensait qu'une agréable journée s'offrait à sa famille…

L'adolescente aimait bien tester les personnes qu'elle rencontrait, cela lui permettait de voir à qui elle avait affaire. Elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas été trop loin dans ses paroles lorsqu'elle vit un petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Anthony.

\- Bien vu mademoiselle, je n'ai que soixante-six ans, fit ce dernier pour conclure la discussion.

Esmée décida de mettre fin à leur échange en proposant de passer à table.

Le repas prenant place sur la table principale présentait toutes sortes de salades pour l'entrée. Bella grimaça en apercevant une salade de chèvre chaud composée de lardons et de noix : elle n'appréciait pas vraiment ces dernières. Elle se contenta d'attendre le plat principal présentant un poulet rôti à partager cuisiné avec des pommes de terre au four. Le plat chaud dont l'odeur était enivrante calma les spasmes de son estomac qui lui réclamait de la nourriture depuis ce matin. Le repas se finit sur une note sucrée avec son dessert préféré : une charlotte aux framboises. En remarquant un sourire discret sur le visage d'Esmée lorsqu'elle apporta le dessert, Bella se demanda si la maîtresse de maison n'avait pas fait exprès de lui servir ce dessert afin de s'attirer ses bonnes grâces...

.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans une atmosphère conviviale. Différents sujets de conversation furent à l'honneur. Bella avait rarement assisté à un repas de ce genre. Dans certaines familles d'accueils où elle avait séjourné, les repas se déroulaient soit dans le silence, soit dans les cris et les larmes.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans le regard de Bella. Elle secoua discrètement la tête, chassant de son esprit les mauvais souvenirs qui commençaient à refaire surface, comme de vieux démons cherchant à la hanter pour toujours. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, son mini changement d'humeur n'était pas passé inaperçu auprès de toute l'assemblée. Anthony l'avait bien remarqué. Étant quelqu'un qui arrivait à cerner rapidement les gens, il savait que Bella cachait son identité et sa faiblesse derrière son caractère qui lui servait sûrement de carapace protectrice afin d'ensevelir sa vraie nature bien moins forte qu'en apparence. Elle semblait avoir subi de nombreuses choses, et il se demandait bien ce que cela pouvait être. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, Anthony appréciait beaucoup la jeune fille. Peut-être car il était comme elle étant plus jeune. Et il se fit à jamais la promesse d'être présent pour elle si elle en avait besoin, à n'importe quel moment, pour n'importe quelle raison.

.

Les Masen passèrent une bonne partie de la journée chez leur fille : il n'était pas loin de vingt heures quand ils décidèrent de finalement rentrer chez eux.

\- Monsieur Masen ? l'interpela Bella contre toute attente alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer le seuil de la porte.

\- Oui, répondit ce dernier se tournant pour lui faire face.

\- J'en ai seize, dit simplement l'adolescente.

Le vieil homme ne put cacher un sourire bienveillant en comprenant l'allusion de la jeune fille. Son cœur se réchauffa : il avait finalement réussi à percer la carapace de l'imperceptible Bella et bien évidemment, il ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Bella, quant à elle, sentit à plusieurs reprises un questionnement face à sa sympathie pour Anthony. Il était étrange qu'elle éprouve ce genre de confiance envers une personne qu'elle n'avait rencontré que plusieurs heures plus tôt. C'était même la première fois que cela lui arrivait, comme si dans ce monde inconnu et incompréhensible, elle avait enfin trouvé un ami sincère.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Que pensez-vous de la relation qui semble s'installer entre Bella et Anthony?**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Décliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stehenie Meyer, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos misent en favori cela fait plaisir :)**

 **Merci aussi à ma Beta pour son aide précieuse.**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Ce matin, contrairement aux journées habituelles, Bella se réveilla de très bonne humeur. En effet, elle allait passer la soirée avec Alice. Elle devait rejoindre sa meilleure amie, qui habitait dans un quartier tranquille à l'autre bout de la ville, en début d'après-midi.

L'adolescente trouva en cet évènement la force de se lever et alla à la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette avant de rejoindre la salle à manger pour déjeuner. En entrant dans la pièce, elle remarqua que Carlisle et Esmée étaient déjà assis autour de la table. Edward n'était pas là, passant la journée chez sa petite copine.

\- Bonjour, salua Bella d'un ton jovial en s'installant à table.

Le couple fut surpris de la politesse si inhabituelle de Bella, et s'échangèrent un regard complice comme signe de victoire en saluant à leur tour la jeune fille.

Tous les trois mangèrent en silence. Après le repas, Bella aida à débarrasser avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour préparer son sac.

.

Après avoir vérifié qu'elle avait bien tout pris, elle sortit de sa chambre avec empressement, un sourire figé sur son visage à l'idée de quitter son nouveau toit pour une nuit. Elle croisa Esmée dans le couloir ce qui lui supprima son sourire aussi instantanément qu'il était apparu.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Chez Alice et je rentre demain, répondit Bella sans prendre la peine de lui lancer un regard.

\- Tu ne comptes rentrer que demain ?

\- Oui, c'est ce qui est prévu.

La mère de famille claqua sa langue et croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine afin de montrer son mécontentement face à Bella qui dédaigna se retourner face à elle.

\- Non. Il était prévu que tu passes juste la soirée chez ta copine, pas que tu y restes dormir.

\- Cela me semblait évident que je passerai la nuit chez Alice, fit la jeune fille. Maintenant il faut que j'y aille, autrement je vais louper mon bus, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir en claquant la porte d'entrée, suivit du regard accusateur d'Esmée.

L'adolescente se dépêcha de rejoindre l'arrêt de bus qui se trouvait à quelques minutes de la maison des Cullen, et arriva juste à temps pour prendre son bus qui l'emmènerait vers une nouvelle soirée promettant réjouissance et relaxation.

.

Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minutes que Bella était dans le bus quand elle entendit son portable sonner. En le prenant, elle vit qu'Alice lui avait envoyé un message.

Coucou ma belle, tu arrives bientôt ?

Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant le message. Même si elle ne voyait pas Alice, elle savait que cette dernière était toute excitée et ne tenait plus en place.

Là où Bella était calme et posée, Alice était une vraie pile électrique quand elle s'y mettait.

L'adolescente se dépêcha de répondre avant que son amie ne lui renvoie un nouveau message.

Coucou, je suis dans le bus. Je serai chez toi dans une dizaine de minutes.

La réponse de son amie ne se fit pas attendre, puisqu'à peine le téléphone remis dans sa poche, un nouveau sms s'y afficha :

Ok. À tout de suite.

.

Comme Bella l'avait prévu, elle arriva devant chez son amie quelques minutes plus tard. Après avoir franchit le portail en fer forgé noir, elle suivit le petit chemin de gravier la menant à une maison de plein pied en briques rouges avec des volets en bois blanc.

À peine eut-elle sonné que la porte s'ouvrit sur Alice, affichant un sourire illuminé.

\- Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama cette dernière en sautant dans les bras de Bella.

\- Bonjour Alice. Je vais bien, c'est gentil de me le demander. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? la taquina gentiment Bella.

\- Ah, ah, très drôle. Je vais bien, répondit son amie. J'avais seulement hâte que tu arrives !

\- Ça, je l'avais remarqué.

Alice frappa amicalement le bras de Bella afin de taquiner son amie, et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre afin d'y déposer ses affaires.

Bella prit soin de déposer ses chaussures devant la porte d'Alice, et la moquette grise posée au sol de sa chambre lui donnait l'impression de marcher dans un champ de nuages doux et moelleux. Tout en observant les cadres et photos décorant les murs roses symétriques de la petite pièce, Bella ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter ébahie, devant l'immense étagère d'Alice, prenant place à côté de son lit à baldaquins. On pouvait y trouver toutes sortes de livres, DVD, et quelques bibelots divers. En son centre se trouvait une petite télévision, qu'Alice avait acquis lors de ses quatorze ans

\- Tu as des idées de ce qu'on peut manger ce soir ? demanda Bella tout en s'affaissant sur le lit de son ami.

\- Ouais, j'ai trouvé quelques recettes, répondit Alice en lui tendant des feuilles qu'elle avait déchirées d'un magazine.

\- Hum, ça m'a l'air plutôt pas mal ! Tu crois qu'on aura le temps de tout cuisiner ? demanda Bella après y avoir jeté un coup d'œil.

\- Si on part faire les courses maintenant, ça sera bon.

Sur ce, les deux filles allèrent faire les quelques emplettes nécessaires. Elles rentrèrent une heure plus tard et se mirent directement aux fourneaux tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Pendant que leur repas finissait de cuire, les filles allèrent chacune leur tour prendre une douche et se préparer pour ce soir.

Tous les trente-et-un octobre, et ce depuis cinq ans, Alice et Bella fêtaient Halloween ensemble. C'était un petit rituel qu'elles avaient instauré, et auquel elles tenaient beaucoup. Les premières années, elles déambulaient comme tous les autres enfants dans les petites rues du quartier d'Alice, réclamant des bonbons à tout bout de champ. Mais depuis deux ans, elles passaient la soirée rien que toutes les deux, la mère d'Alice leur laissant la maison. Les deux amies avaient désormais pour habitude de se déguiser, de manger un repas spécial, de faire des jeux et de regarder des films d'horreur.

.

Une fois ses habits et déguisements échangés, Bella sorti de la salle de bain afin de rejoindre Alice dans sa chambre, qui s'était changée elle aussi. Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent l'une face à l'autre, la surprise se lisait sur leur visage, comme à chaque fois qu'elles découvraient leur déguisement respectif.

\- Waouh Bella, tu es superbe.

Bella avait revêtit un déguisement de diablesse. Elle portait une robe bustier en cuir rouge surmontée par un collier ras-de-cou rouge sang et d'un collant résille noir. En guise de chaussures, elle s'était pourvue d'une paire de cuissardes en cuir également rouge ainsi que d'un serre-tête représentant deux cornes afin de peaufiner à perfection sa tenue savamment préparée depuis des mois. Elle tenait une grande fourche dans la main droite qu'elle brandit fièrement, et s'était maquillée en conséquence.

\- Merci. Ton déguisement n'est pas mal non plus, lui répondit-elle en la détaillant avec un sourire non caché.

Alice s'était déguisée en sorcière. Elle portait elle aussi une robe bustier qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Le haut de la robe était cependant de couleur noire et rouge avec des lacets sur le devant. Quant à la jupe, elle était noire avec un voile doré. Elle portait également une cape rouge, un collant fin noir sous une paire d'escarpins vernis et un chapeau pointu noir avec des nœuds rouges. Elle s'était aussi un peu maquillée.

Alice remercia son amie de ses compliments en se pavanant dans sa chambre et tournant sur elle-même, puis sorti son appareil photo fétiche afin d'immortaliser ce moment, et comme à chaque fois, cette photo se démultiplia en une séance de poses et grimaces toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Malheureusement, le minuteur si fit entendre à l'autre bout de la maison, et les deux adolescentes délaissèrent leurs photos afin de déguster leur chef d'œuvre préparé plus tôt.

.

Pendant qu'Alice mettait la table, Bella sortit leur repas du four et finit de tout arranger avant d'emmener les assiettes remplies dans le salon, les deux filles souhaitant s'installer autour de la table basse.

\- C'est parfait, dit Alice en s'asseyant par terre le regard satisfait.

\- À notre soirée Halloween, ajouta Bella en levant son verre.

Leur dîner était constitué de sang de vampire avec des yeux globuleux en guise d'apéritif, accompagné de chips en forme de chauve-souris, de toiles d'araignées et, de fantômes. Des doigts et des cheveux de sorcières faisaient office de plat principal et leur dessert était un délicieux mélange de dentiers, d'yeux et de hiboux.

Tout en dînant, elles regardèrent La Famille Addams.

.

Après avoir mangé et tout rangé, elles retournèrent dans la chambre d'Alice où elles décidèrent de jouer à Atmosfear même s'il fallait au moins trois joueurs d'ordinaire. Elles se firent une ambiance tamisée à l'aide de bougies avant de lancer le jeu. Au bout de plusieurs parties, elles décidèrent de finir la soirée en regardant des films d'horreur. Elles choisirent ''Freddy chapitre 1 : les griffes de la nuit'', ''Regression'' et ''Shutter''. Bella éteignit la lumière avant de s'installer sur le lit à côté d'Alice. Entre elles se trouvait un grand saladier de bonbons dans lequel elles piochaient régulièrement.

.

Les filles s'endormirent très tard, ou très tôt le matin, selon le point de vue, la télévision fonctionnant toujours.

.

.

Bella et Alice passèrent le lendemain tranquillement chez cette dernière à se remettre de leur soirée tardive. Bella savait qu'elle devait rentrer chez les Cullen dès que possible, mais n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

\- Il faut que je rentre. Le dernier bus ne va pas tarder, constata-t-elle à contrecœur en début de soirée.

\- Si tu veux, je peux demander à maman de te ramener, proposa Alice.

\- Pourquoi pas.

.

Comme convenu par la mère d'Alice, on raccompagna Bella chez elle à vingt-et-une heures. Après avoir refermé la portière derrière elle avec un sentiment pesant dans l'estomac, la brunette se résigna à rentrer chez les Cullen. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner au coin de sa rue, une voiture arrivant à toute allure manqua presque de la renverser. Bella prise de fureur n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître le conducteur, et n'allait pas manquer de le faire savoir.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! hurla-t-elle avant de reprendre son souffle pour continuer son chemin.

Remise de ses émotions, elle passa le pas de la porte des Cullen, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Esmée qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

\- Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? lui demanda cette dernière d'un ton réprobateur.

\- Il est vingt-et-une heures… répondit nonchalamment Bella tout en regagnant les escaliers, songeant encore au conducteur qui avait manqué de la percuter.

\- Bella, reste là ! Il faut qu'on parle ! Tu ne peux pas rentrer à l'heure que tu veux ! s'exclama Esmée agacée par le manque de maturité de la jeune fille.

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça… fit Bella ennuyée, avant de monter.

Pensant retrouver un semblant de tranquillité en arrivant en haut des marches infernales, elle tomba de haut et remarquant qu'Edward, à son tour, l'attendait dans le couloir principal menant aux chambres.

\- Te voilà enfin. Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

Bella soupira en l'entendant. Décidément, elle n'allait pas pouvoir rejoindre tranquillement sa chambre. Elle tenta de l'ignorer en passant à côté de lui, mais visiblement il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Je te parle ! répliqua-t-il, voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas.

La jeune fille soupira fortement pour tenter de calmer son énervement. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, finit-elle par réponde d'un ton posé dans lequel on pouvait distinguer son énervement. Et tant que j'y pense, tu diras à ton espèce de copine de faire attention quand elle tourne au coin de la rue. Elle a failli me renverser.

\- Tanya, répondit Edward sèchement.

Bella se retourna une nouvelle fois vers lui, portant un regard assassin.

\- Elle s'appelle Tanya.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela change qu'elle s'appelle Tanya, Cunégonde ou Duchnock ? répliqua-t-elle une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans sa chambre et d'en claquer violemment la porte.

Envoyant son sac virevolter contre un de ses murs pour calmer ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve après son altercation avec Edward et Esmée, Bella tenta de reprendre un semblant de calme en s'allongeant dans son lit, songeant au fait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester une journée de plus chez son ami. Elle finit par s'endormir lourdement en se repassant en tête ses moments de rires avec Alice.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite de l'histoire :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Decliner : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour les reviews ainsi que les suivit et mises en favorie cela me fait très plaisir.**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Cela faisait une dizaine de jours que Bella avait repris les cours. Elle habitait toujours chez les Cullen et son séjour se passait plutôt bien, mis à part le fait qu'Esmée était souvent sur le dos de l'adolescente, chose que bien entendu, elle n'appréciait pas vraiment. En parlant de ce que Bella n'appréciait pas, il y avait aussi Tanya, la petite amie d'Edward, dont elle avait fait la rencontre pendant les vacances. Outre le fait qu'elle ait manqué de la renverser le lendemain d'Halloween, Bella la trouvait superficielle et voyait bien que la jeune fille la prenait de haut. La brune prenait sur elle pour éviter de l'envoyer balader, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

.

Bella jusqu'alors étendue sur son lit, fut tirée de ses pensées par des coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre.

\- On va y aller, la prévint Esmée après avoir obtenu l'autorisation d'entrer.

Ce soir, Esmée et Carlisle allaient dîner au restaurant pour leur anniversaire de mariage.

\- Ok, répondit l'adolescente sans lui prêter plus d'attention que cela.

\- Ton dîner se trouve dans le micro-onde et Edward devrait rentrer vers vingt-et-une heures trente, lui rappela la mère de famille.

\- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit, soupira Bella. Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes mariés ?

\- Vingt-cinq ans.

\- Ah, c'est les noces d'argents alors, dit Bella.

Esmée fut surprise que la jeune fille sache une telle chose, mais ne releva pas. Elle savait que Bella allait se braquer si elle lui demandait où elle avait appris cela. La voix puissante de Carlisle se fit entendre de l'étage inférieur, rappelant à sa femme qu'ils devaient partir.

\- J'arrive, lui répondit Esmée avant d'ajouter un dernier point à l'intention de Bella. Normalement on ne devrait pas rentrer trop tard, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ou s'il y a un problème, tu peux appeler la voisine.

\- Je n'ai plus trois ans… Je sais m'occuper de moi ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle expira afin de montrer son agacement et se décida à finir la discussion sur une pointe de politesse. Passez une bonne soirée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer et la voiture démarrer. Ça y est, elle était enfin seule. Elle se remémora le moment où elle avait entendu parler pour la première fois de cette histoire de restaurant.

.

 _Les Cullen et Bella étaient en train de dîner tranquillement._

 _\- Est-ce que vous allez au restaurant samedi soir ? demanda Edward à ses parents._

 _\- On ne sait pas encore si on va y aller, répondit Carlisle d'un air hésitant._

 _La réponse de son père surprit Edward, qui le transperça d'un regard étonné. Ses parents avaient pourtant toujours l'habitude d'aller au restaurant pour leur anniversaire de mariage. Cependant il ne releva rien et le reste du repas se déroula paisiblement._

 _Alors que Bella passait devant la chambre du couple plus tard dans la soirée, elle remarqua que la porte était entrouverte et elle surprit leur conversation._

 _\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de les laisser seuls samedi soir, disait Carlisle._

 _\- Edward est quelqu'un de responsable. On n'a jamais eu de problème avec lui, fit remarquer Esmée._

 _\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais maintenant, il y a Bella et je ne sais pas si on peut la laisser seule…_

 _L'adolescente retourna dans sa chambre, ne souhaitant pas en entendre plus. Une fois dedans, elle se mit à faire les cents pas afin de réfléchir sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et chercha une solution pour arranger les choses. Au bout d'un moment, elle eut enfin une idée pour sauver sa soirée. Après avoir vérifié l'heure qu'il était, elle descendit afin de la concrétiser. Une fois cela fait, c'est satisfaite qu'elle remonta se coucher._

 _._

 _._

 _Le lendemain matin, alors que Bella finissait de prendre son petit déjeuner, Esmée et Carlisle entrèrent dans la cuisine._

 _\- Bonjour, les salua l'adolescente._

 _\- Bonjour, répondit le couple._

 _Bella qui avait depuis hier soir une idée derrière la tête, se munie d'un sourire malicieux avant de s'approcher des deux adultes afin de leur faire une annonce._

 _\- Je tenais à vous dire que je vous ai réservé une table dans votre restaurant habituel demain soir à dix-neuf heures, dit Bella._

 _\- Mais Bella… commença Esmée d'un air étonné avant de se faire couper la parole par l'adolescente fougueuse._

 _\- Je me doute que si vous n'allez pas au restaurant, c'est parce que je suis là. Je vous promets que je serai sage, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le couple hésiter._

 _Esmée et Carlisle échangèrent un regard devenu complice et approbateur. Bella avait raison, s'ils n'allaient pas au restaurant, c'est car la jeune fille devait rester seule durant toute une soirée, et cela ne c'était jamais produit par avant. Mais il faut une première fois à tout._

 _\- Bien, c'est d'accord, acquiesça Carlisle. On veut bien te laisser seule avec Edward mais je te préviens, il n'y a pas intérêt à y avoir de problème._

 _Le visage de la brunette semblait de plus en plus détendu. Elle avait réussi à mettre à bien son plan machiavélique._

.

Peu de temps après le départ du couple Cullen, Bella s'installa à son bureau pour faire ses devoirs. L'adolescente fut tirée de sa tâche un moment plus tard par son ventre qui criait famine. En relevant la tête, elle vit sur son réveil qu'il n'était pas loin de vingt heures trente. Elle s'étira avant d'aller voir ce qu'Esmée lui avait préparé pour dîner, bien que l'adolescente lui eût assuré qu'elle pouvait très bien se faire à manger toute seule. Dans le micro-onde se trouvait du maïs avec un cordon bleu. Bella s'installa devant la télé pour manger après avoir fait réchauffer ce dont elle avait besoin. Vu qu'il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant à regarder, elle se contenta de zapper de chaîne en chaîne. En ayant finalement assez, elle éteignit la télévision avant de décider de prendre un bain.

Le temps que la baignoire se remplisse, elle alla dans sa chambre afin de se déshabiller, puis retourna dans la salle de bain. Une fois la baignoire remplie, l'adolescente se débarrassa de ses sous-vêtements avant d'entrer dans l'eau chaude et mousseuse. Au contact de l'eau à la température parfaite, son corps se détendit petit à petit. Elle se cala confortablement et ferma les yeux afin de se délasser complètement. Elle était tellement bien qu'elle somnola même un peu.

Bella vida la baignoire quand l'eau commença à devenir trop froide pour être agréable. Après s'être lavée rapidement, elle se sécha. Voyant qu'elle avait oublié d'emmener des vêtements avec elle, elle s'enroula dans une serviette avant de sortir de la salle de bain. En regagnant sa chambre, elle fut surprise de croiser Edward qui sortait de sa chambre, ne l'ayant pas entendu rentrer. L'adolescente l'ignora et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit des coups frappés à sa porte.

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda Edward alors qu'il avait déjà entrouvert cette dernière.

\- On dirait que tu l'as déjà fait, fit remarquer Bella en arquant un sourcil.

\- C'est vrai, dit-il penaud, en entrant un peu plus dans la chambre.

Les deux adolescents se trouvaient désormais l'un en face de l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Bella.

\- Je voulais te dire que…

Edward s'interrompit en remarquant la tenue de Bella. Cette dernière portait une jolie chemise de nuit rouge. Cela lui allait à merveille, le rouge convenant bien à son teint pâle. Le vêtement mettait également en valeur les formes parfaites et longilignes de Bella, ne laissant pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination.

Bella sentit le regard d'Edward sur elle, ce qui la mit un peu mal à l'aise. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine afin de reprendre de la constance.

\- Que voulais-tu me dire ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? ajouta-t-elle moqueuse, en n'obtenant aucune réponse de son interlocuteur.

Edward secoua la tête de gauche à droite afin de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour mes parents, expliqua-t-il.

\- Cela m'a paru normal, répondit la belle d'un air indifférent. Tu voulais autre chose ?

\- Oh, non.

Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, Edward n'avait aucune envie de quitter cette chambre. Il croisa le regard de Bella et sentit une force invisible l'attirer à elle. Il savait qu'il devait résister à cette force et partir, mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne le pouvait pas. Comme irrémédiablement hypnotisé par elle, son souffle se fit plus pressent, et ses pas semblèrent l'amener plus proche de Bella sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Plus son pouls se saccadait, et plus son regard s'intensifiait, ne pouvant cesser de fixer les lèvres rosies de la jeune adolescente lui faisant mourir de désir. Il s'approcha encore dangereusement d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne se trouvent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que leur respiration s'entremêle. En sentant le doux parfum de freesia émanant de celle pour qui son être flambait, il ne put s'empêcher d'en inspirer une bouffée et ferma frénétiquement les yeux, afin de se plonger dans des pensées qu'il ne contrôlait plus.

Il se voyait caresser sa nuque de porcelaine, et ressentir un étrange frisson à son contact. Il se voyait s'emparer de ses lèvres roses si charnues dont il rêvait tant. Il imaginait déjà le mélange de trouble et de passion qui émanerait de ce baiser fougueux s'approfondissant à chaque seconde. Il sentait presque son corps se presser contre le sien lorsqu'il l'aurait poussée sauvagement contre un des murs de sa chambre. Il voyait l'enchaînement de baisers interrompus qu'ils auraient pu s'échanger, et la sensation qu'il aurait pu ressentir en assaillant la nuque de Bella de baisers langoureux tout en remontant jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille. Il sentait déjà le gémissement de la jeune fille et sa cambrure contre son corps brûlant lorsqu'elle se cambrerait sous ses assauts. Ses mains si douces et si habiles s'engouffreraient alors dans sa chevelure pendant qu'il caresserait de la sienne la cuisse de son amante, entrainant avec elle sur son chemin sa chemise de nuit légère.

Les pensées d'Edward se faisaient si puissantes qu'il ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il se passait réellement autour de lui. Il était comme dans une bulle. De ce fait, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il se trouvait encore dans la chambre de Bella.

Bella qui se trouvait face à Edward n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans son imagination, le ramena à la réalité.

\- Edward, tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre maintenant. Tu n'as rien à faire ici à une telle heure !

Le garçon sembla rougir et se retrouva un peu sonné en rouvrant les yeux en se retrouvant face à Bella, qui ne se doutait absolument pas des pensées qu'il avait envers elle.

\- Oh, je suis désolé Bella. Je… je vais te laisser.

Il fit rapidement demi-tour afin de se cacher de la vue de l'adolescente, et sortit prestement de sa chambre en fermant la porte d'un coup fébrile. Lorsqu'il se retrouva de l'autre côté, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et expira fortement afin de reprendre ses esprits. Ce soir quelque chose d'étrange s'était passé en lui.

.

Bella, quant à elle, s'engouffra dans ses couvertures chaudes tout en se repassant l'attitude étrange adoptée par Edward ce soir. Il avait eu l'air si troublé en la voyant… et cela lui retournait l'estomac. Jamais un garçon n'avait posé un tel regard sur elle, et elle n'en était pas ressortie indemne. Au fond, si elle se sentait si mal en point suite à cette discussion c'est qu'elle avait l'impression d'être beaucoup plus coupable qu'elle ne le laissait transparaître. Il fallait qu'elle soit honnête avec elle-même : elle portait envers Edward des sentiments encore incertains, et si quelque chose s'était produit ce soir, elle n'aurait sûrement pas été capable d'y mettre un terme.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Decliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyers mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci à ma Beta pour sa précieuse aide.**

 **Merci aussi a vous pour vos reviews que je prends plaisir à lire ainsi qu'à vos mise en favorie**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Le lendemain matin, Bella se réveilla en sursaut après un rêve un peu étrange. Dans ce dernier, l'adolescente avait revécu la scène de la veille où Edward était venu la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour ses parents, mais au lieu que l'adolescent parte quand elle lui avait demandé, il s'était approché d'elle et l'avait embrassé.

Bella se passa les mains sur le visage afin de chasser ce rêve de son esprit et essaya de penser à autre chose. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser ce rêve plus qu'osé et elle avait l'impression de ressentir les sentiments et sensations qu'elle avait éprouvé dans son rêve. L'adolescente se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait fait un tel rêve. Est-ce que son subconscient essayer de lui faire comprendre quelque chose ? Il est vrai qu'elle trouvait Edward très séduisant, mais elle savait aussi qu'il avait une petite amie.

Lasse de se triturer les méninges, Bella s'étira avant de sortir de sous la couette et de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner.

En entrant dans la cuisine, elle y trouva Esmée en train de préparer le déjeuner.

\- Bonjour, la salua l'adolescente. Votre soirée c'est bien passé hier ? ajouta-t-elle tout en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

\- Bonjour Bella. Carlisle et moi avons passé une très bonne soirée, merci. Et toi, tout s'est bien passé ? Tu n'as eut aucun problème ?

\- Tout a été comme sur des roulettes, répondit l'adolescente en posant son verre dans le lave-vaisselle avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle remonta à l'étage afin d'aller dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche bien chaude afin de se détendre et de chasser définitivement de son esprit le rêve qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce habillée d'un slim noir et d'un léger pull blanc, Bella constata qu'il était déjà l'heure du déjeuner.

\- J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas de déjeuner seulement avec moi, car Carlisle travaille et Edward est chez Tanya, expliqua Esmée à Bella quand elle fut dans la salle à manger.

Sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, Bella senti la colère monter en elle en apprenant qu'Edward était chez sa petite amie. Elle qui avait eu l'impression que quelque chose s'était passé entre eux hier… elle a sans doute dû se méprendre.

Durant le déjeuner, Esmée profita du fait de se retrouver seule avec l'adolescente pour la questionner un peu sur ses goûts dans divers sujets. Bella se soumit avec réticence à cet interrogatoire, elle n'avait rien à faire de mieux pour l'instant.

Après la fin du repas, Bella retourna dans sa chambre, et fourra quelques affaires dans son sac de sport avant de sortir de la pièce.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? demanda Esmée en voyant l'adolescente avec son sac.

\- Avec Alice on a prévu d'aller à la piscine, répondit l'adolescente. Il faut que j'y aille le bus ne va pas tarder, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir précipitamment.

Bella arriva de justesse à l'arrêt de bus avant de monter dans ce dernier. Lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta non loin de chez Alice, l'adolescente était en train de trépigner d'impatience.

\- Bella ! s'exclama Alice en prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

\- Salut 'Lice, dit Bella en lui rendant son étreinte.

Alice prit place à côté de Bella et les deux filles discutèrent de diverses choses durant le reste du trajet. Elles arrivèrent à la piscine une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Les deux amies passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à nager et jouer dans la piscine municipale. Même si elles passaient un très bon moment toutes les deux, Alice voyait bien que Bella avait l'air un peu ailleurs. Lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes, Bella lui assura qu'elle se faisait des illusions et qu'elle allait très bien.

Il n'était pas loin de dix-neuf heures quand Bella rentra chez les Cullen. Elle monta directement prendre une douche afin d'enlever l'odeur de chlore qui lui collait à la peau. Lorsqu'elle se sentit un peu plus fraîche, elle sortit de la douche. Une fois séchée et habillée, Bella descendit à la salle à manger. En entrant dans la pièce, elle remarqua que tout le monde était déjà présent. Alors qu'elle croisait le regard d'Edward en prenant place en face de lui, l'adolescente senti le rouge lui monter aux joues en se souvenant de son rêve.

Le repas se déroula dans le calme. Bella étant fatiguée de son après-midi, prit congé juste après avoir terminer de manger.

Alors que l'adolescente était en train de revêtir sa tenue de nuit, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte de chambre. Elle fut surprise de voir Edward se tenir devant elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda la jeune fille.

Edward, qui au départ était venu la voir dans le but de s'excuser par rapport à son comportement un peu étrange de la veille, fut détourné de sa tâche en remarquant comment était vêtue l'adolescente. La jeune fille portait la même chemise de nuit que la veille ce qui raviva chez Edward les sensations qu'il avait éprouvé.

Mais cette fois-ci, contrairement à la veille, l'adolescent se laissa totalement aller. Alors sans hésiter une seule seconde, il prit délicatement le visage de Bella entre ses mains et posa en douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes. À ce contact, ils furent tous les deux parcourus par un frisson. Le baiser, d'abord chaste, se fit de plus en plus intense. Ils étaient tous les deux transportés dans un tourbillon de sensations. Plus rien ne semblait exister autour d'eux, mis à part l'autre, ce qui engendra la suite des évènements : ils n'entendirent pas que quelqu'un était monté à l'étage.

\- Non, mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? entendirent les adolescents.

Ils se séparèrent d'un bond en reconnaissant la voix de Carlisle. C'est à bout de souffle qu'Edward et Bella firent face au père de famille.

\- Alors ? J'attends une explication, dit Carlisle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Esmée en entrant à son tour dans la chambre.

\- Je viens de surprendre Bella et Edward en train de se dévorer les amygdales, lui expliqua son mari.

\- Comment ?! s'exclama Esmée plus que choquée.

Elle regarda les deux adolescents l'un après l'autre et vit que Carlisle avait raison.

\- Edward, va dans ta chambre. Et toi Bella, tu viens avec nous en bas, dit Esmée.

\- Maman… commença Edward.

\- Tu fais ce que je te dis sans discuter, le coupa sa mère.

Edward s'exécuta sans autre forme de protestation. Quant au couple et à Bella, ils descendirent à l'étage inférieur.

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Esmée à Bella une fois dans le salon.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, répondit l'adolescente.

\- Tu en est bien sûre ? Parce que je pense qu'on a le droit d'avoir une explication sur le fait que je viens de te trouver en train d'embrasser notre fils !

\- Je suis désolée… Il a commencé par me rendre visite et…

\- Peu importe. Vous étiez bien en train de vous embrasser non ? voulut savoir le père de famille.

\- Oui mais… tenta une nouvelle fois l'adolescente.

\- Bella, on attend des explications, la coupa Esmée. Tu sais bien qu'Edward est en couple avec Tanya, ajouta-t-elle.

Bella sentait sa tension monter et son sang ne faire qu'un tour. La situation qu'elle venait de vivre était déjà compliqué à saisir pour elle-même. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû répondre au baiser d'Edward, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher…

\- On te parle, Bella, insista Carlisle, s'impatientant.

Bella ne savait plus quoi penser de la situation. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir à cela tranquillement, trop de pensées obstruaient son esprit.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Vous me faites vraiment chier, répondit l'adolescente avant de monter dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

\- Je crois qu'on l'a poussée à bout, déclara Esmée. Tu crois qu'on doit aller la voir ? se demanda-t-elle après la fuite de Bella.

\- On devrait plutôt la laisser tranquille et reprendre cette conversation demain, contredit Carlisle. Viens, allons nous coucher, ajouta-t-il en prenant la main de sa femme.

\- Tu penses qu'on a bien fait de prendre en charge quelqu'un comme Bella ? demanda Esmée en passant devant la chambre de cette dernière.

L'adolescente entendit la question de la mère de famille, mais pas la réponse de Carlisle. Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait répondu, bien qu'elle en ait une petite idée. Elle en était sûre désormais : les Cullen regrettaient de l'avoir accueillie chez eux.

Bella fit les cent pas dans sa chambre, une bataille faisant rage au fond de son esprit. Elle savait qu'elle avait un choix à faire, mais lequel était le meilleur ?

Après plusieurs heures à fouler le sol de la chambre, Bella finit par se mettre en accord avec elle-même et fit ce qui lui semblait être le mieux pour elle.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser et à me dire selon vous qu'elle est la décision qu'à prise Bella à la fin du chapitre.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Decliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et mise en favorie. Un grand merci aussi à ma Beta pour son aide précieuse.**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Le lundi soir, après les cours d'Edward, Carlisle et Esmée décidèrent d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec leur fils à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Contrairement à ce que le couple avait pensé, l'adolescent leur avoua que ce n'était pas Bella qui avait initié le baiser, mais bien leur fils. Bien qu'ils furent surpris d'apprendre cela, ils l'écoutèrent attentivement, voulant comprendre ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. À la fin son explication, Carlisle et Esmée s'en voulurent de s'en être pris si injustement à Bella. Puis leur fils leur posa une question :

\- Pouvez-vous taire cela à Tanya ?

\- Ce n'est pas à nous de lui dire, mais à toi de le faire, déclara Esmée solennellement.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que je lui en parle. Ce baiser ne signifie rien pour moi, c'était juste un moment d'égarement, répondit l'adolescent d'un ton se voulant convainquant.

Contrairement à ce qu'il venait de dire à ses parents, Edward était tout de même perdu à cause de ce baiser. D'une part, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cela et d'autre part, il n'avait jamais ressenti avec Tanya ce sentiment qui s'était épris de lui au moment où ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur celles de Bella.

\- C'est toi qui vois, dit Carlisle. Mais que cela ne se reproduise plus.

\- Ça n'arrivera plus, affirma Edward tout en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

Après cette conversation forte intéressante, chacun vaqua à ses occupations sans pour autant l'oublier, rejetant leurs pensées suite à ce sujet dans un recoin oublié de leur mémoire.

Personne ne vit Bella rentrer après les cours. Esmée, pensant que l'adolescente était chez son amie Alice, en discuta avec Carlisle et ils décidèrent de la laisser tranquille pour aujourd'hui, remettant ainsi à plus tard la discussion qu'ils devaient avoir tous les trois.

Le mercredi matin, après avoir déposé Edward au lycée, Esmée décida d'appeler Phil. L'anxiété s'éprenait d'elle alors qu'elle portait le téléphone jusqu'à son oreille : en effet, Esmée allait devoir prévenir l'éducateur de la fugue de Bella. Elle avait découvert sa disparition la veille et, après discussion avec son mari, ils avaient décidé d'attendre un peu avant de prévenir son responsable. Ils avaient espéré que Bella revienne d'elle-même, en vain. Esmée n'avait donc plus le choix.

\- Phil Dwyer à l'appareil, bonjour, entendit-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Bonjour Phil. C'est Esmée Cullen, la mère de la famille d'accueil de Bella.

\- Bonjour Esmée. Que me vaut ce coup de fil ? Est-ce que tout se passe bien avec Bella ? la questionna Phil sentant une tension s'installer.

Esmée sentit un peu la panique la gagner, Phil venant de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

\- Esmée ? Vous êtes toujours là ? s'inquiéta le directeur de l'ASE alors que la mère de famille ne répondait pas.

\- Oui… Je suis là, bégaya Esmée.

\- Tout va bien ?

La voix de Phil commençait à se faire pressante. Esmée prit une grande inspiration afin de se calmer.

\- Je vous appelle à propos de Bella… commença-t-elle.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec elle ?

\- On peut dire cela.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? soupira Phil.

Il avait espéré que ça allait enfin marcher pour Bella, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas.

\- Et bien… Elle a… bafouilla Esmée.

\- Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? demanda Phil, le comportement de son interlocutrice l'inquiétant.

\- Non… Oui… Enfin, je pense que cela serait plus pratique si vous pouviez venir chez nous afin de vous expliquer et clarifier la situation, ajouta-t-elle après s'être reprise en main.

\- Si vous le dites. Je peux être chez vous vers quatorze heures, proposa Phil après avoir consulté son agenda.

\- C'est parfait. Je vous attends donc pour quatorze heures. Au revoir et à tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle avant de raccrocher précipitamment.

La mère de famille soupira de soulagement, elle était contente que l'appel soit enfin terminé. Malheureusement le pire n'était pas derrière elle… Elle n'avait peut-être pas dit à Phil que Bella était partie, mais il comprit qu'il y avait un problème avec l'adolescente.

Esmée envoya un message à Carlisle pour le prévenir de la visite de Phil. Afin de se changer un peu les idées, elle alla errer quelques minutes dans la serre. La jeune mère adorait jardiner. Elle faisait pousser différentes variétés de fleurs et de légumes, mais malgré son amour du jardinage, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour Bella, espérant qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave.

Alors qu'elle était en train de s'occuper de ses fleurs, Esmée entendit son portable sonner. Elle vit qu'elle avait un message de Carlisle lui disant qu'il essaierait d'être présent à l'heure pour l'entretien avec Phil. Lorsqu'elle eut fini dans la serre, elle retourna dans la maison pour le déjeuner, s'installant devant la télé en mangeant.

Elle sursauta quand la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Depuis la veille, la mère de famille était un peu distraite, son inquiétude pour Bella la rongeant peu à peu.

\- Bonjour Phil, le salua Esmée, après avoir ouvert la porte. Entrez je vous en prie, ajouta-t-elle en se décalant pour le laisser passer.

\- Bonjour Esmée, répondit Phil en retour, avant d'entrer dans la maison.

Alors qu'elle le conduisit jusqu'au salon, elle ressentit l'anxiété monter en elle, et son corps se crisper sous la tension.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez un café ? proposa la mère de famille afin de cacher son malaise.

\- Je veux bien, accepta Phil.

Alors qu'Esmée préparait le café d'une main tremblante, Carlisle rentra du travail. Voir un visage familier sur qui elle pouvait compter rassura immédiatement la mère de famille. Ce dernier salua Phil avant d'aller embrasser sa femme.

\- Tu as pu te libérer, fit cette dernière, soulagée.

\- Oui. J'ai demandé à Marcus si ça ne le dérangeait pas de me remplacer pour quelques heures, expliqua Carlisle.

Esmée se contenta de sourire à son mari en lui posant une main sur le bras, et apporta sa tasse de café chaude à Phil, qui la remercia d'un signe de tête. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que les mains d'Esmée tremblaient légèrement, mais ne releva pas.

\- Et si vous m'expliquiez quel est le problème avec Bella ? demanda Phil.

Esmée prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait préparé tout un discours à divulguer à Phil afin d'arrondir les angles et mieux faire passer son annonce, mais sous le coup de l'angoisse, elle ne put retenir ses mots.

\- Elle a fugué, lui apprit Esmée.

Phil ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sursaut suite à cette annonce de but en blanc, et manqua de renverser son café, qu'il reposa sur la table d'un faux air tranquille.

\- Comment ça « elle a fugué » ? Répéta-t-il.

\- Elle n'est pas rentrée après le lycée lundi, au départ je me suis dit qu'elle avait décidé de passer la nuit chez son amie Alice et qu'elle allait rentrer hier mais ce n'est pas le cas, lui expliqua Esmée. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas revenue, j'ai fouillé un peu dans ses affaires et j'ai remarqué que certains de ses vêtements n'étaient plus là, ajouta-t-elle un peu honteuse d'avoir jeté un œil dans les affaires privées de l'adolescente.

\- S'est-elle rendue au lycée ? demanda Phil d'un ton de plus en plus inquiet.

\- Edward ne l'a pas vue au self le midi et on a reçu un mail du lycée nous signalant son absence. J'ai reçu le même mail ce matin, répondit Esmée. Et tout à l'heure, Edward m'a envoyé un message m'apprenant une nouvelle absence de Bella à la cantine. Il a tenté en vain d'aller parler à son amie Alice qui a ignoré sa demande, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Quand l'avez-vous vue pour la dernière fois ? soupira Phil.

\- Dimanche soir, lui apprit Carlisle.

\- Dimanche soir ! répéta Phil. Et vous ne me signalez tout cela qu'aujourd'hui ! s'exclama-t-il en claquant son poing contre la table, faisant déborder le café de sa tasse inerte.

\- On pensait qu'elle allait rentrer… se défendit Esmée tout en baissant le regard, se sentant mal de ne pas avoir prévenu Phil plus tôt.

\- Selon vous, pourquoi Bella aurait fugué ?

Esmée échangea un regard avec Carlisle avant de raconter à Phil ce qu'il s'était passé dimanche soir entre Bella et Edward. Il l'écouta attentivement.

\- Je vois, soupira Phil une fois qu'Esmée en eut terminé tout en prenant sa tête entre les mains. Est-ce que vous avez prévenu la police ?

\- Non. Nous voulions d'abord laisser une chance à Bella de rentrer toute seule. Lorsque nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'elle ne le ferait pas, on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on vous prévienne avant, expliqua Esmée.

\- Est-ce que vous allez le faire ? demanda Carlisle.

\- La procédure m'obligerait à le faire, mais Bella aurait des problèmes, alors je vais essayer de la retrouver sans leur aide, répondit Phil.

\- Que va-t-il lui arriver quand vous la retrouverez ? voulut savoir Carlisle, s'inquiétant pour la jeune fille dont il s'occupait depuis un mois déjà.

Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé avec elle, il l'appréciait et ne voulait pas qu'elle ait des problèmes. De plus, il se sentait coupable de sa fugue.

\- Je l'avais prévenu qu'à sa prochaine fugue ou si elle entrait en conflit avec une nouvelle famille d'accueil, elle allait être envoyée au foyer de Mont Vernon, leur apprit Phil.

Esmée se raidit à ses mots. Elle avait entendu parler de ce foyer et pas forcément en bien. Les règles y étaient très strictes et les jeunes y résidant n'avaient pas beaucoup de libertés.

\- Mais… commença-t-elle, prête à protester.

\- Je vais vous laisser, la coupa Phil en se levant, ne tenant pas à entendre les plaintes des parents.

\- Tenez-nous au courant si vous retrouvez Bella, demanda Carlisle en se levant à son tour et en lui tendant la main.

\- D'accord. Et vous, prévenez-moi si vous avez des nouvelles d'elle, fit Phil en lui serrant la main avant de partir.

\- Tout est de notre faute, se lamenta Esmée après le départ du responsable de l'ASE. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave ? ajouta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux en fuyant le regard de son mari.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, je suis sûr que Bella va bien. Carlisle tenta de rassurer sa femme en passant son bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui. Rappelle-toi ce que Phil nous a dit avant qu'on nous confie Bella.

\- Il nous a dit qu'elle fuguait souvent, répondit sa femme.

\- C'est ça, donc je suis sûr qu'elle sait se débrouiller seule.

\- Ce matin, en emmenant Edward au lycée, j'ai cru l'apercevoir, mais il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas elle. J'espérais tellement que cette fille soit Bella… J'ai tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, et ce sera de notre faute…

Esmée ne put s'empêcher de fondre en sanglots, n'arrivant plus à terminer sa phrase.

\- Calme-toi ma chérie. Bella est quelqu'un de fort, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. Phil va la retrouver rapidement, tu verras, déclara Carlisle en espérant que ses paroles calmeront sa femme.

\- J'espère sincèrement que tu as raison… Ce n'est pas sa première fugue et Phil doit connaitre tous les endroits qu'elle fréquente, reconnut Esmée en s'essuyant les yeux. Mais je me sens si impuissante de ne rien pouvoir faire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, assura Carlisle. Je suis désolé, mais il faut que je retourne travailler, ajouta-t-il à contre cœur.

\- Je croyais que Marcus te remplaçait ?

\- Oui, mais il ne pouvait le faire que pendant deux heures. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles. À ce soir, salua Carlisle avant d'embrasser sa femme et de partir.

Une fois dehors, Carlisle prit une grande inspiration avant de monter dans sa voiture et de retourner au travail. Il avait beau se montrer fort devant sa femme, il était tout de même inquiet pour Bella. Il espérait de tout cœur que l'adolescente aille bien. Il se faisait tellement de souci pour elle qu'il passa régulièrement aux urgences pour voir si quelqu'un correspondant au signalement de Bella n'avait pas été admise. Il fit même quelques tours en voiture au centre-ville pour voir s'il ne l'apercevait pas.

Après le départ de son mari, Esmée débarrassa les tasses de café. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Bella, malgré les paroles rassurantes de son mari. Elle espérait que Phil la retrouve rapidement et que la jeune fille aille bien. La mère de famille s'en voulait de ne pas avoir laissé Bella s'exprimer quand cette dernière avait essayé de leur expliquer son point de vue. Elle se reprochait aussi d'avoir considéré l'adolescente comme seule fautive, alors que leur fils en était le principal responsable. La mère de famille savait bien que cela ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur elle-même, que cela ne ramènerait pas Bella pour autant, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire.

L'heure d'aller chercher Edward au lycée approchant, Esmée mit ses sombres réflexions de côté et sortit de la maison.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**


	9. Chapter 8

Decliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyers mais l'histoire est de moi.

Merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité cela me fait vraiment plaisir.

Je vous laisse avec un nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 8

Cela faisait une semaine que Bella avait fugué de chez les Cullen. Phil n'avait cessé de la rechercher, en vain. Il s'était rendu dans les différents endroits que la jeune fille privilégiait : le parc se situant à côté du lycée, un squat au nord de la ville… mais il avait fait chou blanc. Il eut aussi l'initiative de questionner Alice afin de savoir si elle avait vu ou croisé Bella, mais il n'avait rien obtenu d'elle, ce qui lui sembla louche étant donné la relation que les deux adolescentes entretenaient. Il avait déposé des prospectus avec ses coordonnées et la photo de la jeune fille dans des lieux stratégiques, mais n'avait pas mis la police au courant de sa fugue, préférant ne pas mêler les forces de l'ordre à cette affaire. Néanmoins si cette situation persistait, il serait obligé de les mettre au courant pour obtenir de l'aide dans ses recherches fastidieuses. Plus les jours passaient et plus Phil s'inquiétait pour l'adolescente. Il espérait qu'elle n'ait pas fait de mauvaise rencontre ou qu'elle ne soit gravement blessée quelque part sans aide et sans ressources. Mais il savait au fond de lui que Bella était capable de se débrouiller, elle n'en était pas à sa première fugue, loin de là.

.

Phil était dans son bureau, en train de définir les secteurs qu'il n'avait pas encore vérifiés avec un tremblement trahissant son angoisse et son impatience, lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner.

\- Phil Dwyer, fit-il un peu sèchement après avoir décroché et s'être raclé la gorge.

\- Monsieur Dwyer, je suis monsieur Fôl, le chef de sécurité de la gare de Wes. J'ai avec moi la jeune fille que vous recherchez, l'informa l'homme au bout du fil.

Le cœur de Phil ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine qui s'emballait. Sous l'adrénaline lui inondant le corps, il se leva et empoigna plus sauvagement le téléphone.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est la personne que je cherche ? demanda Phil ne voulant pas se faire de faux espoirs.

Le fameux M. Fôl fit un descriptif de la jeune fille qui se trouvait avec lui. Le visage pâle et les cheveux d'ébène de l'adolescente ne pouvaient qu'appartenir à Bella. Plus la description concordait, et plus Phil se détendait, semblant pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

\- Effectivement, c'est bien elle… confirma Phil après avoir passé ses mains sur son visage détendu. Où se trouve Bella maintenant ?

\- Dans mon bureau, indiqua M. Fôl.

\- Je viens la chercher tout de suite.

\- Bien. Lorsque vous arriverez à la gare, demandez à l'accueil de vous indiquer où se trouve mon bureau.

.

Après avoir raccroché, Phil partit en direction de la gare. Comme conseillé, une fois arrivé il demanda à la femme se tenant à l'accueil de lui indiquer où se trouvait le bureau de M. Fôl. L'hôtesse fit appel à un agent de sécurité afin d'escorter Phil jusqu'à l'office en question.

Arrivé au service de sécurité, il fut accueilli par un homme chauve d'une cinquantaine d'années, assez grand et musclé.

\- Bonjour, je suis monsieur Fôl. Je suppose que vous êtes monsieur Dwyer, dit l'homme en lui tendant la main.

\- C'est exact, confirma Phil en la lui serrant.

\- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à votre adolescente.

Phil suivit M. Fôl à travers les couloirs sombres, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une porte.

\- Elle est derrière, l'informa le chef de sécurité en lui montrant l'entrée d'un signe de main.

Phil entra dans la pièce et fut soulagé en voyant Bella, soufflant comme si un poids venait de quitter ses épaules. Il détailla rapidement l'adolescente et vit qu'elle avait l'air d'aller bien.

\- Bonjour Bella, la salua Phil avec un sourire trahissant son soulagement.

\- Salut, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire ?

\- C'est plutôt évident… On est dans une gare, je voulais prendre le train, fit l'adolescente en secouant les bras nonchalamment. D'ailleurs je serais déjà dedans si l'autre zigoto n'était pas intervenu, ajouta-t-elle en désignant M. Fôl d'un coup de tête.

\- Je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenu, dit Phil au chef de la sécurité en se retournant vers ce dernier. Ne bouge pas je reviens, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Bella.

Les deux hommes sortirent du bureau et s'entretinrent quelques minutes, à l'abri de Bella. Quelques minutes à peine suffirent à régler l'histoire, et M. Fôl permit à Bella de repartir en compagnie de Phil.

\- Bella, on y va, indiqua-t-il à la brunette en revenant dans le bureau.

L'adolescente le suivit de mauvaise grâce, et le chemin jusqu'à l'ASE se fit en silence. Bella ne cessait de maugréer contre sa stupidité qui l'avait faite prendre avant qu'elle n'ait pu monter dans le train. Enfin arrivés à destination, une discussion pu se mettre en place. En effet, Phil attendait plus que de simples explications de la part de Bella.

\- Tu as de la chance que monsieur Fôl m'ait appelé, commença Phil alors qu'il fermait la porte de son bureau. Tu aurais pu tomber sur la police.

\- Si tu le dis, maugréa l'adolescente tout en s'installant sur une chaise.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu prendre le train ? Pourquoi as-tu fugué une fois de plus ?

Bella soupira. L'heure de l'interrogatoire avait sonné.

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai fugué. Les Cullen ont dû te mettre au courant, grommela-t-elle.

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas ta version.

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin. Si je voulais tant prendre le train, c'était pour entamer mes recherches afin de retrouver mon frère, vu que tu n'as visiblement pas l'air autant préoccupé par ce sujet que moi. Ne dit-on pas qu'on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même ?

L'adolescente avait beau être dotée d'une certaine fierté, elle ne pouvait nier que l'absence de son frère lui pesait énormément sur les épaules, ressentant constamment un vide au creux de son âme qu'elle tentait désespérément de combler en tentant toutes les recherches possibles pour le trouver.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je fais mon possible pour le retrouver.

\- Si tu le dis, marmonna Bella, peu convaincue.

\- J'avais même trouvé une piste il y a quinze jours, mais elle s'est avérée infructueuse, continua Phil sans relever son commentaire.

Bella sursauta. Elle pensait à de multiples reprises que Phil ne s'intéressait pas réellement à son frère, mais cette annonce capta son attention.

\- Qu'avais-tu trouvé ? voulut savoir l'adolescente, arquant un sourcil suite à l'évocation de Phil.

\- Un de mes contacts de la police de New York m'a appelé y a quelques semaines pour m'informer que lors d'une de ses rondes, il aurait vu ton frère entrer dans un magasin de bricolage. Mais lorsque je me suis rendu là-bas, il s'avéra que ce n'était pas lui, expliqua Phil. C'est beau de vouloir faire tes recherches toute seule, mais par où comptais-tu commencer ?

\- J'avais prévu d'aller à New York, dans le premier foyer où j'étais avec lui auparavant, pour voir s'ils avaient des informations à me donner sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé, avoua Bella à contrecœur.

\- Je comprends… soupira-t-il, touché par la détermination de la jeune fille. Mais à présent, parlons de ce qu'on va faire de toi…

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas m'envoyer au foyer Mont Vernon ! s'exclama l'adolescente en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Tu étais prévenue de ce qu'il se passerait si tu fuguais de nouveau, lui rappela Phil.

\- Si tu comptes m'envoyer là-bas, tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas chercher à me retrouver. Je serais mieux seule que là-bas.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix Bella et tu le sais très bien. Cela ne tenait qu'à toi et tu m'as prouvé une fois de plus que je ne pouvais pas avoir confiance en toi. Prends tes affaires, on y va.

Tout en suivant Phil jusque sa voiture, Bella ne cessait de tourner frénétiquement le regard de droite à gauche, essayant désespérément de trouver un moyen pour s'enfuir.

\- N'y pense même pas, l'avertit Phil ayant deviné ce qu'elle souhaitait faire.

L'adolescente pesta contre elle-même tout en montant dans la voiture.

.

Le trajet jusqu'au foyer se fit dans un silence pesant. Plus ils approchaient de leur destination et plus Bella se renfermait sur elle-même et s'agitait. Cela n'échappa pas au regard observateur de Phil.

Ce dernier se sentait mal de lui faire cela. Au fil des années, il s'était attaché à l'adolescente, malgré son fort caractère. Il essaya de se convaincre qu'il faisait ce qui était le mieux pour elle.

Alors qu'ils étaient arrêtés à un feu rouge, il lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil. En voyant l'air triste et résigné qui avait pris place sur son visage, son malaise s'agrandit. Lorsque le feu passa au vert, il avait pris sa décision. Il fit demi-tour et partit en sens inverse.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce… commença Bella.

\- Je ne peux pas t'emmener dans ce foyer, dit Phil, ravalant une boule s'étant formé au creux de sa gorge.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de retenir un soupir de soulagement extrême, et sentit son corps redevenir léger.

\- C'est vrai ? assura-t-elle en sentant l'espoir la gagner.

\- Oui. Je t'emmène chez moi.

Phil savait qu'amener un enfant chez-soi était contraire au règlement, mais il n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure solution pour le moment. Il vivait seul, alors personne ne pourrait se plaindre de son acte de foie. Quant à Bella, bien que surprise de ce revirement de situation, elle n'en était pas moins contente. C'est en se sentant plus légère qu'elle se laissa conduire jusque chez Phil.

.

\- Il n'a pas l'air si mal que cela ton appartement, taquina l'adolescente une fois arrivée à destination, faisant face au loger de Phil qui mélangeait un style digne des années soixante, et quelques meubles modernes venant ajouter un certain désaccord avec l'ambiance de base.

Phil remercia Bella pour ce qu'il prit comme compliment, et en profita pour lui faire le tour de son domicile.

Plus tard dans la journée, profitant que Bella soit sous la douche – la première depuis une semaine – Phil appela le foyer Mont Vernon pour les informer qu'après mûre réflexion, il ne leur amènerait pas Bella, les choses s'étant arrangées. Il téléphona ensuite aux Cullen pour les prévenir qu'il avait retrouvé l'adolescente, saine et sauve. Toutefois avant de raccrocher, il ne put que leur soumettre une idée lui trottant dans la tête depuis qu'il avait repris Bella, et leur préconisa de réfléchir à sa proposition détonante avant de lui donner une réponse décisive.

Une fois douchée et se sentant plutôt rafraichie, Bella senti son ventre lui réclamer de la nourriture dont elle n'avait pas eu le luxe de profiter depuis un certain moment, et se rendit dans la cuisine de Phil afin de souvenir à son besoin urgent.

\- Phil ? commença-t-elle pour préparer le terrain. Que dirais-tu d'un chinois ce soir ? demanda la brunette tout en se parant d'un sourire léger.

\- Si tu veux. Qu'est-ce qu'il te ferait plaisir ?

Bella lui indiqua ce qu'elle voulait manger sur le prospectus du petit restaurant, et il passa commande. Quand ils furent livrés, ils s'installèrent sur le bar de la cuisine.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que tu avais eu une piste pour mon frère, mais elle s'était avérée infructueuse. En as-tu eu d'autres ? demanda Bella tout en se battant avec ses baguettes pour attraper un sushi.

Phil lui fit part de toutes ses découvertes. Bella écoutait attentivement tout en essayant de déceler quelque chose d'intéressant, comprenant la réelle implication de Phil dans cette quête de vérité. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'il avait découvert jusque là n'aidait en rien l'adolescente. Voyant que Phil semblait contrarié par sa défaite actuelle sur ce sujet, Bella ne continua pas plus longtemps ce tourment, et aida Phil à débarrasser le repas.

.

Tout en s'installant dans la chambre d'amis, Bella fit une dernière confession à Phil, se sentant reconnaissante de tous ses efforts envers elle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne méritait pas autant d'implication de la part de ce dernier, au vu de son récent comportement puéril.

\- Merci de ne pas m'avoir emmenée à Mont Vernon cet après-midi, et de me laisser rester chez toi alors que tu n'en as pas le droit, lui dit Bella sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Ce n'est que temporaire, lui rappela Phil, tenant à se montrer modeste et clarifier la situation. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de retenir les mots de cette dernière, qui resteront sûrement gravés dans sa mémoire pendant un certain temps comme le jour où Bella Swan décida enfin de devenir reconnaissante.

\- Je le sais. Bonne nuit, le salua-t-elle en baissant le regard vers son lit, avant de refermer la porte de la chambre.

Bella était heureuse d'avoir enfin un vrai lit dans lequel dormir. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait passé une seule bonne nuit de sommeil pendant sa fugue. À chaque endroit où elle était allée, elle s'était fabriquée de quoi dormir avec les moyens qu'elle avait, et ce n'était pas toujours de grande qualité. Et à peine sa tête eut-elle touché l'oreiller qu'elle sombra dans un profond sommeil, laissant toute cette dernière semaine dernière elle.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser.

A bientôt pour la suite :)


	10. Chapter 9

**Decliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci de votre fidélité, de vos reviews cela me fait très plaisir.**

* * *

Chapitre 9

\- Bella, tu es prête ? On va y aller, appela Phil.

Cela faisait maintenant sept jours que Bella habitait chez Phil, depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé après sa fugue. Aujourd'hui elle regagnait à nouveau une famille d'accueil, Phil ne pouvait plus enfreindre la loi sans risquer de représailles. Bella avait bouclé toutes ses valises, mais ne savait toujours pas chez qui elle allait être hébergée.

\- C'est bon, j'ai tout, répondit l'adolescente en le rejoignant au salon avec ses affaires. Tu vas enfin te décider à me dire où tu m'emmènes ? ajouta-t-elle une fois dans la voiture, prise d'un sentiment d'incompréhension lui faisant augmenter son excitation.

\- Tu retournes chez les Cullen, déclara Phil en démarrant.

Bella ne sut quoi répondre. A cette annonce, sa gorge se resserra, et aucun son ne pouvait en sortir sans bégaiement.

\- Ils… ils acceptent de me reprendre ? finit par dire Bella, tentant de surmonter sa surprise.

L'adolescente ne savait que faire de cette information. Certes, ce qu'il s'était déroulé deux semaines plus tôt était inadmissible et elle le savait, elle avait d'ailleurs une grande rancœur suite à ce geste et se demandait si la famille lui en tenait toujours rigueur. Mais malgré cela, elle se sentait bien chez eux. C'était de loin la meilleure famille d'accueil qu'elle n'ait jamais eue.

\- Lorsque je t'ai ramené chez moi la semaine dernière, je les ai appelés pour les prévenir que je t'avais retrouvé, et je leur ai demandé s'ils souhaitaient te reprendre ou non. Après une longue réflexion, ils m'ont finalement donné une réponse favorable à ton retour hier, expliqua le directeur de l'ASE.

Bella ne put que soupirer en guise de réponse, pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit et ses appréhensions.

\- Ne gâche pas cette nouvelle chance, Bella. Car celle-ci sera ta dernière, les Cullen n'autoriseront pas d'autre divagations.

\- Promis, je serai sage comme une image, assura la jeune fille. Du moins, j'essayerai… ajouta-t-elle en murmurant, tout en reportant son regard sur la route.

Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas dans sa nature de se laisser faire. Au fil des années, elle s'était forgé un caractère assez fort, étant donné ce qu'elle avait vu et vécu. Elle avait été obligée de le faire pour se protéger. Bella reconnaissait qu'elle agissait parfois de manière impulsive, mais elle savait qu'elle allait devoir changer de comportement si elle voulait que cela se passe mieux avec les Cullen.

.

Après un certain moment de route, passé dans un silence de réflexion, Phil informa l'adolescente qu'ils arriveraient d'une seconde à l'autre. En reconnaissant les alentours et voisins des Cullen, Bella sentit une boule se former progressivement au creux de sa gorge. Lorsque la voiture fut stoppée devant la grande demeure familiale, la brunette pris finalement son courage à deux mains, et se rendit à la porte en chêne tout en y portant des coups peu assurés. Néanmoins la présence du directeur de l'ASE suffisait à lui faire perdre un peu de son anxiété.

\- Bonjour, les salua Esmée après leur avoir ouvert.

Elle porta un regard attentionné envers Bella, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des jours.

\- Bonjour, répondirent les arrivants en chœur.

L'adolescente rassurée par le ton convivial échangé, se munit d'un sourire timide ayant pour but de faire pardonner ses erreurs dont elle était à présent consciente. Phil savait que son travail était accompli, et il se devait donc de laisser la famille enfin réunie.

\- Bella, il faut que je te laisse, lui dit-il tout en posant une de ses larges mains sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. N'hésite pas à faire ce que je t'ai dit pendant la semaine, suggéra-t-il en clignant d'un œil, tout en s'approchant du visage de Bella, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Quelques jours plus tôt, il est vrai que Phil lui avait fait une confession, si elle avait encore quelque problème ou se retrouvait dans une situation délicate, elle devait impérativement l'appeler avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'irréfléchi. Bella se souvenait de cette recommandation, et compter bel et bien la mettre à profit.

Ainsi Phil pu repartir sereinement, dans un état d'esprit confiant et responsable. Il espéra au fond de lui que cette fois, Bella avait murit et comprit la gravité de ses actes, tandis que cette dernière suivit Esmée jusqu'au salon où se trouvait Carlisle. Lorsque ce dernier croisa le regard de Bella, il senti un soulagement extrême s'emparer de lui et lutta contre son corps qui mourrait d'envie de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté de me reprendre malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, déclara timidement Bella en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil faisant face au couple.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, assura Esmée tout en souriant légèrement. Mais tu te doutes bien qu'il y a certaines choses qui vont devoirs changer, si tu souhaites rester, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton se voulant plus sérieux.

Bella acquiesça sans broncher. Elle s'était doutée qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas aussi simplement. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir ce qu'ils allaient lui imposer.

\- Tout d'abord, Carlisle et moi tenons à nous excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois avec Edward.

Bella ravala une boule de malaise qui s'était formée dans sa gorge à l'évocation de cette scène qu'elle tentait désespérément d'oublier depuis sa fugue.

\- Nous n'aurions pas dû te mettre autant la pression et te laisser nous expliquer les choses, s'excusa Esmée.

L'adolescente fut étonnée de voir les parents d'Edward s'excuser ainsi après ce qu'il s'est passé avec leur fils, et ne savait pas trop quoi leur répondre, mais elle n'en fut pas moins contente qu'ils l'aient fait.

\- Maintenant que ce sujet délicat est clos, passons aux choses sérieuses. Carlisle et moi-même souhaitons que tu participes un peu plus à la vie de la maison, que tu ne restes plus tout le temps enfermée dans ta chambre. Les matins où tu iras au lycée, tu devras te lever plus tôt que tu ne le faisais auparavant afin que tu prennes un petit-déjeuner plus complet en notre compagnie. C'est-à-dire plus qu'un yaourt et un verre de jus d'orange… continua Esmée.

\- D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'ai jamais pris plus que cela pour le petit-déjeuner, et cela me suffit amplement ! tenta de protester Bella.

\- Cela ne t'apporte pas assez d'énergie pour tenir convenablement jusqu'à ton déjeuner. Nous ne te demandons pas de vider les placards, mais de manger un peu plus, intervint Carlisle.

La jeune fille marmonna un refus plus bas, mais décida de ne rien relever de plus. Ce n'était pas le moment de recommencer à se faire remarquer. Le père de famille étant médecin parvint à trouver un terrain d'entente avec l'adolescente capricieuse après quelques minutes de négociation sur le contenu du futur petit-déjeuner.

\- Bien, maintenant que l'histoire du petit-déjeuner est réglée, continuons, reprit Esmée.

Bella sentit que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Nous avons décidé que tu serais punie pendant quinze jours pour avoir fugué, déclara la mère de famille.

\- Quinze jours ? répéta Bella surprise par la sentence. Mais…

\- Oui, quinze jours, la coupa Esmée. Pendant ces quinze jours, tu seras privée de sortie et tu rentreras directement à la maison après le lycée. Tu seras privée de portable, que tu devras me donner en arrivant. Je te le rendrai chaque matin. Ton accès à internet sera limité, tu ne pourras plus y aller après vingt-et-une heures.

Bella se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de lancer une réplique acerbe. Esmée se rendit compte de la retenue de la jeune fille, et s'en rassura. Elle avait l'impression que Bella comprenait enfin son point de vue et acceptait les représailles dues à son comportement enfantin.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire par rapport à ta punition ? s'enquit Esmée.

\- Non, grimaça Bella.

Elle ravala un désagréable goût de sang dans la bouche.

\- Bien. Continuons sur une note un peu plus joyeuse. Avec Carlisle, on s'est dit que cela serait plus propice à ton développement ici si nous refaisions la décoration de ta chambre comme tu le souhaites. Tu vas rester chez nous plusieurs années si tout ce passe bien, alors autant qu'elle soit à ton goût et que tu t'y sentes bien. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda la mère de famille avec un certain enthousiasme.

\- Euh, pourquoi pas, accepta Bella.

Personne ne lui avait jamais proposé un tel arrangement afin qu'elle s'intègre mieux à la famille, si bien qu'elle fut quelque peu surprise par cette proposition.

\- D'accord. Je te propose qu'on s'en occupe aux prochaines vacances, cela seras plus pratique.

L'adolescente se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe de réponse, tout en réfléchissant déjà à la future décoration de sa chambre.

\- On voulait aussi te dire que si tu souhaitais inviter des amis ici, il n'y a pas de soucis, du moment qu'on est prévenus à l'avance. Bien sûr, tu ne pourras le faire qu'une fois que ta punition sera levée, ajouta Esmée.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire en s'imaginant les soirées qu'elle pourrait passer ici avec Alice lorsque sa punition serait enfin terminée. L'adolescente voyait qu'Esmée et Carlisle faisaient tout leur possible pour qu'elle se sente bien chez eux et elle fut touchée de cette intention.

\- C'est tout pour les nouvelles choses ? s'assura Bella.

\- Oui, répondit Esmée. Tu retourneras au lycée demain, Carlisle va te faire un certificat médical pour justifier ton absence, ajouta-t-elle.

L'adolescente suivit Carlisle jusqu'à son bureau. C'était la première fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds et cela lui causa une certaine tension, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle fut impressionnée par le nombre de livres qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Deux pans de murs en étaient entièrement recouverts.

\- Tiens, voici ton certificat, fit le médecin.

Bella se détourna de la contemplation des livres pour prendre le papier que lui tendait le père de famille, sans vraiment y prêter attention.

\- Tu as le droit d'en emprunter si tu veux, dit Carlisle, montrant les livres d'un coup de tête.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, répondit-il en souriant devant l'attitude de Bella.

Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille découvrant ses cadeaux au matin de Noël. Certes Bella ne s'extasiait presque jamais pour des choses aussi simples, mais la littérature était l'une de ses passions. Les livres sont la seule chose lui permettant de s'évader quelques instants de sa vie triste et monotone, et le père de famille avait bien compris cela, si bien qu'en voyant Bella regarder avec admiration tous ses bouquins, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un baume au cœur.

\- Tu sais Bella, si tu as besoin de parler, nous serons toujours là avec Esmée, lui rappela-t-il bienveillant.

La jeune fille lui répondit par un petit sourire avant de sortir du bureau et de regagner sa chambre. Une fois dedans, elle vit que rien n'avait bougé depuis son départ. Elle défit et rangea ses affaires.

.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa tâche, elle appela Alice afin de lui donner de ses nouvelles et les dernières infos la concernant. Alice était contente que son amie ne soit pas allée à Mont Vernon, mais trouva la punition des Cullen un peu sévère. Après tout, ce n'était pas entièrement de la faute de Bella si elle avait fugué.

\- Bella, tu peux venir s'il te plait, entendit-elle Esmée l'appeler.

L'adolescente prévint son amie qu'elle devait la laisser. Avant de raccrocher, Alice lui dit qu'elle lui donnerait des photocopies de tous les cours qu'elle avait manqués le lendemain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Bella, une fois en bas.

\- Je vais faire des courses et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi, déclara Esmée.

Bella acquiesça et les deux femmes partirent au centre commercial. Esmée en profita pour lui faire choisir les céréales qu'elle allait manger le matin. Elle lui demanda aussi son avis sur le menu de la semaine.

.

Elles rentrèrent une bonne heure plus tard. Bella aida à ranger les courses et à faire le dîner. À l'étonnement d'Esmée, l'adolescente se débrouillait plutôt bien en cuisine. Quand elle lui demanda où elle avait appris à cuisiner, Bella lui répondit que c'était chez sa famille d'accueil numéro deux. Elle ne s'étendit pas plus sur le sujet et Esmée n'insista pas, par peur de brusquer l'adolescente.

.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure, tout le monde passa à table. Bella attendait ce moment avec une certaine anxiété, car c'est la première fois qu'elle allait revoir Edward depuis la fameuse scène ayant causé tous ces chamboulements… Malgré quelques regards trahissant le malaise ressenti par les deux jeunes, le repas se déroula tranquillement. Après avoir aidé à débarrasser, Bella monta sans attendre.

\- Bella, attends, s'il te plaît, entendit la jeune fille quand elle fut en haut des escaliers.

Elle se raidit en reconnaissant la voix du fils Cullen et se retourna lentement vers lui. Elle senti un frisson peu agréable se répandre le long de sa colonne vertébrale en voyant le garçon monter peu à peu les marches des escaliers.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward ?

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois et…

\- Je me fous de tes excuses, le coupa la jeune fille tentant de faire face.

Alors qu'elle reprenait son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, elle sentit qu'on lui saisissait le poignet droit pour la retenir.

\- Ne me touche pas ! s'exclama la jeune fille en dégageant d'un geste vif son bras.

Edward fut surpris par son geste. Bella le remarqua mais n'en tint pas compte. Il fit un pas dans sa direction et la jeune fille sentit ses nerfs se resserrer dans tout son corps.

\- Je t'interdis de t'approcher de moi et de me toucher ! Je n'en ai rien à foutre de tes putains d'excuses à deux balles ! À partir de maintenant, je ne te parlerai qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité et cela sera pareil pour toi ! Tu ne viens pas me faire chier et tout ira bien ! ajouta-t-elle en élevant la voix.

La colère de la jeune fille surprit Edward. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour la mettre dans cet état d'esprit si violet.

\- Est-ce que tout se passe bien ici ? demanda Carlisle qui était monté précipitamment, alerté par les éclats de voix.

\- Tout va merveilleusement bien, répondit Bella en soupirant un grand coup et affichant un sourire faux, avant d'aller dans sa chambre, dont elle claqua la porte.

La jeune fille se lassa tomber sur son lit en serrant les poings. Elle était énervée d'être énervée. Elle qui avait promis de se contrôler… c'était loupé pour cette fois. Mais que cherchait donc Edward à la fin ? Il sait très bien que ses actes illégitimes ont causés de nombreuses conséquences et représailles, alors pourquoi s'acharne-t-il autant ?

Afin d'essayer de se calmer, Bella décida d'écouter de la musique sur son portable, avant de se rappeler qu'elle l'avait donné à Esmée tout à l'heure. Elle se rabattit donc sur un de ses livres préférés et s'envola au fil des pages vers un monde fantastique, sans prise de tête, sans Edward.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la punition de Bella ainsi que les nouvelles règles que lui impose Esmée et Carlisle?**

 **Que pensez-vous du comportement de Bella face à Edward?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Décliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci à ma béta pour son aide précieuse. Et merci à vous aussi lecteurs pour vos reviews et vos mise en favorie cela me fait très plaisir.**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Bella n'avait pas vu passer ses quinze jours de punition tellement elle était occupée à rattraper le retard scolaire qu'elle avait accumulé lors de sa fugue. Étant une bonne élève, elle n'eut aucun mal à remettre tous ses cours à jour. Durant ces mêmes semaines, elle s'était bien habituée aux nouvelles règles des Cullen et tout se passait pour le mieux entre eux. Le premier week-end de sa punition, Bella et Esmée avaient été faire tous les magasins de décoration de la ville afin de repérer ce que la jeune fille voulait pour sa nouvelle chambre. Cette sortie les avait rapprochées. L'adolescente s'était également un peu rapprochée de Carlisle de par leur passion commune pour les livres. Ils passaient la plupart des dîners à parler et débattre avec enthousiasme sur leurs dernières lectures. Quant à sa relation avec Edward, cela serait mentir si l'on disait qu'elle était au beau fixe. Le jeune homme respectait son souhait et ne lui parlait que lorsque c'était nécessaire, même s'il devait avouer que cela lui causait un certain chagrin.

.

Bella était une fois de plus en train de faire ses devoirs, lorsqu'elle reçut un message sur son portable. Selon la punition qui avait été instaurée, elle n'aurait pas dû avoir son téléphone en main, mais Esmée avait un peu allégé sa punition en voyant les efforts que l'adolescente avait accompli.

Après avoir lu le message, Bella partit à la recherche de la mère de famille. Elle la trouva dans le salon en train de regarder la télévision.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Esmée en remarquant la présence de la jeune fille.

L'adolescente se tritura les mains. Elle ne savait pas trop comment demander ce qu'elle voulait et si son interlocutrice allait accepter ou non. Après avoir inspiré un bon coup, elle se lança.

\- Est-ce que je peux sortir faire une course ? fini-t-elle par demander. Je sais que je suis toujours privée de sortie, mais c'est important et je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'Esmée s'apprêtait à parler.

\- C'est d'accord, tu peux sortir. Mais tu ne traîne pas, accepta Esmée.

\- Merci. Promis, je me dépêche !

L'adolescente retourna dans sa chambre, soulagée qu'Esmée la laisse sortir, autrement elle n'aurait su comment faire. Elle prit son sac à main avant de redescendre dans la foulée.

\- Je serai rentrée dans une heure maximum, prévint la brunette avant de partir.

En sortant de la maison, elle croisa Carlisle et le salua rapidement d'un signe de main avant de se dépêcher d'aller à l'arrêt de bus. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, le père de famille embrassa sa femme avant de la questionner sur le départ précipité de Bella.

\- Elle m'a demandé l'autorisation de sortir. Elle avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose d'important à faire. Puisqu'elle se conduit bien, j'ai accepté, exceptionnellement. Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait de retour dans une heure au plus tard, lui expliqua Esmée.

Carlisle reconnaissait volontiers que depuis que Bella était revenue chez eux, ils avaient beaucoup moins de problèmes avec elle, alors faire preuve de confiance en la laissant sortir une heure était largement acceptable. Pour en revenir à cette dernière, la jeune fille eut juste le temps d'arriver à l'arrêt de bus avant que ce dernier ne s'en aille.

.

Bella descendit du bus quelques minutes plus tard, et se dépêcha d'aller à la librairie du centre-ville.

\- Bonjour, je viens de recevoir un message me signalant que ma commande est arrivée, dit l'adolescente à la vendeuse.

Il s'agissait d'une fille, ayant à peu près son âge. Elle était de taille moyenne, avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux marron et portait des lunettes ainsi qu'un appareil dentaire. Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en remarquant que la vendeuse regroupait presque tous les stéréotypes de la parfaite bibliothécaire.

\- Quel est votre nom ? lui demanda la vendeuse.

\- Swan.

Bella entortillait une mèche de cheveux autour de l'un de ses doigts trahissant son impatiente, tandis que la jeune vendeuse partit dans l'arrière-boutique et revient quelques minutes plus tard, les mains vides, et un air désapprobateur.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé votre commande. Vous êtes sûre que c'est bien ici que vous avez commandé ? s'assura-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

\- Oui, je suis sûre que c'est ici, répondit Bella.

\- Bien… je suis peut-être passée à côté, je vais retourner voir dans la réserve, déclara la vendeuse avant de repartir.

En attendant, Bella fit le tour de la boutique. Alors qu'elle parcourait d'un regard furtif les étagères, un livre en particulier attira son attention. Il s'agissait de _''Nos étoiles contraires''_ de John Green. Après avoir feuilleté rapidement quelques pages et lu le résumé, elle se fit interpeller de nouveau par la jeune fille aux lunettes.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je ne trouve vraiment pas votre commande, répéta-t-elle. Elle n'est peut-être pas arrivée.

\- Puisque je vous ai dit que j'ai reçu un message m'annonçant son arrivée ! Tenez, regardez ! s'exclama Bella en lui montrant le fameux message.

L'adolescente nerveuse commençait à perdre patience, et perdre son calme.

\- Je vais regarder dans notre base de données, annonça son interlocutrice après lui avoir rendu son portable d'un air serein, voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

La vendeuse tenta de garder sa tranquillité apparente en face d'une Bella survolté. Elle entra son nom dans la base de données de la bibliothèque, et fronça les sourcils en y découvrant le résultat.

\- Votre commande est effectivement arrivée, il est étrange que je ne la trouve pas…

\- Démerdez-vous comme vous le voudrez, mais dépêchez-vous de me trouver ma putain de commande ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! s'écria Bella, faisant au passage sursauter la vendeuse qui replaça furtivement ses lunettes rondes.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ici ? demanda une dame en s'approchant des jeunes filles.

Celle-ci avait l'air d'avoir la soixantaine passée, et ses cheveux courts tachetés de blanc lui donnaient un air tout à fait autoritaire, mais pas suffisamment pour que Bella ne perde confiance en elle. Cette dernière qui était sans-doute la propriétaire de la bibliothèque vint se poser face à l'adolescente en furie, plongeant ses yeux verts de serpents sur son visage. -

\- Madame Coop ! s'exclama la jeune vendeuse, rassurée par la présence forte de la vieille dame. Vous tombez bien. Cette jeune fille est venue chercher une commande, mais je ne la trouve pas, malgré avoir été vérifier à deux reprises dans la remise, en vain.

\- Maggie, tu voudrais bien aller t'occuper de la dame là-bas ? lui sous-ordonna Mme Coop en désignant d'un geste une femme qui attendait un peu plus loin. Elle voudrait des renseignements afin de trouver un livre pour sa fille. Je vais m'occuper de cette fameuse commande disparue.

La vendeuse accepta avec joie et soulagement, contente de laisser Mme Coop prendre la relève face à Bella, qui manquait décidément de savoir-vivre.

\- Je suis la propriétaire de cette librairie, se présenta Mme Coop une fois seule avec la brunette. Pourriez-vous me donner votre nom jeune fille ?

\- Swan, informa Bella pour la deuxième fois.

Mme Coop acquiesça d'un regard, et partit à l'arrière de la boutique afin de mettre la main sur cette mystérieuse commande. Après quelques minutes non concluantes, Bella qui trahissait son impatience en pianotant sur le bureau de l'accueil jeta un regard assassin à Maggie, qui fit mine de ne rien voir en allant discuter avec de nouveaux clients.

\- Est-ce bien ce que vous aviez commandé ? s'enquit la propriétaire en sortant de l'arrière-boutique, faisait sursauter Bella.

La jeune fille porta le regard sur un livre assez épais que tenait entre ses mains Mme Coop, qui vit son expression changer pour un sourire rayonnant.

\- C'est bien lui, confirma l'adolescente tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur son précieux bouquin, lui donnant une attribution presque céleste.

\- Bien. Vous fallait-il autre chose ?

\- Je prendrais aussi ce livre, dit Bella en tendant le roman qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt.

La vieille propriétaire enregistra les deux livres dans le dossier de Bella sur son ordinateur en prenant soin de scanner les codes-barres, et attendit quelques instants afin d'annoncer l'addition en affichant un sourire sincère à Bella.

\- Cela vous fera un total de soixante-deux dollars.

\- Il serait possible d'avoir un paquet cadeau, mais seulement pour le livre de ma commande ? demanda Bella en tendant ses billets.

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit Mme Coop tout en emballant soigneusement le bouquin le plus épais. Tenez, voici vos livres. Et veuillez excuser ma vendeuse, elle est en stage depuis deux semaines seulement, elle ne s'est pas encore tout à fait habituée…

Bella remercia la femme et la salua avant de sortir de la librairie, son pactole en main. En regardant l'heure sur son portable, elle vit qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps pour rentrer. Elle attrapa de justesse le bus, si bien qu'elle dut courir jusqu'à la maison pour être présente à l'heure.

.

\- Je suis rentrée ! s'exclama Bella en franchissant le seuil de la maison, fière de son parcours réalisé à la minute près.

\- Pile à l'heure, déclara Esmée en venant l'accueillir d'un air bienveillant et confiant. Tu as pu faire ce que tu souhaitais ?

\- Oui j'ai eu le temps, mais une demi-heure en plus n'aurait pas été de trop… plaisanta la jeune fille avant de monter dans sa chambre pour poser ses affaires, et redescendre aussitôt.

\- Cela te va si je fais le gâteau maintenant ? demanda l'adolescente à Esmée en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- Bien-sûr, répondit doucement cette dernière, touchée par l'effort que réalisait Bella.

Ce soir l'on fêtait l'anniversaire de Carlisle à la maison, et Bella avait proposé – quelques jours plus tôt - de faire le gâteau en son honneur afin de le remercier d'avoir accepté son retour chez eux après l'épisode de la fugue. Bien que surpris par cette demande, les deux parents avaient accepté de bon cœur. L'adolescente avait donc décidé de faire un framboisier, ayant remarqué que le père de famille en raffolait.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini le gâteau, Bella monta se préparer pour le dîner d'anniversaire. Une fois prête, elle redescendit afin d'aider Esmée à tout installer. Ils avaient beau n'être que tous les quatre pour le dîner, Esmée avait tenu à ce qu'il y ait une banderole ''Joyeux Anniversaire'' et quelques ballons.

Elles finirent d'installer le tout juste à l'heure du dîner. Edward, étant rentré quelques minutes auparavant de chez Tanya, avait aidé les deux femmes à décorer.

.

Les lumières étaient éteintes, et les trois organisateurs se tenaient dans l'ombre en attendant que Carlisle descende manger. Cette attente semblait une éternité pour les trois compagnons qui trépignaient d'impatience, lorsque l'on entendit les escaliers grincer légèrement sous ses pas. Tous sur le qui-vive, ils retenaient leur souffle afin de surprendre au mieux le père de famille qui était présent à l'entrée de la salle à manger, là où sa famille l'attendait. A peine un pas de plus fait, qu'il fit face à une pluie d'exclamation.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur.

Le médecin, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle surprise, ne put s'empêcher de plaquer ses mains sur sa poitrine, sous le coup de l'étonnement. Puis la surprise passée, il se mit à rire gaiement tout en enlaçant les trois personnes les plus importantes pour lui.

Après un moment de remerciement et d'embrassade, tout le monde se réunit autour de la table remplie de plat qu'Esmée avait pris soin de préparer, sachant lesquels feraient le plus plaisir à son mari. Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et Bella pour la première fois de sa vie, se sentit comme faisant vraiment partie d'une famille.

Au moment du dessert, Esmée alla mettre quarante-sept bougies sur le gâteau confectionné par Bella un peu plus tôt, avant de l'apporter. Lorsqu'elle approcha de la salle, elle se mit à chanter « joyeux anniversaire » d'un air entraînant, et fut vite rejointe par Edward et Bella. Comme la tradition le voulait, Carlisle fit un vœu avant de souffler ses bougies, qu'il éteignit d'un seul coup.

\- Ouvres tes cadeaux avant qu'on ne mange le gâteau, déclara Esmée, pressée de voir la réaction de son mari.

Bella découpa son framboisier tout en regardant le médecin ouvrir ses cadeaux. Edward lui avait offert deux nouvelles cravates et Esmée une nouvelle montre. Elle alla rapidement chercher la commande qu'elle avait reçu en début d'après-midi à la librairie, étant en réalité le cadeau de Carlisle.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit Bella en tendant son propre cadeau au père de famille.

Carlisle parut surpris de cette attention, et déballa sans attendre une épaisse encyclopédie sur la médecine douce. Il se retourna vers Bella en souriant fortement, touché par ce cadeau inattendu, et la remercia chaleureusement.

\- Si ça ne te plait pas, tu peux le changer, dit l'adolescente nonchalamment

\- Oh non… cela me convient très bien, la rassura Carlisle.

Bella fut heureuse que le médecin apprécie son cadeau, mais ne le laissa pas trop transparaître. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait eu envie d'offrir un présent à quelqu'un depuis sa famille d'accueil numéro deux. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi bien dans une famille d'accueil.

Tous dégustèrent par la suite le gâteau de Bella qui fut assaillit de compliment de la part de toute l'assemblée et la brunette s'en vit rougir légèrement, n'ayant pas l'habitude de recevoir de tels compliments. Et la soirée se finit tard dans la soirée, laissant un goût inhabituel de bonheur dans la bouche de Bella, qui s'endormit en rêvassant à cette soirée qu'elle avait toujours souhaité passer.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Decliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi.**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Le premier samedi des vacances de Noël, Bella et Esmée se sont rendu dans les magasins de bricolage et de décoration qu'elles avaient déjà repérées afin d'acheter ce dont elles avaient besoin pour refaire la chambre de la jeune fille.

.

Le mardi suivant, Bella décida de se lever aux aurores dans la chambre d'amis, comme depuis ces deux derniers jours, afin de continuer la décoration de sa chambre à l'aide d'Esmée. Elle était touchée par le fait qu'Esmée et Carlisle la laissent redécorer la pièce à son goût, montrant leur souhait de vouloir bien intégrer cette dernière. Étant donné que l'adolescente n'était pas très manuelle, elle appréciait le coup de main et l'attention que lui portait Esmée.

.

Après s'être ébouriffée rapidement les cheveux, Bella se leva avec difficulté du lit lui causant des maux dans le bas du dos, et regagna la cuisine où se trouvait déjà Esmée, comme à son habitude. Les deux femmes se saluèrent affectueusement, et Bella se servit un verre de jus d'orange accompagné de deux pains au chocolat avant de s'installer à table.

Après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner, l'adolescente retourna dans la chambre d'amis, et prit des habits aléatoires avant d'aller se doucher. Elle sortit de la salle de bain vêtue d'une salopette en jean et coiffée d'une queue de cheval une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Elle retrouva Esmée dans sa chambre.

\- Prête pour la deuxième couche de peinture ? lui demanda cette dernière d'un ton jovial.

\- Prête ! répondit Bella en se munissant d'un rouleau.

Comme la veille, les deux femmes allèrent chacune à un bout de la chambre et commencèrent à peindre après avoir mis un peu de musique. C'était toujours plus attrayant de travailler en rythme en chantant leurs refrains favoris.

.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure du déjeuner, les deux bricoleuses d'un jour avaient bien avancé dans leur travail. Esmée alla faire réchauffer ce qu'elle avait cuisiné la veille pendant que Bella mettait la table. Quand tout fut prêt, elles déjeunèrent tranquillement toutes les deux, Edward étant chez Tanya et Carlisle au travail. Bella appréciait ces journées seule en compagnie d'Esmée, se retrouver entre fille les permettait de créer un lien particulier.

Elles retournèrent dans la chambre en chantier après le repas. Elles ne mirent pas longtemps à finir de poser la deuxième couche sur les murs.

.

Alors qu'elles se rendaient dans le garage, le téléphone fixe sonna. Esmée alla répondre et Bella fit un détour par la cuisine, où elle tomba avec surprise sur Edward et un autre garçon.

Le fils Cullen se risqua à saluer Bella, qui le regarda à peine et se dirigea vers le frigo afin de prendre une cannette de Fanta en espérant que les deux amis se dirigeraient dans la chambre d'Edward sans attendre.

\- Salut. Tu dois être Bella, lui dit le garçon qui se trouvait avec Edward.

Bella se retourna afin de lui faire face et le détailla. Le garçon avait l'air d'avoir le même âge qu'Edward. Il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts. Il était assez grand et sec.

\- Possible, répondit Bella tout en décapsulant se cannette.

\- Je suis Jasper, le meilleur ami d'Edward, se présenta l'adolescent.

\- Je suis contente pour toi.

La brunette jeta un regard peu amical à l'ami d'Edward, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas leur compagnie, mais ce dernier ne sembla pas comprendre le message et s'attarda sur une question.

\- Edward m'a dit que tu faisais un bac littéraire, tout comme moi. Je suis en terminale.

Bella jeta un regard noir à Edward en entendant les paroles de Jasper. De quel droit se permettait-il de parler d'elle à ses amis ?!

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe, répondit la jeune fille avant de quitter la cuisine d'un air désinvolte.

\- Dis donc, Lorsque tu me disais qu'elle avait un sacré caractère, tu avais bien raison ! s'exclama Jasper après le départ de l'adolescente.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, lui répondit Edward tout en le gratifiant d'une tape dans le dos.

Alors que les deux adolescents continuaient à s'esclaffer dans la cuisine, Esmée fut avertie de leur présence par leurs exclamations et entra à son tour pour les saluer.

\- Mon chéri, je vois que tu es rentré !

\- Oui je viens de revenir, répondit Edward. Tanya avait un rendez-vous cet après-midi et j'ai croisé Jasper sur le chemin du retour, ajouta-t-il.

\- Oh bonjour Jasper, fit Esmée en se tournant vers lui.

\- Bonjour Esmée, la salua ce dernier.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu Bella ? demanda la mère de famille qui cherchait cette dernière pour continuer leurs travaux.

\- Elle est venue dans la cuisine il y a quelques instants et je crois qu'elle est partie en direction du garage… répondit Edward feignant de ne pas y tenir attention.

Esmée acquiesça en inclinant la tête, et laissa les garçons tranquilles afin de se diriger vers le garage où elle pensait trouver Bella.

.

\- Bella, je te cherchais ! s'exclama Esmée tout en entrant dans le garage et remarquant que la jeune femme fouillait dans quelques affaires se trouvant sous son regard.

\- Et tu m'as trouvée, répondit aussitôt la brunette, sans même jeter un regard à la mère de famille.

Esmée sourit à la réponse de la jeune fille. Même si les choses s'étaient plus que bien arrangées avec Bella, on ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait toujours le sens de la répartie.

Après ce bref échange, les deux femmes se remirent au travail. Dans le garage se trouvaient les meubles de la chambre de Bella. La veille, elles les avaient poncés afin de pouvoir les peindre d'une couleur argentée et c'est ce qu'elles firent par la suite.

\- Bella, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? demanda Esmée d'une voix soucieuse après un certain moment d'effort.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Bella en se retournant vers son interlocutrice.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens bien chez nous ?

Bella fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Esmée lui posait-elle cette soudaine question ? Aucune raison apparente ne soulevait une telle demande… Les Cullen en avaient-ils assez de s'occuper d'elle ? Allaient-ils la renvoyer ? Le cœur de Bella se mit à battre plus fort et elle ravala une boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée au creux de sa gorge

\- Oui… bien sûr… pourquoi cela ? Il se passe quelque chose ? répondit prudemment l'adolescente tout en triturant le pinceau qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, je tenais seulement à m'assurer que tu te sentes bien, tenta de rassurer Esmée, sentant que sa question indiscrète avait perturbé la jeune fille.

Comme pour passer cette discussion, les deux femmes se remirent rapidement au travail, mais Bella qui ne cessait de se repasser les paroles d'Esmée en tête brisa le silence pesant.

\- Tu sais, jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais jamais été placée dans une famille d'accueil où je me sentais vraiment à ma place… alors je peux t'assurer que je suis bien ici. Bien mieux que nulle part ailleurs, déclara-t-elle sans plus s'étendre sur le sujet.

Esmée fut intriguée par sa réponse. Elle avait envie d'interroger un peu plus la jeune fille sur son passé sans savoir si elle était assez proche d'elle pour se permettre de le faire. Décidant qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment, Esmée se retient de poser ses questions et se raisonna en se disant qu'elle devait attendre patiemment que Bella se livre d'elle-même, lorsqu'elle serait prête.

.

Alors que l'heure du dîner approchait, Esmée laissa Bella terminer la peinture seule et alla préparer le repas. Avant de commencer, elle alla voir Jasper – qui se trouvait avec Edward dans sa chambre – afin de lui proposer de rester dîner avec eux. Ce dernier accepta avec joie.

Lorsque tout fut prêt, la mère de famille appela les adolescents pour qu'ils viennent dîner. Une fois tout le monde présent, ils dînèrent tous les quatre tranquillement, Carlisle n'était pas là, étant de garde à l'hôpital.

Après le dîner, Bella alla prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller se coucher dans la chambre d'amis. Elle correspondit un peu avec Alice par message avant de dormir.

.

.

Bella se leva un peu plus tard que les jours précédents. Vu que toutes les peintures étaient faites, il était prévu de remettre ce jour-là tous les meubles dans sa chambre. Ainsi – si tout se passait bien – elle pourrait la regagner le soir même.

L'adolescente passa rapidement par la salle de bain afin de faire un brin de toilette et s'habilla avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle vit que s'y trouvait déjà Edward et Jasper, ce dernier étant resté dormir chez son meilleur ami. Elle les salua rapidement avant de prendre de quoi manger.

Peu de temps après l'arrivée de l'adolescente, ce furent Esmée et Carlisle qui rentrèrent dans la pièce. Ils saluèrent les jeunes silencieusement avant de s'installer eux aussi pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Bella j'ai vérifié que toute la peinture de ta chambre et de tes meubles soit bien sèche, nous allons donc pouvoir réaménager, la prévint Esmée.

Bella acquiesça rapidement, pensant déjà aux souffrances que ses muscles allaient subir après une journée passée à porter des meubles aussi lourds qu'elle-même.

\- Les garçons, vous voudrez bien nous donner un coup de main pour monter les meubles ? leur demanda Carlisle.

\- Pas de problème, acceptèrent de bon cœur les deux adolescents.

Après qu'ils aient tous pris un bon petit-déjeuner, ils se mirent au travail. Ils firent une pause pour déjeuner et s'y remirent aussitôt le repas terminé.

.

Le réaménagement de la chambre fut totalement terminé vers dix-huit heures. Bella finissait tout juste de ranger ses affaires dans son armoire lorsqu'Esmée l'appela pour le dîner.

L'adolescente passa ensuite une bonne demi-heure sous l'eau brûlante de la douche, détendant son corps fatigué. Après cette dernière, alors qu'elle allait regagner sa chambre, Bella changea d'avis et alla frapper à la porte d'Edward. Ce dernier ouvrit sa porte et fut surpris de voir qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- Bella… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Edward.

La vérité est que Belle elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était décidée à aller frapper à cette heure chez le jeune homme.

\- Et bien, je voulais seulement te remercier pour ton aide aujourd'hui, marmonna Bella peu confiante de son argumentaire. C'est important pour moi de me faire une petite place dans ta famille… alors merci de bien vouloir m'y aider.

Edward fut surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la brunette d'habitude si rebelle le remercie. En regardant un peu mieux la jeune fille se triturer les mains nerveusement, il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air d'être un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit-il.

\- Bon… bonne nuit, fit la brune avant de partir dans sa chambre précipitamment.

.

Une fois seule, allongée sur son lit, l'adolescente maugréa contre elle-même. Elle avait bien vu qu'Edward avait remarqué son malaise. En même temps, tout était sa faute. Quelle idée il avait eue de lui ouvrir la porte torse nu ? Bella se sentit rougir en se rappelant le torse musclé d'Edward. Il n'était ni trop menu, ni trop musclé, juste comme il le fallait.

L'adolescente secoua la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits et tenta de se reporter sur sa nouvelle décoration.

Ses murs étaient à présent dans les tons gris et violacés. Sur un des murs se trouvait un sticker noir représentant Betty Boop, alors que sur celui d'en face c'était un sticker d'un visage féminin qui avait été collé. À côté de la grande bibliothèque située dans un coin de la chambre, était écrite une citation : « Books still accomplish miracles, they persuade man » traduit littéralement par : « Les livres accomplissent toujours des miracles, ils persuadent un homme. ». À la fin de la citation, une plume argentée était artistiquement dessinée. Tous les meubles de la pièce étaient repeints de couleur argentée. Elle avait aussi installé une grande descente de lit à poils longs de couleur noir.

L'adolescente se sentait mieux dans cette chambre refaite à neuf, plutôt qu'avec l'ancienne décoration beaucoup trop impersonnelle. Celle-là lui ressemblait plus. C'est donc très satisfaite de sa nouvelle chambre que Bella se glissa dans ses nouveaux draps.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Decliner, les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en favori cela me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci aussi à ma Beta pour son aide précieuse.**

 **Je vous laisse avec un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que les autres :)**

* * *

Chapitre 12

De doux flocons de neige semblables à des fleurs de cotons s'abattaient sur le petit quartier, envahissant les trottoirs et les voitures d'une fine pellicule blanche semblant s'illuminer sous les derniers rayons du soleil levant. Quelques enfants riaient dans la rue tout en lançant affectueusement des flocons virevolter dans le vent, comme s'ils assistaient au plus beau jour de leur vie. Bella, observant ce spectacle en silence dans l'encadrement de sa fenêtre, se fit ramener à la réalité par la voix d'Esmée qui émanait du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Bella, c'est l'heure de partir !

L'adolescente se dépêcha de finir son sac avant de rejoindre la mère de famille en bas. C'était le vingt-quatre décembre et tous les Cullen, ainsi que Bella et Tanya, allaient dîner chez les parents d'Esmée pour passer le réveillon et Noël ensemble.

Alors que l'adolescente s'apprêtait à rejoindre le couple qui l'attendait en bas, elle se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir pour vérifier si son apparence était bel et bien satisfaisante. Elle ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression.

Elle redressa rapidement sa robe rouge à fines bretelles qui lui chatouillaient les épaules, et replaça furtivement les collants noirs qui sublimaient ses jambes. Peu à l'aise dans cette tenue inhabituelle pour elle, elle descendit avec précaution les escaliers, priant pour ne pas tomber du haut de ses talons.

Lorsque la jeune fille se présenta ainsi devant la porte d'entrée, tous les regards se retournèrent sur elle, et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

\- Bella… Tu es très belle, remarqua Esmée avec un peu retenue, qui n'imaginait pas que Bella avait fait un tel effort vestimentaire.

\- Merci... C'est Alice qui m'a prêté ses vêtements, s'expliqua Bella tout en jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux qu'elle avait au préalable légèrement ondulé.

Quelques jours plus tôt, lorsque l'adolescente avait annoncé à sa meilleure amie qu'elle allait passer les fêtes de Noël chez les parents d'Esmée, Alice avait plus qu'insisté pour que Bella porte une robe. Devant les commentaires pressants de son amie, l'adolescente avait fini par accepter, ce n'était qu'un jour dans l'année après-tout…

Alice avait ainsi été obligée de lui prêter une robe ainsi que des chaussures et accessoires, car Bella n'avait pas ce genre d'affaires dans sa garde robe. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas un look de garçon manqué, Bella n'était pas très féminine. Elle préférait largement porter ses jeans et ses Converses qu'elle ne quittait que par contrainte. Question de confort.

.

Alors que Bella discutait avec Carlisle et Esmée, Edward les rejoignit. Il se figea en voyant l'adolescente, trouvant qu'elle était magnifique dans la tenue qu'elle portait. Sa respiration se saccadait alors que son regard fauve détaillait les jambes longilignes de la brunette.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien mon chéri ? lui demanda Esmée, trouvant que son fils arborait une expression étrange.

Le jeune homme sembla sortir de sa stupeur en entendant la remarque de sa mère, et il secoua frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche pour remettre ses idées en place.

\- Oui… oui tout va bien, répondit Edward ayant retrouvé ses esprits. Tanya arrive bientôt, continu a-t-il afin de changer de sujet, elle finit de se préparer

Cette dernière ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, et Edward fut content de pouvoir constater sa présence, lui faisant oublier -pour un court instant- son trouble face à Bella.

En remarquant la tenue osée de Tanya qui contrastait avec la sienne, Bella dut se retenir de lui lancer une réflexion piquante. En effet ses hauts talons aiguilles et sa robe beaucoup trop petite faisant ressortir sa poitrine de façon vulgaire était assurément de mauvais goût pour un dîner en famille.

\- Oh Tanya… ta robe te va bien, fit poliment Esmée, qui affichait un sourire contrit.

Elle n'était pas vraiment de cet avis, mais se garda bien de le dire, ne voulant pas vexer la jeune fille, qui la remercia d'une mine tout sourire et d'un rire amusé, heureuse d'être une nouvelle fois le centre des attentions.

\- Puisque tout le monde est prêt, on va pouvoir y aller, déclara Carlisle tout en empochant ses clés de voiture.

Lorsque tous les cinq furent installés dans la Mercedes, Carlisle prit la route. Pour être tranquille, Bella mit ses écouteurs et écouta de la musique avec son portable, ne tenant pas à écouter les ''histoires passionnantes'' de Tanya.

.

Après deux heures de route, la petite famille arriva à Seattle, signalant qu'ils allaient arriver dans très peu de temps, une vingtaine de minutes environ. Bella qui commençait à avoir de douloureux maux de tête entre sa forte musique et les rires incessants de Tanya, pria pour que Carlisle accélère la cadence. Lorsque ce dernier franchit enfin le portail des Masen, les trois femmes rentrèrent directement se mettre au chaud dans la maison, tandis que le père et son fils déchargeaient la voiture.

Après que Bella eut salué Anthony et Elisabeth, Esmée lui fit faire le tour de la maison et lui indiqua la chambre qu'elle allait occuper pour la nuit. Bella trouva que la maison était grande et magnifique. Pour l'occasion, toutes les pièces avaient été décorées et un grand sapin trônait fièrement dans le salon. L'adolescente n'en avait jamais vu un aussi majestueux et aussi joliment décoré, si bien qu'elle resta figée devant quelques secondes d'un ai béat.

\- Vous n'avez pas trop peiné pour venir ? demanda Anthony à Carlisle quand ce dernier entra dans le salon.

\- Tout s'est bien passé, répondit Carlisle tout en essuyant les derniers flocons qui s'étaient déposés sur ses cheveux.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Elisabeth apporta l'apéritif qui était constitué de verrines de betterave et de chèvre ainsi que des blinis de Saint-Jacques sur un lit de poireaux. Un kir royal leur fut servi en guise de boisson de fête, et Bella sembla se demander si elle était autorisée à en boire, peu habituée à ce que les Cullen la laissent toucher à l'alcool. Voyant que le couple ne disait rien, elle profita comme tout le monde de l'apéritif.

Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer dans la salle à manger. La table était recouverte d'une nappe vert-sapin et d'un chemin de table rouge. Des petites bougies et des figurines de Noël étaient délicatement disposées avec goût sur la table.

L'entrée était constituée d'une roulade de saumon fumé aux asperges avec une sauce aux crevettes et au chèvre frais. La traditionnelle dinde farcie sauce au vin, servie avec des pommes de terre dauphines ainsi que des haricots verts, fit guise de plat principal. Et en dessert, on servit une part de bûche blanche aux fruits et un morceau de bûche glacée chocolat-framboise. Les plats étaient accompagnés de différentes boissons.

Bella qui n'avait encore jamais assisté à un tel repas de famille se sentit quelque peu intimidée, mais finit vite par se faire enivrer de la bonne humeur générale du réveillon. Carlisle et Esmée, qui voyaient ainsi Bella plaisanter avec Anthony et Elizabeth ne crurent pas reconnaître l'adolescente, qui finalement semblait troquer son cœur de pierre contre une aura émanant de joie.

.

Tandis que les hommes discutaient de choses et d'autres confortablement installés dans les canapés du salon, Elisabeth, Esmée et Bella firent la vaisselle, accompagnées de musique d'ambiance. Tanya, quant à elle, évita cette tâche en insistant pour rester avec son « Edichinou ».

.

Il n'était pas loin de deux heures du matin lorsque tout le monde alla se coucher. Esmée expliqua à Bella qu'ils n'ouvriraient leurs cadeaux que le lendemain matin, après avoir bien dormi.

.

.

Bella fut réveillée en sursaut par des chants de Noël. L'adolescente regarda le réveil posé à sa droite, et vit qu'il n'était que neuf heures. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une ou deux heures alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Elle enfila une robe de chambre avant de quitter sa chambre. Plus elle avançait dans le couloir, plus les chants s'amplifiaient et, quand elle entra dans le salon, ce fut encore pire. C'était à se demander si les parents d'Esmée avaient invité une chorale de Noël chez eux.

\- Salut gamine ! la salua Anthony d'un entrain matinal déconcertant.

\- 'jour, marmonna Bella tout en déambulant à travers la pièce principale.

\- Mon réveil spécial Noël te plaît ? lui demanda-t-il en riant de bon cœur.

\- C'est assez spécial effectivement, approuva Bella.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé sans remarquer qu'elle se trouvait à présent à côté d'Edward. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait bien réveillée.

\- Désolé pour le réveil de mon grand-père, murmura le jeune homme. Il fait ça tous les ans, ajouta-t-il.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenue avant, râla Bella.

L'adolescente regarda autour d'elle et vit que tout le monde était levé, mis à part Tanya. Elle vit aussi qu'un grand nombre de cadeaux étaient posés au pied du sapin et se demanda bien si certains lui étaient adressés... après tout, cela faisait seulement quelques mois qu'elle connaissait les Cullen.

Tanya arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle était toute habillée et pomponnée, alors que les autres étaient encore en pyjama, mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger.

\- Puisque tout le monde est présent, on va pouvoir aller prendre le petit-déjeuner avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux, déclara Anthony.

Sur la table de la salle à manger se trouvaient des gaufres, des pains au chocolat, des croissants, des pancakes, différentes confitures et une grande quantité de boissons chaudes et jus de fruits frais.

.

Après que tout le monde eut pris un bon petit-déjeuner, ils retournèrent dans le salon et s'installèrent autour du sapin. Elisabeth fit la distribution des cadeaux et chacun leur tour, y compris Bella qui en reçu plus que ce qu'elle n'escomptait, ils ouvrirent leurs présents.

Bella reçut d'Esmée et Carlisle une jolie montre chromée, ornée d'une imitation de pierre avec un cadran noir à motif papillon pailleté et qui se fermait avec un bracelet fin en cuir noir. Anthony et Elisabeth lui offrirent un coffret collector des meilleures œuvres de Jane Austen.

Bella fut très touchée de ces cadeaux et remercia avec un peu de retenue la famille.

L'adolescente avait elle aussi des cadeaux à offrir. Après avoir un peu peiné à trouver, elle avait acheté une Wonderbox plaisirs gourmands pour Esmée et Carlisle. Pour Anthony et Elisabeth, elle en avait aussi acheté une pour les tables gourmandes.

L'adolescente fut chaleureusement remerciée par les deux couples, qui se permirent même de la prendre dans leurs bras.

.

Lorsque tout le monde eut ouvert ses cadeaux, ils allèrent faire un brin de toilette et s'habillèrent avant de passer à table pour le déjeuner.

En apéritif, il y avait des mini-verrines écrevisse ananas et crème de coco, des macarons chèvre et miel, des toasts à la crème de saumon fumé ainsi qu'une coupe de champagne. L'entrée était du foie gras avec une purée de figues, et en plat, on servit du magret de canard aux myrtilles, une purée de panais et des marrons. À la vue de cette table encore généreusement remplie, Bella ne put s'empêcher de penser au repas déjà bien complet qu'elle avait mangé hier soir et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fini de digérer.

\- Alors Bella, ça ne te fait pas trop bizarre d'être ici ? lui demanda Tanya pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Tanya muni de regards désapprobateurs, voulant faire comprendre à cette dernière que sa remarque était mal venue.

\- Comment ça ? demanda l'intéressée, sans comprendre.

\- Hé bien, comme tu es en famille d'accueil, c'est que tu n'as pas de famille, s'exclama Tanya, non sans méchanceté avec un rire diablotin qui retentit tout autour de la petite assemblée.

En entendant ces paroles, Bella sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Esmée lâcha ses couverts, tout aussi choquée que les autres des mots de Tanya.

\- Tu n'as jamais dû avoir un Noël comme celui-là, avec des cadeaux et un bon repas, ajouta la jeune fille avant que quiconque ne puisse l'en empêcher.

\- Tanya ! Ça suffit maintenant ! la réprimanda Esmée.

Plus Bella écoutait les paroles blessante et persifleuses de Tanya, et plus un sentiment d'impuissance et de colère montait en elle. Étant d'une nature nerveuse et ne souhaitant pas faire éclater un scandale chez les parents d'Esmée, Bella préféra quitter la salle.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, marmonna-t-elle en se levant d'un bond avant de partir.

Elle devait à tout prix sortir d'ici pour se calmer, autrement elle risquait de ne pas se contrôler et de gifler Tanya qui l'aurait pourtant bien mérité.

\- Bella, attends ! l'interpela Esmée alors qu'elle sortait de la salle à manger.

Ils sursautèrent tous en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Tanya en remarquant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle.

\- Je vais aller la voir, dit Esmée.

\- Laisse, je vais y aller, intervient son père avant de se lever.

Il lança un dernier regard courroucé à Tanya avant de sortir de chez lui.

.

Cela faisait une dizaine de minute qu'Anthony faisait le tour de la maison à la recherche de Bella. Alors que ce dernier commençait à s'inquiéter et songeait à retourner auprès des autres, il trouva l'adolescente dans le jardin, assise sur la balançoire. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Sous ses pas, la neige craquait agréablement.

\- Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? demanda Anthony à la jeune fille d'une voix compatissante.

\- Faites comme vous voulez, vous êtes chez vous, répondit cette dernière sans même lui jeter un regard.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de l'adolescente, Anthony crut la voir essuyer ses yeux furtivement.

\- Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça, s'excusa Bella.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je crois que j'aurais réagi de la même manière à ta place. Tanya n'aurait jamais dû te parler ainsi, s'écria Anthony avec véhémence.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que vous n'aimez pas trop Tanya, avoua-t-elle en riant timidement.

\- Je ne trouve pas qu'elle ce soit la fille idéale pour mon petit-fils. Il est beaucoup trop altruiste et aimant pour vivre avec une jeune femme aussi superficielle… Mais même si je ne l'apprécie pas trop, Edward a choisi d'être avec elle, donc je respecte son choix.

Bella qui prenait en compte les paroles d'Anthony, ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment, ressassant sans cesse les paroles de Tanya dans son esprit.

\- Tanya a raison quand elle dit que je n'ai jamais connu de Noël comme celui-ci, dit Bella, et je suis heureuse d'en avoir vécu un parmi vous. Mais elle a tort sur un point…

La jeune fille s'arrêta de parler pendant un instant. Anthony, quant à lui, attendit patiemment que l'adolescente lui explique ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

\- Certes j'ai été placée dans une famille d'accueil, mais en réalité j'ai encore un proche avec moi. J'ai un frère qui s'appelle Emmett, il a vingt-sept ans. On était tous les deux au foyer Rosedale à New York. Après un certain temps, sans qu'on ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, on a été séparés. Cela fait dix ans que je ne l'ai pas revu et que je n'ai plus de ses nouvelles, mais il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je me demande où peut-il bien se trouver. Phil, l'homme qui s'occupe de moi à l'ASE, m'a promis de le retrouver, mais il n'a pour l'instant aucune piste, se confia Bella.

L'adolescente ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle racontait tout cela à Anthony. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle sentait pouvoir lui faire confiance au plus profond d'elle. Elle n'avait même pas encore parlé de tout cela à Esmée et Carlisle….

\- Tu as une photo de ton frère ? demanda Anthony.

Bella fouilla dans la poche de sa veste, et en sortit une vieille photo un peu éméchée, qu'elle tendit au père d'Esmée. Dessus se trouvait un petit garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir une dizaine d'années. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. À côté de lui se tenait une petite fille de cinq-six ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains et des yeux chocolat. Anthony n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Bella. Sur la photo, les enfants avaient un grand sourire sur leur visage, ils avaient l'air heureux, paisibles, bien loin de se rendre compte de la vie rude qui les attendait.

\- Elle a été prise peu de temps avant que l'on soit séparé, dit Bella en montrant la photo. Je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi on rigolait. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que mon frère adorait faire le pitre, ajouta-t-elle en récupérant la photo d'un coup rapide, comme s'il était trop difficile pour elle de voir cette image éloignée.

Anthony fut touché par l'histoire de Bella et son premier geste habituel aurait été de la prendre dans ses bras, mais il commençait à connaître le caractère de la brunette et préféra se raviser pour ne pas la brusquer.

\- Rentrons, dit Anthony en se levant après quelques minutes de silence à se ressasser la discussion qu'il venait de partager avec l'adolescente.

\- Merci de m'avoir écoutée, déclara Bella en se levant à son tour.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, gamine, fit Anthony en déposant sa main frêle sur son épaule. Si tu ressens le besoin de parler, je suis là, ajouta-t-il avant de prendre la direction de chez lui.

.

Lorsque tous deux rentrèrent dans la maison, ils furent enveloppés d'une douce chaleur. Après s'être débarrassés de leur manteau, ils regagnèrent la salle à manger où les attendaient les autres.

Lorsqu'elle reprit sa place, Bella intercepta le regard qu'Esmée lança à Tanya.

\- Bella, je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, s'excusa Tanya avec peu de conviction.

\- Si tes excuses avaient été sincères je les aurais acceptées, Tanya. Il est dommage qu'elles ne le soient pas réellement, répondit froidement la brune.

Tanya, interpellée par la répartie de Bella ne put retenir un rire nerveux en entendant sa réponse. Certes, il était vrai qu'Esmée l'avait forcée à s'excuser, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'envoyer baladé. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, Edward lui donna un léger coup de coude et lui fit un léger signe de tête presque imperceptible pour lui dire de se taire. Tanya fulmina. De quel droit Edward l'empêchait de parler ? De quel droit prenait-il la défense de cette pauvre fille ? Il aurait plutôt dû prendre sa défense à elle, sa petite-amie.

\- Et si on passait au dessert ? proposa Elisabeth en espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle apporta donc ce dernier qui était composé d'une part de bûche chocolat-poire et d'une part de bûche chocolat-marron.

.

Le reste de la journée se déroula plus calmement, sûrement car la fatigue commençait à s'emparer de chacun, et que leur volonté à réprimander les autres fut ainsi anesthésiée.

.

Il était un peu plus de vingt heures lorsque les Cullen ainsi que Bella et Tanya quittèrent les Masen. Elisabeth mit un peu d'ordre dans la maison avant d'aller se préparer pour la nuit.

En s'installant enfin confortablement dans son lit, elle remarqua l'absence de son mari, qui se trouvait pourtant habituellement dans le lit bien avant cette dernière.

\- Tu viens te coucher ? demanda-t-elle à Anthony d'une voix qui traversa la maisonnée.

\- Oui, j'arrive, répondit ce dernier un peu distrait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? demanda Elisabeth quand Anthony la rejoignit dans leur lit.

\- Rien, je pensais juste à Bella.

\- Je me trompe ou tu as l'air de beaucoup apprécier cette jeune fille ?

\- En fait, elle me fait un peu penser à moi lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Son tempérament et ses réactions irréfléchies sont un signe de profonde blessure…

\- Il est vrai que tu étais connu pour avoir un caractère de feu, mais tu t'es beaucoup assagi en me côtoyant, plaisanta-t-elle afin de réconforter son mari qui avait pris un air soucieux.

\- Tu as raison... Tout à l'heure, lorsque je suis allé la rejoindre dehors, elle s'est confiée à moi quelques minutes. Elle m'a appris qu'elle avait un frère.

\- Un frère ? répéta Elisabeth étonnée par cette nouvelle dont elle n'avait pas connaissance. Qu'est-il devenu ?

\- Bella n'en a aucune idée… Elle m'a seulement dit qu'ils avaient été séparés il y a dix ans de cela, et que la personne en charge d'elle à l'ASE usait de tout son possible pour le retrouver.

\- Oh non Anthony, n'y pense même pas ! s'exclama soudainement sa femme en se redressant sur le lit.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je connais cet air déterminé que tu as sur le visage. Ne te mêle pas des affaires de Bella, lui dit Elisabeth, tu n'as plus l'âge pour t'immiscer dans ces histoires…

\- Je te le promets, répondit Anthony, ce n'était en rien mon intention.

Elizabeth se contenta de regarder son mari avec un air bienveillant et éteignit les lumières. Elle se cala et s'endormit contre l'homme qu'elle connaissait mieux que quiconque, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier allait user de tous les moyens mis à sa disposition pour retrouver le mystérieux Emmett et réunir enfin les deux frère et sœur.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures de Bella :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Decliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **En premier lieu, je voudrais vous souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année et que cette dernière vous apportes tous ce que vous souhaitez.**

 **Ensuite, je tenais à m'excuser pour le fait de ne pas avoir poster de chapitre la semaine dernière. Je pensais l'avoir fait mais en voulant poster un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu compte que non ;(**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 13

Les rayons dorés du soleil s'échappaient par la fenêtre de Bella pour venir éblouir son livre qu'elle dévorait depuis la matinée allongée sur son lit douillet, ne se rendant pas compte du temps qui défilait depuis l'ouverture de son bouquin. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à découvrir le dénouement _d'Indécent_ écrit par _Colleen Hoover_ et que son cœur se serrait comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à finir un bon roman, Bella se fit surprendre par trois coups énergiques portés à sa porte. Elle fronça des sourcils, mécontente d'être dérangée, et invita d'un faux air enjoué la mystérieuse personne à entrer. C'est ainsi qu'elle releva le regard vers sa petite porte, et vit Alice posée nonchalamment contre l'encadrement. La brunette avait presque oublié la venue de son amie.

\- Alice ? lâcha dubitativement Bella, qui ne s'attendait pas à voir son amie de sitôt. Il est déjà dix-neuf heures ?! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant de son lit, incapable de savoir depuis combien de temps elle flânait ici.

\- Il n'est que seize heures ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai demandé à ma mère de me déposer avant d'aller au travail pour arriver en avance, expliqua Alice tout en riant devant l'état de son amie. Mais si tu veux, je peux repartir et revenir à dix-neuf heures ! ajouta-t-elle pour taquiner Bella.

\- Ah d'accord.

\- Si tu veux, je peux repartir et revenir vers dix-neuf heures ? la taquina son amie.

\- Oh non ! Tu es là et tu y restes, s'écria la brune en tirant Alice par le bras afin qu'elle rentre totalement dans sa chambre, puis prit le soin de fermer la porte derrière elles.

\- Je sais que tu m'en avais parlé, mais la déco est vraiment extra, déclara Alice en regardant la chambre de son amie de haut en bas. Où est-ce que je pose mes affaires ?

\- C'est quoi tout ça !? s'exclama Bella en découvrant les deux énormes sacs se trouvant aux pieds d'Alice. Tu comptes déménager !?

\- Nos affaires pour ce soir, répondit cette dernière en souriant fièrement.

\- « Nos affaires » ? répéta Bella suspicieusement, se demandant bien ce qu'Alice avait encore derrière la tête.

\- Je suis ici pour fêter le réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre n'est-ce pas ? Alors il est tout à fait normal que l'on porte une tenue spéciale, déclara Alice avec une éloquence abusive.

\- Rassure-moi, tu ne m'as pas encore prévu une robe ? demanda Bella un peu inquiète, se souvenant de sa tenue du réveillon de Noël.

\- Je ne t'en ai pas prévue **une** , répondit Alice avec un sourire indescriptible.

\- Bien, tu me rassures, fit la brune avec un soupir de soulagement.

\- Je t'en ai prévu **deux** ! Comme ça tu auras le choix ! s'enthousiasma Alice en levant les bras au ciel. Tu as vraiment cru eu j'allais te laisser porter un de tes jeans troués ce soir ?

\- Je dois dire que je l'avais espéré… Tu m'as déjà fait porter une robe pour Noël, je peux bien porter un de mes ''vieux jeans'' ce soir comme tu dis, tenta de convaincre Bella.

\- Il en est hors de question ! s'offusqua Alice, pour qui toute occasion servait de prétexte dans le but de sortir ses plus belles tenues.

\- Mais tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les robes !

\- Allez, s'il te plaît… Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, accepte pour me faire plaisir, la supplia Alice qui s'impatientait.

Voyant que Bella était sur le point de céder, Alice utilisa son arme ultime, et fit à Bella sa moue spéciale qu'elle aimait intituler « petit chien triste ». Alors qu'elle commençait à faire trembler ses lèvres et orner ses yeux de quelques larmes, Bella qui tentait de rester campée sur ses positions se dit que résister à une telle bouille n'était pas chose facile. Elle se faisait avoir à chaque fois.

\- Bon d'accord, je vais la mettre ta robe ! craqua Bella au bout d'à peine quelques instants.

\- C'est super ! s'exclama Alice en sautillant sur place et en tapant dans ses mains.

\- 'Lice, calme-toi, lui dit Bella en ne pouvant se retenir de sourire devant l'attitude de sa meilleure amie.

Cette dernière reprit son sérieux et se posa en face de Bella, un air consciencieux dans le regard.

\- Bien, maintenant que tu es d'accord pour la robe, tu vas aller prendre une bonne douche. Et par « bonne douche » j'entends aussi lavage de cheveux et épilation.

\- Pourquoi je ferais tout cela ? demanda Bella.

Son amie, bien que douce et emplie de gentillesse, regarda la brunette de haut en bas avec un visage déplaisant sans pouvoir cacher son honnêteté malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

\- Ma chérie… disons que c'est la préparation minimale qu'il faut pour se soir.

Bella sourit d'un air nerveux devant la pique d'Alice qui ne sembla pas passer inaperçue.

\- Tu as une drôle de façon de me faire comprendre que je ne suis pas dans mes meilleurs jours.

Alice haussa les épaules en souriant face à la remarque de Bella.

\- Tu as de la chance que j'ai de l'affection pour toi !

Les deux jeunes filles se taquinèrent quelques minutes, puis Alice pressa Bella pour commencer à se préparer. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre et souhaitait que leur mise en beauté soit absolument parfaite.

\- Attends, tu veux qu'on se prépare maintenant ? Mais il n'est que seize heures ! s'exclama Bella. En plus je n'ai pas encore pris mon goûter…

\- Allons prendre ton goûter dans ce cas! fit Alice en prenant le bras de Bella. Nous pourrons ensuite passer aux choses sérieuses…

.

Une fois dans la cuisine, les deux adolescentes dégustèrent un bon goûter pour tenir jusqu'au repas de ce soir. Alice qui raffolait de pain au lait et pâte à tartiner ne put que succomber en voyant Bella s'en préparer quelques-uns accompagnés de jus d'orange. Le festin terminé, la brunette fila dans la salle de bain sous les ordres d'Alice, qui pendant ce temps décida de préparer leurs affaires.

\- Avant que tu ne partes, prends cela, conseilla Alice en tendant de différents flacons à Bella. Je veux que tu les utilises tous, jusqu'au dernier ! ajouta-t-elle d'un air menaçant.

Bella soupira et prit les flacons avant de traîner ses pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois seule, elle regarda d'un peu plus près ce que son amie lui avait donné. Il y avait du gel douche, du shampooing, de l'après-shampooing, une solution exfoliante, un lait pour le corps et une crème dépilatoire. En voyant tout cela, Bella leva les yeux au ciel et se demanda si elle allait vraiment utiliser tous ces produits. Alors qu'elle allait les mettre de côté pour utiliser les siens, elle se ravisa en se disant qu'Alice finirait bien par savoir qu'elle ne les avait pas utilisés. Elle entra donc dans la douche et commença à prendre soin d'elle.

Bella sortit de la salle de bain une bonne heure après y être entrée. Elle alla rejoindre Alice dans sa chambre.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas pour moi cette robe, dit Bella en désignant la robe qu'Alice tenait à bout de bras.

C'était une robe bustier à volants de couleur bleu roi. Le bustier en lui-même était plissé et en forme de cœur, parsemé de strass.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ? demanda Alice d'une moue scandalisée.

\- Elle est très belle, mais j'avais pensé porter quelque chose d'un peu plus discret… répondit Bella.

\- Tu as raison, cette robe n'est pas pour toi, mais pour moi, la rassura Alice. J'en ai prévu une plus en accord avec ta personnalité pour toi, ajouta-t-elle en brandissant une nouvelle robe au bout d'un cintre.

Cette dernière était de couleur noire avec des bretelles se croisant dans le dos, et une fine ceinture en velours noir soulignant la taille.

\- Elle me plaît déjà plus, déclara Bella en prenant la robe.

Elle l'enfila rapidement et put constater que la robe lui allait parfaitement, dévalant ses jambes jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

\- Passons à la mise en beauté, mon moment préféré ! s'écria Alice.

Elle fit asseoir Bella à son bureau et commença la coiffure. Elle fit un chignon lâche et boucla légèrement les mèches qui s'échappaient du chignon. En guise de maquillage, Alice proposa un teint rayonnant à Bella avec une poudre pailletée relevant son regard habillé de mascara et d'eye-liner noir profond, qui tranchait avec le gloss rouge qu'elle portait. La brunette eut droit en finissions à une manucure et pédicure à domicile dans les tons blancs, et se vit parée d'un pendentif en argent représentant des gouttelettes d'eau rappelant la paire de chaussure ouverte à talons ornée de lanières argentés qu'Alice lui fit enfiler.

.

Bella, qui avait pour ordre de fermer les yeux depuis le début, se dirigea prudemment à l'aide de la main d'Alice en face de son miroir et sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac en sentant la découverte de sa mise en beauté arriver. Elle savait qu'Alice avait un talent certain pour l'esthétique, mais son goût était bien différent du sien.

\- C'est bon, j'ai terminé, tu peux ouvrir les yeux et te regarder, s'exclama sa styliste personnelle, une demi-heure plus tard.

Lorsque Bella ouvrit ses yeux, elle fut d'abord éblouie par la lumière de sa chambre. Mais lorsque cet éblouissement passa et qu'elle distingua enfin son reflet, elle sembla si stupéfaite qu'aucun mot ne put sortir directement de sa bouche. Alice avait fait des merveilles, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Bella se trouvait réellement magnifique.

\- Merci Alice, balbutia Bella encore sous le choc, sans pouvoir se quitter du regard et se reconnaissant à peine.

\- Ah non, ne pleures pas, tu vas ruiner le maquillage ! rit légèrement sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu es vraiment douée. Tu aurais dû faire des études dans la mode au lieu de faire un bac littéraire !

\- Merci, mais c'est plutôt un passe-temps tu sais… je ne me vois pas en faire mon métier.

Bella se retourna vers son amie pour acquiescer, et constata qu'elle n'était toujours pas changée.

\- Alice, je ne veux pas t'affoler mais tu crois que tu auras le temps de te préparer ? Il est déjà dix-neuf heures !

\- Mais oui, j'ai juste à m'habiller et me coiffer ! J'ai déjà fait le reste le temps que tu prennes ta douche, la rassura Alice.

En regardant de plus près, Bella remarqua qu'en effet Alice avait dessiné son regard d'un trait d'eye-liner noir semblable au sien surmonté de fard prune, s'alliant parfaitement avec son rouge à lèvres corail.

Alice enfila sa robe qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, une paire d'escarpins à talons avec des lanières de couleur noire. En bijoux, elle mit une manchette dorée, un fin collier en plaqué or, et une paire de boucles d'oreilles pendantes de couleur doré. Pour la coiffure, c'était assez rapide vu qu'elle avait les cheveux courts, elle se fit donc simplement des petits pics à l'arrière de la tête.

.

Une fois qu'Alice fut prête, les deux adolescentes se prirent en photo furtivement avant de descendre retrouver Esmée et Carlisle. Elles trouvèrent le couple dans le salon.

Esmée portait une robe de couleur prune, un collant noir et une paire d'escarpins noirs. Quant à Carlisle, il portait un costume avec un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche.

\- Vous êtes magnifiques toutes les deux, les complimenta Esmée.

\- Merci, dit timidement Bella en rougissant.

\- Je vous remercie de m'avoir invitée à fêter le réveillon avec vous, fit une nouvelle fois Alice.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. C'est tout à fait normal, fit Carlisle en souriant.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre en train de discuter, Edward et Jasper firent leur entrée dans le salon. Bella ne put que rester le regard porté quelques secondes sur le fils Cullen, qui portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche laissant deviner son corps finement sculpté.

Le trouble passé, Bella fit rapidement les présentations entre Alice et Jasper.

\- Vu que tout le monde est prêt, on va pouvoir y aller, déclara Carlisle.

Comme ils étaient six, ils prirent deux voitures. Les filles montèrent avec Esmée, et les garçons avec Carlisle. Lorsqu'ils furent tous dans les voitures, Carlisle passa en premier.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent au restaurant où ils allaient passer le réveillon. Carlisle donna son nom et ils furent conduits à la table qu'ils avaient réservée.

Lorsque toutes les tables furent prises, les serveurs apportèrent l'apéritif qui était constitué d'un kir royal et de dizaines de mises en bouches différentes, si bien que personne ne savait où regarder.

En entrée, on leur servit un pressé de tourteau breton, de l'arôme d'avocat avec du riz, de l'eau de tomate au piment fumé. Le plat était constitué d'un dos de rôti maigre avec des carottes et des poireaux ainsi que du crumble aux amandes. Il y avait ensuite du fromage blanc recouvert d'un coulis de fruit rouge. Les plats étaient accompagnés de différentes boissons.

.

Pendant la soirée, un animateur s'occupait de la musique et organisait des petits jeux, prenant les personnes présentes en photo pour le livre d'or. Il y avait aussi une piste de danse, où quelques couples déambulaient déjà.

.

Alors qu'ils attendaient le dessert, Carlisle invita Esmée à danser. Jasper qui semblait porter de l'attention à Alice, fit de même avec elle.

\- Tu veux danser ? demanda Edward à Bella en lui tendant la main.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, indiqua Bella avec amertume.

\- Je ne me force pas, répondit le jeune homme.

Bella le regarda fixement quelques secondes avant d'accepter la main qu'il lui tendait et de le suivre jusqu'à la piste de danse.

La brunette qui n'avait encore jamais dansé aussi près avec un garçon sentit son corps mal-à-l'aise, ressentant une gêne mêlant l'appréhension et l'envie. Lorsqu'Edward prit la décision de mener la danse et déposa ses mains sur la taille de Bella pour l'approcher vers lui, la jeune femme senti son souffle devenir plus pressant et son cœur battre à une telle allure qu'elle eut peur que son cavalier le remarque. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle se sentie prise d'une frénésie indéfinissable, et plongea son regard dans celui d'Edward, qui semblait la transpercer. Ils dansèrent ensemble de longues minutes, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, avant que la musique ne s'arrête d'un seul coup.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, le décompte pour la nouvelle année va commencer, annonça l'animateur de la soirée avec enthousiasme. Dix, neuf, huit, sept….

Tout le monde se mit à décompter en même temps que lui. Quand ils arrivèrent à zéro, des confettis tombèrent en pluie du plafond et tout le monde cria ''Bonne année'', chacun se tournant vers son voisin le plus proche pour le serrer dans ses bras ou lui faire la bise.

Edward qui souriait, profitant du moment de fête, embrassa Bella sur la joue et lui souhaita une bonne année avant d'aller retrouver ses parents. L'adolescente resta quelques instants abasourdie avant de secouer la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle alla trouver Alice afin de lui souhaiter une bonne année et fit de même avec Jasper, Esmée et Carlisle, sans réussir à sortir de ses pensées ce moment passé avec Edward.

Ils retournèrent à leur table afin de terminer le repas en mangeant le dessert. Ce dernier était composé d'une pannacotta aux fruits des bois parfumée à la rose et d'un sorbet litchi, que Bella ne réussit pas à terminer, son estomac empli d'une foule de sentiments lui étant étranger.

.

Il n'était pas loin de deux heures du matin lorsqu'ils quittèrent finalement le restaurant. Comme pour l'aller, ils se séparèrent en deux voitures. Une fois chez eux, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'Edward avait un ami super sympa, dit Alice alors qu'elle se démaquillait devant le miroir de la chambre de Bella.

\- Je ne le connais pas tellement, ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je le vois, répondit Bella.

\- En tout cas, il est super canon.

\- Alice ! s'exclama Bella en se retournant vers son amie.

\- Quoi ? Tu peux avouer qu'il n'est pas mal du tout...

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Tu ne le connais pas !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je dis qu'il est canon que je vais forcément tomber amoureuse, lui signala Alice.

Bella n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec elle. À chaque fois qu'Alice trouvait un garçon canon, elle finissait par tomber amoureuse, elle avait le cœur brisé, et c'était Bella qui devait tout mettre en œuvre pour lui remonter le moral.

Les filles finirent de se démaquiller sur ce désaccord et se mirent en tenue de nuit avant de se coucher.

.

Allongée dans le noir, Bella ne put empêcher ses pensées incontrôlables de la remmener sans cesse à ses danses avec Edward. Elle ne pensait pas que le jeune homme était si doué pour danser, ni même qu'il était capable d'une telle douceur... Elle tentait de le nier, mais elle avait apprécié d'être dans ses bras, et quand il l'avait embrassée sur la joue pour lui souhaiter la bonne année, elle avait senti comme un courant la traverser.

Tout en essayant en vain de comprendre cette sensation qui s'emparait d'elle, Bella finit par s'endormir, son esprit enclin à de doux rêves qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé imaginer.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Decliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews cela me fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Réponse à deux reviews qui n'a pas de compte :**

 **aussidagility : C'est vrai que Bella à de quoi faire de doux rêve vu ce qu'il c'est passé avec Edward.**

 **Guest : Je suis contente que tu ais bien aimé le chapitre précédent. Par rapport à l'évolution entre Bella/Edward et Alice/Jasper, il va falloir être patient. Il va y avoir des rapprochement mais ça va se faire petit à petit.**

* * *

Chapitre 14

Cela faisait une semaine que les cours avaient repris. Elisabeth et Anthony venaient ce jour-ci chez leur fille pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier avec quelques jours de retard.

En passant devant la photo d'Edward et ses parents accrochée sur le mur menant à la cuisine, Bella ne put s'empêcher de repenser au comportement étrange de l'adolescent. Depuis leur danse du nouvel-an, Edward semblait chercher à l'éviter à tout prix. Il adoptait un comportement étrange avec elle, tentant d'avoir le moins de contact possible avec la jeune fille. Mais malgré cela, Bella le surprenait souvent à lui lancer des regards pesants lorsque cette dernière feignait de ne pas le remarquer, et cette attitude incompréhensible tourmentait sans cesse la brunette.

.

Alors que la brunette, plongée dans ses pensées, avalait sa dernière gorgée de jus d'orange dans la cuisine, Esmée entra dans la pièce. Elisabeth et Anthony venaient ce jour-ci chez leur fille pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier avec quelques jours de retard.

\- Bonjour, la salua la mère de famille.

-'Jour, répondit l'adolescente en secouant la tête de droite à gauche pour évacuer ses pensées matinales.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais être prête à partir dans une heure ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Où est-ce qu'on doit aller ?

\- Excuse-moi, j'ai oublié de te prévenir. Aujourd'hui nous devons aller voir Phil à l'ASE.

\- Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille, qui ne trouvait pourtant aucune raison valable de rendre visite à Phil.

Sans qu'elle ne le sente vraiment venir, Bella commença à paniquer et plusieurs questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête : est-ce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que les Cullen ne voulaient plus s'occuper d'elle ? Elle avait l'impression que tout se passait bien, mais elle se trompait peut-être…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce rendez-vous fait partie de la procédure d'accueil. Tous les quatre mois, la référente maternelle de la famille d'accueil ainsi que la personne accueillie doivent faire le point avec leur responsable à l'ASE, s'empressa d'expliquer Esmée en voyant la panique gagner Bella.

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement, heureuse que rien de grave ne soit arrivé. C'est étrange que Phil ne lui ait jamais parlé de ces rencontres.

\- Tu as déjà dû avoir aussi ce genre de rendez-vous avec tes autres familles d'accueil précédentes, non ?

\- Non, même si je suis restée plus d'un an avec mes deux premières familles. Peut-être que ce genre d'entretien n'était pas encore obligatoire. Je ne suis pas restée assez longtemps avec les autres familles qui ont suivi, avoua Bella en haussant les épaules.

L'adolescente termina son petit-déjeuner et monta se préparer avant qu'Esmée, à son grand dam, ne puisse continuer cette discussion inconfortable pour la jeune fille. Elle redescendit une fois prête. Esmée attrapa son sac à main et ses clés de voitures, et les deux femmes quittèrent la maison.

.

Elles arrivèrent à l'ASE après une demi-heure de trajet.

\- Bonjour. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, les salua Phil quand elles arrivèrent devant lui.

\- Bonjour, répondirent-elles avant de le suivre à l'intérieur du vieux bâtiment.

L'homme précédait les deux femmes, qui se lançaient toutes deux des regards trahissant leur appréhension. Une fois arrivés devant la porte du bureau de Phil, ce dernier demanda à Esmée de rester à l'extérieur afin de s'entretenir avec Bella premièrement.

\- Alors Bella, est-ce qu'Esmée t'a un peu expliqué en quoi consistait ce rendez-vous ? demanda Phil en regardant d'un air sérieux la brunette.

\- Oui, un peu. Elle m'a dit que c'était pour faire le point, que cela faisait partie de la procédure d'accueil et que l'on devait revenir tous les quatre mois, répondit l'adolescente.

\- C'est bien ça, confirma Phil. On peut dire que c'est une première pour toi, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire, rendu par Bella qui acquiesça.

Phil s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, et prit un air plus détendu en face de l'adolescente qui commençait à se sentir plus à l'aise à son tour.

\- Commençons avec les questions formelles. Comment te sens-tu chez les Cullen ?

\- Bien, répondit simplement Bella avec un peu de retenue.

\- Mais encore ? insista-t-il en plongeant son regard dans les yeux fuyants de son interlocutrice, qui manifestement n'était pas très enjouée par cet interrogatoire.

\- Que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? Je me sens à l'aise chez eux et j'apprécie d'être là-bas. J'ai l'impression que ça marche bien entre nous. Au départ, c'était un peu difficile, mais maintenant tout va très bien...

\- Tu vois que tu as des choses à dire, la taquina Phil. Est-ce que tout se passe bien avec Carlisle et Edward ? voulut savoir Phil en redevenant sérieux.

\- Ça va, mais je ne les vois pas beaucoup. Carlisle est assez pris par son travail, quant à Edward, il est souvent chez sa copine ou chez ses amis.

\- Bien. Et le lycée ?

\- Ça va comme sur des roulettes, déclara Bella.

Phil basculait sa tête de haut en bas face aux réponses de l'adolescente et sortit une petite feuille de son bureau. Il avait posé toutes les questions nécessaires et officielles à l'entretient. Il rangea précieusement le petit bout de papier sur lequel il inscrivit les réponses de la jeune fille, et croisa les bras sur son bureau.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

\- À part de mon frère, non.

Phil prit une mine soucieuse et décroisa ses bras. Il savait bien que la jeune fille attendait des réponses précises.

\- J'en suis toujours au même point, mais je ne me décourage pas. On va bien finir par le retrouver, ne t'en fais pas...

Bella ne put retenir un soupir suite à cette nouvelle déception. Cela faisait des années qu'elle gardait espoir pour son frère, et malgré les nouvelles toujours mauvaises, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que la prochaine fois serait la bonne. Malheureusement, cela n'arrivait jamais. Elle acquiesça lourdement suite à la réponse de Phil, et ce dernier tenta de rapidement changer de sujet pour ne pas rester sur cette déception.

\- Bien, alors je vais aller chercher Esmée, dit Phil avant de se lever.

Il sortit de son bureau et y revint quelques instants plus tard, accompagné d'Esmée.

\- J'ai un peu discuté avec Bella et elle m'a donné son ressenti sur ces premiers mois chez vous. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais que vous en fassiez de même, proposa Phil à la mère de famille.

\- Il est vrai qu'au départ nous avons dû nous habituer à vivre ensemble et raffermir quelques points avec Bella, mais depuis son retour chez nous, tout se passe très bien. Elle participe beaucoup à la vie de la famille. Lorsque nous lui demandons de faire quelque chose, elle ne rechigne pas pour l'exécuter, déclara Esmée.

\- Bien. Je constate que vous avez le même ressenti toutes les deux. Dans ce cas si tout se passe bien, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, dit Phil en adressant un sourire franc aux deux femmes.

Tous les trois se dirent au revoir avant qu'Esmée et Bella ne sortent du bureau. Phil était très content de cet entretien, ayant pu constater que tout se passait au mieux pour Bella. Il se dit qu'après ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle méritait d'avoir sa part de bonheur.

.

Lorsqu'Esmée et Bella eurent quitté l'ASE, elles retournèrent à la voiture. Avant de rentrer, les deux femmes se rendirent à la boulangerie qui se trouvait à une dizaine de minute de l'ASE afin qu'Esmée puisse récupérer la forêt noire qu'elle avait commandée. Le temps que la mère de famille aille récupérer le dessert, Bella resta dans la voiture. Lorsqu'elle fut de retour, la mère de famille prit la route pour rentrer.

\- Esmée, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? demanda Bella sur un ton hésitant au bout d'un certain temps de trajet.

\- Bien sûr, répondit l'intéressée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Carlisle et toi avez choisi de me prendre en charge ?

La mère de famille jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à Bella avant de reporter son attention sur la route, surprise par la question soudaine de la jeune fille, qui tenta d'y amener plus de tact.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que je me posais cette question… et je pense que ce rendez-vous est l'occasion d'y répondre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, tu as le droit de savoir. En réalité, je ne peux plus avoir d'enfant. Au départ avec Carlisle nous avions pensé à l'adoption, mais après avoir longuement discuté sur la démarche longue et parfois sans espoir, nous nous sommes tournés vers la famille d'accueil, qui a été comme une révélation. Nous voulions pouvoir apporter notre aide aux enfants qui en auraient besoin. Lorsque Phil nous a parlé de toi, premièrement nous nous sommes dit que tu serais un cas difficile pour une première fois au vu de tes fugues à répétitions et des problèmes que tu as eus. Mais après avoir longuement réfléchi, nous avons décidé que malgré ce que tu avais fait, tu méritais notre aide, et donc nous t'avons laissé une chance. On ne regrette aucunement ce choix, même si nous avons eu des débuts un peu difficiles, expliqua la mère de famille.

Bella médita quelques instants sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, le regard fixé sur la route devant elle qui avançait à vive allure.

\- Je suis contente que vous ayez choisi de me donner une chance, enfin deux pour être juste, fit l'adolescente, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

.

Elisabeth et Anthony arrivèrent peu de temps après le retour des deux femmes. Lorsque le père d'Esmée vit Bella, il se rappela la promesse qu'il s'était faite à son propos et se dit qu'il devait redoubler d'effort pour retrouver son frère, n'ayant pour le moment rien trouvé de concret. Néanmoins il choisit de garder son objectif secret, tenant à ne pas emplir l'adolescente de faux espoirs qui n'auront peut-être jamais un aboutissement.

\- Bonjour gamine, fit-il en s'approchant de l'adolescente. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bonjour, répondit l'adolescente. Je vais bien, vraiment.

Lorsqu'il entendit la réponse sincère de la jeune fille, il sut que cette fois, elle disait la vérité. Auparavant Bella semblait être une femme détruite, cherchant sans cesse à éviter le contact par peur de se faire rejeter et fuyant toute discussion. Mais aujourd'hui il pouvait apercevoir une petite lueur briller dans son regard, alors que la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, ses yeux étaient comme éteints.

\- Vous voilà un peu plus vieux depuis quelques jours, le taquina Bella.

\- Et oui, on ne peut pas toujours rester jeune. On finirait par s'ennuyer, répondit Anthony avec un clin d'œil affectueux.

.

Après le délicieux repas préparé par Carlisle, Esmée apporta la forêt noire. Anthony dut s'y prendre à deux fois pour éteindre toutes les bougies. Pendant que Carlisle coupait le gâteau, le père d'Esmée ouvrit ses cadeaux. Sa fille, son gendre, son petit-fils et sa femme lui avaient déniché un nouvel attirail complet pour la pêche, dont il était passionné. Bella lui offrit quant à elle un livre sur le même sujet, sur lequel figuraient d'anciennes broderies marines. Anthony les remercia tous chaleureusement avant de manger sa part de gâteau.

Après avoir fini de manger et tout débarrasser, ils partirent tous les six se balader un peu dans le village. Malgré le froid vif, il y avait un beau soleil, ce qui leur permit de profiter pleinement de leur promenade.

\- Anthony, est-ce que je peux vous posez une question ? demanda Bella alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement.

\- Bien sûre gamine, répondit ce dernier.

\- Comment est-ce que vous avez rencontré Elisabeth ?

\- Quand j'avais dix-neuf ans, lors d'une permission de l'armée, j'ai été rendre visite à mes parents. Ma mère m'a envoyé récupérer ses vêtements chez le tailleur. En entrant dans le magasin, une jeune fille a peine plus âgée que moi s'y trouvait. J'ai été subjugué par la beauté qu'elle dégagée, expliqua Anthony, semblant se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

\- C'était Elisabeth ? le coupa l'adolescente.

\- C'est exact, confirma le père d'Esmée. Au départ, elle ne m'a porté aucune attention, mais après être lui avoir fait la cour un certain temps, Elisabeth a fini par accepter de venir pique-niquer avec moi. La veille de mon départ, je lui ai offert une bague et lui ai promis de revenir pour l'épouser.

\- Vous avez toujours su que c'était avec Elisabeth que vous alliez passer le reste de votre vie ?

\- Oui et cela dès la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur elle, je l'ai ressenti au plus profond de moi.

\- C'est vraiment beau de toujours s'aimer après temps d'année passer ensemble, fit Bella d'un air rêveur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain que toi aussi tu trouveras la personne qui est faite pour toi, la rassura Anthony. Et qui sait, tu l'as peut-être déjà sous les yeux sans même t'en rendre compte... ajouta-t-il si bas que l'adolescente ne l'entendit pas, et ne vit pas son regard malin passer d'elle à Edward.

.

Ils rentrèrent une bonne heure plus tard, heureux de ce moment passé tous ensemble. Afin de se réchauffer, Esmée prépara un bon chocolat chaud pour tout le monde et proposa à ses parents de rester pour le dîner. N'ayant pas très faim, Bella ne prit qu'un yaourt et une pomme.

Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de monter dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs. Avant de s'atteler à sa tache, elle enfila sa tenue de nuit et mit un fond de musique avant de s'installer à son bureau devant ses livres de cours. Malheureusement le souvenir de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Anthony quelques heures plus tôt prit le dessus sur le reste, et son esprit divagua vers un autre monde.

Lorsque Bella sortit enfin de ses pensées, elle vit qu'il n'était pas loin de vingt-trois heures. Elle s'étira et décida d'aller se coucher, ouverte à une nuit pleine de méditation.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Decliner: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et vos misent en favories.**

 **Réponses aux personnes qui n'ont pas de compte:**

 **lol : Bonne et heureuse à toi aussi :) Tu a raison, Anthony a vraiment l'œil et du flair, mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'est le cas de nos deux ado.**

 **Meteora: Je suis contente que tu apprécie mon histoire. Cette dernière est bien basé sur le couple Bella/Edward, mais leur relation avance doucement mais surement.**

* * *

Chapitre 15

À la sortie du lycée, Esmée récupéra Edward, Bella et Alice. Cette dernière venait passer la nuit chez eux, et les deux amies en étaient toutes excitées. Esmée et Carlisle avaient donné leur autorisation à Bella la semaine dernière, malgré le fait que ce soit un jour de semaine. Ils savaient que cela lui ferait plaisir et lui faisaient confiance pour être raisonnable.

.

Une fois arrivées chez les Cullen, les deux adolescentes allèrent droit à la cuisine prendre de quoi grignoter pour le goûter, pendant qu'Esmée et Edward montèrent se préparer. Aujourd'hui était le jour de la Saint Valentin, ainsi Esmée et Carlisle avaient prévu de se rendre au restaurant, tout comme Edward et Tanya.

Bella ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais savoir qu'Edward se rendait au restaurant avec Tanya faisait naître en elle des sentiments contradictoires. Elle se demandait comment le fils Cullen pouvait-il bien faire pour rester avec une personne si superficielle et irritante que Tanya, qui manifestement. Bella s'en voulait à elle-même de ressentir cette animosité envers ce couple… après tout qu'en avait-elle à faire ?

.

Après leur passage par la cuisine, les deux amies montèrent dans la chambre de Bella afin de faire leurs devoirs. Quelques instants plus tard, elles entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la petite chambre.

\- Bella, nous allons partir. Es-tu es sûre que tu ne veuilles pas que je vous prépare rapidement quelque chose pour le dîner ? demanda Esmée après avoir obtenu l'autorisation d'entrer dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons nous débrouiller, la rassura Bella. Passez une bonne soirée.

\- Merci. Vous aussi les filles, dit Esmée chaleureusement avant de partir, un sourire léger aux lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles entendirent la porte d'entrée se fermer et la voiture démarrer.

\- Je déclare ouverte notre "soirée anti Saint Valentin" ! s'exclama Alice lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'elles n'étaient plus que toutes les deux.

\- Super ! On commence par quoi ? demanda Bella.

\- Mettons-nous en pyjama, et essayons un masque de beauté, déclara Alice avec autorité.

Lorsqu'elles furent en pyjama, Alice posa un masque sur le visage de Bella puis sur le sien. Le temps que le masque agisse, elles se firent les ongles tout en discutant. Alors qu'elles riaient de bon cœur sur toutes sortes de sujet, Alice avec un regard malin se tourna vers Bella pour lui poser une question qui lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis qu'elle avait vu son amie et Edward danser au nouvel an.

\- Dis-moi Bella... où ta relation avec Edward ? demanda Alice, prétendant sa question venir de nulle part.

Bella fut surprise de cette allusion directe, et releva un regard étrange vers son amie. En feignant de repasser un coup de vernis sur ses ongles pour faire comme si cette question ne l'atteignait pas, elle ravala une boule d'anxiété qui s'était formée au creux de son estomac avant de répondre rapidement pour esquiver le sujet :

\- Il respecte le fait de ne me parler que lorsque c'est nécessaire... et cela me convient très bien, répondit Bella un peu trop rapidement.

Alice rit faiblement suite à la réponse de sa meilleure amie, car elle savait qu'elle était en partie fausse. Elle continua tout de même son petit jeu.

\- Mais tu ne voudrais pas quelque chose de plus avec lui ?

\- Comment cela "quelques chose de plus" ?

\- Tu sais, il est pas mal du tout. Et je suis sûre que si tu y mettais un peu du tien, votre relation pourrait être bien différente de celle que vous avez en ce moment...

\- Et si je ne veux pas d'autre relation avec lui que celle que j'ai déjà ?

\- N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu ne t'es imaginé avec lui. Il est canon, gentil et ….

A ces paroles, Bella sembla se perdre quelques instants dans ses pensées. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée dans les bras d'Edward lorsqu'ils avaient dansé ensemble quelques semaines plus tôt, ou encore du rêve qu'elle avait fait peu de temps après son arrivée chez les Cullen où il l'embrassait... En se rendant compte qu'elle commençait à manquer de crédibilité face à son amie, Bella secoua la tête de droit à gauche afin de chasser ses pensées et retrouva un air agacé en coupant Alice dans son élan.

\- Alice ! Arrête de divaguer. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je te rappelle qu'il est en couple.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié. Je sais aussi que sa copine est une vraie pimbêche. Mais s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, est-ce que tu pourrais envisager quelque chose avec lui ?

Alice soupira devant l'attitude butée de sa meilleure amie. Elle était presque sûre que son amie en pinçait pour Edward, mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire avouer. Elle décida de changer de tactique lorsqu'elle reçut un nouveau regard désabusé de Bella.

\- Ok, tu as raison, je ne devrais pas poser ce genre de question... Donc cela ne te pose pas de problème qu'il sorte avec Tanya ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, il ne m'intéresse pas, essaya de la convaincre l'autre jeune fille en vain. Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'elle était en réalité un peu jalouse, car, contrairement à tout ce qu'elle disait pour se convaincre et la persuader, elle était attirée par Edward. Inévitablement.

\- D'accord, il ne t'intéresse pas, mais ose me dire qu'il n'est pas canon, tenta Alice.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal, il a un beau visage, un super physique et de superbes tablettes de chocolat mais c'est….

\- Attends une minute, la coupa son amie qui affichait une mine ébahie. Comment sais-tu qu'il a des tablettes de chocolat ?

Bella se gifla mentalement d'avoir lâché, sans le vouloir, cette information, Alice n'allait pas la laisser tranquille maintenant.

\- Et toi, niveau garçon, tu en es où ? s'enquit-elle espérant changer de sujet.

Alice bondit sur elle-même et envoya affectueusement un oreiller sur Bella en riant, manquant de réduire à néant son masque posé sur le visage.

\- Oh, non, non. Ne compte pas t'en tirer comme ça ! s'offusqua-t-elle en comprenant l'intention de son amie. Réponds à ma question.

Bella soupira et avoua à contrecœur qu'elle avait vu Edward torse nu quelques mois auparavant, lorsqu'elle l'avait remercié de l'avoir aidée à réaménager sa chambre.

\- Et donc... qu'as-tu ressenti quoi en le voyant ainsi ? continua minutieusement Alice.

Alors que Bella cherchait un nouveau déni à déclarer, elle entendit le minuteur sonner, indiquant la fin de la pose de leur masque de beauté.

\- Sauvée par le gong, fit Bella en soufflant de soulagement avant d'aller dans la salle de bain retirer son masque.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre! prévint Alice en la suivant.

Elles allèrent enlever leurs masques en riant de plus belle avant de descendre voir ce qu'elles allaient bien pouvoir manger ce soir.

.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, elles décidèrent de commander des pizzas pour le dîner. Bella commanda une 4 fromages et une cannibale. Le temps que le livreur arrive, elles installèrent ce dont elles auraient besoin pour manger sur la table basse du salon.

Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte d'entrée, Bella alla ouvrir et paya le livreur avant d'apporter les pizzas dans le salon. Pendant qu'elle prenait place à côté d'Alice, cette dernière lui tendit un verre.

\- À notre soirée anti-Saint Valentin! s'exclama Alice en levant son mojito tout sourire.

\- À notre soirée anti-Saint Valentin, répéta Bella en trinquant avec elle.

\- Prête pour le grand jeu ? demanda Alice avec impatience.

\- Oui, répondit Bella.

Cette dernière posa au milieu de la table la boite du ''Jeu Soirée Fille XL''. Le jeu était fait de questions amusantes, loufoques, évoquant des souvenirs drôles, des moments gênants, les anciens petits-amis et bien d'autres sujets encore, tous typiquement faits pour passer une bonne soirée pimentée.

Bella piocha une carte et posa la question qui était écrite dessus à Alice. Puis ce fut au tour de celle-ci d'en faire autant. Tout en jouant, les filles burent un peu et mangèrent leurs pizzas.

Les deux amies rigolèrent beaucoup et apprirent des choses l'une sur l'autre, malgré le fait qu'elles se connaissaient déjà très bien.

.

Il était un peu plus de vingt et une heures quand les filles décidèrent d'arrêter de jouer. Elles débarrassèrent leurs couverts sales et les boites de pizza avant de faire la vaisselle. Une fois cela fait, elles regagnèrent la chambre de Bella.

\- On se regarde _Mr & Mrs Smith_? proposa Bella.

\- Non, ça ne me tente pas, répondit Alice avec une moue douteuse.

Les filles pouvaient mettre parfois jusqu'à une heure pour trouver un compromis de film à regarder, leurs goût étant différents.

\- Ok et _Wild Child_?

\- Non plus...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder alors ? demanda Bella.

\- _Flashdance_ , proposa Alice.

\- Non, pas de comédie musicale, par pitié !

\- Bien et _Comment se faire larguer en 10 leçons_ ?

\- Pourquoi pas, accepta Bella.

Elle alla mettre le film en route et s'installa confortablement sur son lit. Alice prit place à côté d'elle avant que le film ne commence.

\- Dis voir, tu ne pourrais pas demander à Edward d'inviter Jasper pour qu'on passe un moment tous les quatre un jour ? demanda Alice tout en faisant mine de rester concentrée sur le film.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? voulut savoir Bella en mettant pause.

\- Parce que tu es gentille, et comme ça j'aurais l'occasion de passer plus de temps avec Jasper et de profiter d'une opportunité pour mieux le connaître... répondit son amie avec un sourire timide et malin se dessinant sur son visage.

\- Il est hors de question que je demande ça à Edward, déclara Bella, manifestement agacée par la tournure de la situation.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Alice, je t'ai dit tout à l'heure qu'on s'en tenait au strict minimum dans nos échanges, soupira Bella.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas faire un effort pour une fois ? insista Alice.

\- Non, répondit Bella.

\- T'es pas gentille, bouda sa meilleure amie.

\- Je sais, répondit la jeune fille. Tu boudes ou on peut regarder le film ? ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je boude mais tu peux quand même mettre le film.

\- Tu es vraiment exaspérante quand tu t'y mets.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, dit Alice.

\- Je ne sais pas si je t'aime encore, vu que tu as dit que je n'étais pas gentille, bouda à son tour Bella.

\- Mais non, tu sais bien que je rigole. Tu es la fille la plus gentille, la plus cool, la plus sympa que je connaisse, s'écria Alice en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Pas la peine d'en rajouter, fit Bella un demi sourire commençant à pointer sur ses lèvres. Bon, on se le regarde ou pas ce film ?

\- Tu peux le mettre, je suis prête, déclara Alice après s'être installée correctement.

.

Les deux amies étaient tellement prises dans le film qu'elles sursautèrent en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir après une heure de visionnage.

\- Vous ne dormez pas encore ? s'étonna Esmée en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Non comme tu peux le voir, répondit Bella en mettant une nouvelle fois le film en pause.

\- Ne vous couchez pas trop tard, vous avez cours demain matin, rappela Esmée.

\- On termine le film et on y va après.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, firent les deux adolescentes avant que la mère de famille ne parte se coucher.

Bella remit le film en route et elles se replongèrent dans l'histoire trépidante.

.

Une fois le film terminé, les deux filles allèrent se coucher, comme Bella l'avait promis à Esmée. Néanmoins chacune de leur côté, elles ne pouvaient cesser de repenser à leur conversation inachevée de la soirée tournant autour d'un point qu'il fallait que Bella commence à éclaircir : les réelles intentions d'Edward Cullen envers elle, et ce qu'elle éprouvait réellement pour lui.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Decliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyers mais l'histoire et de moi.**

 **Merci a ma Beta pour son aide ainsi qu'a vous pour vos reviews.**

 **Réponse aux personnes qui n'ont pas de compte:**

 **aussidagility : Hé non ce n'était pas Edward, il était bien trop occuper avec sa Tanya :)**

* * *

Chapitre 16

Le mercredi de la première semaine des vacances d'hiver, Bella fut réveillée par l'alarme de son portable. Elle tendit le bras et l'éteignit, grognant en voyant qu'il n'était que quatre heures du matin. Elle fut désorientée pendant quelques instants avant de se souvenir qu'elle se trouvait chez Elisabeth et Anthony.

Comme elle et les Cullen partaient une semaine aux sports d'hiver et devaient prendre l'avion à cinq heures à l'aéroport de Seattle, ils avaient passé la nuit chez les parents d'Esmée pour plus de commodité, puisqu'ils habitent à proximité. La jeune fille était un peu anxieuse face à ce voyage car c'était la première fois qu'elle partait à la montagne et plus généralement en vacances puisqu'en effet, elle n'avait jamais cette chance avec ses familles d'accueil antérieures.

Bella se leva péniblement et se traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle s'aperçut que tout le monde était déjà debout. Elle les salua brièvement avant de s'installer afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu ne prends que cela ? demanda Elisabeth avec stupeur en voyant que l'adolescente ne prenait qu'un yaourt et un verre de jus d'orange.

\- Mon estomac et moi-même ne sommes pas assez réveillés pour manger autre chose, répondit Bella en souriant faiblement.

Après avoir mangé, elle alla se préparer rapidement et rejoignit les autres dans le salon avec sa valise. Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, ils dirent au revoir à Elisabeth, puis Anthony les conduisit à l'aéroport. Une fois arrivés, il les aida à empiler leurs affaires sur les chariots et leur souhaita un bon voyage et de bonnes vacances, avant de s'en aller avec un signe de la main.

.

Les Cullen et Bella allèrent faire enregistrer leurs billets et bagages avant d'aller patienter dans la salle d'attente. Leur vol fut annoncé peu de temps après. Une fois dans l'avion, Esmée prit place à côté de Carlisle et Bella à côté d'Edward.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda ce dernier à Bella en voyant qu'elle s'agitait un peu.

\- Oui, répondit l'adolescente avec précipitation. En fait non. Je n'aime pas les voyages en avion, ajouta-t-elle quelques instants plus tard.

\- Tu veux que je demande à mon père s'il peut te donner quelque chose pour te détendre un peu ? Il a toujours quelques médicaments sur lui…

\- Non, ça va aller.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, son malaise ne passa pas. Plus l'heure du départ approchait et plus elle se sentait agitée.

\- En fait, je veux bien, admit faiblement Bella quelques minutes plus tard.

Edward se leva pour aller demander à son père de quoi aider la jeune fille. Il retourna à sa place quelques instants plus tard avec un petit comprimé et une bouteille d'eau.

\- Merci, dit l'adolescente avant d'avaler le cachet d'un trait.

Elle sentit l'effet relaxent du médicament se manifester peu de temps après. Se sentant mieux, Bella décida de continuer sa nuit. Elle mit ses écouteurs et lança un peu de musique sur son portable, fermant les yeux.

.

\- Bella, il faut te réveiller, nous sommes arrivés, entendit l'adolescente entre deux rêves mouvementés.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Lorsque sa vision se fit enfin claire, ce qu'elle vit en premier fut le tee-shirt d'Edward.

\- Qu'est-ce qui… commença Bella en se redressant.

\- Tu t'es endormie peu de temps après avoir pris le cachet de mon père, et au bout d'un moment, tu as décidé de te servir de moi comme coussin, expliqua sérieusement Edward en répondant à la question muette de Bella.

En entendant ses explications, Bella se redressa vivement et prit soin de laisser de la distance entre elle et le fils Cullen.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant, tout en pensant que si Alice avait vu cela, elle l'aurait charrié pendant des années.

Bella se gifla mentalement pour s'être laissée tomber sur Edward et essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, la rassura-t-il timidement.

Les deux adolescents se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre Esmée et Carlisle qui les attendaient pour descendre de l'avion. Le temps qu'ils récupèrent leurs bagages, Carlisle alla chercher les clés de la voiture qu'ils avaient louées pour la semaine.

Esmée, Edward et Bella allèrent ensuite rejoindre Carlisle qui les attendait devant l'entrée de l'aéroport. Une fois installés dans la Volvo grise, ils quittèrent Salt Lake City, prenant la direction de leur station de ski.

.

Près de trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Snowbird, une station dans laquelle les Cullen avaient l'habitude d'aller. Carlisle roula encore une dizaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter devant un chalet en bois patiné. Ils descendirent tous les quatre de voiture, Bella admirant le chalet et le paysage magnifique qui s'étalait devant ses yeux.

\- Bonjour monsieur Cullen. Vous avez fait bon voyage ? demanda un homme en s'approchant d'eux.

Ce dernier avait la cinquantaine. Il était grand et fin, avait les cheveux blonds et courts ainsi que des yeux marron chaleureux.

\- Bonjour monsieur Welch. Nous avons fait un bon voyage, merci, répondit poliment Carlisle en lui serrant la main.

\- Bien. Voici les clés du chalet. En espérant que vos vacances se passent aussi bien que d'habitude.

\- Merci.

Après leur avoir remis les clés, M. Welch partit, et Esmée proposa à Edward d'aller faire les courses afin de partager les tâches.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Carlisle fit faire le tour du chalet à Bella, qui le trouva encore plus beau à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

\- Nous venons ici chaque année depuis les cinq ans d'Edward, lui expliqua Carlisle, admirant le chalet avec une once de nostalgie. Est-ce que tu sais skier? ajouta-t-il en reportant son attention sur Bella.

\- Non. C'est la première fois que je vais à la montagne, avoua l'adolescente avec un peu d'appréhension.

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle se sentait un peu gênée d'admettre une telle chose.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Carlisle en souriant, ayant remarqué le trouble de l'adolescente. Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre à skier.

\- Euh pourquoi pas, répondit Bella.

\- Tout à l'heure, nous irons t'acheter le nécessaire, lui proposa le père de famille.

Suite aux propos de Carlisle, Bella lui répondit en souriant timidement. Néanmoins, ce dernier remarqua qu'elle avait le regard fuyant et se tordait les doigts, tic qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle se retenait de dire quelque chose. Et cela, Carlisle l'avait bien remarqué.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente ? Tu n'as pas envie d'apprendre à skier finalement ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'y arrives pas de la première fois !

\- Non non, tout va bien...

Carlisle, sachant que la jeune fille mentait, posa une main sur son épaule et prit un ton plus doux :

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

\- C'est juste que je n'aime pas trop qu'on dépense de l'argent pour moi, finit par avouer Bella en se détendant.

\- C'est normal que nous fassions cela. Tout parent agit ainsi pour ses enfants.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas, vu que mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais à peine trois ans… commença Bella.

Elle s'arrêta de parler en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. C'était le cas à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait ses parents ou son passé. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle avait commencé à parler de cela à Carlisle... peut-être commençait-elle à baisser sa garde sans même s'en rendre compte ?

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, s'excusa Carlisle.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je vais ranger mes affaires, dit-elle la voix enrouée, avant de monter avec sa valise.

\- Tu sais, je comprends ce que tu ressens, déclara Carlisle alors qu'elle commençait à partir.

\- Je ne crois pas, répliqua Bella d'un ton coupant, se retournant pour lui faire face.

Face à cette discussion qu'il savait douloureuse, Carlisle inspira légèrement et se posa contre un mur.

\- Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais cinq ans. Ils ont été tués lors d'un braquage de banque. C'est mon oncle et ma tante qui m'ont recueilli chez eux après ce drame.

Bella parut décontenancée quelques secondes par l'annonce de Carlisle. Elle se fit la remarque qu'en fin de compte tous les deux se ressemblaient beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé et que, peut-être, c'était pour cela qu'il a été si facile pour elle de se confier...

\- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas... fit l'adolescente en tentant ainsi de s'excuser face à son comportement qui aurait pu blesser le père de famille. Tu es toujours en contact avec eux ?

\- Non, ils n'ont jamais approuvé mon choix de partir faire des études de médecine, ils auraient préféré que je reprenne le garage de mon oncle, répondit le père de famille avec un sourire qui tentait de dissimuler ses regrets.

\- C'était égoïste de leur part... ils auraient dû te soutenir dans tes choix, dit Bella.

Carlisle s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'il entendit son portable sonner. Voyant que leur conversation était interrompue, Bella décida de reprendre son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre.

.

Une fois dans la pièce qu'elle allait occuper cette semaine, Bella défit sa valise et rangea ses affaires dans le placard mis à sa disposition, tout en repensant à ce que lui avait révélé Carlisle. Elle ne trouvait pas normal que son oncle et sa tante ne l'aient pas suivi dans son choix de carrière. Même s'ils n'étaient pas ses parents, ils étaient tout de même sa famille, ils auraient dû le soutenir...

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa tâche, Bella décida d'envoyer un message à Alice afin de lui signaler qu'elle était bien arrivée. Elle joignit au SMS une photo de la vue magnifique qu'elle avait depuis sa chambre. Comme elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir une réponse tout de suite, Alice devant encore dormir, Bella mit son portable de côté et décida de lire un peu.

.

Elle était tellement prise par sa lecture qu'elle sursauta en entendant frapper à sa porte.

\- Il est l'heure du déjeuner. Tu te joins à nous ? demanda Esmée en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Bien sûr, dit Bella en refermant son livre.

L'adolescente suivit la mère de famille jusqu'à la salle à manger. Lorsqu'elles furent installées, Carlisle se leva pour leur servir un steak-frites.

.

Lorsqu'ils eurent mangé et fait la vaisselle, ils partirent pour le centre-ville. Edward et Esmée se dirigèrent directement vers les remontées mécaniques pour commencer à skier, tandis que Carlisle et Bella prenaient le chemin des magasins de location d'équipements de ski. Une fois l'adolescente totalement équipée, ils se dirigèrent à leur tour vers les télésièges et se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard en haut des pistes. Tremblants sur ses skis, Bella avait bien eu du mal à prendre cet engin sans tomber par terre, provoquant les rires joyeux du père de famille.

Carlisle trouva un endroit où il n'y avait pas trop de monde pour enseigner les bases du ski à Bella. Malgré quelques chutes, l'adolescente se débrouillait plutôt bien.

.

Après avoir passé quelques heures à skier un peu, Carlisle et Bella allèrent faire une pause au petit café de la montagne qui se trouvait non loin de la piste. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Esmée et Edward.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de beau ? demanda Esmée à son mari.

\- Bella a commencé ses leçons, répondit ce dernier.

\- Oh, bravo ! Comment est-ce que ça se passe ?

\- Elle se débrouille plutôt bien. N'est-ce pas Bella ?

\- Mouais, répondit l'adolescente.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur boisson chaude, ils décidèrent de se promener un peu avant de rentrer au chalet.

.

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide pour le dîner ? demanda Bella à Esmée lorsqu'ils furent rentrés au chalet.

\- Non, ça va aller. Ce soir nous mangeons une raclette, donc il n'y a pas beaucoup de préparation. Mais si tu veux, je veux bien que tu mettes la table, répondit Esmée.

Lorsque tout fut prêt, Esmée invita le reste de la famille à passer à table. N'ayant jamais mangé de raclette, Bella les regarda faire avant de les imiter. Elle goûta prudemment ce qu'elle avait dans son assiette et trouva ça très bon.

Le dîner se déroula tranquillement avec diverses conversations animées.

Lorsque tout fut soigneusement débarrassé, Bella leur souhaita bonne nuit et alla se coucher. Une fois dans son lit, elle repensa à ce qu'elle venait de manger. Elle ne savait pas si c'était en réalité le goût de ce plat gourmand ou l'ambiance conviviale émanant autour qu'elle avait autant apprécié...

S'installant plus confortablement dans son lit, la jeune fille ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, même s'il n'était pas très tard, épuisée par sa journée.

.

.

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, Carlisle continua d'entraîner Bella à skier. Il lui demandait de faire des choses de plus en plus difficiles, mais la jeune fille suivait toujours le mouvement, sans rechigner, en y prenant même un plaisir malin.

Elle apprenait tellement vite que Carlisle lui proposa même d'essayer de descendre une piste. Malgré quelques petites difficultés et beaucoup d'appréhension, Bella s'en sortit très bien.

.

Comme la veille, ils retrouvèrent Esmée et Edward dans le petit café.

\- Tu es très douée, Bella ! Tout à l'heure nous t'avons croisée sur les pistes avec Edward, et tu te débrouillais vraiment bien ! On n'aurait jamais cru que tu venais juste d'apprendre à skier, la félicita Esmée en regardant Bella avec enthousiasme, comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre fille.

\- Merci, mais c'est grâce au super prof que j'ai eu, répondit Bella avec un sourire malicieux en se retournant vers le concerné.

.

Carlisle et Esmée décidèrent de les emmener manger en centre-ville dans la soirée. Ils trouvèrent un petit restaurant qui leur convenait à tous les quatre et y dînèrent tranquillement avant de rentrer.

\- Demain, il faudrait que tout le monde soit prêt à partir pour huit heures, prévint Esmée Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés au chalet.

\- Pourquoi ? Où va-t-on ? demanda Edward intrigué.

\- C'est une surprise, répondit Carlisle. Mais je suis sûr que vous allez adorer.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas avoir un indice ? insista son fils.

\- Non. Vous verrez demain. Maintenant, au lit si vous voulez être en forme, dit Esmée.

Après s'être souhaité mutuellement bonne nuit, ils rejoignirent chacun leur chambre. Avant de s'endormir, Bella ne put s'empêcher de se poser une multitude de questions sur la journée du lendemain et de formuler des dizaines d'hypothèses plus attirantes les unes que les autres, en finissant par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, la tête pleine de rêves.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je prends le temps de répondre à tout le monde.**

 **Une petite idée sur la surprise d'Esmée et Carlisle?**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Decliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, cela me fait très plaisir.**

 **Réponse à aussidagility:**

 **Concernant la surprise, tu vas avoir ta réponse dans se chapitre, mais parmi tes propositions, tu as visé juste.**

 **Je suis d'accord avec toi, la raclette est LE plat incontournable.**

 **Je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre**

* * *

Chapitre 17

Le vendredi matin, comme Esmée l'avait demandé la veille, tout le monde était prêt à partir à huit heures.

\- Vous ne voulez toujours pas nous dire où nous allons ? demanda Edward, avec une certaine impatience, alors qu'ils montaient dans la voiture.

\- Non. Mais vous le saurez bientôt, dit Carlisle en prenant la route.

Une demi-heure après leur départ du chalet, le père de famille arrêta la voiture devant une grande maison. Un couple d'une cinquantaine d'années en sortit.

La femme était de taille moyenne et assez fine, elle avait les cheveux brun coupés courts et les yeux marron. L'homme avait les cheveux courts et châtain, les yeux marron lui aussi, et il était assez grand et fin.

\- Bonjour, vous devez être M. Cullen, dit l'homme en s'approchant de Carlisle. Je suis Peter Sildock et voici ma femme Charlotte.

\- C'est bien moi, confirma Carlisle en lui serrant la main. Je suis Carlisle et voici ma femme Esmée, notre fils Edward et notre fille Bella.

Cette dernière fut surprise que Carlisle la présente comme étant sa fille, ce qui laissa un sentiment étrange en elle, mais elle pensa qu'il avait dit ça pour simplifier les explications.

Une fois qu'ils se furent tous salués, Peter les conduisit à l'arrière de leur maison. Bella se figea d'un seul coup. Devant elle se trouvait un grand enclos avec de nombreux chiens, courant et aboyant sans cesse.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Carlisle en voyant l'attitude de Bella qui semblait hors de son corps.

L'adolescente fut incapable de lui répondre, le regard figé sur les animaux.

\- Bella ? l'appela Carlisle en voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait toujours pas.

Lorsqu'il regarda un peu mieux l'adolescente, il vit que sa respiration était rapide, saccadée et profonde, qu'elle frissonnait et transpirait. Carlisle reconnut immédiatement ces symptômes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? s'inquiéta Esmée tout en s'approchant de la jeune fille fantomatique.

\- Elle est en train de faire une crise de panique, répondit son mari.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

\- Laissez-moi seul avec elle. Allez un peu plus loin, elle a besoin d'espace pour pouvoir respirer, ordonna Carlisle d'un air déterminé.

Esmée regarda une dernière fois Bella et s'éloigna avec les autres, tandis que Carlisle sondait le paysage autour de lui avec ses yeux puissants afin de comprendre ce qui avait déclenché cette crise. Il suivit son regard et comprit.

\- Bella, regarde-moi, tu n'as rien à craindre. Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne risques rien, essaya de la rassurer Carlisle tout en posant ses mains réconfortantes sur les épaules tremblantes de la jeune fille, toujours figée.

Après avoir répété plusieurs fois ces paroles rassurantes, il vit que Bella commençait à se détendre un peu.

\- Regarde-moi. Inspire et expire calmement. Fais comme moi, dit Carlisle en respirant posément. C'est bien, continue, ajouta-t-il en voyant que l'adolescente faisait ce qu'il lui demandait.

Au bout d'un moment, Bella respira plus calmement. Elle arriva enfin à poser son regard embué face à Carlisle.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda Carlisle.

\- Oui, répondit faiblement l'adolescente.

\- Tu te sens capable de rejoindre les autres ?

\- Je pense.

Bella avança doucement vers les autres, et Carlisle resta près d'elle au cas où, la mains derrière son dos.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir inquiétés, s'excusa l'adolescente une fois vers eux en tentant de reprendre une constance naturelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché cette crise ? s'enquit Esmée.

\- J'ai un peu peur des chiens, avoua-t-elle à contre cœur, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

\- Oh ! fit Esmée légèrement surprise. Ça risque de poser un petit problème...

Esmée sembla blessée suite à la révélation de Bella. I peine quelques secondes plus tôt, son mari l'avait présentée aux propriétaire comme leur fille. Mais quel genre de parents n'auraient pas connaissance de la phobie de leur enfant? La réalité rattrapait la mère de famille de plein fouet, elle qui voulait pourtant faire plaisir aux adolescents...

Peter, remarquant l'état de Bella qui se remettait doucement, intervint pour tenter de rassurer lui aussi la jeune fille :

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont imposants que mes chiens ne sont pas dangereux, tu sais. Notre fille de trois ans joue avec eux et nous n'avons jamais eu de souci, ne t'inquiètes pas Bella!

\- Si vous le dites, répondit la brunette, sceptique.

\- Viens avec moi, je vais te les montrer, dit Peter en lui tendant la main gentiment.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda l'adolescente en sursautant en arrière.

Bella regarda quelques instants cette main tendue sans trop savoir quoi faire. Après avoir échangé un regard avec Carlisle, qui hocha la tête, elle accepta de suivre Peter. L'adolescente lui passa devant sans tenir compte de sa main tendu. Peter lui sourit et l'entraîna jusqu'à l'enclos où se trouvaient ses chiens.

\- Reste là, lui dit le propriétaire avant d'entrer dans l'enclos.

Il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard accompagné d'un chien et s'approcha d'elle. Instinctivement, Bella recula d'un pas et un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Il ne te fera aucun mal, la rassura Peter. Il s'appelle Whist et c'est un Alaskan Husky, ajouta-t-il.

Bella regarda le chien avec méfiance.

\- Tu peux le caresser, il ne te fera aucun mal, je te le promets.

En temps normal, l'adolescente aurait fui sans hésiter une seule seconde, mais le ton de Peter était si franc et rassurant qu'elle accepta son offre. Avec un certain manque de confiance, elle s'approcha doucement du chien. Elle tendit prudemment la main et la posa sur l'animal. Elle fut surprise de trouver son poil doux.

\- Tu vois qu'il est gentil ! Les autres sont pareils. Tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre avec eux, dit Peter.

\- Mouais, fit Bella, pas encore convaincue.

\- Tu veux bien surveiller Whist le temps que j'aille chercher ta famille et ma femme ?

Bella releva brusquement le regard vers l'homme et commença à angoisser en comprenant qu'elle allait devoir rester seule avec le chien.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit Peter en remarquant le changement d'humeur de l'adolescente.

\- Faites vite alors.

Peter partit chercher les autres, et ils revinrent quelques instants plus tard vers Bella. Dès qu'ils furent vers elle, Bella s'écarta du chien sans attendre et put enfin respirer calmement.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? demanda Esmée en allant prudemment vers l'adolescente.

\- Ça peut aller, répondit cette dernière.

\- Tu veux bien faire une balade en chien de traîneau ?

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit l'adolescente.

Bella devait l'avouer, elle avait accepté la proposition d'Esmée plus pour lui faire plaisir que par réelle envie.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout est réglé, je vais aller préparer le nécessaire pendant que Charlotte vous expliquera quelques petites choses, déclara Peter avant de quitter le groupe.

\- Nous avons une quarantaine de chiens, ce sont des Alaskan Husky, commença Charlotte. Ils sont âgés d'un à huit ans. Chaque attelage comprend des leaders, ils doivent être obéissants, rapides et intelligents. Ensuite il y a des swing dogs. Ils sont là pour seconder les leaders, les épauler et leur redonner de la force lorsqu'ils fatiguent ou dans les moments de doute. Et pour finir, il y a les wheel dogs, plus près du traîneau. Ce sont les plus puissants, les plus costauds et c'est eux qui vont porter le plus lourd de l'attelage et permettre à celui-ci de démarrer. Les chiens suivent les ordres du musher, qui est le conducteur du traîneau.

\- Est-ce que n'importe quel chien peut aller à n'importe quelle place ou ils ont chacun une fonction définie ? demanda Carlisle manifestement très intéressé par les paroles de Charlotte.

\- Les chiens qui ont le rôle de leaders n'ont pas forcément cette place à chaque fois, ils peuvent intervertir avec les swing dogs, répondit Charlotte. Cela permet d'améliorer leurs performances.

Devant les précisions de Charlotte, Carlisle acquiesça tandis que Peter les rejoignit enthousiaste.

\- Tout est prêt, nous pouvons y aller ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre, ajouta-t-il.

Ils suivirent Peter jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient deux traîneaux attelés de six chiens chacun.

\- Charlotte sera le musher du traîneau de Carlisle et Esmée. Moi je serais celui de Bella et d'Edward, dit Peter.

Bella était un peu plus rassurée que ce soit Peter qui dirige son traîneau, car il semblait l'avoir prise sous son aile suite à sa crise de panique. Néanmoins elle était peu enjouée par le fait de passer tout le trajet aux côtés d'Edward...

\- Allez vous installer sur le traîneau. Carlisle vous montez en premier. Esmée vous vous assiérez entre ses jambes. Edward, prends la même place que ton père et Bella, installe-toi entre les jambes de ton frère, indiqua le meneur de chiens.

Bella sembla peu à l'aise dans cette situation. Mais était-ce réellement à cause des chiens, ou de son corps plaqué contre celui de "son frère"...

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, Peter mit une grande couverture sur les deux couples afin qu'ils n'aient pas froid durant la promenade qui promettait d'être mouvementée.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? demanda-t-il ensuite, en prenant place à l'arrière du traîneau.

Tous répondirent avec enthousiasme et empressement, exceptée Bella qui resta seule dans sa retenue et son appréhension toujours un peu présente.

\- On est partis ! s'exclama Peter avant de donner le signal du départ à ses chiens.

Lorsque le traîneau commença à bouger, Bella se crispa un peu et ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri de surprise qui fit rire Edward à pleins poumons, laissant l'adolescente dans un trouble certain. Plus la promenade continuait, et plus elle se détendait.

Les Cullen et Bella profitèrent pleinement de leur balade. Ils découvrirent des paysages magnifiques si bien que la jeune fille commençait même à oublier sa peur des chiens.

Le petit groupe fit une pause vers treize heures afin de déjeuner, perché sur une crête de montagne impressionnante. Bella, enfouie dans la couverture du traîneau, admirait le paysage tout en enfournant une bouchée de sandwich dans sa bouche lorsque Peter vint se poser à ses côtés.

\- Tu veux donner à manger aux Husky ? lui demanda-t-il, tendant dans sa mais des biscuits pour chiens.

\- Je ne préfère pas, répondit cette dernière avec un sourire léger, ne souhaitant pas vexer Peter.

\- Comme tu veux, déclara le musher avant d'aller nourrir ses chiens.

Bien que Bella soit un peu plus à l'aise, elle restait tout de même sur ses gardes, et si elle pouvait rentrer a chalet avec ses deux mains encore valides, cela serait plutôt satisfaisant.

Une heure plus tard, ils prirent le chemin du retour. Il était un peu plus de dix-huit heures lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison de Peter et Charlotte. Les Cullen, ainsi que Bella, les remercièrent chaleureusement avant de rentrer au chalet.

.

Lorsqu'ils furent revenus au chalet, Esmée prépara le dîner avec l'aide de Bella pendant qu'Edward et Carlisle mettaient la table. Une fois tous assis et le repas bien entamé, Esmée revint sur l'activité de la journée, se demandant si cela avait réellement été un succès.

\- Alors, notre surprise vous a-t-elle plu?

\- C'était génial ! s'exclama Edward.

Ce dernier avait l'air d'avoir vécu un des plus beaux moments de sa vie, tellement la joie était visible sur les traits détendus de son visage rayonnant. Mais cela, Esmée le savait. Elle connaissait parfaitement le goût aventureux de son fils. Elle attendait plutôt avec impatience la réponse de Bella, qui ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Et bien, je ne pensais jamais pouvoir dire ça un jour, mais je dois avouer que cette promenade avec les chiens de traîneau était vraiment sympa, répondit la brunette, tout en haussant les épaules et rassurant les parents.

Face à la réussite de leur journée, Carlisle et Esmée s'échangèrent un regard complice avant de continuer à manger, le sourire aux lèvres.

.

Après avoir dîné, Bella souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Une fois dedans, elle mit son pyjama et se glissa sous la couette sans attendre, bien décidée à se relaxer après cette journée forte en émotions.

Alors qu'elle était en train de lire tranquillement, elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Elle autorisa la personne à entrer et fut surprise de voir Edward apparaître sur le seuil de la chambre.

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Oui, répondit Bella tout en posant son livre sur la table de chevet.

Edward entra et s'assit sur le lit, face à Bella, le regard fuyant. Cette dernière se demandait bien ce qu'il lui voulait.

\- Si je te pose une question, est-ce que tu y répondras ? voulut savoir Edward tout en fronçant les sourcils d'appréhension.

\- Pose-la moi et tu verras bien, répondit Bella sur un ton se voulant neutre.

\- Pourquoi as-tu peur des chiens ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Bella fut surprise de sa question, et afficha une mine décontenancée, presque vulnérable. Parmi toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu lui demander, il avait fallut que ce soit cela... Elle hésita quelques instants avant de se décider à lui répondre, inspirant profondément afin de prendre un certain détachement face à la situation difficile qui lui revenait en mémoire.

\- Ma famille d'accueil numéro deux avait deux bas-rouge assez impressionnants. Lorsque nous n'étions pas sages, les parents nous punissaient en nous faisant nous asseoir devant l'enclos pendant deux heures, face aux chiens aboyant et hurlant sans cesse, expliqua Bella comme si cela ne l'atteignait plus, faisant face au regard surpris d'Edward.

Ce dernier, décontenancé devant le ton indifférent de Bella, se demanda si cette dernière ne se jouait pas de lui. Après-tout, elle semblait plutôt bonne à ce jeu.

\- Bella, dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

L'adolescent ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Les familles d'accueil sont censées être pleines d'affection, prêtes à tout pour aides les enfants en difficultés... Manifestement le jeune homme était bien naïf.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais inventer quelque chose comme ça ? cracha Bella en sentant la colère commencer à monter en elle.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit précipitamment Edward en voyant le changement d'humeur de l'adolescente. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me répondes cela... Au départ, j'ai pensé que tu avais peur des chiens car tu t'étais faite attaquer ou mordre, ajouta-t-il d'une voix défaillante, ne sachant comment réagir face au caractère de feu de Bella.

\- Et bien ce n'est pas le cas, annonça-t-elle froidement, retrouvant son calme et feignant de se replonger dans son bouquin afin qu'Edward cesse de la tourmenter.

\- Bella, je suis vraiment désolé tu sais. Je ne connais pas ta situation tu as raison, j'essaie seulement de comprendre.

En voyant que la brunette ne réagissait pas, il comprit que cette dernière tentait de garder une apparence de pierre, cachant ses réels sentiments. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas la laisser faire, il était bien décidé à la percer à jour et s'il n'y arrivait pas, il espérait au moins réussir à fissurer sa carapace.

\- Combien de temps es-tu resté chez eux ? reprit-il.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir tout ça ? demanda Bella, ne comprenant pas très bien le soudain intérêt de l'adolescent.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais qu'on ne s'adresse la parole que lorsque c'était nécessaire, mais, tu ne crois pas que cela serait plus facile si nous pouvions mieux nous entendre?

Bella prit un moment pour y réfléchir. Avait-elle envie de mieux s'entendre avec Edward ? Si elle acceptait, cela voudrait dire que leur relation allait évoluer. Mais est-ce qu'elle le souhaitait ? Intérieurement, oui, elle voudrait que les choses changent entre eux. Mais serait-ce pour le mieux?

Tandis que la jeune fille se livrait à un conflit intérieur, Edward prit son silence pour un refus.

\- Bien, si tu préfères que nous continuions comme avant, je comprends, assura-t-il en cachant sa déception. Je vais te laisser, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

\- Je veux bien que nous apprenions à nous connaître, mais en douceur, fit Bella alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre.

Edward, dos à la jeune fille, profita qu'elle ne voyait pas son visage pour sourire sans se retenir, heureux de la décision de Bella. Il fit mine de rien en se retournant vers elle, puis la rejoignit sur son lit.

\- Et bien, pour faire connaissance il faut bien que nous commencions quelque part, n'est-ce pas? Alors, quelle est ta couleur préférée?

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire faiblement en baissant le regard, amusée par la question si attendue et prévisible de son interlocuteur.

\- Le noir et toi ?

\- Le noir? J'avoue que je n'en n'attendais pas moins de toi, répondit-il en souriant fortement, laissant un trouble en Bella qui n'avait encore jamais vu les fossettes se former aux coins des joues du jeune homme. Personnellement, je préfère le vert. C'est plus... joyeux, ajouta-t-il pour taquiner la brunette. J'ai aussi remarqué que tu avais beaucoup de livre, qui est ton auteur préféré ?

\- Jane Austen.

C'est ainsi que Bella et Edward passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à apprendre à se connaître par le biais de questions-réponses, se laissant parfois aller à quelques rires retenus.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous penser de cette balade en chien de traineau et du rapprochement entre Bella et Edward.**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Decliner: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et mise en favorie cela me fait plaisir :) Merci aussi a ma Beta pour ça précieuse aide.**

 **Réponse aux reviews des personnes qui n'ont pas de compte:**

 **aussidagility _:_ Merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir. Je pense que nous sommes nombreuses à vouloir être à la place de Bella, moi la première car cela doit être génial de faire une balade en chien de traineau.**

 **Niagara : Merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus, j'espère que cela sera de même pour celui-là.**

 **Dans ce chapitre vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur Bella et son passé dans les familles d'accueil et foyer.**

* * *

Chapitre 18

Bella et les Cullen se levèrent avec envie et quelque peu de nostalgie pour profiter de leur dernière journée à la neige, devant repartir le lendemain.

Les jours qui suivirent la fameuse soirée où Bella et Edward avaient appris à se connaître autour de questions-réponses furent en effet plus détendus depuis que Bella avait accepté pleinement la présence d'Edward, quitte à l'apprécier. Carlisle et Esmée avaient remarqué un changement dans l'attitude des deux adolescents l'un envers l'autre, et n'en étaient pas mécontents. Durant leur soirée, Bella et Edward avaient certes fait plus ample connaissance, mais ils avaient aussi découvert qu'ils avaient plus de points communs qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé. Depuis ce jour, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus et une certaine complicité était même née entre eux.

Tous les quatre étaient retournés skier à plusieurs reprises. Ils avaient aussi profité d'une journée de randonnée en raquettes, qui permit à Bella de découvrir des paysages qu'elle pensait ne jamais avoir l'occasion d'observer dans sa vie, bien que ses courbatures aux jambes risquaient elles-aussi de la marquer à jamais.

.

\- Bella, tu es prête ? l'appela Edward depuis le bas de l'escalier.

\- Bientôt, répondit cette dernière en enfilant sa combinaison de ski.

Edward, d'un caractère impatient, regarda machinalement sa montre en constatant que cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'il attendait la brunette en bas des escaliers. Alors qu'il allait l'apostropher une dernière fois, la jeune fille apparut en haut des marches, les joues rosies par son empressement.

\- Me voilà ! ajouta-t-elle jovialement lorsqu'elle fut finalement devant lui, après avoir minutieusement descendu les escaliers en tentant de ne pas tomber avec sa tenue de ski étouffante.

\- J'ai bien cru que j'allais me changer en statue à force de t'attendre, la taquina Edward.

\- Mon pauvre petit chou, fit Bella faussement compatissante tout en déposant sa main sur son épaule, avant d'aller dire au revoir à Esmée et Carlisle.

\- Vous êtes vraiment sûrs de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous ? demanda Edward tout en saluant ses parents.

\- Je dois avouer que j'aurais préféré vous accompagner, mais nous devons vraiment faire du rangement avant le départ, répondit sa mère.

\- Vous préférez peut-être qu'on vous aide ? s'enquit Bella.

\- Oh non sûrement pas! Allez plutôt profiter de votre dernière journée, assura Carlisle.

\- D'accord. Bon courage alors, fit Edward.

\- Passez une bonne journée! répondit sa mère, avant que les deux adolescents ne sortent du chalet.

Bella et Edward allèrent prendre la navette afin de se rendre en bas des pistes. La veille, ils avaient décidé d'aller skier une dernière fois pour profiter au maximum de ces vacances qu'ils appréciaient de plus en plus. Ils devaient bien avouer que cela leur plaisait certainement plus que de passer leur temps à s'éviter à la maison, tels des fantômes.

Les deux adolescents passèrent la matinée à dévaler les pistes. Bien que Bella n'ait pas le niveau d'Edward, elle ne peinait pas trop à le suivre, sûrement car sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ce dernier ralentissait son allure afin de ne pas lui donner l'impression de l'attendre en bas de chaque descente.

.

À l'heure du déjeuner, lorsque la faim se fit trop pressante, ils décidèrent d'aller manger dans un fast-food situé au cœur de la station, où tous les jeunes se réunissaient.

\- Si je te pose une question, tu promets de ne pas t'enflammer ? demanda Edward entre deux bouchées avec un regard peu sûr de lui.

\- Je vais essayer, répondit Bella, intriguée.

\- Tu m'as appris que tu avais perdu tes parents lorsque tu étais âgée de deux ans, et que depuis, tu as été placée dans différents foyers ou familles d'accueil. Combien exactement ? demanda Edward, semblant réfléchir à cette question depuis plusieurs jours.

\- J'ai fait six foyers et huit familles d'accueil en comptant la tienne, répondit Bella d'un ton se faisant complètement insensible à la situation.

En entendant la réponse de la jeune fille, Edward ne put s'empêcher de relever le regard vers elle d'un coup, ne sachant quoi répondre fasse au nombre impressionnant annoncé par Bella. En effet il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle en ait eu autant. Par peur de la brusquer, il fit mine de ne pas relever l'information et tenta de passer à une autre question.

\- Est-ce que c'est chez nous que tu es restée le plus longtemps ?

\- Non, mais vous faites partie du top trois.

\- Du "top trois"? répéta le jeune homme, surprit du détachement de la brunette.

\- Oui. Je suis restée un an dans ma première famille d'accueil, quatre ans dans la deuxième, à peine quelques mois seulement dans les autres et finalement cinq mois chez vous, compta Bella.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es restée qu'un an dans ta première famille d'accueil ? Est-ce que ça se passait mal ?

\- Pas du tout, au contraire, cela se passait plutôt bien ! C'était une femme de trente ans qui m'avait accueillie chez elle alors que j'en avais sept. J'ai peu de souvenir mais nous nous entendions très bien, elle était très gentille et nous faisions plein d'activités ensemble. Elle rêvait d'être actrice, mais n'arrivait pas à percer. Un jour, elle a décroché le premier rôle dans une petite série. Elle était la femme la plus comblés au monde, mais elle s'est vite rendu compte qu'il allait y avoir un problème. Elle allait devoir travailler beaucoup et se déplacer souvent, deux choses qui n'étaient pas compatibles avec le fait d'avoir un enfant à charge. Il lui a donc fallu faire un choix, expliqua Bella tout en finissant son sandwich à pleines bouchées.

\- Choisir la télévision plutôt que son enfant... ce n'était pas très judicieux de sa part. Certes, elle allait pouvoir réaliser son rêve, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour te laisser en plan, répondit Edward tentant de ne pas faire de faux pas.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas, elle a fait ce qui lui semblait être le mieux pour elle, après tout.

\- Et ta deuxième famille d'accueil, elle était comment ?

\- La pire de toutes celles que j'ai eues. J'ai été accueillie par James et Victoria, ils avaient la trentaine et moi neuf ans. Le couple avait déjà à leur charge deux enfants plus jeunes que moi. L'argent qu'ils recevaient pour nous, ils le gardaient pour s'acheter des cigarettes et de l'alcool. Vu que j'étais la plus âgée, c'était à moi de faire à manger pour tout le monde. Bien entendu, nous avions interdiction de manger en même temps qu'eux. Les deux autres enfants s'occupaient du ménage et des lessives, je devais aussi les aider. Nous n'avions pas le droit de faire du bruit, nous devions rester dans la chambre que nous partagions tous les trois, nous ne pouvions sortir que lorsque nous en avions l'autorisation. Si nous ne respections pas ces règles, ils nous punissaient, soit en s'en prenant à nous physiquement, soit en nous faisant passer plusieurs heures en compagnie de leurs deux bas-rouge.

En racontant cela, Bella ne put pas empêcher un frisson de la parcourir, mais elle le contrôla en quelques secondes. Elle ne voulait plus se sentir vulnérable à cause de cette période de sa vie.

\- C'est de là que vient ta peur des chiens... fit Edward en se rappelant ce qu'elle lui avait avoué l'autre soir.

Pendant un court instant il s'en voulut de ne pas s'être souvenu plus tôt de cette tragédie, mais manifestement Bella n'en tint pas compte, elle devait sans doute avoir l'habitude.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle.

\- Mais personne ne s'est jamais rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait vraiment ?

\- Non, car ils s'arrangeaient pour ne laisser aucune trace visible de leurs punitions. Les rares personnes qui étaient au courant avaient bien trop peur de James et Victoria pour dire quelque chose. À chaque fois que nous avions des inspections, ils faisaient comme si tout allait bien et nous avions intérêt à en faire de même si nous ne voulions pas subir leur courroux une fois que les inspecteurs quittaient la maison. Mais un jour, vu que je n'étais pas allée à l'école pendant une semaine à cause des punitions à multiples reprises, mon instituteur est venu apporter mes devoirs chez eux et il a dû remarquer quelque chose, car peu de temps après, nous avons eu une inspection surprise. Une enquête a été menée et tout a été dévoilé au grand jour. James et Victoria ont été mis en prison pour plusieurs années.

Lorsque l'adolescente releva les yeux pour regarder Edward, elle sentit la colère monter en elle en voyant ce que reflétait son regard. Ce regard qu'elle observait à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de ses années passées en enfer.

\- Garde ta pitié pour toi, je n'en ai pas besoin, cracha-t-elle en se levant d'un bond, avant de quitter le restaurant telle une furie.

Edward resta quelques instants sans bouger, surpris de la réaction de la jeune fille, avant de se lever et de courir après elle.

\- Bella, attends ! l'appela Edward lorsqu'il fût non loin d'elle.

L'adolescente n'en avait pas envie et continua sa route tout en fulminant. Dire qu'elle pensait qu'Edward était à présent son ami...

\- Arrête-toi, insista le jeune homme en lui saisissant le poignet, la forçant ainsi à se stopper.

Il la fit se retourner afin de lui faire face.

\- Je n'ai pas pitié de toi… commença-t-il.

\- Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, l'accusa Bella.

Edward ria nerveusement devant Bella, qui manifestement ne se rendait absolument pas compte de ce que l'adolescent pensait réellement d'elle. Il attendit quelques secondes que la brunette se calme puis il expliqua sur un ton calme:

\- Bella, je ne ressens aucune pitié pour la jeune fille que tu es à présent. Je ne vais pas nier avoir eu pitié pour la petite qui se faisait maltraiter par sa famille d'accueil lorsque tu as commencé à raconter ton histoire. Mais ce que je ressens à présent, en voyant ce que tu es devenue après cette période de ta vie difficile, c'est de l'admiration.

N'étant pas sûre d'avoir bien compris ce qu'Edward tentait de lui dire, Bella releva la tête et se plongeât dans son regard émeraude.

\- Malgré ce traumatisme que tu as vécu et qui aurait pu te gâcher la vie en gardant des séquelles à jamais, tu as su remonter la pente et vaincre ces moments difficiles. Tu as vécu plus d'horreur que la plupart des adolescents de notre âge et pourtant tu es bien la plus forte d'entre nous Bella.

Elle n'aurait pu l'avouer à l'instant, mais Bella fût réellement touchée par les mots d'Edward, si bien qu'elle dévia le regard, n'arrivant plus à soutenir celui de l'adolescent. Ne sachant quoi répondre, elle se contenta de rester muette. Devant cette réaction qu'il ne savait bonne ou mauvaise, Edward prit une inspiration et tenta de changer de sujet pour que Bella oublie cette malencontreuse discussion et ces souvenirs douloureux remontés à la surface.

\- Tu veux retourner skier ?

Bien qu'elle eût une réelle envie de finir ces vacances à la montagne sur une meilleure note, Bella ne se sentait plus capable de descendre encore une fois toutes ces pistes après une semaine d'effort et de discussions mouvementées. Elle refusa la proposition d'Edward d'un mouvement de tête. Ce dernier, décidé à faire oublier ce moment à Bella ne lui laissa plus le choix de la suivre.

\- Dans ce cas nous allons faire un dernier tout dans la station. Suis-moi.

Intriguée par le ton d'Edward, Bella n'eut d'autre choix que de marcher après lui.

.

Tout en déambulant entre les petites rues pavées du centre-ville, Bella se remémorait les paroles qu'Edward avaient eues à son égard un peu plus tôt : _"ce que je ressens, c'est de l'admiration..."._ Peut-être qu'à force de recevoir tant de désolation et de pitié, Bella se dit qu'elle s'était méprise sur les réelles intentions d'Edward qui ne cherchait qu'à s'intéresser à elle et à l'aider. Elle prit aussi conscience que si elle continuait d'être dure avec tout le monde, elle risquait de passer à côté de personnes qui cherchaient vraiment à l'aider et à la comprendre.

Tout en relevant le regard vers le jeune homme qui marchait à côté d'elle semblant mal à l'aise depuis leur discussion, l'adolescente décida de lui accorder sa confiance. Alors elle brisa le silence qui régnait entre eux pour le remplacer par des rires et des achats mouvementés dans les magasins en vue d'acheter quelques souvenirs et cadeaux. L'incident de tout à l'heure était oublié, pour le meilleur.

.

Vers dix-neuf heures, ils rejoignirent Esmée et Carlisle devant un petit restaurant où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous plus tôt, afin de dîner tranquillement avant d'assister au feu d'artifice organisé par la station pour la fin de la saison. En fin de soirée, ils rentrèrent au chalet et se couchèrent directement, complètement épuisés, les deux adolescents repensant encore à leur discussion tumultueuse qui avait révélé beaucoup de non-dits.

.

.

Le lendemain, tout le monde était prêt à quitter le chalet à quatre heures du matin. Après avoir mis les bagages dans la voiture, Carlisle déposa les clés du chalet dans la boite aux lettres avant de prendre la direction de l'aéroport de Salt Lake City. Leur avion décolla peu de temps après l'enregistrement de leurs valises. Le vol du retour se passa mieux pour Bella, Carlisle lui ayant à nouveau donné un cachet contre le mal des transports. Lorsqu'elle atterrit à Seattle, la petite famille retrouva Anthony qui les attendait dans le hall de l'aéroport avec un sourire joyeux. Ce dernier les conduisit de nouveau chez lui.

Les Cullen passèrent la journée sereinement et calmement chez les parents d'Esmée et y restèrent dormir afin de se reposer pour le retour chez eux.

.

.

Le mercredi matin, les Cullen rentrèrent chez eux. En début d'après-midi, Alice vint voir sa meilleure amie avec empressement. Elles montèrent toutes les deux dans la chambre de Bella.

\- Elles sont superbes! s'exclama Alice devant les photos des vacances de Bella. Tu as passé une bonne semaine ?

\- C'était vraiment génial, répondit Bella. D'ailleurs, je t'ai ramené quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malin en se levant pour aller chercher le cadeau d'Alice.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda cette dernière avec curiosité en se saisissant du paquet que lui tendait Bella.

\- Ouvre et tu sauras!

Alice défit le papier cadeau sans attendre en gloussant et y découvrit une boite en carton. Dans cette dernière se trouvait une boule à neige, qu'elle retourna à plusieurs reprises pour faire tomber la poudreuse sur le paysage montagnard qui y était représenté.

\- Elle est vraiment magnifique, dit Alice, émue par le cadeau de Bella. Merci, ajouta-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Les deux adolescentes parlèrent des vacances de Bella pendant des heures. Alice apprit aussi que Bella et Edward s'étaient rapprochés. Bien qu'étonnée de cette nouvelle, elle ne put que s'en réjouir.

Alors qu'il était l'heure pour Alice de rentrer chez elle, Bella lui proposa de rester dormir, ce que son amie accepta volontiers. Bella alla prévenir Esmée et Carlisle de la nouvelle, tandis qu'Alice faisait de même avec sa mère. Les Cullen furent très heureux d'accueillir Alice, qu'ils commençaient à apprécier, pour la nuit.

Après le dîner, les deux adolescentes remontèrent avec empressement dans la chambre de Bella. Cette dernière prêta une tenue de nuit à Alice qui s'était retrouvée sans affaires, sa nuit ici n'étant pas prévue à l'origine. Lorsqu'elles furent toutes les deux changées, elles s'installèrent confortablement sur le lit de Bella afin de regarder _Wild Child._

 _._

Alors qu'Alice était partie aux toilettes, son portable sonna. Poussée par la curiosité, Bella regarda qui venait d'envoyer un message à son amie. Elle fut surprise en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur.

\- Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose ? demanda Bella à Alice lorsque cette dernière revint dans la chambre.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Alice, un peu surprise, ne voyant pas de quoi voulait parler son amie.

\- Comme le fait de m'expliquer pourquoi Jasper vient de t'envoyer un message! répondit Bella sur le qui-vive.

\- Il vient de m'envoyer un message ? s'exclama Alice en se précipitant sur son portable.

En lisant le SMS qu'elle venait de recevoir, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle se dépêcha de répondre, oubliant presque la question de son amie.

Après quelques minutes à regarder l'enthousiasme d'Alice, Bella se racla la gorge afin de lui rappeler sa présence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Alice en levant la tête de son portable.

\- J'attends une explication, lui rappela Bella.

\- Oh... En fait nous nous sommes croisés par hasard la semaine dernière. J'étais partie faire un tour en ville et alors que j'attendais le bus pour rentrer chez moi, Jasper est passé devant l'arrêt. Il m'a reconnu et est venu me saluer, puis ce simple bonjour s'est transformée en discussion le temps que mon bus arrive. Lorsque j'ai dû partir, j'étais un peu déçue de devoir le quitter. Jasper a dû le comprendre et m'a proposé que nous échangions nos numéros de portable. Depuis, nous nous sommes revus une fois et nous correspondons beaucoup par message, expliqua Alice tout en tentant d'arrêter son visage de sourire.

\- Quand est-ce que tu comptais me dire tout ça! s'exclama Bella en riant.

\- J'allais te le dire, je te le jure! répliqua Alice sur le même ton.

\- Bon, je reprends le film ou tu préfères papoter avec Jasper?

\- Le choix est difficile, la taquina Alice. Mais je préfère regarder notre film, ajouta-t-elle en se serrant contre son amie.

Bella remit en route le DVD et les deux filles se replongèrent dans le film. Enfin, Alice se replongeât surtout dans ses pensées allant à Jasper, sous le sourire railleur de Bella. À la fin de ce dernier, elles décidèrent d'aller se coucher, heureuses de s'être enfin retrouvées.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, où il y a des révélation sur le passé de Bella ainsi que sur le début de la relation entre Alice et Jasper.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Declimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ainsi que vos mises en alertes cela fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **aussidagility: Merci pour ta reviews, cela me fait plaisir. Il était temps que Bella commence à s'ouvrir auprès de quelqu'un. Je me souviens de ce dessin animée Balto et c'est vrai que c'était super avec la course de traîneau.**

* * *

Chapitre 19

Le samedi suivant la reprise des cours, Edward avait prévu de retrouver Jasper en fin de matinée dans le parc qui se trouvait non loin de chez lui. Il enfila donc une veste avant de sortir de la maison. Le temps avait beau être ensoleillé, la fraîcheur du mois de mars se faisait toujours sentir, le vent présent balayant ses cheveux cuivré comme s'ils s'adonnaient à une danse folle.

Les deux garçons se prirent brièvement dans les bras afin de se saluer avant de se diriger vers un fast-food. Ils venaient tout juste de s'installer avec leur commande lorsque le portable d'Edward sonna. Ce dernier s'en saisit et soupira devant le message qu'il venait de recevoir, avant de répondre brièvement sans sembler porter grand intérêt à ce qu'il envoyait.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Jasper, ayant remarqué l'agacement de son ami par ses traits raidis.

\- Je viens de recevoir un SMS de Tanya. Elle aimerait que l'on se voie cet après-midi, expliqua Edward tout en haussant les épaules.

\- Oh, je vois. Quand dois-tu la retrouver ?

\- Je lui ai répondu que je ne pouvais pas venir aujourd'hui, déclara le jeune homme en rangeant son portable d'un air nonchalant.

\- Vraiment ? fit Jasper, accompagné d'un rire de surprise.

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Edward en voyant la raillerie de son ami.

\- Je dois juste avouer que je suis étonné que tu n'accoures pas vers elle comme tu le fais d'habitude, admit Jasper sur un ton hésitant.

\- Je ne fais pas toujours ça, se défendit Edward tout en fronçant ses sourcils fournis.

Edward devait l'avouer, il avait une certaine fierté. Accepter le fait qu'il soit aux ordres de sa petite amie était chose ardue pour lui, mais lorsqu'il fit face au regard insistant de son meilleur ami, il ne put qu'acquiescer tout en expirant un mélange de rire et de soupir.

\- C'est vrai tu as raison, je le faisais toujours...

\- Pourquoi plus aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Rien, j'ai juste envie de profiter de notre journée entre mecs.

Jasper n'en crut pas un mot. Il voyait bien que quelque chose clochait, il connaissait Edward si bien. Il avait remarqué des petits changements dans l'attitude de son ami, et ce depuis quelques mois.

.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger dans un certain silence, tous deux songeant à la scène qui venait de se passer, les deux amis se rendirent au stand de baseball afin de frapper quelques balles. Ils y passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi, Edward semblant avoir grand besoin d'évacuer la tension émanant de lui.

\- Dis-moi, tu as toujours des nouvelles de Maria? s'enquit Edward avec un regard interrogateur alors que les deux adolescents en sueur avaient décidé de faire une pause.

\- Comme tu le sais, cela fait déjà trois mois que nous avons rompu, mais malgré cela nous n'arrivions pas vraiment à nous séparer. Elle m'envoyait toujours des messages auxquels je répondais, et vice-versa. Mais j'ai décidé de mettre un point final à cela.

Edward sembla à son tour lui aussi surpris par les révélations de son ami. Cela faisait de nombreuses années que Jasper baignait dans une relation sans queue ni tête avec Maria, mais il n'avait jamais pu l'arrêter réellement. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui faire changer d'avis?

\- C'est pour de bon cette fois? Car cela fait plusieurs fois que tu me répètes la même chose tu sais, continua Edward.

\- Oui, vraiment. Je suis bien content d'être sorti de toutes ces histoires...

Jasper sembla se perdre dans ses pensées, lorsque son ami le ramena à la réalité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis, alors?

A cette question qu'Edward ne pensait pas si importante, Jasper sembla hésiter quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire timide se dessine sur son visage.

\- En réalité, c'est depuis que j'ai rencontré une personne.

Edward, surpris de cette réponse se retourna vers son ami et le fixa d'un air interrogateur, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il ne pouvant pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

\- Je la connais? demanda son meilleur ami, voulant à tout prix connaître cette mystérieuse personne.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire...

\- Tu veux me cacher quelque chose? À moi, ton meilleur ami! s'exclama le jeune Cullen d'un air faussement blessé.

\- C'est Alice! répondit précipitamment Jasper.

\- Alice ? fit Edward en se demandant de qui il s'agissait.

\- Oui, Alice, répéta son ami en affichant une mine désabuée.

\- Attends, tu veux dire l'Alice de Bella ? Sa meilleure amie ?

\- C'est bien d'elle dont il s'agit, confirma Jasper.

\- Dis-moi tout, je veux tout savoir.

Jasper raconta à Edward comment il avait rencontré Alice alors qu'elle attendait son bus la semaine dernière, et que depuis ils ne cessaient de s'envoyer des messages. Jasper n'aurait pu l'avouer, mais il appréciait de plus en plus ses échanges avec l'adolescente, quitte même à lui faire oublier son histoire avec Maria.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu vas vite devenir accro, dit Edward en donnant amicalement une tape dans le dos de son ami lorsqu'il eut fini.

\- Cela ne fait que quelques jours que l'on se parle, mais sans savoir réellement pourquoi, je me suis directement attaché à elle. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé avant, même avec Maria.

\- Vraiment ? fit Edward surprit de la sériosité de son ami.

\- Oui. Je le sens au fond de moi, répondit Jasper.

\- Tu es foutu alors! le taquina son ami tout en riant de plus belle.

\- Tu verras, tu ressentiras la même chose lorsque tu trouveras la fille parfaite pour toi, répliqua le blond avec un clin d'œil amusé.

\- Ouais... On s'y remet ? proposa aussitôt Edward en lui tendant la batte de baseball, souhaitant rapidement changer de sujet. Était-ce à cause de son attitude avec Tanya, ou tout autre chose? Lui-même ne le savait pas encore à ce moment, mais il allait vite le découvrir.

Jasper prit la batte tendue, et se remit en position d'un regard déterminé.

.

Les deux garçons jouèrent encore un peu avant de partir. Ils se saluèrent et s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté après avoir vidé leurs forces restantes.

\- Tu es rentré mon chéri, tu as passé une bonne journée ? lui demanda sa mère à son retour.

\- Oui super, répondit-il peu sûr de lui, son esprit divaguant à d'autres pensées. D'ailleurs, Jasper vous passe le bonjour, informa Edward. Tu as besoin d'aide pour le dîner ? ajouta-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

\- C'est gentil, mais j'ai presque terminé. Par contre, je veux bien que tu mettes la table pour deux.

\- Pour deux ? répéta le jeune homme surpris du nombre de couverts, habituellement élevé à quatre depuis ces derniers mois.

\- Oui, ton père travaille tard et Bella passe la nuit chez Alice. Tu vas donc dîner en tête à tête avec ta mère, expliqua Esmée tout en souriant jovialement.

Le temps qu'Edward mette la table, Esmée avait fini de préparer le repas. Ils passèrent donc à table, discutant de tout et de rien.

.

Après avoir mangé et débarrassé, Edward salua sa mère avant de monter prendre une douche, sentant une tension inconnue prendre part de son corps, sans savoir encore ce qu'elle représentait. Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il remarqua que son portable clignotait. Il avait trois appels manqués et cinq SMS de Tanya. Edward soupira avant d'ouvrir les messages de sa petite amie. Cette dernière tenait à savoir pourquoi il n'était pas venu la voir cet après-midi, et pourquoi il ne lui répondait pas à ses appels. Edward lui promit de passer la voir le lendemain dans la matinée rapidement, semblant vouloir se débarrasser de cet échange téléphonique au plus vite. Lorsqu'il eut reçu l'accusé de réception du message, il éteignit son portable et décida de s'avancer dans ses devoirs.

Au bout d'une demi-heure passée à tenter de se plonger dans ses exercices, l'adolescent se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en train de lire le même énoncé, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer, son esprit divaguant sans cesse ailleurs. Il soupira et essaya de se concentrer de nouveau, en vain. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que Jasper lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Il reconnaissait que son comportement avait changé concernant Tanya. Auparavant, il l'aurait rejointe immédiatement après qu'elle lui ait demandé, mais aujourd'hui, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il ferma les yeux afin d'en chercher la raison. Alors qu'il essayait de rassembler ses idées, une image s'imposa à lui. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et secoua la tête afin de chasser la révélation qu'il venait de voir.

Edward repensa aussi à ce que lui avait dit son meilleur ami par rapport à Alice, sur le fait qu'elle lui faisait oublier tout ce qu'il avait vécu en compagnie d'autres filles. Edward ne savait pas s'il était prêt à passer toute sa vie avec Tanya. Il y a quelques temps, il aurait dit oui sans hésiter, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il referma une nouvelle fois les yeux et essaya d'imaginer ce que serait sa vie dans quelques années. Edward vit apparaître derrière ses paupières la même personne qu'il avait vu quelques secondes auparavant. Il rouvrit les yeux et secoua une nouvelle fois la tête afin de l'effacer de son esprit. L'adolescent soupira et se passa les mains sur le visage, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait et pourquoi cette image s'était imposée à lui par deux fois. Son cœur battait de plus belle, et son souffle se saccadait sans aucune option pour se calmer. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit elle...?

* * *

 **Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette journée entre mecs.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Décliner : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ainsi que vos mises en favories cela me fait plaisir :)**

 **Merci aussi à ma Beta pour son aide précieuse.**

 **Désolé pour le petit retard de parution, j'ai eu une journée assez charger hier donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster mon chapitre.**

 **Réponse aux reviews des personnes qui n'ont pas de compte :**

 **aussidagility: Merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir. Et oui Edward commence à ouvrir les yeux, et ce n'est pas trop tôt :) Reste à voir ce qu'il va prendre comme décision.**

 **Meteora: Merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir. Je suis contente que tu ai apprécier le chapitre précédent. La relation entre Alice et Jasper se développe petit à petit. Il était effectivement temps que Bella s'ouvre un peu à Edward.**

* * *

Chapitre 20

Le lendemain matin aux alentours de dix heures, Edward quitta la maison avec une certaine appréhension pour se rendre chez sa petite amie. Durant le trajet qui lui parut interminable, les traits du visage habituellement doux d'Edward ne cessèrent de se raidirent et ses mains devinrent de plus en plus moites. Manifestement quelque chose d'important allait se produire aujourd'hui, sans que personne n'ait pu s'en douter...

L'adolescent arriva chez sa petite amie une demi-heure plus tard.

.

\- Bonjour mon Edichinou! s'écria Tanya lorsqu'elle eut ouvert la porte, tout en l'accueillant avec un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents parfaitement blanches.

\- Bonjour, répondit Edward en essayant de dissimuler sa grimace de dégoût derrière un bien faible sourire.

Il n'aimait pas du tout le surnom ridicule que lui avait attribué Tanya. Cette dernière s'approcha et se colla à lui pour l'embrasser. Lorsque ses lèvres pleines de gloss entrèrent en contact avec celles d'Edward, il ne lui rendit pas son baiser.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Tanya en reculant, habituée à plus de chaleur.

Edward soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde lui posait cette question ces derniers jours ?

\- Rien, répondit-il sèchement tout en évitant sa question.

Tanya le jaugea du regard avant de l'entraîner dans sa chambre d'un air enfantin, semblant avoir déjà oublié le ton froid de son petit ami, ou bien l'ignorant.

\- Tes parents ne sont pas là ? demanda Edward.

\- Non. Ils sont partis voir mes grands-parents, répondit Tanya tout en riant espièglement.

Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, Edward se sentit un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec Tanya. Quelques jours auparavant il s'en serait réjoui à coup sûr mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose le bloquait.

\- Je te sens tendu. Si tu veux, je connais un très bon moyen pour te détendre, lui dit Tanya tout en le poussant délicatement sur son lit avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Edward ferma les yeux, essayant de se laisser aller. Cependant, une certaine image lui apparut une nouvelle fois derrière les paupières, tout comme hier soir.

\- Arrête ! s'exclama-t-il, stoppant Tanya.

\- Comment cela, tu me repousses ! s'insurgea l'adolescente avec fureur en se redressant face à lui, un regard haineux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ?

\- Il ne m'arrive rien. Je n'ai juste pas envie.

\- Ne me mens pas ! rugit Tanya. Je suis sûre que ça c'est à cause de Bella, ajouta-t-elle en détournant le regard, verte de jalousie.

\- Bella ? répéta Edward, faussement surpris. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire ?

\- Depuis qu'elle est arrivée chez vous, je trouve que tu as changé. Cela ne sert à rien de le nier, toi-même tu le sais.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, soupira-t-il tout en tentant de cacher son agacement.

\- Ah oui ? Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu n'es pas venu quand je te l'ai demandé hier, et pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu quand je t'ai appelé ? Je suis sûre que tu étais avec elle ! s'écria Tanya, ne contrôlant plus ses paroles en se retournant de nouveau vers celui qui nourrissait son animosité.

\- Je ne suis pas un chien qui rapplique à chaque fois qu'on l'appelle, Tanya ! Et contrairement à ce que tu crois, je n'étais pas avec Bella hier, répliqua son petit ami en commençant à s'énerver.

\- Oh, vraiment? railla la jeune fille. Avec qui étais-tu alors?

\- Avec Jasper. Nous avons passé l'après-midi ensemble entre amis.

\- Ah, Jasper! Le gentil Jasper...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui ? voulut savoir Edward d'un regard furieux, ayant en horreur qu'on s'en prenne à son ami injustement.

\- Oh rien, on dirait seulement que tu préfères passer du temps avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi, lui reprocha-t-elle sur un ton enfantin qui insupporta l'autre.

\- C'est normal que je passe du temps avec Jasper, c'est mon meilleur ami! lui rappela Edward.

Plus le jeune homme tentait de raisonner Tanya, et plus cette conversation commençait à s'envenimer. Il en avait assez que sa petite amie veille diriger sa vie. Cette dernière dut remarquer le changement d'humeur de ce dernier, car elle se radoucit subitement tout en adoptant une voix bien malheureuse.

\- Excuse-moi mon chéri, je n'aurais pas dû te faire une scène, s'excusa-t-elle tout en se rapprochant lentement du jeune homme.

\- Effectivement, tu n'aurais pas dû, confirma Edward la voix toujours aussi ferme.

\- C'est juste que je n'aime pas quand on est séparés, tu le sais... Tout ira mieux à la rentrée prochaine, dit-elle d'un ton rassurant.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Edward en fronçant le regard, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Et bien, lorsqu'on sera tous les deux à New York!

\- À New York ?répéta Edward tout en se levant précipitamment du lit sur lequel il était assis en face de Tanya, ne sachant toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? L'année prochaine mon oncle me prend en alternance dans son entreprise à New York. C'est pour cela que nous allons nous installer là-bas cet été.

\- Ah, première nouvelle.

\- Mais mon Edichinou, c'est-ce qu'on avait prévu et…

\- Arrête de m'appeler ainsi, la coupa brusquement Edward. Et non ce n'est pas ce que nous avions prévu, mais plutôt ce que TOI tu avais prévu Tanya, ajouta-t-il en fermant les poings, sentant la colère et l'agacement monter en lui.

\- Il faut que tu viennes avec moi à New York! C'est une chance pour moi, et si je parle à mon oncle, je suis sûre qu'il te trouvera un poste dans son entreprise. Je vais l'appeler tout de suite pour…

\- Tanya ! Arrête ! la coupa une nouvelle fois Edward en haussant le ton. Je ne veux pas aller à New York avec toi. J'en ai assez que tu veuilles gérer ma vie. Je ne suis pas ton chien ou autre chose ! Il n'a jamais été question que j'aille là-bas ! C'est toi qui as prévu cela toute seule sans même m'en parler une seule fois ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi et pas à moi, tu ne prends pas en compte ce que je voudrais ni ce que j'aimerais ! Tu n'es qu'égoïste ! s'emporta-t-il.

\- Comment cela ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'offusqua Tanya. Tu ne penses pas à ce que tu dis ! Tout ça, c'est à cause de l'autre garce et…

\- Attend une minute, qui est-ce que tu traites de garce ? rétorqua le jeune homme sentant le feu lui monter aux joues.

\- Je parle de l'autre pouffe qui habite chez toi, répondit Tanya comme une furie.

\- Je t'interdis de parler de Bella comme ça ! Elle est bien loin d'être mauvaise, contrairement à toi ! s'exclama Edward.

\- Je ne suis pas mauvaise ! s'écria Tanya à son tour. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu prends sa défense encore une fois ? D'abord à Noël, tu m'avais empêchée de la remettre à sa place. Même quand ta mère m'avait forcée à lui faire des excuses, tu n'avais rien dit. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela, ta famille ne m'a jamais aimée ni acceptée alors que la mienne t'a accueilli à bras ouverts ! ajouta-t-elle.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Si ma famille ne t'avait pas acceptée, tu n'aurais pas passé tous ces Noël avec nous, et tu n'aurais pas participé à tous les repas qu'on a fait, lui fit remarquer Edward en prenant son visage entre ses mains, complètement emporté par son agacement.

C'est en regardant Tanya une dernière fois avec son visage abasourdi qu'Edward se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi. Il se sentit las de cette discussion, et las de toute cette situation. Alors il tenta de reprendre son souffle et d'adopter un ton plus calme et ferme, et prit la décision qui pourrait enfin lui permettre de mener sa vie comme il le souhaite.

\- J'en ai assez, c'est terminé, déclara Edward d'un ton posé et sûr de lui, ne laissant place à aucune plainte.

\- Terminé ? répéta Tanya, n'étant pas bien sûre de ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Toi et moi, c'est terminé. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec quelqu'un d'aussi égoïste que toi, dit le jeune Cullen en commençant à sortir de la chambre.

\- Si tu pars, ce ne sera pas la peine de revenir dans quelques jours en pleurant pour que je te reprenne ! s'exclama Tanya, déstabilisée devant les paroles d'Edward.

\- Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir vers toi pour que tu me ''reprennes'', lança Edward avec un certain sarcasme avant de partir.

Une fois hors de la maison, l'adolescent prit une grande bouffée d'air. Il n'avait pas prévu que les choses se passent ainsi. Il inspira et expira un bon coup avant de rentrer chez lui, le sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il était enfin libéré d'un poids et n'avait plus à porter le monde sur ses épaules.

.

Arrivé à destination, Edward fut étonné de ne trouver personne dans la maisonnée. Il monta les escaliers et entendit de la musique provenir de la chambre de Bella. Il s'en approcha et entra dans la chambre lorsqu'il en obtenu l'autorisation.

\- Salut Bella. Tu sais où sont les parents ? demanda Edward à la jeune fille, allongée nonchalamment sur son lit.

\- Salut. Ils sont partis tout à l'heure pour déjeuner avec un couple d'amis, répondit la brunette en souriant légèrement.

Edward se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête pour remercier Bella, et s'apprêta à partir de sa chambre lorsque cette dernière lui trouva un air différent, et le retint.

\- Edward, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme fut surpris que Bella lui pose cette question, pensant que rien ne trahissait ce qu'il venait de se passer chez Tanya. Manifestement, il avait tort.

\- Oui, bien sûr... pourquoi ?

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, fit remarquer l'adolescente en se redressant légèrement pour faire face au jeune homme.

\- Je suppose que maintenant que tu me tiens, je vais devoir te répondre, n'est-ce pas? sourit Edward tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la chambre de Bella. Eh bien, pour tout te dire, je viens de rompre avec Tanya.

La brunette sembla afficher un visage déconfit, ne se doutant pas un seul instant de cette annonce. Mais, elle devait avouer que cela ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, répondit-elle faussement triste, ne sachant pas réellement quoi lui dire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- En fait non, avoua Bella tout en se mordant la lèvre, ce qui fit rire Edward instantanément qui commençait à se faire à sa franchise. Tu veux en parler ? reprit l'adolescente sur un ton plus sérieux.

Edward haussa les épaules en réponse à la question de Bella, mais s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés, contredisant sa réaction.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que vous étiez ensemble ? demanda l'adolescente, compatissante.

\- Presque sept ans, répondit Edward.

Ce dernier se mit alors à lui raconter comment il avait rencontré Tanya et se rappela comment était leur relation au départ, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dégringole...

\- J'ai une idée. Viens avec moi, dit Bella en se levant lorsqu'Edward eut fini.

\- C'est quoi ton idée ? voulut savoir l'adolescent dont la curiosité s'anumait.

\- Nous allons sortir et te changer les idées.

\- Je suis partant, accepta Edward en se levant.

Les deux adolescents sortirent de la maison. Ils décidèrent d'aller manger un morceau avant de profiter de l'après-midi. Bella s'évertua à changer les idées à Edward en lui proposant diverses activités. Cela devait fonctionner, puisqu'elle avait l'impression que ce dernier allait de mieux en mieux au fur et à mesure que l'après-midi passait.

.

Lorsque les deux adolescents rentrèrent chez eux, il n'était pas loin de dix-neuf heures. Ils trouvèrent Esmée et Carlisle installés dans le salon. Après s'être salués, Esmée proposa de commander des pizzas pour le dîner. Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Edward apprit à ses parents qu'il avait rompu avec Tanya. Bien qu'Esmée et Carlisle approuvent tout à fait ce choix, ils ne le montrèrent pas à Edward afin de ne pas le blesser.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé de débarrasser la table, Edward souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de monter dans sa chambre. Une fois dedans, il repensa à sa journée et il sut au plus profond de lui-même qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en quittant Tanya.

C'est donc plus serein qu'il décida de se poser devant un bon film, tirant un trait à sa journée pleine d'inattendus.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur chapitre.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Décliner: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyers, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Une grand merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps de lire ma fic ainsi qu'à ceux qui me donnent leur avis sur les chapitres.**

 **Réponse aux reviews des personnes qui n'ont pas de compte:**

 **aussidagility : Comme toujours, ta review m'a fait très plaisir et rire. Je m'excuse du fait que tu ais manqué de t'étouffer en lisant ce si beau surnom que Tanya a donner à Edward. J'ai mit peu de temps pour en trouver un aussi ridicule que celui-là. Je confirme qu'Edward à enfin prit la bonne décision en rompant avec Tanya. Normalement ce chapitre ne devrait pas "causer ta mort prématurément", car c'est un chapitre assez tranquille.**

 **Desiderium: Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que tu prennes plaisir mes chapitres. Je te comprends par rapport au fait qu'il arrive des fois que les auteurs, pour diverses raisons, laissent leur fic en suspense et ne nous mettent pas la suite. Mais je te rassure, ma fic est écrite entièrement, il ne reste plus que la correction qui est en cours.**

* * *

Chapitre 21

Trois jours étaient passés depuis qu'Edward avait rompu avec Tanya et n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles. Il lui était arrivé de la recroiser au self du lycée, mais elle l'avait totalement ignoré, ce qui troublait assez Edward, Il aurait pensé qu'elle lui lancerait des regards noirs à longueur de journée, ou bien qu'elle tenterait de lui parler à nouveau, comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais elle semblait ne même plus le remarquer, le faisant passer pour un fantôme. Finalement, il se dit que c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

L'après-midi, comme Alice et Bella n'avaient pas cours, elles avaient décidé de faire un tour en ville. Bella voulait en profiter afin de trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Esmée qui avait lieu le vendredi suivant.

\- Au fait, Jasper m'a dit qu'Edward avait quitté Tanya, dit Alice à Bella tout en admirant quelques vitrines de magasins.

\- Oui. Il a rompu avec elle dimanche, confirma Bella.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Je ne l'appréciais pas vraiment...

\- "Pas vraiment"? répéta la brunette tout en riant. C'est un bel euphémisme...

\- En tout cas, maintenant tu as le champ libre, glissa malicieusement Alice avec un regard rieur.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Bella, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire sa meilleure amie.

\- Maintenant que Tanya est hors-jeu, plus rien ne t'empêche de tenter ta chance avec Edward, expliqua Alice. En plus, tu lui plais, il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont il te regarde.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Et de toute façon, je ne m'intéresse pas à Edward, nia Bella.

\- Si tu le dis…

Alice préféra ne pas trop insister. Elle savait que Bella pouvait se montrer têtue et bornée. Mais elle savait aussi qu'Edward en pinçait pour Bella et que c'était réciproque, même si eux ne s'en étaient toujours pas rendus compte. Elle espérait qu'ils ne mettent pas trop longtemps à le faire, autrement elle serait obligée d'intervenir à sa manière.

\- Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas offrir à Esmée ? demanda Alice afin de changer de conversation.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Bella toujours un peu sur la défensive.

\- Ok. Nous voilà bien avancées, la taquina Alice tout en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que je trouve avant que nous rentrions.

\- On ferait mieux de s'y mettre tout de suite, alors!

Les deux adolescentes arpentèrent les rues du centre-ville à la recherche du cadeau parfait. Quelques heures plus tard, Bella finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

.

Après son achat, Bella et Alice allèrent dans un bar afin de boire un coup. Une fois installées à une petite table, sirotant leurs boissons, Bella demanda à Alice qu'en était-il de Jasper. Sa meilleure amie lui apprit joyeusement qu'ils s'appelaient beaucoup, échangeaient également de nombreux messages et qu'ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois. Alice lui avoua qu'elle espérait que leur relation évolue encore plus, car ce qu'elle ressentait pour Jasper était extrêmement fort. Bella la rassura en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle soit patiente, que le temps ferait les choses.

Lorsque les deux filles eurent fini leurs boissons, elles rentrèrent chez elles.

\- Bella! Ta journée s'est bien passée? lui demanda Esmée lorsqu'elle fut entrée dans la maison.

\- Bonjour! Ma journée n'a été pas mal que ça, répondit l'adolescente. Il faut que j'aille faire mes devoirs, ajouta-t-elle afin de couper court à la conversation.

La mère de famille fut un peu surprise par l'empressement de l'adolescente, mais ne releva pas. Lorsque Bella fut dans sa chambre, elle cacha le cadeau qu'elle avait acheté avant de s'atteler à ses devoirs.

L'adolescente était tellement concentrée dans sa dissertation à écrire, qu'elle sursauta en entendant frapper à sa porte de chambre quelques heures plus tard. Elle autorisa la personne à entrer.

\- Le dîner est prêt, tu viens ? l'informa Edward lorsqu'il fut entré dans la chambre de Bella.

\- Une minute, j'arrive! répondit Bella tout en mettant un point final à ses devoirs.

La jeune fille se leva et rejoignit Edward qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Tous les deux descendirent dans la salle à manger. Ils y trouvèrent Esmée et Carlisle, attablés. Lorsque les deux adolescents furent installés, ils commencèrent tous à manger.

Durant le dîner, chacun raconta sa journée. Après avoir terminé de débarrasser la table, Bella remonta dans sa chambre. Comme elle avait terminé ses devoirs tout à l'heure, elle décida de lire un peu.

Après avoir cherché quelques instants dans sa bibliothèque, elle ne trouva pas d'ouvrage qui lui convienne. Elle alla droit au bureau de Carlisle. Elle frappa à la porte et entra lorsqu'elle en reçut la permission.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demanda Carlisle avec bienveillance.

\- Je suis venue t'emprunter un livre, répondit Bella.

\- Vas-y, je t'en prie.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, Bella trouva son bonheur. Elle prit l'ouvrage et souhaita bonne nuit à Carlisle avant de regagner sa chambre. Une fois dedans, elle se glissa sous la couette avant de se plonger dans sa lecture.

Quand l'adolescente remarqua qu'elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, elle ferma le livre avec satisfaction et le posa sur sa table de nuit. En quelques heures, elle en avait lu plus de la moitié. Bella éteignit la lumière et ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir.

.

.

Le vendredi, quand Bella rentra à la maison après ses cours, elle salua rapidement Esmée et Carlisle avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Elle posa son sac de cours et prit quelques affaires avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Après s'être lavée entièrement, elle s'essuya et enfila le pantalon noir et le top blanc à manche longues qu'elle avait préparé. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite de sa tenue, Bella se sécha les cheveux et les ondula légèrement.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, l'adolescente sortit de la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle regagnait sa chambre, elle croisa Esmée.

\- Tu es très belle, la complimenta la mère de famille.

\- Merci, répondit Bella en rougissant.

\- Nous n'allons pas tarder à y aller. Tu es prête ?

\- Bientôt.

\- D'accord. Rejoins-nous lorsque ça sera bon, dit Esmée avant de descendre.

Bella reprit son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois dans cette dernière, elle sortit le cadeau d'Esmée de sa cachette et le mit avec précaution dans son sac à main. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle avait pris tout le nécessaire pour la soirée _,_ elle descendit pour rejoindre les autres.

Comme tout le monde était prêt, ils partirent. C'était l'anniversaire d'Esmée et ils avaient décidé d'aller dîner au restaurant pour le fêter. Les parents d'Esmée devaient les rejoindre sur place.

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant une demi-heure plus tard. Comme convenu, Elisabeth et Anthony les attendaient déjà. Après s'être salués, ils entrèrent dans le restaurant.

\- Bonsoir et bienvenue au Tinezya, dit l'hôtesse d'accueil lorsqu'ils se postèrent devant le comptoir.

\- Bonsoir, j'ai une réservation pour six personnes au nom de Cullen, dit Carlisle.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, enjoignit l'hôtesse après avoir vérifié son cahier de réservations.

Elle conduisit le petit groupe à leur table, qui se trouvait dans un coin tranquille de la grande salle, et leur tendit à chacun une carte des menus.

\- À Esmée, dit Carlisle en levant haut son verre de rosé qu'on lui avait apporté il y a peu.

\- À Esmée, répétèrent les autres en levant à leur tour leur verre.

Durant le dîner, tous les six discutèrent joyeusement.

Au moment du dessert, Carlisle, Edward, Bella ainsi qu'Elisabeth et Anthony se mirent à chanter ''Joyeux anniversaire'' à Esmée, qui semblait ne plus vraiment savoir où se mettre. Le serveur déposa la Forêt Noire qu'ils avaient commandée devant Esmée. Cette dernière fit un vœu et souffla sa bougie. Le serveur coupa ensuite le gâteau, servit une part à chacun et leur versa une coupe de champagne avant de s'éclipser discrètement.

Avant d'entamer leur dessert, Esmée ouvrit les cadeaux qu'on lui avait offerts. Ses parents lui avaient trouvé le sac à main en cuir qu'elle avait remarqué lorsqu'elle avait été faire un tour en ville seule avec sa mère. Carlisle lui offrit une paire de boucles d'oreille en diamant de chez Cartier, et Edward lui offrit pour sa part une nouvelle montre. Quant à Bella, elle lui offrit une petite sculpture de dauphin en cristal, cherchant toujours un cadeau original et unique.

Après qu'Esmée les ait remerciés chaleureusement, ils entamèrent enfin leur dessert.

.

Carliste paya la note et ils quittèrent le restaurant. Elisabeth et Anthony suivirent la voiture de Carlisle jusqu'à chez eux. Étant donné qu'il n'était pas loin de vingt-deux heures, Esmée avait proposé à ses parents de passer la nuit chez eux, ce qui avait enjoué Bella, qui les appréciait de plus en plus chaque jour.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre :)**


	23. Chapter 22

**Décliner : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en favori, cela me fait très plaisir.**

 **N'ayant pas le temps de poster le chapitre demain, je vous le mets aujourd'hui :)**

 **Réponse aux personnes qui n'ont pas de compte:**

 **aussidagility: Merci pour ta review, comme toujours, cela me fait plaisir. Je suis désolée, mais il n'y aura pas de chapitre avec le point de vue de certaine personne. Lorsque j'ai écrit cette fic, je n'ai pas pensé à le faire. Cela sera peut-être pour une prochaine histoire.**

 **Desiderium : Merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir. Je suis contente que tu ais apprécier le chapitre précédent, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci :)**

 **Guest : Merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'il était plus que temps qu'Edward rompe avec Tanya.**

* * *

Chapitre 22

Un mois s'était déroulé sans encombre depuis l'anniversaire d'Esmée et les vacances de printemps avaient débuté depuis quatre jours.

En ce mardi matin, Bella se leva tardivement vers onze heures et demi. Elle descendit à la cuisine afin de boire un verre de jus d'orange bien frais. Elle salua Esmée qui préparait le déjeuner et lui offrit son aide.

Après avoir bu son jus d'orange, Bella prépara donc de quoi manger avec Esmée à préparer le déjeuner. Lorsque tout fut prêt, Esmée appela Carlisle et Edward pour qu'ils viennent manger.

Après le repas, Bella alla prendre une douche pour se sentir plus fraîche pour le reste de la journée. Quand elle retourna dans sa chambre une demi-heure plus tard, elle se mit immédiatement à son bureau afin de faire des révisions. Elle était tellement concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle sursauta en entendant son portable sonner. En regardant qui l'appelait, Bella vit qu'il n'était pas loin de quinze heures et demi. Elle soupira en constatant que cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'elle révisait.

\- Salut Alice, dit Bella après avoir décroché.

\- Bella, l'heure est grave ! Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite chez moi ! s'exclama Alice avec précipitation.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? voulut savoir Bella en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète.

\- Viens vite ! dit Alice avant de raccrocher précipitamment.

Bella fut surprise par l'appel de sa meilleure amie et sentit un coup d'adrénaline monter en elle, sûrement à cause du ton d'Alice qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il lui arrivait. L'adolescente attrapa son sac à main et sortit presque en courant de la maison en prévenant à peine Esmée. Par chance, le bus arriva en même temps que Bella à l'arrêt. Une fois installée, Bella trouva qu'il n'avançait pas assez vite. Lorsque le bus arriva à l'arrêt le plus proche de chez Alice, Bella bondit hors de ce dernier et se dépêcha d'aller chez sa meilleure amie.

\- Te voilà enfin! s'exclama Alice après avoir ouvert la porte de chez elle.

\- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu vas bien ? la questionna Bella, ayant peur que quelque chose de grave soit arrivé.

\- Non, ça ne va pas ! Je n'ai rien à me mettre ! s'exclama Alice, complètement désemparé.

\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas tout là !

\- Jasper m'a invitée à sortir ce soir et je n'ai rien à me mettre !

\- Attends une minute. Ton urgence… c'était ça !? s'exclama Bella, abasourdie, tout en reprenant son souffle.

\- Oui, voyons! Quoi d'autre?

\- Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Je me suis inquiété ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave !

\- Je… Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée, s'excusa Alice. Mais mon problème est quand même assez grave.

\- Tu n'es pas possible, soupira Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Depuis le temps que j'attends que Jasper m'invite, il s'est enfin lancé et je n'ai absolument rien à me mettre. S'il te plaît, aide-moi! la supplia Alice en faisant sa tête de petit chien malheureux.

\- Bon d'accord, je vais t'aider, céda Bella quelques secondes plus tard face au regard de sa meilleure amie.

\- Oh super ! T'es vraiment la meilleure ! s'enthousiasma Alice en sautillant sur place et en tapant dans ses mains.

\- Calme-toi 'Lice et mettons-nous au travail.

Les deux amies allèrent dans la chambre d'Alice afin de lui trouver une tenue pour la soirée. Après avoir cherché dans l'armoire bien remplie pendant près d'une heure, les filles trouvèrent enfin la tenue idéale. Il s'agissait d'une robe noire toute simple à fines bretelles avec un léger décolleté.

C'est soulagée qu'Alice alla prendre sa douche. Pendant ce temps-là, Bella emprunta un livre à sa meilleure amie et s'installa sur le lit afin de lire un peu en attendant son retour.

.

Alice revint dans sa chambre une heure plus tard vêtue de la robe noire. Cette dernière lui allait très bien, lui arrivant légèrement au-dessus des genoux.

\- Tu es superbe, la complimenta Bella tout en souriant.

\- Merci! Mais ce n'est pas encore fini, il faudrait que tu me maquilles maintenant, dit Alice.

\- Que je te maquille? répéta l'adolescente, surprise.

\- Je suis trop stressée pour le faire moi-même, expliqua Alice.

\- Mais je ne sais pas faire ça !

\- Je vais te guider. S'il te plaît, insista-t-elle.

\- Bon d'accord, je vais faire de mon mieux... céda Bella avec une mine inquiète, le maquillage n'étant pas son fort.

Alice s'installa devant sa coiffeuse et guida sa meilleure amie qui suivit à la lettre ce qu'elle lui disait. Même si Bella n'était pas une experte, elle trouvait qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal.

\- Voilà, c'est fini, dit Bella.

\- C'est super ! C'est exactement ce que je voulais ! s'extasia Alice après avoir ouvert les yeux et s'être admirée dans le miroir.

La jeune fille arrangea ses cheveux et se tourna vers Bella.

\- Comment est-ce que je suis ? demanda Alice, soudain inquiète.

\- Toujours superbe. Je suis certaine que Jasper va craquer, la rassura Bella.

\- Merci d'être venue et de m'avoir aidée, la remercia Alice tout en la prenant légèrement dans ses bras, par peur de détruire son maquillage.

\- Pas de quoi. Il vient te chercher à quelle heure ?

\- Dix-huit heures trente.

\- Je vais y aller alors, il ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester un peu avec moi ? demanda Alice en sentant le stress remonter en elle.

\- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je parte avant qu'il n'arrive. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer, la rassura une nouvelle fois Bella.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Et encore merci, dit Alice en la serrant à nouveau dans ses bras, mais cette fois plus fortement.

\- Passe une bonne soirée et tiens-moi au courant! fit Bella avant de partir, le sourire aux lèvres.

.

Peu de temps après le départ de son amie, Alice entendit la sonnette de la maison retentir. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et lissa sa robe avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, les jambes tremblantes. Devant elle se tenait Jasper. Elle le trouvait à tomber dans son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche.

\- Bonsoir Alice. Tu es magnifique, la salua Jasper timidement.

\- Bonsoir Jasper. Tu n'es pas mal toi non plus, répondit Alice en souriant, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit le jeune homme en lui tendant un bouquet de six roses rouges.

Alice le remercia et se saisit du bouquet avant d'aller le mettre dans un vase qu'elle remplit d'eau.

\- Tu es prête ? demanda Jasper lorsqu'elle eut terminé.

\- Oui, nous pouvons y aller, répondit l'adolescente après avoir pris son sac à main.

Une fois qu'elle eut fermé à clé la porte de chez elle, Alice suivit Jasper jusqu'à sa voiture.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? voulut savoir Alice tout en s'installant, le stress ayant descendu.

\- C'est une surprise, répondit Jasper malicieusement, tout en démarrant.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Port Angeles. Jasper roula encore une dizaine de minutes avant de garer la voiture. Il en descendit et en fit le tour afin d'ouvrir la portière à Alice. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie de la voiture, elle suivit Jasper. Tous les deux s'arrêtèrent devant le Bolva.

\- C'est là que nous dînons ? demanda Alice.

\- Oui. Enfin, si ça te convient, répondit Jasper.

Le Bolva était un restaurant très réputé, et Alice ne put s'empêcher d'être flattée que Jasper ait fait tout ce chemin pour l'emmener dîner ici.

\- Je pense que ça ira, répondit-elle en riant.

Il lui tint donc la porte du restaurant afin qu'elle puisse entrer et la suivit à l'intérieur. Jasper indiqua à l'hôtesse d'accueil qu'il avait une réservation pour deux au nom de Withlock et elle les guida jusqu'à leur table. Cette dernière se trouvait dans un coin tranquille de la salle.

Lorsqu'Alice fut assise, elle regarda ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Elle appréciait le cadre qui était très beau. Les murs étaient peints dans les tons beiges, de magnifiques lustres étaient fixés au plafond, différents tableaux représentant des paysages étaient accrochés aux murs, et toutes les tables étaient recouvertes d'une jolie nappe blanche.

Alice fut tirée de sa contemplation par l'arrivée d'un serveur à leur table. Ce dernier leur tendit chacun une carte des menus.

Durant le dîner, Alice et Jasper parlèrent de sujets variés. Ils passaient tous les deux un agréable moment.

.

Lorsque Jasper eut réglé la note, il remarqua que le temps était plutôt agréable pour une soirée de mi-avril et proposa à Alice de se promener un peu avant de rentrer. Ils se baladèrent une petite demi-heure avant de retourner à la voiture de Jasper et de prendre la route du retour.

Plus ils approchaient de chez Alice et plus cette dernière se sentait triste, n'ayant pas envie que cette soirée se termine et que Jasper s'en aille.

Lorsque Jasper fut garé devant chez Alice, il descendit de voiture et alla lui ouvrir la portière avant de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa porte.

\- J'ai passé une superbe soirée, merci infiniment, dit Alice.

\- Moi aussi j'ai passé une soirée magnifique, répondit Jasper. Je t'appelle demain. Passe une bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

Alice fut scotchée par le comportement de Jasper. Elle avait imaginé mille et un scénarios dans lesquels Jasper l'embrasserait sur le pas de sa porte. Mais il était reparti si vite qu'elle se retrouva seule avec sa désillusion. Elle était déçue que ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés. Elle avait pourtant cru que c'était le cas... Son cœur se brisa à l'idée que celui qu'elle aimait la voie juste comme une amie, et pas autre chose.

Alors que Jasper n'avait fait que quelques pas, il se retourna et fit demi-tour, semblant tout aussi désorienté qu'elle. Une fois arrivé devant Alice d'un pas pressé, il prit son visage entre ses mains sans réfléchir et l'embrassa. S'il ne le faisait pas ce soir, alors il ne le ferait jamais. D'abord surprise, Alice resta figée, mais elle finit par sortir de sa torpeur et lui rendit son baiser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça, se justifia Jasper. Passe une bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il avant de partir pour de bon, un sourire illuminant son visage haletant.

Alice regarda la voiture de Jasper disparaître au bout de sa rue. Elle rentra chez elle sur un petit nuage. Elle était tellement heureuse que Jasper partage ses sentiments qu'elle avait envie de crier et de sauter partout.

Elle alla se démaquiller avant de se coucher tout en chantonnant. C'est avec un sourire béat qu'Alice s'endormit ce soir-là, repassant en boucle son baiser avec Jasper dans ses pensées.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A la semaine prochain pour la suite :)**


	24. Chapter 23

**Decliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ainsi que vos mise en favories, cela fait très plaisir.**

 **Petite info : a partir d'aujourd'hui je posterai les chapitres tous les dimanche et non plus les lundi car cela est plus pratique pour moi.**

 **Réponse aux reviews des personnes qui n'ont pas de comptes:**

 **aussidagility : Merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir :) J'avoue que moi aussi j'aurai étrangler Alice pour le coup qu'elle a fait à Bella. Au départ j'avais pensé ne pas faire faire demi-tour à Jasper mais je me suis dit que cela aurait été un peu trop cruel.**

 **Desiderium : Merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir :) Je suis contente que tu ais passé un bon moment à lire le chapitre précédent, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. A force de ne parler que de Bella et Edward, je me suis dit que cela serait pas mal de consacrait un chapitre à Alice et Jasper pour qu'on puisse suivre leur premier rendez-vous.**

 **Guest : Merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir. Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié le chapitre précédent, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci.**

* * *

Chapitre 23

Six jours étaient passés depuis le premier rendez-vous d'Alice et Jasper, et Edward fêtait aujourd'hui son dix-huitième anniversaire.

Le jeune garçon se réveilla aux alentours de dix heures. Il s'étira, se leva et enfila un tee-shirt ainsi qu'un short avant de sortir de sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres et l'excitation que provoquait cette journée de fête montant en lui. Alors qu'il s'approchait des escaliers, une délicieuse odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines et le guida jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri! s'exclama Esmée lorsque son fils entra dans la cuisine.

\- Merci maman, dit Edward avant d'aller embrasser sa mère.

\- Prend place, l'invita Esmée.

Une fois qu'il fut assis, sa mère plaça sur la table plusieurs assiettes contenant des gaufres, des pancakes et du bacon. Edward se servit un bol de café ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange et décida de commencer par manger des pancakes. Esmée s'assit à côté de son fils et prit son petit déjeuner avec lui.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger tranquillement, Bella entra à son tour dans la cuisine.

\- Bon anniversaire, dit Bella à Edward avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

La jeune fille rougit immédiatement après s'être rendue compte de son affectuosité inhabituelle. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de faire cela, sans même réfléchir.

\- Merci, répondit fébrilement Edward, surpris du geste démonstratif de Bella.

L'adolescente salua Esmée rapidement afin de dissiper le malaise, puis prit place avec eux.

\- Carlisle n'est pas là ? observa la jeune fille alors qu'elle se servait à manger.

\- Il y a eu une urgence à l'hôpital durant la matinée et il a été contraint d'y aller. Mais il sera de retour à midi, répondit Esmée.

Après qu'ils eurent fini de manger, Bella alla prendre sa douche. Alors que l'eau chaude détendait ses muscles, l'adolescente repensa au baiser qu'elle avait fait à Edward. Elle essaya de comprendre ce qui lui avait pris de faire cela. Ne trouvant pas d'autre raison valable que l'étourdissement, Bella sortit de sous la douche.

Après s'être essuyée, elle râla en constatant qu'elle avait oublié de prendre ses vêtements avec elle. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette et sortit de la salle de bain, se hâtant de traverser le couloir ainsi vêtue.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à sa chambre, elle se heurta à quelque chose. En relevant les yeux tout en pestant contre elle-même, l'adolescente se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'entrer en collision avec Edward. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en constatant que ce dernier pouvait la voir dans cette tenue, et resserra se prise sur la serviette la tenant plus fermement dans sa main.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, dit précipitamment Bella avant de se dépêcher de parcourir les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de sa chambre, laissant Edward surpris, seul dans le couloir.

Une fois dedans et la porte prestement fermée, elle se laissa tomber contre cette dernière et souffla un bon coup. Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête afin de chasser la gêne, avant d'aller vers son armoire pour trouver quelques choses à mettre. Bella porta son choix sur un jeans accompagné d'un top marine et les enfila rapidement, tout en tentant d'oublier son trouble ressenti face à Edward.

.

Alors que Bella finissait de se coiffer, elle entendit la sonnette d'entrée retentir. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de descendre.

Dans les escaliers, elle croisa Jasper. Elle le salua en lui faisant la bise et profita de ce moment seuls pour lui parler discrètement.

\- Alors, comme ça tu sors avec Alice, attaqua-t-elle directement d'un air que Jasper ne savait détendu ou non.

\- Oui en effet... répondit Jasper tout en lançant un regard intrigué à la brunette, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Tout se passe bien entre vous ?

\- Cela ne fait pas longtemps que c'est officiel, mais pour l'instant tout se passe bien, répondit le jeune homme un léger sourire se dessinant malgré-lui sur ses lèvres.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu es sérieux et sincère avec elle, parce que si j'apprends que ce n'est pas le cas…, commença Bella

\- Je te promets que je suis très sérieux avec elle et que je ne lui ferais pas de mal, je l'apprécie vraiment, la coupa Jasper.

\- Je l'espère, car elle a assez souffert comme ça... Si jamais tu lui fais le moindre mal, tu auras affaire à moi, le prévint-elle.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ? la défia le jeune homme sur un ton incertain.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je suis pleine de ressources, répondit l'adolescente.

Alors que Jasper s'apprêtait à rétorquer, il fut interrompu par Esmée qui appelait Bella depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

\- Il faut que j'y aille. À tout à l'heure, dit l'adolescente avant de descendre en s'armant d'un sourire désarmant.

.

Alors que Jasper se dirigeait vers la chambre de son meilleur ami, il repensa à ce qui venait de se passer. C'était la première fois qu'on le menaçait ainsi, et il n'avais toujours pas décerner s'il devait prendre Bella au pied de la lettre. Cependant il n'avait que faire de cela, il savait qu'au fond de lui il était beaucoup trop attaché à Alice pour s'imaginer lui faire du mal.

Jasper fut tiré de ses pensées en voyant Edward sortir de sa chambre.

\- Bon anniversaire mec ! s'exclama Jasper en lui donnant une accolade, tachant de cacher son trouble.

\- Merci, répondit Edward gaiement. Quelque chose te tracasse ? ajouta-t-il en remarquant que son meilleur ami semblait ailleurs.

\- Je viens de croiser Bella et d'avoir une conversation mitigée avec elle.

\- Et alors ?

Jasper soupira légèrement avant de rapporter à Edward la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec l'adolescente.

\- Sérieusement ? Elle t'a vraiment dit ça ? demanda Edward en se retenant de rire.

\- Elle m'a vraiment dit ça, confirma Jasper. Tu crois qu'elle était sérieuse, ou qu'elle essayait juste de m'impressionner ?

\- Avec Bella, on peut s'attendre à tout. Mais je pense qu'elle était sérieuse puisque, si j'en juge nos diverses conversations, Alice compte beaucoup pour elle, répondit Edward.

Voyant la tête que faisait son meilleur ami, Edward ne put se retenir de rire plus longtemps.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle moi, râla Jasper.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois autant impressionné par Bella, dit Edward entre deux rires.

\- Tu le serais aussi si tu avais vu comment elle était tout à l'heure!

\- C'est vrai qu'au début elle m'impressionnait aussi... Bon, allez, descendons, dit Edward une fois calmé. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tu n'as rien à craindre de Bella du moment que tu es sérieux avec Alice.

Les deux adolescents descendirent et rejoignirent tout le monde dans le salon. Les grands-parents d'Edward ainsi que Carlisle étaient enfin arrivés. Edward et Jasper allèrent les saluer.

Lorsque ce fut fait, tout le monde passa à table.

\- Tanya n'est pas là ? remarqua Anthony Lorsqu'ils furent installés.

\- Non. Je ne suis plus avec elle, grand-père, répondit Edward assez embarrassé.

\- Tant mieux, bon débarras! Elle ne te méritait pas de toute façon, railla de bon cœur Anthony.

\- Papa ! le sermonna Esmée.

Afin de mettre un terme à cette conversation stérile et embarrassante, Carlisle apporta l'apéritif. Il y avait du rosé pamplemousse avec des petits cakes. En entrée, Esmée avait prévu une tranche de terrine de sanglier avec de la salade verte et des noix, ainsi qu'une boule de glace à la betterave sur une rondelle de concombre et quelques demi-rondelles de tomate. En plat principal, elle avait préparé du navarin de veau avec des carottes, des pommes de terre et des petits pois. Carlisle alla ensuite chercher le pot de fromage blanc. En dessert, Bella et Esmée avaient réalisé un gâteau chocolat-poire qu'elles avaient prévu de servir avec de la chantilly, des copeaux de chocolat et des fraises.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Au moment du dessert, Carlisle alla chercher le gâteau. À son retour dans la salle à manger, tout le monde lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire en chœur. Carlisle posa le gâteau devant Edward, qui fit un vœu avant de souffler les dix-huit bougies. Tout le monde applaudit en voyant que l'adolescent les avaient toutes éteintes d'un seul coup.

Pendant que Carlisle coupait le gâteau, Edward ouvrit ses cadeaux. Ses parents avaient décidé de lui offrir un nouveau portable. Ses grands-parents, quant à eux, avaient plutôt opté pour de l'argent. Jasper lui avait dégoté le dernier CD de MUSE, groupe qu'il affectionnait beaucoup. Quant à Bella, elle lui offrit un magnifique stylo plume.

Edward remercia tout le monde chaleureusement pour les cadeaux qu'il avait reçus. Lorsqu'il fit un bisou sur la joue de Bella afin de la remercier, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de rougir et baissa les yeux pour cacher se gêne. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se sentir si vulnérable mais, depuis ces derniers temps, cela semblait changer lorsqu'elle était en contact avec Edward.

Lorsqu'Edward fut assis pour de bon, tout le monde commença à manger le gâteau.

.

Après le déjeuner, ils décidèrent de profiter du beau temps en se baladant un peu.

Les grands-parents d'Edward ainsi que Jasper rentrèrent chez eux vers dix-neuf heures.

Comme les Cullen et Bella n'avaient pas très faim après le gros repas qu'ils venaient de prendre, ils ne mangèrent qu'un yaourt et un fruit pour le dîner.

Après le léger repas, Bella souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de monter dans sa chambre. À peine entrée, elle entendit son portable sonner.

\- Salut Alice! répondit Bella après avoir vérifié qui l'appelait.

\- Je viens d'avoir Jasper au téléphone. Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu l'as menacé ? demanda Alice.

Bella afficha une mine déconcertée en entendant le ton sec inhabituel de son amie.

\- Menacé est un peu fort comme mot. Je dirais plutôt que j'ai mis les choses au point avec lui, répondit la brunette.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Bella ?

\- Tu sais que je tiens énormément à toi. Tu es la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu as assez souffert comme ça, expliqua Bella.

\- Moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à toi, se radoucit soudainement la jeune fille.

\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? voulut savoir Bella.

\- Non. Je suis même touchée que tu l'aies fait ! Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je sens au plus profond de moi que Jasper est vraiment sincère.

Bella put enfin recommencer à respirer. Pendant un instant elle s'était vraiment demandée si elle n'était pas allée trop loin avec Jasper...

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse.

\- Je le suis, affirma Alice sûre d'elle.

\- Alors tout va bien. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

\- À toi aussi bonne nuit, dit Alice avant de raccrocher.

.

Après avoir reposé son portable, Bella alla à la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette. Alors qu'elle allait déposer sa main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit, arrachant un sursaut à l'adolescente lorsqu'Edward apparut devant elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de déposer son regard sur lui en constatant qu'il était seulement vêtu d'un short et que quelques gouttes perlaient encore sur son torse finement musclé et dans ses cheveux.

Lorsque Bella leva la tête vers le visage d'Edward, leurs regards se verrouillèrent instantanément, comme s'ils étaient hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Edward sentit comme une force invisible l'attirer à Bella, une force incontrôlable. Alors sans même pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il se pencha un instant vers la jeune fille et ferma les yeux avant de s'emparer subitement de ses lèvres. Bella, qui fut trop surprise pour savoir comment réagir dans un premier temps, ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son baiser presque immédiatement lorsque les lèvres chaudes d'Edward entrèrent en contact avec les siennes, offrant un frisson délicieux aux deux adolescents.

Incapable de mettre un terme à leur frénésie, Edward passa le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres de Bella afin de lui demander l'accès à sa bouche, qu'elle lui accorda tout de suite. Alors que leur baiser s'approfondissait, Bella entoura la nuque d'Edward de ses mains et joua avec ses cheveux encore humides. Quant à Edward, ne tenant plus jamais à se séparer de la jeune fille, pressa le corps de Bella plus contre le sien.

Lorsque leur souffle ne permettait plus aux deux adolescents de continuer leur baiser enflammé, ils se séparèrent quelques instants, gardant leur visage à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Tout en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale, Bella se rendit compte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Elle repoussa précipitamment Edward, ne sachant pas ce qu'il leur avait pris.

\- Nous ne devons pas faire ça, dit-elle, la voix un peu rauque à cause de leur baiser sans même pouvoir regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Edward, complètement perdu.

Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal. Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux célibataires à présent, et ils savaient pertinemment que quelque chose de passionnant les liait.

\- Nous ne devons pas faire ça, répéta Bella avant de courir à sa chambre, à bout de souffle.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, elle se laissa glisser contre cette dernière et reprit son souffle. Bella porta instinctivement une main à ses lèvres. Elles étaient encore gonflées suite au baiser partagé avec Edward. Elle avait profondément apprécié ce baiser, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, cela faisait même longtemps au fond d'elle que Bella en avait follement envie... Mais cela ne devait pas se reproduire. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, elle avait eu des problèmes avec Esmée et Carlisle et elle ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise, pour rien au monde.

Incapable de se changer les idées ou penser à autre chose, Bella resta une longue partie de la nuit assiégée contre cette même porte, réfléchissant aux conséquences de ses actes, et au goût inoubliable des lèvres d'Edward...

Ce dernier, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bella l'avait repoussé. Il savait qu'elle avait apprécié ce baiser tout autant que lui. C'est donc dans un esprit presque déconnecté de la réalité qu'il regagna sa chambre. Afin de se sortir la jolie brune de l'esprit, il décida de regarder un film, en vain. Rien ne pouvait lui faire oublier la sensation qu'il avait ressenti ce soir-là, nulle réplique de son film préféré ne pouvait faire disparaître le vide qui s'éprenait de son âme, et rien ne pourrait sans doute jamais le faire.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre :)**


	25. Chapter 24

**Decliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et mise en favorie cela me fait très plaisir :)**

 **Réponse aux reviews des personnes qui n'ont pas de compte:**

 **aussidagility : Merci pour ta review, cela me fait très plaisir. Et oui, une fois de plus Anthony est clair voyant et dit à voix haute ce que les autres ne veulent pas dire. Pour savoir si les Cullen en voudraient à Bella si elle sortait avec Edward, il va te falloir attendre le prochain chapitre pour avoir ta réponse :). Bella a trouver LA famille pour elle et ne veut pas les perdre, donc elle essayer de tout faire pour protéger ce fait. Je suis d'accord avec le fait que Jasper est un trouillard, mais Bella peut se montrer très convaincante lorsqu'elle le veut.**

* * *

Chapitre 24

Le samedi, en début d'après-midi, Bella reçut la visite inattendue d'Alice qui débarqua dans sa chambre après qu'Esmée lui eut ouvert la porte d'entrée.

\- Tu n'es pas encore prête! remarqua Alice en voyant que sa meilleure amie était toujours en pyjama.

\- Prête pour quoi ? demanda Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pour aller au cinéma tu le sais bien.

\- Alice, lui répondit Bella avec lassitude tout en s'enfonçant dans son lit, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne viendrai pas avec Jasper et toi. Merci de me l'avoir proposé, mais je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle!

\- Je te promets que tu ne tiendras pas la chandelle. En plus, Edward vient avec nous.

Bella se raidit en entendant son nom. Depuis le baiser qu'elle avait échangé en début de semaine avec Edward, la jeune fille était sans cesse mal à l'aise en sa présence.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Edward et toi ? demanda Alice avec suspicion en remarquant l'air coupable de son amie.

\- Non, rien.

\- Dans ce cas, explique-moi pourquoi tu t'es raidie en apprenant qu'il venait avec nous.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé! s'entêta Bella, sentant la colère monter en elle suite à sa culpabilité.

\- Je sais bien que c'est faux, alors ne me raconte pas n'importe quoi s'il te plaît.

Bella sentit qu'Alice n'allait pas la lâcher tant qu'elle ne saurait pas la vérité.

\- Nous nous sommes embrassé le jour de son anniversaire, avoua-t-elle à contrecœur.

\- Pardon ?! s'écria Alice, complètement incrédule.

\- Alice, moins fort! la réprimanda Bella.

\- Mais c'est super ça ! murmura sa meilleure amie plus calmement, tout excitée par la nouvelle en s'asseyant auprès de la brunette sur son lit.

\- Non, ce n'est pas super.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Vous êtes tous les deux célibataires, donc il n'y a pas de problème.

\- Si, il y en a un, et pas des moindres. La dernière fois qu'on s'est embrassé, j'ai failli aller au foyer Mont Vernon.

\- Non. Tu as manqué d'aller au Foyer Mont Vernon car tu avais fugué, rectifia Alice.

\- Certes, mais si j'ai fugué c'est à cause des problèmes que j'ai eus avec Esmée et Carlisle du fait d'avoir embrassé Edward.

\- Donc, si je suis ton raisonnement, tu ne veux pas être ou ne peux pas être avec Edward car tu as peur d'avoir des problèmes avec Esmée et Carlisle.

\- On peut dire ça, confirma Bella. C'est la première famille d'accueil où je me sens vraiment bien, tu sais... Je ne veux pas tout gâcher maintenant, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Mais est-ce que tu as pensé au fait que cela ne gênerait peut-être pas Esmée et Carlisle que tu sortes avec Edward ? Peut-être qu'ils en seraient même heureux.

Bella sentit pointer un mal de tête à cause de cette conversation et railla devant la remarque impertinente de son amie. Elle ne voulait pas, ou plutôt, elle ne pouvait pas être avec Edward, un point c'est tout. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Alice ne comprenait pas et ne respectait pas son choix.

\- Si je viens avec vous au cinéma, tu me laisseras tranquille avec Edward ? demanda Bella avec hésitation afin de trouver un compromis.

\- Bella, je suis sûre qu'au fond de toi tu as envie d'être avec Edward, tout comme lui.

\- Alice, s'il te plaît, insista Bella.

\- Bien, j'arrête de te bassiner avec Edward, mais à condition que tu me laisses choisir ta tenue pour aujourd'hui, marchanda Alice avec un sourire enfantin.

\- Si tu veux, accepta Bella en se résignant à son sort, si c'était le prix à payer pour sa tranquillité, soit.

Alice alla donc fouiller dans l'armoire de sa meilleure amie afin de trouver son bonheur. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'Alice ne sorte enfin quelque chose des rayonnages.

\- Maintenant, tu vas aller prendre ta douche et enfiler ça, dit-elle en lui tendant un jean et un top à manches longues blanc rayé noir.

\- Oui chef! la taquina Bella. Tu comptes faire quoi pendant ce temps-là ?

\- Je vais sûrement te piquer un de tes livres pour m'occuper... répondit Alice tout en se dirigeant vers les étagères emplies de bouquins tandis que Bella se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Lorsque Bella fut sortie de la pièce, Alice repensa à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa meilleure amie. Certes, elle comprenait son point de vue, mais elle ne voudrait pas que Bella passe à côté d'une réelle opportunité de construire quelque chose de beau avec Edward. Comme la conversation était complètement stérile et bloquée du côté de Bella, Alice décida de changer de tactique et alla voir ce qu'elle pouvait tirer du premier concerné.

.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la chambre d'Edward, Alice frappa fébrilement à la porte qui était fermée avec une certaine appréhension. C'est vrai qu'elle connaissait très peu Edward, alors elle se demandait bien comment elle allait pouvoir amener une conversation propice à la confidence entre eux.

\- Salut Edward! s'exclama Alice avec un sourire tentant de cacher son malaise lorsque le jeune homme eut ouvert sa porte. Est-ce que nous pouvons parler?

\- Si tu veux, répondit Edward en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, un peu surpris de voir Alice.

Il se décala afin que l'adolescente puisse entrer dans sa chambre et referma prudemment la porte derrière eux en se demandant de quoi elle voulait lui parler, même s'il s'en doutait un peu.

\- Écoute, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins... Il parait que tu as embrassé Bella le jour de ton anniversaire, dit Alice.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Edward en soupirant, se rappelant ce moment avec peine. Tu comptes me la jouer à la Bella et me menacer ? ajouta-t-il en souriant.

\- Pas du tout. Je tenais seulement à savoir pourquoi as-tu vraiment fait cela? L'apprécies-tu réellement?

Edward soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit avant de se lancer.

\- Je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi je l'ai réellement embrassé, commença-t-il en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains avant de continuer. Lorsque je l'ai vu ce soir se tentant en face de moi et me regardant avec ses yeux chocolat si gourmands, je me suis instantanément perdu en eux, comme envoûté. Tu sais, il y a quelque chose en elle qui, sans savoir pourquoi, m'attire inévitablement. Elle possède un caractère de feu presque incontrôlable et ne se laisse jamais marcher sur les pieds. Lorsqu'elle a quelque chose à dire, elle ne se gêne pas pour le faire. Je sais qu'elle peut se montrer froide lorsqu'elle le veut pour conserver une carapace protectrice mais lorsqu'on arrive à voir au-delà, on y découvre une personne sincère qui a seulement peur de se faire abandonner encore une fois...

Se rendant soudainement compte qu'il commençait à en dire bien plus que ce qu'il ne souhaitait, Edward fronça négligemment les sourcils et secoua frénétiquement la tête pour retrouver une certaine lucidité.

\- Écoute Alice, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé en moi à ce moment-là ni pourquoi je l'ai fait, mais ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai ressenti une force m'attirer à elle sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter, et d'ailleurs je n'avais pas envie de l'arrêter. Je ne sais pas encore ce que cela signifie, je me suis seulement laissé aller, expliqua Edward laissant paraître son trouble certain.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu as fait cela, Edward? dit Alice lorsqu'il eut fini de parler. D'après moi c'est parce que tu l'apprécies bien plus que tu ne souhaites le reconnaître.

\- Je ne sais pas... répondit Edward manifestement perdu.

\- Vu ce que tu viens de me dire, et ce que Bella semble laisser paraître, tu peux me croire.

Le jeune homme releva en un instant le regard vers Alice, qui comprit qu'elle en avait trop dit.

\- Ce que Bella semble laisser paraître? répéta-t-il, tentant de comprendre où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

\- Ce que je vais te dire maintenant devra rester entre nous, soupira l'adolescente à présent dos au mur.

La visiteuse imprévue expliqua ainsi à Edward ce qu'elle avait deviné derrière les sentiments enfouis de Bella. Alice savait qu'au fond d'elle, la brunette était tout aussi troublée depuis ce baiser qu'Edward l'était lui aussi, et que la peur de la réaction d'Esmée et Carlisle la paralysait, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin avec le jeune homme même si inconsciemment elle le souhaitait si fort.

\- Tu veux dire que Bella m'a seulement repoussé car elle craint d'avoir des problèmes avec mes parents ? demanda Edward, incrédule.

La jeune fille soucieuse acquiesça d'un coup de tête assuré avant d'ajouter:

\- Edward, est-ce que tu es certain de vouloir avancer avec Bella?

\- Je sais que quelques chose de fort nous lie et que je ne peux pas le combattre. Je sais aussi que depuis que je l'ai embrassé à mon anniversaire, la sensation de son baiser ne m'a pas quittée, et je ferai n'importe quoi pour ressentir cela encore une fois.

\- Dans ce cas il faut que tu sois patient avec elle, qui tu lui montres que tu tiens à elle et qu'elle peut te faire confiance. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir faire ça? ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

\- Oui, répondit assurément Edward.

\- Génial! s'exclama Alice avec un grand sourire tout en sautillant sur place. Il faut que j'y aille, Bella va bientôt revenir dans sa chambre.

\- Tu l'as convaincue de venir avec nous ?!

\- Oui. En tout cas, ne perds pas espoir et fais ce que je t'ai dit, lui conseilla Alice avant de quitter la chambre d'Edward et de regagner celle de sa meilleure amie, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

.

Bella revint dans sa chambre peu de temps après qu'Alice y soit elle-même retournée sereinement.

\- Tu es superbe dans cette tenue, la complimenta Alice en souriant, feignant d'être restée bien sagement à sa place. Maintenant, viens t'asseoir, que je te coiffe et que je te maquille!

\- Alice, tu es sûre que tu as besoin de me maquiller pour aller seulement au cinéma ? demanda Bella en roulant des yeux devant l'enthousiasme habituel de son amie.

\- Tu vas voir, je vais juste te faire quelque chose de léger.

Bella s'installa devant son bureau et Alice se mit au travail. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle avait terminé. Elle avait légèrement ondulé les cheveux de Bella et avait opté pour un maquillage assez discret, mettant la beauté naturelle de la brunette en valeur.

\- Voilà, j'ai terminé! annonça Alice fière d'elle en levant les bras en l'air comme si elle venait de remporter le premier prix de beauté.

Alors que Bella s'apprêtait à la remercier, elle fut interrompue par quelqu'un qui toqua à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Jasper est arrivé. Si vous êtes prêtes, nous allons pouvoir y aller, les informa timidement Edward après avoir obtenu l'autorisation d'entrer, manifestement mal à l'aise devant les deux jeunes femmes après sa discussion récente avec Alice.

\- Jasper est là ? s'étonna Alice. Il faut que je vous laisse alors!

Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la réaction d'Alice, qui sortit précipitamment de sa chambre.

\- Je te trouve superbe, la complimenta Edward.

Ne sachant comment réagir à ce compliment la troublant au point de faire rougir son visage, Bella se tut simplement, et regarda ailleurs. Une partie d'elle avait envie de faire taire Edward, de lui dire combien ses compliments ou ses mots pouvaient mettre en péril sa relation avec Esmée et Carlisle. Mais une autre partie d'elle avait envie de lui hurler de continuer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse en mourir.

\- Nous ferions mieux de les rejoindre, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec une voix tremblante après quelques secondes, brisant un silence pesant.

Bella attrapa son sac à main et sortit de sa chambre, Edward à sa suite. Une fois en bas, les deux adolescents saluèrent Jasper avant que le petit groupe ne monte dans la voiture de ce dernier, la brunette se perdant dans les paysages dévalant derrière la vitre se tenant à ses côtés tout en songeant à son aparté avec le jeune Cullen.

.

Une vingtaine de minutes après être partis de chez Edward, ils arrivèrent au cinéma. Quelques minutes de discutions furent nécessaires pour trouver un terrain d'entente, mais ils décidèrent tous finalement d'aller voir le dernier opus d'un film d'action, d'adrénaline et de vitesse.

\- Laisse, dit Edward à Bella alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à payer sa place de cinéma.

\- Je suis capable de payer moi-même ma place, signala Bella.

\- Je sais, mais ça me fait plaisir de le faire, dit Edward en payant sa place et celle de Bella.

\- Merci... murmura l'adolescente en prenant la place qu'Edward lui tendait, une nouvelle fois inconsistante devant les agissements de ce dernier.

Une fois dans le cinéma, Alice s'arrangea pour que Bella se retrouve assis à côté d'Edward.

.

À la fin du film, les quatre amis décidèrent d'aller manger dans un fast-food. Pendant qu'ils dînaient, ils échangèrent leur avis sur le film qu'ils venaient de voir.

\- Ça vous dit qu'on se fasse un bowling ? proposa Alice alors qu'ils sortaient du

fast-food, déçue de déjà devoir terminer la soirée avec ses amis.

\- Pourquoi pas, acceptèrent les trois autres.

Ils remontèrent donc dans la voiture de Jasper et prirent la direction du bowling.

.

\- Filles contre garçons ? proposa Alice.

\- Ça me va, dit Bella en échangeant un regard complice avec son amie.

\- Vous êtes sûres? Ce ne serait pas vraiment équitable, fit remarquer Jasper sur un ton de défi, se vantant de ses talents.

\- Parce que tu penses que, comme on est des filles, on ne peut pas gagner contre vous, c'est ça ? demanda Alice en plissant les yeux.

\- Non... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... bégaya Jasper, un peu gêné.

\- Eh bien, mon chéri, prépare-toi à perdre! le prévient Alice avant de saisir une boule.

Alice la lança sans plus attendre et fit un Strike du premier coup, se retournant vers Jasper d'un air satisfait.

\- À ton tour, ajouta-t-elle pour le taquiner, souriant en voyant le regard ahuri de son petit ami.

Les quatre amis firent plusieurs parties de bowling. Ils passèrent un très bon moment ensemble et rigolèrent beaucoup.

Il n'était pas loin de vingt-trois heures lorsque Jasper ramena Bella et Edward chez eux. Après s'être dit au revoir, Jasper repartit avec Alice.

Lorsqu'Edward et Bella rentrèrent dans la maison, ils la trouvèrent bien calme, Esmée et Carlisle devaient déjà dormir. Les deux adolescents montèrent donc en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

\- Bonne nuit Bella, dit Edward avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de gagner sa chambre.

Une fois dans la sienne, Bella se mit en tenue de nuit et se démaquilla avant de se glisser sous la couette. Lorsqu'elle fut bien installée, l'adolescente repensa à l'après-midi et la soirée qu'elle venait de passer. Elle l'avait vraiment apprécié et s'était bien amusée. Elle repensa au comportement d'Edward. Elle avait été réellement touchée qu'il lui paye sa place de cinéma. Il s'était aussi montré attentif à son égard. sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre pourquoi si soudainement.

Comme rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, elle décida de remettre ses réflexions à plus tard. Bella se tourna sur le côté et se calla plus confortablement dans son lit. Son regard tomba sur une photo d'elle et son frère qui était posée dans un cadre sur la table de nuit. Sur cette image, Bella était à califourchon sur le dos de son frère et tous les deux avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres. L'adolescente espérait que son frère aille bien et que Phil le retrouverait.

C'est en pensant à son frère que Bella s'endormit.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que cela vous a plu.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant. :)**


	26. Chapter 25

**Décliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos Reviews ainsi que vos misent en favories.**

 **aussidagility : Merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir. Effectivement Alice lui a fait ravaler ses mots et avec classe en plus :)**

* * *

Chapitre 25

Une quinzaine de jours étaient passés depuis que Bella, Alice, Edward et Jasper avaient été au cinéma. Durant ces deux semaines, le petit groupe d'amis avait refait plusieurs sorties tous ensemble. Edward avait tenté de mettre en pratique les conseils d'Alice, qui pour l'instant semblait vain.

.

En ce dimanche matin de la mi-mai, Edward était péniblement allongé dans son lit, sa jambe tremblant comme si quelque chose obstruait son esprit. Malgré les efforts qu'il faisait, sa relation avec Bella n'évoluait pas et restait au point mort. Le jeune homme commençait à penser qu'Alice s'était trompée sur les sentiments de Bella, et qu'il ferait mieux de laisser tomber.

Alors que ses sombres idées ne cessaient de divaguer dans son âme, il se rappela soudain de quelque chose et releva prestement son buste. Lors de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Alice le jour de leur sortie au cinéma, la jeune fille lui avait appris que Bella avait peur d'avoir des problèmes avec Esmée et Carlisle si elle allait plus loin avec lui.

Ainsi Edward se dit que la solution serait peut-être d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec ses parents sur le sujet. C'est sur cette résolution que l'adolescent se leva subitement. Il alla à la salle de bain prendre une douche relaxante afin de détendre son esprit avant de descendre à la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner, sachant que la discussion qu'il allait avoir avec ses parents allait sûrement sceller son destin à jamais.

.

\- Bonjour mon chéri, le salua Esmée lorsqu'Edward fut dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour! répondit l'intéressé avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

L'adolescent se servit un bol de café et prit un pain au chocolat avant de s'installer autour de la table, tachant de cacher son trouble en agissant normalement bien que son cœur, lui, ne soit pas indemne.

\- Est-ce que papa est là ? demanda Edward d'une voix anxieuse trahissant son inconfort.

\- Non, il est à l'hôpital ce matin. Il m'a dit qu'il serait de retour vers quatorze heures, répondit Esmée.

\- D'accord. Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler à tous les deux lorsqu'il sera rentré ?

A cette question posée sur un ton peu confiant, Esmée se retourna vers son fils en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr, mais…

\- Ne t'en fais pas maman, il n'y a rien de grave, la rassura Edward en souriant, voyant son air inquiet.

Il termina son petit déjeuner avec empressement et remonta dans sa chambre où il put enfin libérer son souffle jusqu'alors retenu. Étant donné que les épreuves du bac commençaient dans à peine un mois, Edward était souvent plongé dans ses révisions, même si son esprit divaguait à d'autres pensées indésirables...

L'adolescent fit une pause dans son travail au moment du déjeuner, et s'y remit après avoir assisté au déjeuner, tout en étant incapable d'en avaler plus de trois bouchées tel son estomac se pressait en voyant l'heure du retour de Carlisle arriver et ce qu'elle signifiait.

.

Alors qu'Edward avait enfin réussi à oublier ses tracas pour réviser pleinement ses mathématiques, quelqu'un frappa la porte de sa chambre. Il lui donna l'autorisation d'entrer.

\- Mon chéri, ton père est rentré, le prévint Esmée.

\- D'accord. Ça ira si nous nous retrouvons dans le bureau de papa dans une demi-heure ? Je voudrais finir mon exercice avant cela.

\- Pas de souci, répondit sa mère avant de repartir aussitôt.

Une fois la porte de sa chambre refermée, Edward ne put s'empêcher de se laisser emporter par un flot d'émotions étrange, mêlé d'appréhension et d'excitation. Bien loin de pouvoir terminer son exercice dans cet état, il tenta d'adopter une attitude sereine et rejoignit ses parents lorsque la demi-heure fut passée.

Il frappa d'un main tremblante à la porte du bureau, et entra lorsqu'il en eut obtenu l'autorisation. L'adolescent salua son père avant de s'asseoir. Il regarda ses parents, un peu anxieux, ne sachant pas trop comment se lancer.

\- Ta mère m'a dit que tu voulais nous parler, alors nous t'écoutons, dit Carlisle pour inciter son fils à commencer.

\- Oui. En fait… je voulais vous parler de Bella, avoua maladroitement Edward.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a des problèmes ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Esmée.

\- Non maman. Bella va bien, la rassura son fils.

\- Tant mieux. De quoi est-ce que tu voulais nous parler alors ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Et bien c'est assez inattendu mais il fallait que je vous en parle. Depuis ces derniers temps, j'ai changé de regard envers elle...

Le jeune homme s'attendait à ce que ces parents comprennent déjà ce qu'il s'apprêtait à leur avouer, mais il vit devant leur regard incompréhensif qu'il allait devoir creuser encore sa discussion. Décidément, le couple ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il allait leur déclarer.

\- Vous savez que lorsqu'elle est arrivée, nous n'avions pas vraiment de bons rapports. Mais nous avons appris à être amis, à devenir de plus en plus proches et je crains que de mon côté, cela aille bien plus loin qu'une simple amitiée...

N'obtenant pas de réponse de leur part après quelques minutes, l'adolescent se décida à lever le regard vers eux avec anxiété et constata que ses parents, semblant vides tels des fantômes, ne savait pas réagir sous le choc de son annonce. Esmée et Carlisle avaient bien remarqué que Bella et Edward s'étaient rapprochés et passaient plus de temps ensemble, mais de là à ce que leur fils développe des sentiments autre que fraternels pour l'adolescente, ça, ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir !

\- Tu as des sentiments pour elle...? demanda Esmée d'une voix frêle, comme si elle ne semblait plus être sûre de se que son fils venait de lui apprendre.

\- Je me doute que vous ne deviez pas vous attendre à cela, mais oui , je ressens quelque chose pour elle et je n'arrive plus à...

\- Non, le coupa sèchement Carlisle.

\- Comment-cela "non"? répéta Edward, incertain de ce que sous-entendait son père.

\- Tu ne peux pas avoir de sentiments pour Bella. Tu ne peux pas! répondit Carlisle en sentant un sentiment insoutenable le parcourir.

\- Comment peux-tu prétendre pouvoir contrôler ce que je ressens? s'exclama son fils. Tu trouves que Bella n'est pas assez "bien" pour moi, pour notre famille?

Edward se sentait si blessé par la réaction de son père qu'il ne put retenir un long rire nerveux qui trahissait son désaccord. Lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de parler à ses parents, l'adolescent soucieux s'était douté que cela n'allait pas être facile, mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'un des deux s'opposerait si durement à son choix. Il avait pensé ses parents capables de plus de compréhension...

Esmée, voyant que son mari ne répondait pas à son fils et semblait désemparé, se tourna vers lui et sentit la colère monté lentement en elle à la vue de son visage fermé.

\- Edward, mon chéri, tu veux bien nous laisser s'il te plaît. Ton père et moi devons parler, déclara sa mère d'une voix faussement calme sans pour autant quitter son mari des yeux.

\- Maman, commença à protester l'adolescent en lâchant un lourd soupir.

\- Edward, s'il te plaît, insista sa mère.

L'adolescent lança un dernier regard à ses parents avant de quitter le bureau de son père, le bruit de la porte claquant derrière lui fit frémir Carlisle.

\- Est-ce que tu t'opposes à cette relation parce que tu crois que Bella n'est pas digne de notre fils? attaqua pourtant calmement Esmée dès que la porte fut fermée. Tu te souviens, soupira-t-elle, quand nous avions leur âge, mes parents aussi pensaient que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour moi. Et pourtant tu as réussi à leur démontrer le contraire!

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je pense que Bella n'est pas convenable pour Edward que je n'approuve pas cette relation, avoua Carlisle en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

\- Alors pourquoi?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si cela ne fonctionne pas entre eux? commença-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de sa femme. Bella s'ouvre de plus en plus à nous et je ne veux pas que tous les efforts que nous avons fait pour arriver à ce résultat soit réduit à néant si cela tourne mal, expliqua Carlisle.

C'est ainsi que le regard qu'Esmée, jusqu'alors fixe, put enfin se radoucir et qu'un léger sourire prit place sur ses lèvres fines. Si son mari n'approuvait pas cette relation, c'est simplement qu'il en avait peur. Il avait peur que cela trouble la famille, sa famille.

\- On dirait bien que tu es très attaché à elle, remarqua Esmée en souriant, tout en allant s'asseoir sur les genoux de son mari.

\- Bien sûr que je suis attaché à elle! Elle a traversé tellement d'épreuves à son âge...

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi tu sais, mais ce n'est pas à nous de décider de leur avenir. Ils sont assez âgés tous les deux pour savoir ce qu'ils font, continua la mère de famille. Et si parfois cela se passe mal entre eux, chose que je ne souhaite pas, nous serons là pour les soutenir et les aider s'ils le souhaitent.

\- Tu as raison, mais je voudrais éviter qu'ils souffrent.

\- Je sais, mais tu ne pourras pas, lui dit Esmée en lui souriant. Allez, allons voir Edward afin de le rassurer sur son choix car on ne peut pas dire que tu as été très conciliant avec lui, ajouta-t-elle avant de se lever et de tendre la main à son mari.

Carlisle s'en saisi et embrassa sa femme avant qu'ils n'aillent rejoindre leur fils dans sa chambre.

.

\- Edward, mon chéri, commença Esmée d'une voix douce après être entrée dans la chambre désirée. Nous avons discuté avec ton père.

La mère de famille fit une pause afin d'aller s'asseoir au côté de son fils sur le lit, alors que Carlisle resta contre l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Même si l'idée que toi et Bella soyez plus que de simples amis est difficile à imaginer pour l'instant pour nous, nous apprendrons à le comprendre et nous ne nous opposerons pas si jamais votre relation doit évoluer.

\- Vraiment? demanda l'adolescent en se redressant vers son père.

\- Oui, confirma Carlisle. Mais il faut que tu sois sûr de toi avant de te lancer. Si les choses ne se passent pas comme tu le souhaites, cela risque d'être difficile pour vous car vous habitez sous le même toit, n'oublie pas.

\- Écoutez, je sais qu'il va être compliqué pour Bella d'enfin accepter et comprendre ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis sûr de moi, affirma Edward avec aplomb avant de leur dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour la jeune fille.

Les deux parents se lancèrent un regard complice, comment avaient-ils pu louper ce que leur fils ressentait depuis tout ce temps?

\- Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à nous mettre au courant de ta volonté de faire évoluer ta relation avec Bella? s'enquit Carlisle lorsque son fils eut fini de parler.

\- D'après Alice, Bella auait peur d'avoir des problèmes avec vous si jamais ce qui nous lie devenait concret...

\- Des problèmes avec nous ? répéta la mère de famille étonnée, ne voyant pas ce que son fils sous-entendait.

\- Je pense que c'est en rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé la fois où nous l'avons surprise en train d'embrasser Edward, dit Carlisle sortant de sa réflexion.

\- Oh, c'est vrai... cette fois-là nous avions réagi un peu excessivement, avoua Esmée semblant prendre conscience du mal que cela avait causé à Bella. Cela nous avait surpris et pris au dépourvu. De plus, tu était avec Tanya à cette époque, et nous n'avions pas toutes les informations comme aujourd'hui.

\- Moi non plus tu sais je n'avais pas encore toutes ces informations, j'ai réalisé ce que je ressentais pour elle il y a quelques jours à peine...

\- Ne parlons plus de tout cela, c'est du passé, fit Carlisle avant d'échanger un regard avec sa femme.

Edward regarda ses parents qui donnaient l'impression de communiquaient silencieusement. L'adolescent espérait atteindre un jour le même niveau de complicité avec quelqu'un.

\- Nous ne nous opposons pas à une possible relation avec Bella et te laissons faire à ta guise, dans la limite du raisonnable bien entendu. Mais je tiens à te rappeler que Bella fait entièrement partie de la famille à présent, donc si cela ne fonctionne pas entre vous, il n'est pas question que nous nous séparons d'elle, dit Carlisle.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, papa, je suis bien conscient de cela, lui assura Edward.

\- Bien, je crois que tout est clair à présent. Est-ce que tu voulais nous parler d'autre chose? demanda Esmée, se préparant à partir.

\- Non, il n'y avait que cela.

Carlisle et Esmée s'apprêtaient à quitter la chambre de leur fils lorsque la mère de famille fit marche arrière.

\- Tant que j'y pense, ce soir ton père et moi sortons dîner tous les deux et nous allons au cinéma. Tu seras seul avec Bella, lui apprit-elle avant de définitivement laisser son fils dans sa chambre.

Une fois seul, Edward repensa à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec ses parents et devait avouer qu'il était plutôt content de la tournure des évènements. C'est heureux que l'adolescent se tourna face à son bureau et se remit à ses révisions. Enfin, il tenant de s'y remettre, un sourire béat entachant son air d'étudiant sérieux. Sa mère le dérangea à nouveau quelques heures plus tard, entrant dans sa chambre pour lui annoncer qu'ils partaient au restaurant.

\- Normalement, Bella devrait rentrer d'ici une demi-heure, l'informa Esmée.

Avant de quitter la chambre, la mère de famille se retourna et regarda son fils avec bienveillance.

\- Edward, soit patient avec Bella, un jour elle se rendra compte à quel point tu es exceptionnel, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton hésitant avant de rejoindre Carlisle.

.

Quelques temps après le départ de ses parents, alors que l'adolescent descendit dans la cuisine pour tenter de décider ce qu'il pourrait faire à manger ce soir, Belle rentra dans la maison.

\- Salut. Tes parents ne sont pas là ? demanda Bella en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Non, ils sont sortis au resto et au ciné. Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

\- Peut-importe, répondit indifféremment l'adolescente.

Bien loin de renfrogner Edward, cette indifférence lui inspira une idée lorsqu'il regarda une nouvelle fois dans le réfrigérateur.

\- Ça te dit de commander des pizzas et de les manger tout en regardant un film? exposa-t-il avec enthousiasme.

\- Ça me va, accepta Bella en rejoignant Edward pour se mettre d'accord sur les pizzas à commander et le film à regarder.

Le temps que les pizzas arrivent, Bella alla prendre une douche et mettre une tenue plus décontractée. L'adolescente finissait de s'habiller lorsqu'Edward l'appela pour lui dire que les pizzas étaient arrivées.

Lorsque Bella fut en bas, elle vit qu'Edward avait déposé les pizzas sur la table basse, avec de quoi boire. L'adolescente s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé et il lança le film.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement devant l'écran. Lorsque le film prit fin, Edward proposa d'en regarder un autre, ce que Bella accepta.

Plus le film continuait, et plus les deux adolescents se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre sans même s'en rendre compte, comme si leur attirance semblait inévitable. Remarquant qu'elle était à peine à quelques centimètre d'Edward, Bella se raidit face à cette proximité dangereuse pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits, et s'éloigna légèrement, préférant garder de la distance. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si jamais elle s'était un peu plus calée contre lui...

.

Alors que les deux adolescents étaient en train de regarder tranquillement leur film, Esmée et Carlisle rentrèrent à la maison. En voyant le couple, Bella se sentit coupable, sans savoir pourquoi, et se décala à l'opposé d'Edward sur le canapé comme si elle venait d'être prise en faute avec lui. Les parents saluèrent les deux adolescents sans se rendre compte de rien, avant de monter à l'étage.

Alors que Bella se détendait un peu sur le canapé après le départ d'Esmée et Carlisle, Edward voulut se rapprocher d'elle, ce que la jeune fille ne supporta pas. Elle se leva aussitôt et se planta en face du jeune homme comme une furie devant sa proie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ces derniers temps Edward?! Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça avec moi alors que tu sais pertinemment que ni moi, ni tes parents n'ont envie de voir cela!

\- Non Bella, tu te trompes, ça ne leur pose aucun problème!

\- "Ça ne leur pose aucun problème"? répéta Bella, ne comprenant pas où Edward allait en venir.

Tout se fit flou dans ses pensées, pourquoi depuis toutes ces semaines Edward tenait tant à passer des moments avec elle? Pourquoi lui parlait-il de ses parents maintenant, alors qu'elle a seulement confié à Alice qu'elle avait peur de leur réaction si jamais ils se rendaient compte de la tension permanente et incontrôlable émanant d'elle et Edward? Tout à coup la lumière se fit dans sa tête.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça Edward ! commença-t-elle à hurler.

\- Si tu penses que j'ai parlé à mes parents, alors la réponse est oui, je l'ai fait. Et ça ne leur pose pas de problème que nous ayons une relation, dit Edward.

\- Est-ce que tu es malade? De quel droit leur as-tu parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, et de quel droit oses-tu parler de "relation" avec moi? Nous ne sommes pas ensemble Edward, et cela n'arrivera jamais tu comprends!

\- Je pensais que ça serait mieux qu'ils sachent, comme ça tu n'aurais pas à craindre notre relation et leur réaction.

\- Cesse de parler d'une relation qui n'existe pas ! s'écria la jeune fille avant de monter, sentant que si elle ne partait pas maintenant, ses nerfs allaient lâcher.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Bella claqua la porte et se mit à faire les cent pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Edward avait osé faire ça. Elle qui commençait à vraiment se laisser aller... il avait tout gâché. Elle comprit que si Edward avait fait cela, c'est qu'Alice avait trahi sa confiance, et avait répété à Edward ses peurs concernant Esmée et Carlisle. Se sentant abandonné par sa meilleure amie, et le garçon pour qui son être brûlait, elle se laissa tomber à terre alors que des sanglots de fureur descendaient le long de son visage meurtrit.

Edward, quant à lui, essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se prit la tête entre les mains tout en se maudissant d'avoir dit à Bella qu'il en avait parlé à ses parents. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment que l'adolescente n'était pas prête pour cela. Il aurait dû être plus patient avec elle... Il avait tout gâché entre lui et Bella.

C'est donc avec le moral à zéro qu'Edward monta dans sa chambre, tel un fantôme sans âme.

Ce que les deux adolescents ignoraient, était qu'Esmée et Carlisle avaient, dans leur chambre, tout entendu de leur conversation et s'en étaient retrouvés estomaqués.

\- Tu crois que nous devons aller les voir ? demanda Esmée à son mari.

\- Non. Il faut les laisser gérer leurs problèmes tous seuls, répondit Carlisle.

\- Tu crois ? J'ai pourtant dit à Edward de prendre son temps avec Bella...

Le visage d'Esmée se raidit, craignant que cette dispute ne déchire sa famille qu'elle avait prit tant de soin à construire.

\- Il faut qu'ils apprennent à se débrouiller. Viens te coucher, ajouta le père de famille en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

Esmée tenta de se séparer de son air terne et alla à contrecœur s'allonger à côté de son mari, sans quitter des yeux la porte la séparant du couloir qui menait à la chambre des adolescents, comme si elle imaginait mille façon de les réconcilier.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle à Carlisle en sentant son cœur se serrer.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit Carlisle avant d'embrasser sa femme et de la prendre dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que cette dernière s'endorme, songeant à l'avenir de ses enfants.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A dimanche prochain pour le chapitre suivant.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Decliner: les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos mise en favories, cela me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci aussi à ma Beta pour son aide précieuse.**

 **aussidagility : Merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir. Effectivement je penses que Carlisle a prit la bonne décision en disant à Esmée de les laisser tranquille. Je te laisse lire tranquillement ce chapitre afin d'avoir les réponses à tes questions ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 26

Une semaine était passée depuis qu'Edward avait eu sa fameuse conversation avec ses parents, suivie de sa dispute avec Bella. Contrairement à ce qu'Esmée avait espéré, les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées entre Edward et Bella. L'adolescente évitait leur fils autant qu'elle le pouvait et lorsque c'était impossible, elle l'ignorait. Edward avait bien essayé de s'excuser plusieurs fois, mais Bella ne l'écoutait jamais ou s'enfuyait avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir les lèvres.

.

.

Le samedi matin, Bella se leva vers neuf heures. Elle s'étira nonchalamment avant de se lever et de descendre dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner quotidien. Elle salua Esmée qui était comme à son habitude présente dans la cuisine, puis se servit un verre de jus d'orange et prit un pain au chocolat dans la corbeille disposée sur la table. Alors qu'elles avalaient toutes les deux une bouchée de viennoiserie en silence, Esmée vint briser ce dernier.

\- Je voulais te prévenir que nous partirons à dix heures, la prévint Esmée. Enfin, seulement si tout le monde est prêt! soupira-t-elle en constatant que son fils n'était toujours pas levé.

Bella acquiesça en remarquant qu'ils devaient partir dans moins d'une heure. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire d'Elisabeth et les Cullen allaient déjeuner chez les parents d'Esmée pour l'occasion. Lorsque Bella eut terminé son petit déjeuner, elle remonta dans sa chambre rapidement et prit ses vêtements du jour avant d'aller à la salle de bain prendre une douche.

La jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain un quart d'heure plus tard, vêtue d'un pantacourt en jean et d'un tee-shirt à manches courtes noir. Lorsqu'elle fut dans sa chambre, elle mit le cadeau d'Elisabeth dans son sac à main et, après avoir vérifié qu'elle avait avec elle tout ce dont elle avait besoin, Bella descendit rejoindre les autres.

.

Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, ils montèrent en voiture. Afin de passer le trajet tranquillement, Bella mit un fond de musique sur son portable et enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, tout en entamant le livre qu'elle avait acheté la veille.

.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à Seattle, Edward ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter quelques coups d'œil prudents. Il était impossible de détacher son regard du visage paisible de la jeune fille, et du léger pli qui s'était formé entre ses sourcils tant elle était prise par sa lecture.

L'adolescent souffrait de la distance que Bella mettait entre eux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la réduire. Au départ, il avait pensé demander de l'aide à Alice, mais il ne voulait pas la mêler à cela, d'autant plus qu'elle risquait fortement de prendre le parti de Bella. Il soupira en espérant trouver une solution au problème qu'il avait causé.

.

Après un peu plus de deux heures de route, Carlisle gara la voiture devant la maison des parents d'Esmée. Ces derniers vinrent les accueillir chaleureusement, comme à leur habitude.

\- Alors gamine, comment ça va ? demanda Anthony d'un ton enjoué en saluant Bella.

\- Ça va bien merci, répondit l'adolescente d'un ton morose peu convaincant qui saute à l'œil d'Anthony.

Lorsque tout le monde se fut salué, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur en continuant de bavarder. Elisabeth les invita à aller s'installer dans la salle à manger afin de prendre l'apéritif puis le déjeuner, qui se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, bien que la retenue des deux adolescents l'un envers l'autre se faisait ressentir franchement.

.

Elisabeth reçut de la part de son mari un beau collier de perles nacrées, Esmée et Carlisle lui offrirent un cours de cuisine avec un grand cuisinier français qui sera bientôt de passage à Seattle, et Edward s'était décidée pour un livre mi historique, mi gastronomique sur la cuisine française. Quant à Bella, qui n'avait pas eu d'idée contrairement à son engouement habituel pour les cadeaux, elle lui avait acheté une carte cadeau pour qu'Elisabeth puisse s'offrir ce qu'elle voudrait.

La mère d'Esmée les remercia tous chaleureusement.

.

Tout le monde passa tranquillement l'après-midi chez les parents d'Esmée. Il était près de dix-huit heures lorsque les Cullen et Bella décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Comme pour l'aller, Bella mit ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et continua son livre.

.

Comme ils n'avaient pas très faim, ayant bien mangé le midi, les Cullen et Bella prirent seulement un dîner léger. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de manger, Bella salua tout le monde avant de monter à l'étage. Elle passa par la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette et finit par regagner sa chambre.

N'ayant pas très envie de réviser pour son épreuve de français qui avait lieu dans un peu moins d'un mois, Bella s'installa sur son lit pour lire. Comme elle avait terminé son livre tout à l'heure dans la voiture, elle en commença un autre.

Elle avait déjà lu quelques chapitres lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte de chambre.

\- Pouvons-nous parler ? demanda Carlisle après avoir obtenu l'autorisation d'entrer.

\- Bien sûr, accepta Bella en se redressant, se demandant d'où pouvait bien venir l'inquiétude de Carlisle.

Carlisle prit la chaise de bureau et l'amena à côté du lit de Bella avant de s'asseoir dessus à califourchon. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à sa femme quelques jours plus tôt, il avait tout de même décidé d'intervenir afin de voir s'il ne pouvait arranger un peu les choses entre son fils et l'adolescente.

\- Je voudrais que nous parlions de toi et d'Edward, commença Carlisle. Et avant que tu t'énerves et que tu m'envoies promener, je voudrais que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre. D'accord ? ajouta-t-il en voyant que Bella s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

\- D'accord, accepta à l'adolescente à contrecœur.

\- Comme tu le sais déjà, Edward est venu nous parler il y a quelques semaines car il était soucieux pour toi. Il sentait que ses sentiments commençaient à évoluer, et il a préféré nous en parler afin que tout soit plus facile pour vous deux. Maintenant que je sais ce que ressent mon fils, je voudrais savoir ce que toi tu penses réellement de la situation, Bella. Oublie le fait que tu te sentes gênée par rapport à Esmée ou moi, oublie tout cela et concentre-toi sur ce que tu veux réellement.

Lorsque Carlisle était entré en demandant à lui parler, Bella ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il aborde ce sujet. Il avait demandé franchement si elle avait des sentiments pour son fils, et sans savoir pourquoi, Bella avait senti un trouble s'emparer de son cœur. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle tentait d'oublier les tourments que lui causait sa situation périlleuse avec Edward, des semaines qu'elle se voilait la face et tentait de passer à autre chose, en vain. Mais aujourd'hui elle devait enfin se confronter à tous ses sentiments, se confronter à sa situation. Elle reconnaissait que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Edward était très différent de ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour tous ses autres petits amis. C'était tellement plus complexe, plus profond, à la fois si passionnant et si déchirant. Elle pensait souvent à lui quand il n'était pas avec elle. Elle admettait aussi que leur complicité lui manquait beaucoup et que le fait de voir Edward triste lui faisait très mal. Ce n'était pas difficile pour elle de répondre à la question de Carlisle, c'était simplement difficile de l'accepter pleinement. Oui, elle avait des sentiments pour Edward, elle le savait. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à le prononcer à haute voix, peut-être ne le pourrait-elle jamais...

\- Carlisle... tenta d'articuler Bella, ne sachant même pas ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui répondre. Edward est un garçon vraiment attentionné, gentil et patient avec moi. Il arrive à me faire rire même quand je n'ai pas le moral, et je me sens bien avec lui. Je comprends aujourd'hui pourquoi il a décidé de vous parler de ses sentiments, et je le respecte. Mais tout cela est beaucoup trop rapide et soudain pour moi. Tout ce que je connais des sentiments, c'est ce que j'ai lu dans les livres. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de devoir gérer une telle situation, et sans vouloir te blesser toi, Esmée ou Edward, je préférerais que vous le laissiez le temps de digérer tout cela de mon côté. Vous savez très bien ce que je ressens pour votre fils, mais j'ai besoin de temps seule, tout simplement.

Carlisle se senti coupable d'avoir mis une telle pression sur les épaules de Bella sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais devant la maturité de la jeune fille, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait à présent que Bella devait prendre les choses en main, seule, et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Je te comprends tout à fait Bella, et je suis désolé si tu as cru que nous te mettions la pression auprès de notre fils... mais tu es toi-aussi notre fille à présent, et tu prendras le temps qu'il te faudra pour te sentir bien. Tu sais Bella, lorsqu'Edward est venu nous parler, Esmée et moi lui avons dit que peut-importe ce qu'il se passerait entre vous deux, nous ne nous immiscerions pas dedans. Après tout, il s'agit d'Edward et toi, non de nous.

\- Pourtant, lorsque vous nous aviez surpris en train de nous embrasser la première fois…

\- Les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes Bella, la coupa Carlisle. A l'époque nous ne pouvions pas comprendre si tôt ce qu'il se passait sous nos yeux depuis le début... Mais nous ne t'aurions jamais renvoyée pour cela, jamais!

\- Vraiment ? sursauta Bella, surprise.

Carlisle sourit légèrement et déposa sa large main sur l'épaule compatissante de la jeune fille.

\- Bien sûr, Bella. Comment as-tu pu croire le contraire? Tu es un membre à part entière de notre famille.

Bella sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et la gratitude envahir son cœur. Elle était extrêmement touchée par les mots de Carlisle, si bien que la tension qu'elle ressentait depuis de lourdes semaines commençait à lâcher prise.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, la jeune fille le remercia de sa compréhension en un hochement de tête timide alors que le père de famille se levait pour la laisser seule.

\- Bien, je vais te laisser continuer ta lecture maintenant. _''Tess d'Urberville''_ est un très bon livre, soit-dit en passant.

\- Oh, c'est Anthony qui me l'a prêté avant que nous ne partions tout à l'heure.

Carlisle sourit une dernière fois et souhaita bonne nuit à la jeune fille avant de la laisser seule, assise sur son lit, son livre entre les mains qu'elle peinait à tenir fermement tant elle tremblait suite à cette discussion. Oui, elle avait des sentiments pour Edward.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **J'espère vous avez apprécier, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **A la semaine prochain pour le prochain chapitre :)**


	28. Chapter 27

**Décliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos review et vos mise en favori, cela me fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **aussidagility : Merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir :) Dans l'œuvre de Stephenie Meyer, Carlisle est la voix de la sagesse, j'ai donc essayer de faire de-même dans ma fic. Edward à bien fait de ne pas refaire appel à Alice pour géré de nouveau son problème avec Bella, car cela n'aurait surement pas arranger les choses.**

 **Je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 27

Bella était allongée nonchalamment en travers de son lit et fixait d'un regard attentif les particules de poussières révélées par le soleil de la fin mai qui rayonnait au travers de sa fenêtre.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Carlisle était venu lui parler et si l'adolescente n'avait toujours pas changé de comportement vis à vis d'Edward, en revanche elle avait beaucoup réfléchit aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour l'adolescent et à ce que lui avait dit le père de famille.

Maintenant qu'elle y voyait plus clair et qu'elle était sûre que cela ne dérangeait pas Esmée et Carlisle, Bella décida que c'était à elle de faire le premier pas vers Edward, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas de problème avec ses parents. C'est sur cette nouvelle résolution que l'adolescente s'étira avant de se lever et de descendre rejoindre le reste de la famille pour le déjeuner, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, bien décidée à se rapprocher d'Edward.

Pendant le repas, la jeune fille essaya à plusieurs reprises d'attirer discrètement l'attention du jeune garçon, en vain.

.

Alors que Bella entrait dans sa chambre, après avoir aidé à débarrasser la table, elle entendit la sonnerie qu'elle avait attribuée à Alice retentir depuis son téléphone.

\- Enfin tu décroches! C'est au moins la troisième fois que j'essaye de t'appeler! s'exclama Alice une fois que Bella eut décroché.

\- Je viens juste de finir de manger et d'aller dans ma chambre, répondit l'adolescente tout en se vautrant peu élégamment sur sa chaise de bureau.

\- Si j'essayais de t'appeler c'était pour te dire qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'extraordinaire! Ce matin, alors que j'étais partie faire un tour en ville afin de trouver un cadeau pour ma mère, j'ai...

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Bella ne prêta plus aucune attention à ce que lui disait sa meilleure amie. Son esprit s'était inconsciemment tourné vers Edward et son comportement durant le déjeuner. L'adolescente n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il n'avait réellement pas remarqué qu'elle essayait désespérément d'attirer son attention ou s'il l'avait délibérément ignorée. Elle qui pensait plus tôt qu'il ne serait pas compliqué de faire le premier pas, et bien elle s'était bien trompée!

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? demanda Alice, ramenant de ce fait Bella à l'instant présent.

\- Comment? lâcha l'adolescente en arrêtant de faire tourner sa chaise de bureau.

\- Bella, je te demande ton avis par rapport à ce qui m'est arrivé ce matin. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas écouté un seule mot de ce que je viens de dire!

\- Je suis désolée, avoua honteusement sa meilleure amie. En ce moment c'est un peu compliqué pour moi...

\- Tu m'en veux toujours pour avoir fait par de tes sentiments à Edward? la coupa Alice. Bella, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir trahie de la sorte, mais je sais qu'Edward et toi êtes inévitablement attirés l'un vers l'autre, je voulais juste vous donner un petit coup de main. Je ne pensais pas à mal.

\- Alice, je ne t'en veux plus. Il est vrai que sur le coup j'étais blessée que tu aies pu faire cela, mais avec le recule j'ai compris que tu souhaitais seulement m'aider, la rassura Bella.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse dans ce cas?

Après avoir soupiré, Bella raconta à sa meilleure amie ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire avec Edward ainsi que ce qu'il s'était déroulé lors du déjeuner.

\- Je suis sûre qu'Edward ne t'aurait pas délibérément ignorée, il n'attend que toi, fit Alice une fois que Bella eut terminé de parler.

\- Je l'espère, soupira la jeune fille.

\- Est-ce que tu as fait ton devoir de maths? demanda subitement Alice.

\- Non, pourquoi? s'enquit sa meilleure amie en ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle changeait subitement de sujet.

\- Va voir Edward et demande lui de t'aider pour ton devoir. Comme ça, tu auras une excuse pour aller le voir!

\- Alice, est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais géniale? s'exclama Bella, enchantée de l'idée de sa meilleure amie.

\- Non, pas aujourd'hui, la taquina Alice. Bien, je te laisse aller le rejoindre. Bon courage! ajouta-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Alors que Bella fouillait dans son sac de cours à la recherche de son livre de mathématiques, elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle n'avait pas demandé à Alice de lui expliquer à nouveau cette chose si excitante qui lui était arrivée ce matin. Bella se promit de le faire rapidement avant de sortir de sa chambre.

.

En arrivant devant la porte de chambre d'Edward, la jeune fille inspira un bon coup afin de se donner du courage avant de toquer doucement. Quelques secondes plus tard, n'obtenant pas de réponse, Bella frappa une nouvelle fois. En voyant que la porte restait close, l'adolescente retourna à sa chambre un peu morose.

Alors qu'elle était presque à destination, la jeune fille croisa Esmée.

\- Bella, tout va bien? lui demanda la mère de famille en lui trouvant un air distrait.

\- Oh, oui. J'avais juste besoin d'Edward, mais il ne doit pas être disponible.

\- Il n'est pas là. Après le déjeuner il est parti voir Jasper. Tu avais besoin de lui pour qu'il t'aide en maths? ajouta Esmée en désignant le livre d'exercice que Bella tenait dans ses mains.

\- Oui. Je ne comprends pas l'exercice que le professeur nous a demandé de faire, alors j'avais espéré qu'Edward aurait pu m'aider, répondit l'adolescente consciente que cela n'était qu'à demi la vérité.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi douée que mon fils, mais je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal en maths au lycée, donc si tu le souhaites, je peux voir si je peux t'aider, proposa Esmée.

\- Pourquoi pas, accepta à contrecœur Bella tout en réfléchissant déjà à une prochaine excuse pour aller parler à Edward.

Esmée suivit Bella jusqu'à sa chambre et elles s'installèrent au bureau de cette dernière. Après avoir lu plusieurs fois l'énoncer, Esmée expliqua à l'adolescente ce qu'il lui était demandé de faire.

.

Le soir même, Bella était confortablement allongée sous ses couvertures avec un bon livre entre les mains. Bien que l'histoire fût passionnante, l'adolescente n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lisait, devant sans cesse relire la même ligne pour tenter de garder le fil de l'histoire. Une part de son être ne cessait de lui rappelait que la journée serait bientôt terminée et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas tenté de voir Edward depuis qu'il était rentré de chez Jasper.

Voyant, que malgré toute sa bonne volonté elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle lisait, Bella ferma brusquement son livre avant de se lever prestement de son lit et de sortir de sa chambre afin de se rendre devant celle d'Edward sans même réfléchir, le souffle haletant. Une fois devant la porte, Bella sentit la nervosité l'envahir. Elle prit une grande inspiration afin de se donner du courage et frappa d'une main tremblante à la porte lui faisant face. Cette dernière s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur un Edward tout surpris de trouver Bella devant lui.

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda timidement la jeune fille sur un ton que le jeune homme ne sut interpréter.

\- Euh… oui, répondit Edward en se décalant pour qu'elle puisse passer.

\- Je voulais m'excuser de m'être énervée la dernière fois, dit nerveusement Bella lorsqu'Edward eut fermé la porte de sa chambre.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Je savais que tu avais besoin de temps et je t'ai brusquée. Je n'aurais pas dû t'annoncer si subitement que j'avais parlé de mes sentiments à mes parents, répondit Edward.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je sais que je dois apprendre à ne pas réagir si vivement...

\- Ton caractère est une des choses que j'apprécie chez toi, avoua Edward.

Bella, qui avait jusqu'alors le regard baissé face à sa nervosité, releva son visage brillant et soucieux d'un coup vers Edward, surprise de sa réponse. Son caractère parfois froid avait toujours rebuté les personnes que Bella avait rencontrées, qui ne se doutaient pas qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une carapace. Mais Edward, lui, ne s'était jamais arrêté à cela.

\- Vraiment?

\- Bella, je sais que j'ai été maladroit dans ma façon de venir vers toi. Et même si j'ai bien compris que tu ne souhaitais pas aller plus loin avec moi...

C'est alors que Bella coupa Edward pour se mettre à rire nerveusement, se rendant compte que part ses derniers agissements, le jeune homme pensait qu'elle l'avait rejeté. Si seulement il savait...

\- Edward, reprit la brunette, tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulais dire.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils devant la réponse évasive de la jeune fille, et afficha une posture de questionnement, croisant ses larges bras sur son torse. Un sentiment contradictoire commençait à se ravivait en lui alors qu'il tentait de déchiffrer les paroles de sont interlocutrice semblant plus nerveuse que jamais.

Cette dernière, sentant qu'Edward était beaucoup trop bouleversé pour comprendre ses paroles, se dit qu'après tout, un geste valait mieux que mille mots et après avoir hésiter quelques secondes, elle avança d'un pas rapide et décidé vers celui qu'elle désirait tant et s'empara subitement de ses lèvres, enlaçant sa nuque d'un geste franc et décidé afin de le garder contre elle.

Devant ce mélange si pressant de passion et de folie, Edward à son tour ne put résister aux douces lèvres de son amante et prolongea ce baiser qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, entourant la taille fine de l'adolescente qui s'éloigna brusquement de lui pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Edward, murmura-t-elle entre deux soupirs, je ne veux pas précipiter les choses...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous irons à ton rythme, la rassura Edward tout en déposant son front contre le sien, un sourire ineffaçable aux lèvres. Est-ce que tu veux regarder le film que j'ai commencé avec moi?

La jeune fille acquiesça par un léger hochement de tête avant de suivre Edward et de s'installer contre lui sur son lit, leurs mains reliées comme si plus jamais ils ne se quitteraient.

.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'Esmée rejoignait son mari dans leur chambre, elle entendit des rires provenant de la chambre de son fils. En s'approchant délicatement de la porte, elle fut étonnée d'entendre le rire de Bella. C'est pensive qu'Esmée regagna sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ma chérie ? lui demanda Carlisle en voyant son air réfléchi.

\- Je viens d'entendre Bella rire dans la chambre d'Edward, répondit son épouse sans vraiment réussir à en tirer de conclusion.

\- Vraiment ?

Esmée regarda son mari, il n'avait pas l'air étonné par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda la mère de famille en voyant un large sourire mutin s'emparer du visage de Carlisle.

\- Oh, rien du tout, nia l'homme.

\- Quoi que tu aies fait, j'en suis ravie, dit Esmée en s'allongeant à côté de son mari. Je t'aime, ajouta-t-elle avant d'éteindre la lumière.

\- Je t'aime aussi, bonne nuit, répondit doucement Carlisle tout en regardant sa femme d'un air conquérant.

Le père de famille était heureux que les choses se soient arrangées entre son fils et Bella. Manifestement sa conversation avec la brunette n'y était pas pour rien...

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que Carlisle s'endormit, sur une note propice aux douces rêveries.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Décliner: Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et mise en favories cela me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci aussi à ma Beta pour son aide précieuse.**

 **Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre**

* * *

Chapitre 28

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que les choses s'étaient arrangées entre Edward et Bella. Depuis ce jour, tout se passait pour le mieux entre eux pour le bonheur de Carlisle et Esmée qui voyaient leurs enfants rayonner de plus en plus chaque jour.

.

.

En ce premier samedi de juin, Bella était dans sa chambre en train de réviser sereinement, lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Surprise ! s'exclama joyeusement Alice en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! demanda Bella, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement.

\- Si je me souviens bien, il me semble que tu as un rendez-vous galant avec Edward ce soir... Je suis donc venue pour t'aider à te préparer, répondit la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

\- Mais Alice, il est à peine quinze heures trente ! J'ai largement le temps de me préparer, lui signala Bella après avoir regardé l'heure sur son portable.

\- Non, au contraire nous sommes juste au niveau timing !

\- Tu veux commencer par quoi ? demanda Bella en soupirant d'amusement, car elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de contester les ordres d'Alice lorsqu'elle était prise d'une envie soudaine de l'aider à se préparer.

\- Par le choix de ta tenue, évidement. Comme c'est ton premier rendez-vous avec Edward, il te faut quelque chose de sensationnel !

\- Je ne veux pas quelque chose de trop extravagant...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais, la rassura Alice en souriant diaboliquement.

Après avoir cherché activement pendant une vingtaine de minutes une tenue adaptée à la situation dans le dressing de son amie, Alice râla et soupira bruyamment en refermant les portes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Bella en fronçant négligemment les sourcils.

\- Il n'y a rien qui convient dans ta garde-robe. Il faut que nous allions faire du shopping en vitesse pour te trouver la tenue idéale, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas faire les boutiques.

\- Bien sûr que je le suis ! Allez, lève-toi nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps !

C'est à contrecœur que Bella suivit Alice hors de sa chambre en riant devant la mine totalement dévastée de sa meilleure amie qui manifestement, prenait la chose très à cœur. Afin de gagner du temps, Alice demanda à Esmée si elle pouvait les emmener en ville, ce qu'elle accepta gentiment.

.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les trois filles arrivèrent en ville et elles firent le tour des boutiques au pas de course. Au bout de trois magasins parcourus de long en large, Bella commençait à s'agacer tandis qu'Alice était toujours bouillonnante d'énergie et les entraînait de boutique en boutique. C'est en traînant des pieds que Bella se rendit de nouveau en cabine d'essayage et enfila une énième tenue. Il s'agissait d'une robe bustier beige avec une ceinture noire qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux.

Cette fois en sortant de cabine, la jeune fille semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire malgré ces longues minutes passées à courir entre les rayons.

\- Tu es superbe, la complimenta Esmée quand Bella leur montra sa tenue.

\- C'est cette robe qu'il te faut pour ce soir ! s'exclama Alice.

Devant ces réactions Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire timidement, et se retourna vers un miroir afin de mieux détailler sa tenue qui, elle devait l'avouer, lui allait parfaitement.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda Bella, peu sûre d'elle-même.

\- Oh que oui, répondit Alice. Passons à la caisse !

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la cabine pour se changer le sourire aux lèvres, la jeune fille ne savait pas si ce qui lui plaisait le plus était réellement cette robe ou l'idée que cette course folle soit enfin terminée...

\- Esmée qu'est-ce que… commença Bella en voyant qu'elle tendait sa carte bancaire à la caissière.

\- Cela me fait plaisir de t'offrir cette robe, la coupa la mère de famille. Et je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Depuis qu'Edward est avec toi, il a vraiment changé tu sais. Il est bien plus heureux.

Bella, ne sachant quoi répondre et se sentant gênée par tous ces mots, se contenta de remercier Esmée lorsqu'elle eut payé la tenue.

\- Oh, maintenant, il te faut une paire de chaussures ! réalisa précipitamment Alice une fois qu'elles furent sorties du magasin.

\- Non s'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à retourner une fois de plus dans un magasin, la supplia Bella en gémissant dramatiquement, déjà fatiguée rien qu'à l'idée même de se retrouver dans une nouvelle boutique.

\- Dans ce cas si Esmée veut bien que nous passions chez moi, je peux te prêter une paire de chaussures qui irait parfaitement avec la robe ! dit Alice.

\- D'accord, accepta Esmée.

Après qu'Esmée ait accepté, elles se rendirent donc toutes les trois chez Alice. Une fois chez elle, l'adolescente alla dans sa chambre à toute allure et prit une paire de chaussures noires ouvertes à talon ainsi qu'une pochette de la même couleur avant de redescendre aussi rapidement. Lorsqu'elle fut dans la voiture, elles rentrèrent chez les Cullen, toutes les trois hésitant entre la fatigue de cette escapade express et le soulagement d'avoir enfin trouvé une tenue entière.

.

\- Que dîtes-vous de crêpes pour le goûter ? demanda Esmée lorsqu'elles furent rentrées. J'ai préparé la pâte ce matin.

\- Oh oui ! s'exclamèrent Bella et Alice en chœur.

Le temps que la mère de famille fasse les crêpes, les deux filles montèrent poser leurs affaires dans la chambre de Bella. Lorsqu'elles redescendirent, elles virent qu'Esmée avait posé sur la table de la cuisine les crêpes toutes chaudes et encore fumantes, de la confiture, un pot de pâte à tartiner ainsi que du jus de fruit. Elles se lancèrent un regard alléchant avant de se jeter sur la délicieuse assiette.

.

Lorsqu'elles eurent fini de goûter, les deux adolescentes remontèrent dans la chambre de Bella afin d'entamer la préparation de cette dernière.

\- Maintenant que nous avons ta tenue, tu vas aller prendre ta douche ! ordonna Alice à Bella sur un ton faussement autoritaire.

\- Oui chef, à vos ordres chef ! la taquina Bella en se mettant au garde à vous.

\- Allez, file au lieu de perdre du temps en faisant l'idiote. Moi, pendant ce temps, je vais t'emprunter tes cours pour réviser un peu.

Bella quitta sa chambre pour aller à la salle de bain. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle sortit de la douche et s'essuya avant de regagner sa chambre, dans laquelle Alice se tenait en furie, regardant sa montre chaque seconde de peur d'être en retard.

\- Te voilà enfin !

\- Je n'ai pas mis longtemps, se défendit Bella en remarquant l'heure.

\- C'est vrai, mais c'est juste que je suis un peu stressée...

\- Tu es stressée ?! C'est moi qui sors avec Edward ce soir et c'est toi qui es stressée ? C'est le monde à l'envers…

\- Je veux que tu sois magnifique pour ton premier rendez-vous avec lui ! C'est un moment magique, vous ne l'oublierez jamais...

\- Attends, tu es en train de dire que j'ai besoin de maquillage pour être magnifique ? la taquina Bella.

\- Arrête donc de dire n'importe quoi et viens plutôt t'asseoir devant ton bureau pour que je puisse te maquiller et te coiffer ! répondit Alice en souriant face aux âneries de la brunette.

Bella s'exécuta et son amie put enfin se mettre au travail.

.

\- J'ai fini ! soupira Alice une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

\- Alice... c'est magnifique ! s'exclama Bella après s'être admirée dans le miroir.

Alice lui avait fait un maquillage assez naturel afin que Bella reste elle-même, elle avait toutefois un peu accentué et mis en valeur sa bouche pulpeuse. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches folles savamment ordonnées. Bien que Bella avait peu l'habitude de se voir avec les cheveux relevés ainsi, elle apprécia fortement le résultat si bien que devant son miroir, elle réalisa soudainement que le moment de son rendez-vous avec Edward arrivait, et son estomac commença à se resserre subitement.

\- Je vais te laisser t'habiller tranquillement, mais je t'en prie, fais attention à ta coiffure et à ton maquillage ! lui dit Alice.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire. Je reviens dans une dizaine de minutes et tu auras intérêt à être prête !

Alors que son amie s'était échappée en quelques secondes, Bella se demanda ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle secoua la tête en se disant qu'elle finirait par le savoir tôt ou tard, même si elle aurait préféré la garder auprès d'elle à tout moment tel son anxiété augmentait. Elle sortit la robe de son sac et l'enfila.

.

Le temps que Bella s'habille, Alice alla discrètement voir Edward dans sa chambre.

\- Alice ? Désolé je n'ai pas le temps de te parler, je dois aller prendre ma douche si je ne veux pas être en retard pour ce soir, lui dit le jeune homme en balbutiant légèrement après avoir ouvert sa porte à l'amie de Bella qu'il n'attendait pas.

\- Pas de soucis, je viens juste pour choisir ta tenue de ce soir !

\- Tu comptes vraiment choisir ma tenue ? demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils, ébahi de son audace.

\- Exactement. Il est absolument hors de question que tu sortes habillé nonchalamment pour ton premier rendez-vous avec ma meilleure amie.

Edward voyait bien que l'adolescente était des plus sérieuses, et qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec elle. Il lui donna donc l'autorisation de lui choisir rapidement une tenue avant qu'il n'aille prendre sa douche.

Après qu'Alice eut sorti et étalé sur son lit la tenue d'Edward, elle regagna la chambre de Bella aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Elle fut ravie de constater que cette dernière était habillée.

\- Tu es magnifique, la complimenta Alice un sourire franc et illuminé aux lèvres.

L'intéressé la remercia d'un regard et baissa les yeux, ayant peu l'habitude d'être ainsi complimentée. Alice, remarquant que la poitrine de son amie ne cessait de s'abaisser rapidement, se douta que Bella devait se sentir désemparée face à une telle situation. Elle se souvient s'être sentie si oppressée lors de son premier rendez-vous avec Jasper...

\- Pas trop nerveuse ?

\- Je suppose que c'est normal, non ? lui répondit fébrilement la brunette en s'asseyant sur son lit afin de retrouver constance.

Si peu habituée à voir Bella ainsi, Alice alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et faufila son bras sous le sien afin de la ramener vers elle. C'était la première fois que la jeune fille avait un vrai rendez-vous, et cela, Alice le savait parfaitement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas le stress disparaîtra à l'instant même où tu le verras, et justement Edward ne devrait pas tarder à être prêt.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Oh, en sortant de ta chambre, je l'ai vu se diriger vers la salle de bain. Et vu qu'un garçon met deux fois moins de temps à se préparer qu'une fille, j'en déduis qu'il devrait bientôt être prêt !

\- Merci pour ton aide aujourd'hui, Alice. Même si j'ai un peu râlé, j'ai apprécié que tu sois là avec moi, comme toujours.

\- Pas de quoi, je suis là pour ça ! Maintenant, tu ferais bien de descendre...

Bella enfila sur ce la paire de chaussures et empoigna fortement la pochette qu'Alice lui avait prêtée avant de descendre, les jambes tremblotantes.

.

Lorsque les deux filles arrivèrent dans le salon, Edward vient à leur rencontre. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de la douce Bella, semblant si frêle dans sa tenue pourtant magnifique, le temps sembla comme s'être arrêté. Son sang courait à une vitesse incroyable dans ses veines et un étrange mélange de nervosité et d'excitement se prit de tout son être.

\- Bella... tu es magnifique, souffla l'adolescent subjugué, comme si ses paroles sortaient tout droit de se âme.

\- Merci, répondit la jeune fille en rougissant. Toi aussi... tu es très beau.

Le regard de Bella se porta lentement sur le corps du jeune homme, portant un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche qu'il n'avait pas attachée jusqu'en haut et qui mettait sa carrure en valeur.

\- C'est Alice qui a choisi la tenue, précisa le jeune homme gentiment en adressant un léger sourire à cette dernière, qui tentait de se faire petite derrière Bella.

\- Et elle a bien choisi.

Bella savait enfin ce que sa meilleure amie avait fait le temps qu'elle s'habille. Et à vrai dire, elle s'attendait tout à fait à cela de la part d'une fine romantique.

\- Tu es prête ? demanda Edward, qui semblait mourir d'impatience de pouvoir enfin partager un moment avec la jeune fille qu'il désirait tant.

Alors que la jeune fille acquiesçait et se rapprochait de lui, Esmée fit son entrée en brandissant un appareil photo, tout autant excitée que les deux amoureux.

\- Avant que vous ne partiez, je veux vous prendre en photo !

Le jeune couple se rapprocha afin qu'Esmée les prenne en photo. Edward déposa sa large main sur la taille de Bella afin de la rapprocher au plus près de lui, ce qui causa un trouble en la jeune fille, ressentant la chaleur d'Edward contre elle comme s'ils étaient infiniment attirés l'un à l'autre.

\- Maman, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, soupira Edward alors que sa mère prenait sa cinquième photo, ce qui ramena Bella à la réalité et lui permit de reprendre son souffle face à cette proximité.

\- Oh, bien sûr ! Passez une bonne soirée et faites attention sur la route, recommanda Esmée en tendant ses clés de voiture à son fils.

Une fois dans le garage, Edward ouvrit galamment la portière côté passager à Bella avant de faire le tour de la voiture pour s'installer derrière le volant.

Alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à démarrer, Alice débarqua essoufflé dans le garage et frappa à la fenêtre de Bella, qui l'ouvrit instantanément. Se tortillant afin de passer à moitié par la fenêtre, Alice entoura son amie de ses bras, et lui murmura sincèrement à l'oreille :

\- Bella, toi aussi tu as le droit au bonheur. Saisi-le.

.

Le jeune couple arriva à Port Angeles un peu plus d'une heure après être partis de chez eux. Edward roula encore quelques minutes avant de trouver une place pour garer la voiture. Il en descendit et en fit le tour afin d'ouvrir la portière à Bella et l'aida à sortir de la voiture, tout en lui tenant la main.

.

\- Bonsoir et bienvenue au Luzitano, dit l'hôtesse d'accueil aux deux adolescents qui venaient de rentrer dans le restaurant.

\- Bonsoir, j'ai une réservation pour deux au nom de Cullen, l'informa Edward.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, indiqua l'hôtesse après avoir vérifié son nom sur la liste.

Elle les conduisit jusqu'à leur table. Celle-ci se trouvait dans un coin tranquille de la salle, un peu à l'écart des autres. Peu de temps après que les adolescents se soit assis, un serveur vint leur apporter une carte des menus et leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient prendre comme apéritif. Après s'être concertés, ils commandèrent deux Coca cerise.

\- Oh, c'est un restaurant italien ? lança Bella en laissant échapper une moue involontaire après avoir regardé le menu.

\- Oui. Tu n'aimes pas la cuisine italienne ? demanda Edward, pris d'un doute.

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard de me demander cela ? lui fit remarquer Bella d'un ton taquin.

\- C'est vrai… mais si tu n'aimes pas, nous pouvons aller dîner ailleurs, proposa Edward, de plus en plus mal à l'aise tant il était convaincu que Bella aimait la cuisine italienne.

\- Détends-toi, je te taquine juste. J'adore manger italien, le rassura Bella en riant légèrement.

Edward soupira de soulagement et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de cacher son trouble passé. Comprenant que Bella l'avait cherché, il décida de faire de même avec un air malin.

\- Ce n'est pas sympathique de te moquer de moi, surtout ce soir. Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner...

\- Vraiment, et comment cela ?

\- Et bien… tu pourrais peut-être m'embrasser ? proposa Edward.

Après avoir vérifié que personne ne les regardait, Bella se pencha par-dessus la table pour venir embrasser le jeune homme. Le baiser fut d'abord chaste, Bella ne tenant pas à être embarrassée devant tout le monde, mais Edward passa brusquement sa main derrière sa nuque afin de ne pas la laisser partir et approfondir leur baiser.

Un raclement de gorge fit sursauter les deux adolescents. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent subitement, manquant au passage de renverser les éléments posés sur la table, ils virent que leur serveur se tenait à côté d'eux avec leurs boissons dans les mains, et Bella tenta d'ignorer la tension qui l'habitait et la sueur qui descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Est-ce que vous avez choisi ? demanda le serveur avec professionnalisme après avoir déposé les boissons, cachant son désarroi.

\- Oh… oui je prendrai les raviolis aux champignons, répondit Bella en rougissant.

\- Pour moi ce sera les lasagnes aux fruits de mer, commanda Edward tout en toussotant légèrement afin de cacher son amusement.

Le serveur récupéra les cartes et s'en alla avec la commande. Il revint à leur table quelques temps plus tard avec leurs plats.

Durant le dîner, Bella et Edward parlèrent de tout et de rien, tout semblait naturel entre les deux adolescents, à présent bien loin de leurs tumultes passés.

\- Désirez-vous un dessert ? demanda le serveur en débarrassant la table.

\- Si tu en veux un, n'hésite pas, dit Edward à Bella en la voyant hésiter, sans doute ne voulait-elle pas abuser de sa gentillesse.

\- Oh, dans ce cas je prendrais un tiramisu aux fraises.

\- Bien. Et pour vous, monsieur ? demanda ensuite le serveur.

\- Une mousse au chocolat.

Le serveur revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les desserts.

\- Tu veux goûter ? demanda Edward à Bella en voyant qu'elle lorgnait son dessert sans gêne.

\- J'attendais que tu me le demandes, ria l'adolescente avec reconnaissance.

A la sensation de la mousse onctueuse dans sa bouche, Belle ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer sa satisfaction en une exclamation qui fit sourire le jeune homme se tenant en face d'elle.

\- Et moi, je peux goûter ton tiramisu ?

\- Bien sûr, accepta Bella en tendant une cuillère de dessert à ce dernier.

\- Et bien, je dois avouer que je préfère ma mousse au chocolat, annonça Edward après avoir goûté le dessert choisi par Bella par pure provocation en ramenant son dessert vers lui.

.

Une fois qu'Edward eut payé la note, il proposa à Bella de se balader un peu le long de la jetée avant de retourner chez eux.

Il n'était pas loin de vingt-trois heures lorsque les deux adolescents rentrèrent à la maison.

\- Merci pour cette magnifique soirée, le remercia timidement Bella lorsqu'elle fut devant la porte de sa chambre.

\- Je suis content que cela t'ait plu autant qu'à moi...

Il s'approcha de Bella et se pencha pour l'embrasser une dernière fois.

\- Passe une bonne nuit, murmura le jeune homme en se séparant lentement d'elle.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Lorsque Bella se dirigea vers sa chambre, Edward resta quelques secondes de plus dans le couloir à la regarder s'en aller, comme s'il souhaitait que jamais cette soirée ne cesse. Puis il se décida à rejoindre enfin son lit lorsqu'il ne distingua plus sa silhouette. Une fois dans la sienne, Bella se mit en tenue de nuit, se démaquilla négligemment et se peigna avant de se glisser sous les draps. L'adolescente repensa à la soirée qu'elle venait de passer et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à haute voix, ne se rendant toujours pas compte de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle était heureuse et avait passé un très bon moment. Comme deux reflets d'un miroir, les deux adolescents s'endormirent en souriant.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A Dimanche prochain pour le chapitre suivant :)**


	30. Chapter 29

**Décliner: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et vos mise en favorie cela me fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **aussidagility: Merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir :) Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que cela serait plutôt à Bella d'être stressée pour son rencard et non Alice, mais cette dernière c'est donner tellement de mal pour qu'ils soient en couple qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être elle-aussi nerveuse.**

 **Je vous souhaites une joyeuse Pâques et attention à l'indigestion de chocolat ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 29

En ce samedi matin de la mi-juin, lorsque Bella se réveilla vers dix heures, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant la décoration de la chambre où elle avait dormi.

Le papier peint était rose et le sol était recouvert de moquette grise. Des étagères étaient accrochées aux murs, remplies de bibelots, de peluches et de figurines en forme de fées. Un grand attrape-rêves était suspendu au-dessus du lit à baldaquin. La chambre était aussi meublée d'une grande armoire, d'un bureau, d'une grande bibliothèque ainsi que d'une coiffeuse. Plusieurs photos étaient fixées par un support métallique au-dessus du bureau.

À chaque fois que Bella venait ici, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la décoration originale, ressemblant trait pour trait à sa propriétaire. Elle tourna la tête vers le lit à baldaquin et remarqua qu'il était vide.

Bella s'étira et se leva du matelas sur lequel elle avait dormi, sortant de la chambre. En empruntant le couloir qui menait à la cuisine, une bonne odeur de bacon et de gaufre lui chatouilla les narines. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, Bella vit qu'Alice était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner tout en dansant sur une musique qu'elle seule entendait.

Ne voulant pas interrompre sa meilleure amie, Bella décida de se faire discrète et la regarda aller et venir, un sourire irradiant aux lèvres.

.

Au bout d'un moment, Alice sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle se retourna et un grand sourire prit place sur ses lèvres en voyant sa meilleure amie debout.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Bella ! s'écria cette dernière en sautillant jusqu'à l'adolescente afin de la serrer dans ses bras.

Bella la remercia tendrement en lui rendant son étreinte chaleureuse, tout en riant.

\- Merci Alice, lui répondit tendrement Bella.

Alors que les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent, Alice fronça les sourcils et rapprocha son visage de celui de son amie, semblant ne pas la comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Bella soupira et enleva les écouteurs des oreilles de son amie.

\- Oh, désolée ! s'excusa Alice en déposant aussitôt son MP3. Pas trop fatiguée ?

\- Non ça va. J'ai bien dormi pour compenser !

La veille, Alice et Bella avaient été à un concert en centre-ville. Comme il avait fini tard, Bella avait passé la nuit chez sa meilleure amie.

Alice, d'un mouvement de main, indiqua à Bella de prendre place à table, une odeur de gaufre et de bacon bien croustillant s'évaporant dans toute la cuisine. En ce jour, la jeune fille avait tenu à offrir à Bella un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom.

\- À ton anniversaire ! s'exclama Alice en levant son verre de jus d'orange.

\- À mon anniversaire, répéta Bella en trinquant avec son amie.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Bella se saisit du paquet que lui tendit Alice et l'ouvrit, un air de remerciement dans les yeux. Dans un écrin se trouvait un bracelet argenté à charms finement travaillé.

\- Merci Alice, il est magnifique ! s'exclama Bella en allant prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

\- Je suis contente qu'il te plaise, répondit-elle en lui attachant au poignet. Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu ma mère avant qu'elle ne parte au travail et elle m'a demandé de te souhaiter un bon anniversaire de sa part.

\- C'est gentil. Tu la remercieras pour moi.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Alors, qu'est-ce que cela te fait d'avoir dix-sept ans ?

\- Franchement, je ne sens pas vraiment de différence.

Tout en continuant de manger, les deux amies parlèrent de l'épreuve de Français qu'elles avaient passée deux jours auparavant.

\- A tout hasard Bella, tu n'aurais pas vingt euros à me prêter s'il te plaît ? demanda timidement Alice après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Si, bien sûr !

\- Ça me gêne de te demander cela, mais ma mère a oublié de me laisser des sous...

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça !

.

Les deux adolescentes rangèrent la table ainsi que la cuisine avant de retourner dans la chambre d'Alice. Une fois dans la pièce, Bella chercha son portefeuille dans son sac à main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Alice avec étonnement en voyant sa meilleure amie s'agacer et vider son sac par terre.

\- Je ne trouve pas mon portefeuille ! répondit Bella, soucieuse.

\- Tu as bien regardé dans ton sac ?

\- Oui, regarde, dit Bella en étalant le contenu de son sac sur le lit.

\- Tu as dû l'oublier chez toi.

\- Pourtant, je suis sûre que je l'avais hier en partant... grogna-t-elle en remettant ses affaires dans son sac.

Avant de ranger son portable, elle regarda si elle avait reçu des messages pendant la nuit. Elle fut attristée en constatant que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle devait avouer que cela lui faisait mal de voir qu'aucun des Cullen ne lui avait souhaité son anniversaire.

\- Ça va ? demanda Alice en voyant l'air triste de son amie.

\- Oui. Ça te dérange si nous retournons chez les Cullen après avoir pris notre douche pour que je puisse récupérer mon portefeuille ?

\- Ça me va, accepta Alice avec un grand sourire malicieux que Bella ne compris pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

\- Rien du tout. Allez, va donc prendre ta douche.

Bella alla à la salle de bain tout en s'interrogeant sur ce que sa meilleure amie pouvait bien avoir comme idée derrière la tête.

.

Tandis que l'adolescente prenait sa douche, Alice chercha de quoi s'habiller dans son armoire et en sortit deux tenues presque identiques, mais de couleurs différentes.

\- La salle de bain est libre ! dit Bella quand elle retourna dans la chambre d'Alice une demi-heure plus tard.

\- D'accord. Mets la tenue que je t'ai sortie sur le lit, commanda Alice en sortant de sa chambre.

Bella s'approcha du lit et vit la tenue dont parlait Alice. Il s'agissait d'une robe rouge à fines bretelles. Lorsqu'elle l'eut enfilée, Bella constata que la robe lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux et qu'elle était plutôt adaptée à sa fine taille. Elle se demanda toutefois pourquoi Alice lui avait sorti une robe seulement pour aller chercher son portefeuille...

Une fois habillée, elle attendit patiemment le retour d'Alice en lisant un peu. Elle jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil à son portable mais elle n'avait toujours reçu aucun message.

\- Bien, je vois que tu as mis la robe, dit Alice lorsqu'elle eut regagné sa chambre. Viens te mettre devant la coiffeuse que je puisse te préparer.

\- Je suis obligée ? demanda Bella en soupirant.

\- Évidemment ! C'est ton anniversaire, il faut que tu sois parfaite.

\- Comme tu viens de le dire, c'est mon anniversaire, donc je devrais faire ce que je veux, lui fit remarquer la jeune fille malicieusement.

\- S'il te plaît, Bella ! insista Alice.

Bella soupira avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise. Alice peut vraiment faire d'elle ce qu'elle souhaite.

\- Voilà, j'ai terminé. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, annonça Alice une demi-heure plus tard.

Lorsque Bella se regarda dans le miroir, elle constata qu'Alice avait fait une nouvelle fois des merveilles. Le maquillage était très naturel et ses cheveux avaient été attachés en un chignon lâche d'où quelques mèches folles s'échappaient.

\- Merci Alice, c'est magnifique !

\- Pas de quoi.

Alice se maquilla et se coiffa rapidement à son tour.

\- Mets ça, et allons-y ! dit Alice en lui tendant une paire de sandales ouvertes.

Bella fut soulagée de voir que les chaussures n'avaient pas un talon trop haut.

.

Alors qu'elles étaient dans le bus pour aller chez les Cullen, Bella ne put s'empêcher de regarder une nouvelle fois son portable.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda une nouvelle fois Alice.

\- Non, tout va bien.

\- On ne me la fait pas à moi. Je vois bien que ça fait plusieurs fois que tu regardes ton téléphone et à chaque fois, tu as l'air encore plus triste. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Bella soupira en voyant que son amie n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

\- Aucun des Cullen ne m'a envoyé de message pour me souhaiter mon anniversaire.

\- Oh. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Il est à peine midi, je suis sûre qu'ils le feront, la rassura Alice.

\- Tu as sans doute raison.

En arrivant chez les Cullen, Bella fut surprise de trouver la maison fermée à clé et les volets fermés. En entrant, elle n'eut pas l'impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

Les deux filles montèrent dans la chambre de Bella. Cette dernière chercha activement son portefeuille avec l'aide de son amie.

\- Le voilà ! s'exclama Alice en brandissant le portefeuille après plusieurs minutes de recherche.

\- Oh Alice, merci. J'étais pourtant certaine de l'avoir avec moi hier soir.

\- Le plus important c'est que tu l'aies retrouvé. Bon allez, viens, on va faire un tour, ajouta-t-elle en tirant Bella hors de sa chambre.

Alors que les deux filles passèrent vers la porte qui menait au jardin, elles se figèrent.

\- Tu as entendu ? demanda Alice à Bella.

\- Si tu parles du bruit qui vient de résonner, alors oui je l'ai entendu, répondit la brunette d'un ton bas, inquiète.

\- Ça vient d'où à ton avis ?

\- De dehors, je crois.

\- Tu penses qu'on devrait aller voir ? demanda Alice alors que le bruit se faisait de nouveau entendre.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être...

Les deux adolescentes avancèrent prudemment jusqu'à la porte. Alors que Bella posait la main sur la poignée, elle semblait hésiter.

\- Vas-y ! l'encouragea Alice.

Bella prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

 **Une petite idée de ce qui se trame derrière la porte du jardin? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A la semaine prochain pour le chapitre suivant :)**


	31. Chapter 30

**Décliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos review ainsi que vos mise en favori cela me fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **aussidagility : Merci pour ta review, elle me fait plaisir. Tu as vu juste dans toutes tes suppositions. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autan que les autres.**

 **Nina : Merci pour ta review, elle me fait plaisir. Pour ta supposition sur Anthony, tu as raison, ainsi que sur l'identité du frère de Bella. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autan que les autres.**

* * *

Chapitre 30

Alors que Bella entrouvrait la porte avec prudence, le souffle haletant, la voix de plusieurs personnes retentit en chœur lorsque la jeune fille passa prudemment de l'autre côté.

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE BELLA !

Une fois la surprise passée Bella vit que, dans l'arrière-jardin, Edward, Esmée, Carlisle, Anthony, Elisabeth, et même Jasper et Phil étaient tous réunis. L'adolescente sentit un sourire implacable se figer sur ses lèvres et un sentiment de soulagement envoûter son cœur en réalisant que finalement, ils n'avaient pas oublié son anniversaire. Elle alla remercier chaleureusement chaque personne pour sa présence, les jambes tremblantes suite à cette succession de sentiments contradictoires.

En regardant un peu autour d'elle, Bella vit que la table de jardin avait été recouverte d'une nappe blanche avec un chemin de table en tulle magenta. En guise de décorations, des confettis de différentes couleurs représentant des ballons, des étoiles, des cadeaux et des « joyeux anniversaire » étaient dispatchés un peu partout sur la table. Des ballons de baudruche étaient accrochés à différents endroits ou posés au sol et une grande banderole affichant ''Joyeux anniversaire'' était suspendue à l'un des murs.

Esmée proposa de prendre tranquillement l'apéritif après avoir mis un peu de musique. Même si Phil était présent, Bella put boire comme tout le monde un rosé pamplemousse après son accord d'un regard hésitant. Après tout, il s'agissait de son dix-septième anniversaire ! Différents petits fours alléchants étaient disposés dans des assiettes sur la table du jardin, attisant le regard gourmand de tous les convives.

\- À Bella ! s'exclama Carlisle en levant son verre quand tout le monde eut été servi en lançant un regard chaleureux à la jeune fille.

\- À Bella ! répétèrent les invités en levant leur verre à leur tour.

\- Tu vois qu'ils n'ont pas oublié, glissa discrètement Alice à l'oreille de Bella sans cacher son sourire malicieux.

\- Tu avais raison…

Voyant que les deux jeunes filles se livraient à de discrètes conversations, Edward se rapprocha prudemment d'elles, tenant à passer un moment avec Bella lors de son premier anniversaire en sa compagnie.

\- Qu'est-ce que veulent dire toutes ces messes basses ? demanda Edward discrètement une fois arrivé à leur niveau.

\- Rien du tout, répondit Alice en prenant un air innocent avant de les laisser, lançant à son amie un clin d'œil lassant peu de place à l'interprétation de cette dernière.

\- Tu es magnifique, la complimenta Edward en la regardant rapidement pour ne pas la mettre dans l'embarras, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Merci. Toi aussi tu es très beau, répondit-elle sans pouvoir cacher un rire mutin en remarquant que l'adolescent portait un pantacourt en lin beige et une chemise blanche à manches courtes qui mettait en valeur sa carrure.

\- Merci ma puce, la remercia Edward avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

Bella mit fin subitement au baiser avant de se reculer légèrement et de regarder discrètement autour d'elle. Malgré le fait qu'elle savait que toutes les personnes présentes étaient au courant pour son couple avec Edward, la jeune fille était tout de même un peu mal à l'aise avec le fait de se montrer intime avec Edward devant eux. Ce dernier, ayant remarqué le comportement de se petite amie, décida de ne pas relever car il savait qu'elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour se laisser aller lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seul. Néanmoins un sentiment de rejet inexplicable s'empara quelques secondes de son esprit, qu'il tenta de chasser en changeant de sujet.

\- Comment ça va ?

\- Bien, répondit simplement Bella en fuyant un peu son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Bella tenta de reprendre constance en lui souriant légèrement, et balaya son regard pour lui faire croire que tout allait bien. La jeune fille n'était pas habituée à se confier.

\- Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, alors dis-moi ce que c'est Bella. Si quelque chose ne va pas, je voudrais tenter de t'aider…

\- Il n'y a rien, s'entêta Bella.

Edward regarda l'adolescente dans les yeux. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il finit par trouver ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Tu as cru que nous avions oublié ton anniversaire, souffla Edward.

Bella soupira légèrement en laissant tomber son regard tout en acquiesçant à contrecœur.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, ce n'est pas le cas ! C'est ton premier anniversaire avec nous, si bien que ma mère a voulu faire les choses en grand en te préparant une fête surprise, donc elle nous a tous interdit de t'envoyer un message pour te souhaiter ton anniversaire. Elle m'a même confisqué mon portable pour que je ne sois pas tenté de le faire malgré son interdiction ! Tu nous en veux ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

\- Non, non pas du tout... C'est gentil de sa part. Je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter, répondit-elle en souriant face à son soulagement.

Edward déposa sa main sur la taille de Bella afin de la ramener un peu plus vers lui, mais ils se séparèrent en entendant un raclement de gorge venir de derrière eux. Esmée se tenait droite, et voulait manifestement leur parler. Bella ne put s'empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues.

\- Nous allons passer à table, les prévint la mère de famille en les regardant tendrement, et rit légèrement devant le trouble des deux adolescents.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient des autres, Bella retint Esmée par le bras.

\- Je voulais te remercier pour cette petite fête, la remercia Bella. Cela me touche beaucoup de voir que vous faites si attention à moi.

\- Oh, Bella tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je dois avouer qu'il m'a fallu du temps afin de trouver une bonne excuse pour te faire venir à la maison, dit Esmée.

\- Comment cela ?

\- J'ai eu besoin de l'aide d'Alice pour que tu viennes, et c'est elle nous a prévenu que vous étiez arrivées.

\- Je comprends mieux certaines choses, répondit Bella en riant légèrement. En tout cas, merci infiniment Esmée.

.

Bella s'installa rapidement entre Edward et Alice tandis qu'Esmée rentra à l'intérieur.

\- Tu es vraiment impossible ! chuchota Bella à Alice.

\- Moi ? s'exclama cette dernière, d'une fausse naïveté.

\- Mon portefeuille, je ne l'avais pas oublié.

\- En effet. Il fallait bien que je trouve une excuse pour te faire revenir chez toi donc je te l'ai pris ce matin pendant que tu dormais encore, se défendit Alice devant l'air déçu de son amie.

\- Je savais bien que je l'avais avec moi hier.

\- Tu m'en veux vraiment ? demanda Alice avec inquiétude.

\- Mais non, la rassura Bella avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

Esmée revint dehors avec Carlisle. Tous les deux portaient chacun un plateau avec différentes salades composées, de la charcuterie et des condiments. Les plats passèrent de personne en personne, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit servi.

.

Un léger brouhaha s'éleva dans le jardin des Cullen. Tout le monde déjeuna joyeusement et plusieurs sujets de conversation furent mis à l'honneur, chacun y trouvant son compte.

Bella regarda la tablée et se sentit à sa place au sein de cette famille, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait fêté son anniversaire était avec son frère juste avant qu'ils ne soient séparés. Dans les autres familles d'accueil où elle avait été placée auparavant, Bella n'était pas restée assez longtemps pour le fêter. Chez James et Victoria, ils ne fêtaient jamais les anniversaires, disant que ça ne valait pas la peine de gâcher de l'argent en achetant des cadeaux et en faisant un gâteau.

Tandis que dans les foyers où Bella avait été, lorsque c'était l'anniversaire d'un des enfants, ce dernier avait une part de gâteau au repas de midi et recevait un bon d'achat pour une boutique de son choix.

Elle secoua la tête afin de chasser ces mauvais souvenirs et se concentra sur l'instant présent pour en profiter au maximum.

.

Alors que Carlisle s'était éclipsé discrètement pour aller chercher le dessert, Anthony regarda son téléphone qui venait de vibrer dans sa poche avec un air étrange sur le visage, ses traits tirés.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda sa femme en le voyant soupirer.

\- Oh, rien ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-il en souriant.

Anthony échangea un regard avec Phil. Ce dernier secoua discrètement la tête de façon négative.

Cet échange passant inaperçu aux yeux des autres se fit interrompre par Carlisle, qui revint avec le gâteau tout en chantant. Les autres se mirent aussitôt à chanter à plein poumons, accompagnant le père de famille.

Carlisle posa le gâteau devant Bella. Il s'agissait d'une tarte au citron meringuée. Bella ferma les yeux, se concentra et fit un vœu avant de souffler ses bougies. Elle souhaita que toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de la table soient toujours heureuses et en bonne santé. Elle souhaita aussi retrouver un jour la trace de son grand frère.

Tout le monde applaudit quand elle réussit à éteindre toutes les bougies d'un seul coup.

.

Après que Carlisle eut coupé le gâteau, Bella ouvrit ses cadeaux. L'adolescente reçut des livres de la part d'Anthony et Elisabeth, ainsi que de la part de Jasper et Phil. Edward lui offrit un joli collier avec un petit cœur en cristal comme pendentif. Esmée et Carlisle, quant à eux, lui avaient offert une journée de relaxation pour deux personnes dans un spa.

Bella remercia chaleureusement tout le monde pour leurs cadeaux.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement le gâteau, Anthony entendit son portable sonner une nouvelle fois. En lisant le message qu'il venait de recevoir, il laissa tomber sa cuillère dans son assiette.

\- Bella, je crois avoir entendu une voiture arriver, tu pourrais aller voir ce que c'est, déclara Anthony en rangeant discrètement son portable.

\- Tu es sûr papa ? Je n'ai rien entendu, dit Esmée.

\- Mais oui. Bella, va voir, s'il te plaît, répéta Anthony.

L'adolescente échangea un regard avec Esmée. La mère de famille haussa les épaules et lui fit signe d'y aller.

Bella se leva donc avec une impression étrange au creux de son estomac et alla voir s'il n'y avait pas une voiture qui s'était arrêtée devant la maison. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner au coin de la maison, tout le monde la vit se figer.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et à me dire ce que vous pensez que Bella voit au coin de la maison.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite**


	32. Chapter 31

**Décliner: les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos review et vos mise en favorie cela me fait très plaisir. Merci aussi à ma Béta pour son aide précieuse.**

 **Désolé pour ce petit jour de décalage dans la parution de ce chapitre ;( Etant en vacance, j'ai un peu perdu la notion des jours ;( Mais essayons de voir le bon côté, vous aurez du coup deux chapitre cette semaine, un aujourd'hui et celui qui est poster habituellement le dimanche :)**

 **Réponse à aussidagility: Merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir. Effectivement Anthony a réussit à retrouver le frère de Bella, il est trop fort :) Il était plus que temps qu'il fasse enfin son apparition dans la fic et quoi de mieux que de venir le jour de l'anniversaire de sa sœur. **

**Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre :)**

* * *

Chapitre 31

Bella se leva donc et alla voir s'il n'y avait effectivement pas une voiture qui s'était arrêtée devant la maison. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner au coin de la maison, tout le monde la vit se figer.

\- Bella, que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Edward en voyant que sa petite amie ne bougeait plus.

L'adolescente ne put lui répondre, incapable d'émettre le moindre son ou d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Elle était comme pétrifiée par la scène à laquelle elle assistait. Au bout de l'allée se trouvait un couple. Bella ne fit pas vraiment attention à la femme, obnubilée par l'homme, comme si tout ce qui l'entourait avait disparu. Il était assez grand, à la carrure imposante, les cheveux noirs coupés courts. Il devait avoir un peu plus de vingt ans.

Les larmes dévalèrent librement le long des joues de Bella lorsqu'elle le reconnut. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse non… c'était tout autre chose.

\- BelliBell's ! s'exclama l'homme en ouvrant grand les bras.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler, les jambes de Bella semblaient la mener vers l'homme comme si elle était inévitablement attirée à lui. Il la réceptionna lorsqu'elle lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Emmett… c'est vraiment toi ? demanda Bella entre deux sanglots de joie, peinant à y croire.

\- Oui petite sœur, c'est vraiment moi, répondit Emmett en la serrant plus fortement dans ses bras.

La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait restait volontairement en retrait de quelques mètres le sourire aux lèvres, ne volant en aucun cas interrompre ces retrouvailles absolument magnifiques. Cependant, l'arrivée d'Anthony brisa le moment.

\- Je suis désolé d'interrompre ces retrouvailles touchantes, mais il y a des personnes qui se demandent ce qu'il se passe, annonça-t-il, en désignant d'un geste de la main derrière lui.

Lorsque Bella se retourna, après qu'Emmett l'eut reposée à terre, elle put voir que tous les invités s'étaient rapprochés et les observaient curieusement. Le regard de la jeune fille croisa celui inquiet d'Edward, qui manifestement semblait perdu face à cette scène.

\- Ravi de vous revoir, fit Emmett d'un ton chaleureux en tendant la main à Anthony.

\- Je suis content aussi de vous rencontrer de nouveau. Vous êtes en retard, fit remarquer gentiment le père d'Esmée.

\- Désolé, nous avons eu du mal à trouver l'adresse, expliqua le jeune homme.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Bella, surprise.

\- Oui, confirma Anthony. Mais avant que tu ne poses d'autres questions, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous rejoignions tout le monde et que nous retournions à table, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Bella s'apprêtait à parler.

.

L'adolescente se saisit de la main d'Emmett, ayant l'intention de l'entraîner à sa suite, mais il la retint fermement. Bella, commençant à paniquer imagine le pire. Elle a été abandonnée tellement de fois… trop de fois pour que cela recommence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux pas venir ? Tu vas partir ?

\- Détends-toi BelliBell's, je ne compte pas partir de sitôt, la rassura Emmett en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Avant que nous allions rejoindre les autres, je voudrais te présenter ma fiancée, Rosalie, ajouta-t-il en faisant signe à la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait de s'approcher.

\- Bonjour Bella, je suis ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance. Ton frère me parle très souvent de toi, déclara Rosalie.

Bella prêta enfin attention à la douce jeune femme qui s'était tenue à l'écart jusque-là. Elle était grande, mince et dotée de longs cheveux blonds. Ses yeux étaient de la couleur du saphir et elle avait l'air d'avoir elle aussi la vingtaine. Bella ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi belle.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Rosalie, répondit Bella.

Rosalie prit Bella dans ses bras. L'adolescente fut surprise par ce geste et essaya de capter le regard de son frère, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Ses sourcils bruns se froncèrent en trahissant un mélange de gêne et d'amusement, ce à quoi Emmett répondit en haussant les épaules et en souriant malicieusement à sa petite sœur. Bella rendit un peu maladroitement son étreinte. Lorsque Rosalie la relâcha, elle offrit un grand sourire à l'adolescente, avant qu'ils n'aillent rejoindre les autres.

.

\- Qui est-ce, papa ? demanda Esmée à son père lorsqu'ils revinrent auprès d'eux, sans lâcher du regard le jeune homme, perturbée par cette situation à laquelle elle se sentait étrangère.

\- C'est mon frère, déclara Bella avant qu'Anthony ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Ton frère ! s'exclama Esmée, surprise.

La mère de famille étant au courant du fait que le frère de Bella avait disparu depuis bien longtemps, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'il allait revenir si subitement, ce qui lui valut quelques secondes d'égarement avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre ses esprits.

\- En effet, je suis son grand frère, confirma doucement ce dernier. Je m'appelle Emmett Swan et voici ma fiancée, Rosalie Hale. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

\- Enchantée de même... Je suis Esmée Cullen. Voici Carlisle, mon mari, et notre fils Edward. Bella fait partie de notre famille depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

\- Tu connais déjà Anthony, et voici sa femme Elisabeth, reprit Bella afin de continuer les présentations. A sa droite se trouve Phil Dwyer, le directeur de l'ASE. Pour finir voici Jasper Whitlock, le meilleur ami d'Edward, et Alice Brandon, ma meilleure amie et petite amie de Jasper.

\- Comme cela tu me présentes en dernière ? fit mine de bouder Alice.

\- Je garde la meilleure pour la fin, répondit Bella en lui adressant un léger clin d'œil.

Après que tout le monde se soit salué, ils regagnèrent tous le jardin.

\- Edward, tu veux bien aller chercher deux chaises supplémentaires pour nos invités s'il te plaît, demanda Anthony.

\- Bien sûr grand-père, répondit aimablement l'adolescent avant de s'atteler à sa tâche.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour, Bella fit asseoir son frère à côté d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher d'une semelle ayant trop peur qu'il parte subitement.

\- Le mieux serait que tu leur expliques, proposa Anthony à Emmett en voyant que tout le monde semblait se demander pourquoi le couple était présent.

\- Comme vous devez sûrement le savoir, Bella et moi avons été séparés il y a quelques années de cela… commença le jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez été séparés ? le coupa Jasper, manifestement épris de la conversation.

\- Chéri, tais-toi et tu le sauras, le sermonna Alice en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule accompagné d'un sourire enfantin.

\- Ils ont été séparés à cause d'un problème d'ordinateur, expliqua Phil. Quand l'ASE est passée à l'informatique, il a été écrit dans leur dossier qu'ils étaient enfants uniques sans aucun parents proches. Ainsi, lorsqu'il a fallu transférer quelques enfants dans d'autres foyers à cause du manque de place, Bella a été envoyée seule dans une autre ville.

\- Tout ça à cause d'un problème informatique… C'est comme si le destin s'était joué de vous, déclara Jasper.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Emmett dans un sourire laissant dévoiler de la tristesse. Lorsque j'ai été en âge de pouvoir faire des recherches, je me suis mis à chercher Bella. J'ai même fait appel à un inspecteur privé, mais il n'a rien trouvé. En apprenant cela, j'ai perdu tout espoir de la retrouver un jour… Néanmoins je n'ai jamais cessé de la chercher.

\- Tu m'as cherchée ? demanda Bella, sans pouvoir cacher sa surprise.

\- Bien sûr Bella, tu es ma sœur !

Emmett l'embrassa sur la joue avant de reprendre.

\- Ayant peu à peu perdu tout espoir de la retrouver, j'ai continué ma vie tout en ressentant son absence plus fort que jamais. Il y a quelques mois de cela, j'ai reçu une lettre d'un certain Anthony Masen me demandant si je voulais bien le rencontrer, car il avait des informations concernant ma sœur. Au départ, je croyais dur comme fer que c'était un canular, que ça ne pouvait être que cela, mais Rosalie, m'a dit que je devais aller au rendez-vous, sinon je le regretterai et continuai à vivre dans le doute. Après avoir beaucoup hésité, j'ai fini par accepter la demande et nous nous sommes donné rendez-vous dans un café. Je me suis ainsi rendu compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un canular et qu'Anthony connaissait vraiment ma sœur. Il m'a expliqué qu'elle se trouvait chez sa fille, Esmée, et il m'a donné de ses nouvelles. Après avoir réalisé la situation et être passé par un état de gratitude impossible à décrire, Rosalie et moi avons décidé de venir ici au plus vite. Il a fallu cependant que nous prenions nos dispositions avec nos boulots respectifs, et lorsque tout a été finalement mis en place, j'ai prévenu Anthony de notre arrivée le jour de l'anniversaire de Bella.

\- C'est donc pour cela que tu t'es absenté quelques jours il y a deux mois ? demanda Elisabeth à son mari, qui comprenait petit à petit les tours d'Anthony en reconstituant les faits dans son esprit, ce à quoi il acquiesça.

\- Tu n'étais pas au courant de ses recherches ? demanda Esmée à sa mère.

\- Non, ton père m'a gentiment tenue à l'écart, répondit sa mère malicieusement en se retournant vers son mari.

\- Je ne t'ai rien dit, car je ne savais pas si j'allais réellement réussir à retrouver le frère de Bella. Après quoi, tout s'est enchaîné si rapidement que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de t'avertir. De plus, je voulais que ce soit une surprise pour tout le monde et surtout pour Bella. J'avais peur que quelqu'un vende la mèche.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour retrouver Emmett ? renchérit Esmée.

\- Lorsque Bella m'a appris qu'elle avait un frère à Noël, j'ai commencé mes propres recherches. Ne trouvant rien, j'ai été voir Phil à son bureau à l'ASE afin d'avoir plus d'informations. En s'y mettant tous les deux et en faisant appel à un détective privé, j'ai réussi à retrouver sa trace.

\- Que faites-vous comme métier ? Et où habitez-vous ? demanda Alice à Emmett avec son enthousiasme habituel et ses yeux brûlant de curiosité.

Bella secoua la tête tout en souriant face à l'empressement de sa meilleure amie.

\- Nous habitons à Phoenix et j'ai mon propre garage automobile, répondit Emmett en lui souriant.

\- Quant à moi, je suis institutrice, répondit Rosalie.

Tout le monde passa tranquillement l'après-midi chez les Cullen, entre questions folles et éclats de rire.

.

Il n'était pas loin de vingt heures lorsque Phil annonça qu'il allait partir. Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, Bella le raccompagna à sa voiture.

\- Merci d'être venu aujourd'hui, Phil.

\- Cela m'a fait plaisir de venir.

\- Je voulais aussi te remercier d'avoir aidé Anthony à retrouver mon frère, le remercia l'adolescente. Ça a été mon plus beau cadeau aujourd'hui…

\- Je t'avais promis de le retrouver, lui fit remarquer Phil. Et sinon… j'ai vu que tu étais proche d'Edward ?

\- Oui, nous sommes ensemble. Après en avoir discuté avec ses parents, j'ai compris que cela ne leur poserait pas de problème. La dernière fois, les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes. Au départ, j'avais un peu peur qu'ils ne veuillent plus s'occuper de moi si je sortais avec Edward, mais Carlisle m'a rassurée sur le sujet.

\- Je suis contente que tout aille bien pour toi. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse, tu sais.

\- Merci infiniment, Phil, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

Tous les deux échangèrent un regard complice, Phil avait plusieurs fois dépassé ses fonctions pour Bella. Il lui fit la bise avant de regagner sa voiture. Quant à Bella, elle retourna derrière la maison.

.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le jardin, l'adolescente entendit son frère dire à sa fiancée qu'ils allaient devoir repartir.

\- Vous partez ? répéta la jeune fille, triste.

\- Oui. Comme nous avons prévu de rester quelques jours dans le coin, il faut que nous trouvions un hôtel, lui apprit Emmett.

\- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous installer chez nous, proposa Carlisle, ayant entendu leur conversation.

\- On ne voudrait pas vous déranger, répondit le jeune homme, qui ne voulait obliger personne.

\- Cela nous ferait vraiment plaisir que vous restiez chez nous le temps de votre séjour, le rassura Carlisle. De plus, je ne pense pas que Bella soit prête à vous laisser partir !

Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Dans ce cas c'est d'accord ! Merci de nous accueillir, accepta Emmett après avoir échangé un regard complice avec sa fiancée.

\- Bella, tu veux bien montrer la deuxième chambre d'amis à ton frère ? demanda le père de famille.

En regardant le petit groupe partir en direction de l'intérieur, Carlisle sourit. Maintenant que Bella avait retrouvé son frère, Carlisle espérait qu'elle soit vraiment heureuse. Il savait qu'elle se sentait bien chez eux et avec Edward, mais l'absence de son frère avait laissé un grand vide dans son cœur. En la voyant ainsi avec lui, Carlisle avait l'impression que la jeune fille avait retrouvé une part d'elle-même et il s'en réjouissait en remerciait silencieusement Anthony d'avoir contribué à la recherche d'Emmett.

.

L'adolescente fit visiter la maison à son frère et sa fiancée le cœur chaud, et les accompagna à la chambre qu'ils allaient occuper. Elle les laissa s'installer sereinement et redescendit. Peu de temps après le retour d'Emmett et de Rosalie, Alice et Jasper décidèrent de partir.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu aies retrouvé ton frère, dit Alice en prenant Bella dans ses bras.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il est là, lui confia Bella avant qu'Alice ne monte dans la voiture de Jasper.

.

Pour le dîner, Esmée proposa de manger les restes du déjeuner. Étant fatiguée de toute ces émotions, Bella décida de ne pas trop veiller.

\- Merci pour ce que tu as fait. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir. Personne ne m'a jamais fait un aussi beau cadeau, dit Bella à Anthony en le prenant dans ses bras après le dîner.

\- Je suis content pour toi, gamine. Tu fais partie de la famille tu sais, renchérit Anthony en lui rendant son étreinte.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tout le monde l'esprit léger, Bella monta dans sa chambre. Alors qu'elle venait juste de se glisser dans ses draps, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte de chambre.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, lui dit Emmett après avoir obtenu l'autorisation d'entrer. Je tenais à te le donner lorsque tu serais seule.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû. Ta présence ici est déjà un cadeau pour moi, repartit Bella en prenant tout de même le paquet que lui tendait son frère en souriant. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvre et tu sauras !

Bella défit soigneusement le paquet cadeau et découvrit un album photo.

\- Est-ce que ce sont… commença-t-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Oui, ce sont papa et maman. Lorsque j'ai appris que j'allais venir te voir, j'ai décidé de te préparer un album avec toutes les photos que j'avais d'eux et de nous en ma possession.

\- Emmett… merci, murmura d'émotion la brunette.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais…

\- C'est merveilleux, je te remercie, le coupa Bella en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je vais te laisser regarder tranquillement les photos. Bonne nuit, BelliBell's.

\- Bonne nuit Emmett et encore merci. Pour tout.

Emmett regarda tendrement sa sœur avant de sortir de sa chambre.

.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? demanda Rosalie à son fiancé lorsqu'il fut de retour dans leur chambre.

\- Je suis si heureux de l'avoir retrouvé... Je ne te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir poussé à accepter le rendez-vous avec Anthony.

\- Je suis là pour ça.

\- Je t'aime, Rosalie Hale, future Swan.

\- Je t'aime, Emmett Swan, répondit Rosalie avant de l'embrasser affectueusement.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans leur lit avant de s'endormir.

Quant à Bella, elle feuilleta tranquillement l'album photo que lui avait offert son frère, laissant échapper des rivières de larmes. Grace à lui, elle pouvait enfin associer des visages à ses parents. Elle avait tant de mal à se rappeler leur apparence, étant donné qu'elle était âgée d'à peine deux ans lorsqu'elle les avait perdus.

L'adolescente finit par s'endormir avant d'avoir pu regarder toutes les photos.

* * *

 **Voilà ça y est, Emmett a enfin fait son entrée et vous savez enfin pourquoi ils ont été séparer.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A dimanche pour le prochain chapitre**


	33. Chapter 32

**Decliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité, vos review ainsi que vos mise en favorie, cela me fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Je vous laisse avec un nouveau chapitre :)**

* * *

Chapitre 32

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis l'arrivée d'Emmett et Rosalie chez les Cullen. Alors qu'Edward et Jasper étaient en pleine épreuve de Baccalauréat, Alice et Bella étaient en vacances et en profitaient bien.

\- Bella, tu es prête ? demanda Rosalie en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de chambre de l'adolescente.

La veille au soir, Bella avait demandé à Rosalie si elle voulait qu'elles passent l'après-midi ensemble au spa. L'adolescente avait prévu d'utiliser le cadeau qu'elle avait reçu pour son anniversaire. Au départ, elle avait pensé y aller avec Edward ou Alice, mais elle s'était finalement dit qu'elle pourrait passer du temps avec Rosalie afin d'apprendre à la connaître étant donné qu'elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec Emmett les jours précédents.

\- J'arrive ! répondit l'adolescente en prenant rapidement son sac.

Alors que les deux filles s'apprêtaient à quitter la maison, elles croisèrent Esmée qui leur souhaita joyeusement un bon après-midi, heureuse de voir de si bonnes relations se créer autour d'elle et de sa famille.

.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent au spa une petite demi-heure après être parties de chez les Cullen. Bella tendit le bon qu'elle avait reçu pour son anniversaire à l'hôtesse d'accueil. Après avoir vérifié que tout était en ordre, cette dernière les conduisit vers les vestiaires. Elles se déshabillèrent avec empressement et enfilèrent leurs maillots de bain : un deux-pièces noir pour Rosalie et un deux-pièces rouge pour Bella.

En sortant du vestiaire un sourire complice aux lèvres, elles furent abordées par une nouvelle hôtesse qui les emmena dans un box où elles devaient recevoir un massage exfoliant. Lorsqu'elles furent installées sur la table de massage, deux femmes, l'une blonde et l'autre brune, entrèrent à leur tour dans le box. Elles étaient toutes les deux vêtues d'un pantalon noir et d'un tee-shirt à manches courtes bleu marine avec le logo du spa sur la poche pectorale, et avaient les cheveux attachés en un chignon comme le spéculait le protocole de l'enseigne.

\- Bonjour, je suis Maria et voici Sophie. Nous allons nous occuper de vous tout au long de cet après-midi, expliqua la femme brune.

Sophie expliqua d'un ton doux à Bella et Rosalie de quels soins elles allaient profiter avant de se mettre à la tâche.

Après une demi-heure de massage en silence entre-coupé par quelques paroles des jeunes femmes qui échangeaient des banalités, Sophie et Maria accompagnèrent Bella et Rosalie vers la salle de balnéo. Elles aidèrent les filles à s'installer dans les baignoires avant de lancer la balnéo. Une musique douce s'éleva des hauts parleurs.

\- Comment va Tom ? demanda Bella à Rosalie sur un ton hésitant au bout de quelques minutes

\- Il va très bien. Même s'il passe un bon moment chez ses grands-parents, il a hâte que nous rentions.

Tom est le fils d'Emmett et Rosalie, âgé de quatre ans. Lorsqu'ils ont décidé de venir voir Bella, Emmett et Rosalie avaient préféré laisser leur fils chez les parents de Rosalie, trouvant que la route jusqu'à Forks aurait été trop longue pour le jeune garçon.

Bella, désireuse de connaitre sa belle-sœur, cherchait à lui poser des questions sur sa vie. Son tracas sembla se faire découvrir par Rosalie qui remarqua que la jeune fille restait muette et baissait le regard depuis quelques secondes.

Tu as quelque chose à me demander, Bella ?

La brunette releva un regard vif devant la perspicacité de Rosalie.

\- Oh, je me demandai seulement à quoi ressemblait ta famille…

\- Il suffisait de me le demander tu sais, répondit la blonde en souriant affectueusement. Je suis fille unique, contrairement à toi. Ma mère est infirmière libérale et mon père est dentiste.

Bella était heureuse de voir que Rosalie était si ouverte à la discussion. Cherchant à en savoir plus sur elle et son frère, elle se prit au jeu et lui posa diverses questions.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as rencontré mon frère ?

\- C'était au mois de mars, un jour de semaine, il y a six ans lors mon premier jour en tant qu'institutrice et je devais me rendre à l'école où j'étais en fonction. Ma voiture, une petite 106 rouge, ne voulait pas démarrer. J'ai eu beau essayer plusieurs fois, elle ne voulait pas bouger. Tandis que je pestais car j'allais arriver en retard pour mon premier jour de classe, j'ai vu un homme, ou devrais-je plutôt dire une armoire à glace, s'approcher de moi et me demander si j'avais besoin d'aide. L'homme en question était ton frère. Après lui avoir expliqué mon problème, il a regardé mon moteur et m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sur place. Alors que je commençais à réellement angoisser pour mon travail, il m'a dit qu'il travaillait dans un garage tout près de chez moi et a proposé d'appeler son patron afin qu'ils puissent faire remorquer ma voiture. Après avoir obtenu mon accord, une dépanneuse est arrivée quelques minutes après l'appel d'Emmett. Pendant que ma voiture se faisait remorquer dans le garage où travaillait Emmett, il m'a proposé de m'emmener au travail. Grâce à ton frère, je ne suis arrivée qu'avec cinq minutes de retard. Avant qu'il ne reparte, il a proposé de me récupérer à la sortie car il ne savait pas si ma voiture serait prête à ce moment-là. À la fin de la journée, ton frère était au rendez-vous, avec comme surprise ma voiture. J'ai voulu le payer, mais ton frère a refusé, têtu comme il est lorsqu'il a une idée en tête. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de me laisser lui payer un verre pour le remercier. Après plusieurs rendez-vous, on a fini par sortir ensemble. Les choses sont allées assez vite. Nous avons emménagé ensemble après six mois de relation. Au départ, mes parents ne voyaient pas cela d'un très bon œil car je sortais d'une relation difficile, mais Emmett a su gagner leur confiance.

\- C'est une belle histoire… murmura Bella en souriant timidement à Rosalie quelques secondes après avoir imaginé cette scène.

\- C'est vrai, approuva sa future belle-sœur en riant légèrement.

Alors que Bella s'apprêtait à prouver une nouvelle fois sa curiosité en continuant à questionner Rosalie, les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent en entendant la porte de la salle s'ouvrir.

\- Tout s'est bien passé mesdames ? s'enquit Maria après être entrée dans la pièce.

Les jeunes femmes montèrent leur satisfaction par un grand sourire et de sincères remerciements.

\- Je vous laisse vous rincer et me rejoindre dehors, annonça Maria avant de quitter la salle.

Les deux filles sortirent de leur baignoire et firent ce que leur avait demandé Maria. Elles n'avaient même pas vu les vingt minutes de balnéo défiler. Lorsqu'elles furent hors de la pièce, l'employée les conduisit de nouveau dans un box où elles retrouvèrent Sophie.

Bella et Rosalie s'installèrent une nouvelle fois sur les tables de massage, et Maria ainsi que Sophie leur firent un soin du visage d'une heure. Ensuite, elles eurent droit à un massage aux pierres chaudes d'une heure trente. Bella était si détendue qu'elle somnola quelques minutes durant ces bienfaits.

.

\- Voilà mesdames. Nous vous laissons regagner les vestiaires, en espérant que vous avez passé un bon après-midi.

\- Merci à vous, nous avons passé un très bon après-midi, les remercia Rosalie.

Une fois que les filles furent habillées, elles regagnèrent la voiture de Rosalie afin de rentrer chez les Cullen complètement détendues.

\- Alors les filles, vous allez bien ? demanda Emmett lorsqu'elles rentrèrent dans la maison en les rejoignant rapidement.

\- Nous avons passé un très bon moment, répondit Rosalie en allant embrasser son fiancé.

\- C'était super, je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi détendue, avoua Bella avant d'aller se vautrer sur le canapé à côté d'Edward.

Elle prit le bras de son petit ami et le passa autour de ses épaules afin de pouvoir se caler contre lui. Heureux de cette démonstration peu habituelle de la part de la jeune fille, Edward remercia silencieusement Rosalie de lui avoir permis de se relâcher, d'une part avec cette journée au spa, mais d'autre part par sa présence à elle et Emmett qui manifestement n'y était pas pour rien.

\- Esmée et Carlisle, c'était vraiment un super cadeau, les remercia une nouvelle fois Bella.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Nous sommes contents que cela t'ait plu, répondit Esmée.

Alors que Carlisle revenait avec les apéritifs, Esmée alla voir où en était la préparation de son dîner. Lorsque tout fut prêt, ils passèrent à table. Comme toujours, le dîner se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

.

Après le repas, peinant à garder les yeux ouverts car étant bien fatiguée de son après-midi, Bella souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de monter dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle fut dans la pièce, l'adolescente enfila le short noir et le tee-shirt blanc qui lui servait de tenue de nuit, avant de se glisser dans le lit. À peine sa tête toucha l'oreiller qu'elle s'endormit.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujoud'hui, j'espère de ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **Bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain pour le prochain chapitre :)**


	34. Chapter 33

**Décliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi**

 **Merci pour vos review ainsi que vos mise en favorie, cela me fait vraiment plaisir.**

* * *

Chapitre 33

Le lendemain matin, Bella se réveilla aux alentours de onze heures et fut immédiatement envahie par la tristesse qui créa une boule de plus en plus présente au creux de sa gorge. En effet, Emmett et Rosalie rentraient chez eux ce jour-là. L'adolescente n'avait absolument pas envie de se lever et d'assister au départ de son frère. Elle voulait juste rester sous la couette et ne pas affronter cette journée qui, elle le savait, allait s'annoncer difficile pour elle…

.

Alors qu'elle traînaillait dans son lit, prête à se rendormir, Bella entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Elle lui donna l'autorisation d'entrer.

\- Alors marmotte, on est encore au lit ? la taquina Emmett en s'asseyant sur le lit de sa sœur. Que se passe-t-il ? ajouta-t-il en voyant son air triste.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes… avoua Bella. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part de dire cela alors que Tom vous attend et alors que votre vie est à Phoenix.

\- Ce n'est pas égoïste, moi aussi je suis triste de devoir partir. Bella, je voudrais te proposer quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna la jeune fille en se redressant sur son lit, sa curiosité étant piquée au vif.

\- Lorsque je serai à Phoenix, je voudrais entamer des démarches pour pouvoir obtenir ta garde.

\- Tu veux que je vienne vivre avec vous ? répéta l'adolescente prise au dépourvu.

\- Oui, je veux que tu vives avec moi, comme cela aurait toujours dû être le cas.

Une immense joie s'empara de Bella en à peine quelques secondes, elle aussi voulait partir vivre avec son frère. Elle était prête à partir à l'instant s'il le fallait tellement cette perspective la réjouissait.

\- Alors, tu veux bien ? demanda Emmett.

Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, son regard se posa sur la photo qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. Elle qui s'apprêtait à se jeter dans les bras de son frère se retrouva soudainement sans voix, impossible de parler. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer face aux bouleversements qui montaient en elle car ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire allait sceller son Destin, non sans peine.

\- Je suis désolée Emmett, murmura la brunette d'une voix tremblante presque inaudible, mais je voudrais rester ici. Ma vie est ici.

Emmett s'était attendu à cette réponse mais l'entendre se réaliser lui causa une peine inimaginable, mêlée à une fierté immense pour cette sœur si jeune mais pourtant si mature.

\- Je suis désolée, ne m'en veux pas, le supplia Bella alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Je ne veux pas te décevoir.

\- BelliBell's, calme-toi, tu ne me déçois pas. Enlève-toi tout de suite cette idée de la tête ! Je m'étais attendu à ce que tu me répondes cela, mais je me devais de te le proposer, la rassura Emmett en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvés, il est hors de question que je te laisse. Nous nous appellerons souvent, tu viendras nous voir et nous viendrons aussi dès que nous le pourrons.

Tous deux se séparèrent soudainement en voyant un flash, qui brisa la bulle dans laquelle cette scène était emprisonnée.

\- Vous étiez vraiment si touchants, je n'ai pas pu résister, dit Rosalie en entrant dans la chambre de Bella, son appareil photo à la main. Chéri, il va bientôt être l'heure d'y aller.

\- D'accord, je vais aller charger la voiture, annonça Emmett avant de quitter la chambre de sa sœur en compagnie de sa fiancée.

.

Bella se leva à contre cœur et se prépara rapidement avant de descendre dans la cuisine où elle se servit un verre de jus d'orange d'une main tremblante.

\- Vous partez ? demanda Bella alors que son frère s'approchait d'elle avec sa fiancée.

\- Oui, nous devons y aller à présent. Prends soin de toi, BelliBell's, je t'appellerai en arrivant. Je t'aime, petite sœur, déclara Emmett en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime aussi, grand frère, répondit Bella en se blottissant contre son torse, luttant pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Bella, je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir enfin pu faire ta connaissance, dit Rosalie lorsqu'Emmett l'eut lâchée.

\- Je suis aussi contente de t'avoir rencontrée, Rosalie.

Les deux femmes se prirent dans les bras. Le temps passé avec Rosalie la veille avait permis à Bella de mieux connaître la jeune femme et elle l'appréciait déjà beaucoup, ce qui était réciproque. Auparavant, la jeune fille était froide et réfractaire lorsqu'elle rencontrait une nouvelle personne. Mais depuis qu'elle avait rejoint les Cullen et retrouvé son frère, elle semblait à nouveau reprendre vie.

\- Esmée, Carlisle, je voulais vous remercier de nous avoir accueillis chez vous ces quelques jours, et de prendre tellement soin de ma sœur, fit Emmett.

\- C'est normal, Bella fait partie de la famille, tout comme vous et Rosalie, répondit Carlisle en souriant.

Esmée approuva les paroles de son mari. Le jeune couple en fut touché.

\- Faites bonne route et attention à vous, recommanda Bella avant que son frère ne parte.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Emmett.

En voyant la voiture partir, devant la maison, Bella ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Esmée prit l'adolescente dans ses bras afin d'essayer de la réconforter un peu.

\- Rentrons, dit Carlisle lorsque la voiture eut disparu de leur champ de vision.

.

De retour dans la maison, Bella alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de rejoindre le couple dans la salle à manger. Pendant le déjeuner, elle resta dans sa bulle, picorant le plat avec sa fourchette sans réellement manger.

\- Tu n'aimes pas la salade niçoise ? remarqua Esmée.

\- Si, mais je n'ai pas très faim. Est-ce que je peux sortir de table ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit la mère de famille en souriant tendrement, bien que voir Bella si mal sembla lui couper l'appétit à elle aussi.

L'adolescente quitta la pièce et monta dans sa chambre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour elle, rassura Carlisle en voyant l'air inquiet de sa femme alors qu'elle suivait Bella du regard.

Lorsqu'elle fut dans sa chambre, Bella s'écroula sur son lit, se couvrit entièrement avec sa couette et laissa libre cours à ses pleurs, se sentant étrangement abandonné une nouvelle fois, bien qu'elle savait qu'à présent elle ne serait plus jamais séparée de son frère. Elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée par ses sanglots et le trou dans sa poitrine.

.

L'adolescente fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par son téléphone qui vibrait. Lorsqu'elle le prit et alluma l'écran, elle vit qu'Emmett lui avait envoyé un message quelques secondes auparavant.

 **Coucou, nous venons d'arriver chez les parents de Rose. Avons fait bon voyage. Je t'aime, prends soin de toi sœurette 😊**

Bella sourit automatiquement au message et lui répondit immédiatement. Elle attrapa ensuite l'album photo que lui avait offert son frère et le feuilleta une nouvelle fois. À force de le regarder, elle en connaissait les moindres photos par cœur mais ses sentiments étaient toujours aussi forts que la première fois qu'elle les avait découvertes.

\- Coucou ma puce, dit Edward en entrant doucement dans la chambre de Bella.

\- Salut, répondit cette dernière en l'embrassant rapidement.

\- Maman m'envoie te chercher pour le dîner.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Bella, ça serait bien que tu manges un peu. Maman a dit que tu n'avais presque pas touché à ton déjeuner et… commença Edward.

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim, répéta Bella froidement, l'air buté.

Edward fut surpris du ton employé, ce que la jeune fille regretta de suite.

\- Je voudrais rester seule… signala Bella.

C'est blessé qu'Edward quitta la chambre de sa petite amie. Lorsque Bella entendit claquer la porte de sa chambre, elle sursauta et s'en voulut immédiatement. Elle n'aurait pas dû envoyer balader Edward alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, elle le savait, mais elle était si perdue qu'elle ne mesurait plus ses paroles.

Afin de se changer les idées, l'adolescente alla prendre une douche. En passant devant la chambre de son petit ami, après être sortie de la salle de bain une demi-heure plus tard, Bella prit son courage à deux mains et alla frapper à sa porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda froidement Edward après avoir ouvert la porte.

Bella fut foudroyée de sa réaction, mais se dit après-tout qu'elle le méritait bien.

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda timidement la brunette d'une voix hésitante.

Edward soupira avant de se décaler afin de la laisser entrer. Sa petite amie remarqua qu'il était sur ses gardes.

\- Je voulais m'excuser de m'en être pris à toi tout à l'heure, s'excusa Bella après qu'Edward ait fermé la porte de sa chambre. Je n'aurais pas dû... Tu sais, Emmett est parti tout à l'heure et cela me chamboule un peu. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais…

Edward interrompit sa petite amie en l'embrassant tendrement, enfouissant ses mains dans sa chevelure pour l'attirer vers lui et la rassurer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je comprends.

\- Je sais que je t'ai blessé et j'en suis désolée…

\- C'est oublié, assura son petit ami.

Bella pouvait voir dans les yeux d'Edward qu'il lui avait vraiment pardonné.

\- Je m'apprêtais à regarder un film, ça te dit de te joindre à moi ? proposa Edward.

\- Avec plaisir, accepta Bella.

Les deux adolescents s'installèrent sur le lit d'Edward et se dernier lança le film. Bella s'installa confortablement contre lui, oubliant pendant quelques heures sa peine.

.

Alors qu'ils étaient pris dans le film, l'adolescente se redressa brusquement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea Edward.

\- Je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment se sont passées tes épreuves d'aujourd'hui ! Je suis vraiment une piètre petite amie.

\- Mais pas du tout. Tu es juste perturbée par le départ de ton frère, la rassura Edward.

\- Tu es un amour, dit Bella.

\- Oui, je sais,se vanta-t-il.

\- Ça va les chevilles ?

\- Impec merci, répondit Edward en souriant.

\- Alors tes épreuves ?

\- J'ai pas mal assuré en mathématiques. Pour ce qui est des langues vivantes, je pense que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal tiré.

\- C'est super ! s'exclama Bella.

\- Il me reste plus qu'une épreuve demain après-midi.

\- Je suis sûre que tu vas assurer aussi.

\- On verra bien...

Maintenant que Bella avait obtenu ses réponses, elle se cala de nouveau contre son petit ami et ils se replongèrent dans leur film. L'adolescente était tellement bien dans les bras d'Edward qu'elle finit par s'endormir avant la fin du film.

Edward le remarqua et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de la recouvrir d'une couverture. Il détailla du regard quelques instant en souriant, avant de reporter son attention sur la télé.

.

Lorsque le film fut terminé, Edward savait qu'il devait réveiller Bella pour qu'elle retourne dans sa chambre, ses parents ne voulant pas qu'ils dorment ensemble sans leur accord. Cela faisait partie des règles qu'Esmée et Carlisle leur avaient imposées au début de leur relation. Edward n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à la réveiller. Elle avait l'air de si bien dormir, un sourire paisible sur ses lèvres. Il décida donc de la garder dans ses bras, se réinstalla confortablement avant de s'endormir, plongé dans la longue chevelure de la jeune fille.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A dimanche prochain pour le chapitre suivant :)**


	35. Chapter 34

**Décliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos review ainsi que vos mise en favori, cela me fait très plaisir. Merci aussi a ma Beta pour son aide précieuse.**

 **aussidagility : Merci pour review, cela me fait plaisir. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. La rencontre que tu attends va bien avoir lieu mais pas tout de suite, il te faudra donc attendre encore un peu :)  
**

* * *

Chapitre 34

Le samedi suivant le départ d'Emmett et Rosalie, Esmée et Carlisle décidèrent d'emmener Edward et Bella au restaurant afin de fêter la fin du baccalauréat. En effet, Edward avait passé ses dernières épreuves deux jours plus tôt.

.

En milieu d'après-midi, alors que Bella et Edward profitaient du soleil dans la balancelle qui se trouvait dans le jardin, le jeune couple vit Alice s'approcher d'eux d'un pas décidé.

\- Salut, dit Alice une fois vers le couple.

\- Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Bella.

\- Je suis venue te voir…

Tout en répondant mystérieusement, Alice brandit fièrement un sac de sport violet de taille moyenne qu'elle avait pris avec elle. Malheureusement, Bella connaissait bien ce sac et elle ne souhaitait le voir pour rien au monde, car chaque fois qu'Alice venait l'habiller pour sortir, elle l'emportait avec elle.

\- Alice, pas cette fois s'il te plait !

\- Allez, viens !

Bella soupira avant de se lever nonchalamment et embrassa rapidement Edward avant de suivre sa meilleure amie excitée vers la maison. Edward, n'ayant pas tellement compris la situation, regarda les deux jeunes filles rentrer dans la maison en riant légèrement devant cette scène.

Lorsque les deux adolescentes furent dans la chambre de Bella, Alice l'envoya prendre sa douche non sans lui avoir mis dans les bras tout un tas de produits de beauté. Pendant que Bella était à la salle de bain, Alice appela Jasper.

.

Bella retourna dans sa chambre une bonne demi-heure plus tard.

\- Je dois te laisser mon chéri, dit Alice avant de raccrocher rapidement. Maintenant, viens te placer devant ton bureau, ajouta-t-elle à Bella.

L'adolescente aux cheveux encore mouillés s'exécuta.

\- Comment va Jasper ? demanda Bella à sa meilleure amie pendant qu'elle s'attelait à coiffer sa chevelure.

\- Il va bien, merci. Il est parti ce matin à Helena dans le Montana pour passer quelques jours chez ses grands-parents.

Les deux amies continuèrent à discuter de tout et tandis qu'Alice s'occupait de Bella.

\- J'ai fini ! s'exclama Alice une heure plus tard. Mais avant que tu ne te regardes, tu dois mettre la tenue qui est sur le lit.

Bella s'approcha de son lit et enfila le jean slim ainsi que la chemisette blanche manche courte. Bella était soulagée qu'Alice ne lui ait pas prévu une robe trop habillée. Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir, l'adolescente vit que son amie lui avait légèrement ondulé les cheveux et lui avait fait un maquillage très discret, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

\- Merci Alice, tu es géniale, la remercia Bella en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je suis contente que tu aies refusé l'offre de ton frère. Tu sais, lorsqu'il a proposé que tu ailles vivre avec lui… Comment est-ce qu'Edward a réagi quand tu lui en as parlé ?

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne lui as encore rien dit ? Bella, il a le droit de savoir !

\- Je sais, je n'ai pas encore trouvé le bon moment pour lui dire, avoua Bella.

Alice ne put répondre quoi que ce soit, car la porte de chambre de Bella s'ouvrir sur Edward. La jeune fille décida de laisser le couple seul, et prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras avant de quitter la chambre tout en lui murmurant :

\- Tu dois lui parler, Bella.

Après l'avoir relâchée, elle étreignit rapidement Edward avant de quitter la chambre avec ses affaires, sans savoir que le jeune homme avait entendu ses murmures à l'oreille de Bella.

\- De quoi tu dois me parler ? demanda l'adolescent à sa petite amie une fois qu'ils ne furent que tous les deux. Ma puce, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Sentant qu'elle se retrouvait au pied du mur et qu'il était temps qu'elle soit honnête avec Edward, Bella s'assit brusquement sur son lit et fixa ses pieds du regard, cherchant un point d'encrage.

\- Avant que mon frère ne reparte, il m'a fait part de son envie d'entamer une procédure pour obtenir ma garde...

\- Emmett veut que tu aille vivre avec lui ? répéta Edward sur un ton neutre qui fit frissonner Bella.

L'adolescent tenta d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, mais cette révélation semblait lui être si inattendue qu'il prit plusieurs secondes avant de réellement se rendre compte ses enjeux. Lorsqu'il comprit ce que cela sous-entendait, il sentit une colère impulsive monter en lui.

\- Alors ça y est, tu vas nous laisser pour aller avec lui ?! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous fasses cela, que tu ME fasses cela ! s'exclama Edward tout en parcourant la chambre de long en large.

\- Attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! essaya de le résonner Bella.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour les excuses, après tout je savais bien que si tu retrouvais ton frère, tu allais nous laisser ! s'écria l'adolescent avant de quitter la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Bella resta quelques instants abasourdie par la scène que venait de lui faire son petit ami. Elle pesta contre elle-même en se disant que si elle l'avait mis au courant avant, il n'aurait peut-être pas réagi aussi vivement. Une fois de plus, Alice avait eu raison. L'adolescente secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche afin de reprendre ses esprits, avant de quitter sa chambre pour aller dans celle de son petit ami avec la ferme intention de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce fameux jour.

.

Edward, qui était dans sa chambre, sursauta en voyant sa porte s'ouvrir à la volée. En voyant Bella devant lui, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de le laisser seule, mais l'adolescente ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- J'ai refusé d'aller avec lui ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Edward la regarda les sourcils fronçant de surprise. Jamais il ne se serai douté que la jeune femme aurait pu refuser une telle offre, qu'elle attendait sûrement depuis de longues années. Voyant qu'elle avait enfin son attention, Bella en profita pour tout lui expliquer sur un ton plus calme en soupirant lourdement et prenant une position plus détendue.

\- Je dois bien avouer que lorsque mon frère m'a fait part de sa demande, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de ressentir une joie immense, car c'était ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Mais j'ai rapidement repris mes esprits et je lui ai fait part de mon refus. Je ne pouvais pas vous quitter. Emmett s'attendait à ce que je lui réponde cela et il comprit mon refus. Evidemment, cela ne l'empêchera jamais de venir me rendre visite, et moi de même…

Maintenant qu'il comprenait toute la vérité, Edward se sentit honteusement coupable de s'être emporté aussi vite. Dès la seconde où il s'était imaginé que Bella avait pu partir, il avait été impossible pour lui de se retenir d'éclater face à cette hypothèse qu'il redoutait secrètement depuis le retour d'Emmett.

\- Tu as vraiment cru que je voulais partir ? s'enquit Bella dans un murmure douloureux en s'approchant de l'adolescent.

\- Bella… tu sais, je tiens énormément à toi et je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Je tiens aussi énormément à toi, Edward, et je ne compte pas partir. Jamais, répondit la jeune femme en le regardant profondément dans les yeux afin qu'il comprenne sa sincérité.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir douté de toi... Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre.

Alors qu'il prononçait ces derniers mots, Bella fut prise de stupeur, ne s'attendant pas à un tel retournement de situation.

\- Tu m'aimes ? répéta la jeune fille de façon presque machinale, prise au dépourvu.

\- Oui Bella, je t'aime.

Bella resta béate devant une telle révélation. C'était la première fois que la jeune fille s'accordait enfin le droit de s'attacher réellement à une personne et le fait que cela soit purement réciproque brisa les dernières bribes de carapace qui restaient autour de son cœur. En prenant conscience de ce que venait de lui avouer Edward, un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Edward.

Edward lui sourit à son tour avant de lui donner un baiser qui révélait l'ampleur des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent en entendant un raclement de gorge, qui vint briser cette scène de roman. En se tournant, ils firent face à Esmée qui les regardait tendrement. Bella ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant la mère de famille et baissa légèrement les yeux.

\- Il est l'heure de partir, leur signala cette dernière.

Bella retourna rapidement dans sa chambre pour prendre son sac à main et s'éclipser de cette situation inconfortable. De retour dans le couloir, elle se saisit de la main d'Edward et le suivit jusqu'à la voiture où Esmée et Carlisle les attendaient. Lorsque tout le monde fut attaché, Carlisle prit la route du restaurant. Ils y arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard.

.

Après avoir donné son nom, la famille Cullen fut conduite à sa table et l'hôtesse d'accueil leur tendit à chacun un menu. Peu de temps après s'être installés, un serveur vint prendre leur commande.

Le dîner se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Bella et Edward se lançant des regards discrets.

Après que tout le monde eut fini son assiette, Bella se racla la gorge afin d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Emmett m'a proposé de venir chez lui quelques jours et je voudrais savoir si vous étiez d'accord pour me laisser y aller, expliqua Bella en appréhendant la réponse des parents.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'objection, dit Esmée après avoir échangé un regard avec Carlisle.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Bella, qui fut surprise de la réponse si rapide d'Esmée.

\- Oui, confirma Carlisle en souriant légèrement à l'adolescente.

\- Merci ! Vraiment, merci ! s'exclama Bella avec enthousiasme munie d'un sourire non dissimulé.

Pensant que les Cullen n'accepteraient pas qu'elle parte plusieurs jours ainsi, Bella avait craint qu'ils ne veuillent pas. La dernière fois qu'elle était partie, c'était lors de sa fugue…

\- Ce serait pour quelle période ? Et comment iras-tu là-bas ? la questionna Esmée, ne voulant pas que la jeune fille s'embarque pour un voyage sans savoir s'y prendre.

\- Je partirais lundi prochain et je rentrerais le vendredi 14. Pour ce qui est du transport, Emmett me paye le billet d'avion, répondit Bella sûre d'elle.

\- Lundi prochain ? Tu aurais peut-être pu nous prévenir plus tôt et non quelques jours avant… remarqua Esmée.

\- Je sais, Emmett me l'a proposé tout à l'heure, expliqua Bella.

\- D'accord, mais tu diras à ton frère que la prochaine fois ça serait bien qu'il prévienne plus tôt, ajouta Carlisle.

Bien que Bella comprît le questionnement des parents, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son prochain voyage qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps avec excitement. Mais elle reprit son sérieux bien vite car ses demandes n'étaient pas encore toutes exhaussées.

\- Bien sûr, je lui en ferais part, dit Bella. J'avais autre chose à vous proposer… est-ce que cela vous dérangerait qu'Edward m'accompagne chez mon frère ? ajouta-t-elle timidement.

\- Si cela ne pose pas de problème à ton frère, alors cela ne nous dérange pas non plus, répondit Carlisle après avoir de nouveau échangé un regard approbateur avec Esmée.

\- Oh cela ne lui pose pas de problème, assura Bella. Il me l'a proposé de lui-même.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée du serveur qui leur apporta leur dessert. La fin du repas se déroula tranquillement.

.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour chez eux, les deux adolescents souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Esmée et Carlisle avant de monter tous deux à l'étage.

\- Je suis trop contente que tes parents aient accepté que tu viennes avec moi chez mon frère, lui confia doucement Bella lorsqu'elle fut devant sa chambre.

\- Je suis aussi content de partir avec toi, répondit Edward en enlaçant sa petite amie avant de l'embrasser.

\- Bonne nuit, je t'aime, dit Edward.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Bella.

Edward embrassa une nouvelle fois sa petite amie avant de regagner sa chambre. Quant à Bella, elle fit de même et se mit en pyjama. Avant de se glisser sous les draps, elle envoya un message à son frère afin de lui apprendre qu'Edward et elles venaient les voir lundi prochain.

Bella s'endormit avant d'avoir reçu la réponse de son frère.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**


	36. Chapter 35

**Décliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos review et vos mise en favori cela me fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Réponse aux review anonymes**

 **Meteora : Merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Pour répondre à ta question, ma fic comporte 48 chapitre et un épilogue. Mon histoire est écrite entièrement et également entièrement corriger. A bientôt, j'espère.  
**

 **aussidagility : Merci pour ta review, comme toujours cela me fait plaisir :) Edward peut être un peu impulsif, il parle et réfléchit après, mais Bella a réagit rapidement et il s'est rapidement reprit en main. A bientôt.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 35

La semaine précédent le départ d'Edward et Bella à Phoenix passa très lentement pour les deux adolescents qui comptais chaque minute les séparant de ce voyage attendu. La veille du départ qui avait lieu le lundi, Carlisle et Esmée emmenèrent les deux adolescents chez les parents de cette dernière pour y dormir, tous deux devant prendre l'avion à huit heures à l'aéroport de Seattle.

.

.

Le lundi matin à sept heures, tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre chez les Masen.

\- Vous avez bien tout pris ? demanda Esmée à son fils pendant que Carlisle chargeait leurs valises dans le coffre de la voiture.

\- Oui maman, nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut, soupira Edward en levant les yeux au ciel tout en buvant son café.

C'était au moins la troisième fois que sa mère lui posait cette question depuis qu'ils étaient levés.

\- Excuse-moi mon chéri. Je suis un peu nerveuse à l'idée que vous partiez, s'excusa Esmée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, tout va bien se passer. Nous serons chez le frère de Bella donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire, la rassura Edward.

\- Je sais, mais les mamans, ça s'inquiète toujours.

\- Nous t'appellerons tous les jours, la taquina Edward en adoptant un ton faussement mielleux.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, râla sa mère en quittant la cuisine.

\- Edward, tu n'es pas encore prêt ? Dépêche-toi, ça va être l'heure de partir ! s'exclama Bella en entrant comme une furie dans la cuisine.

\- Nous avons encore le temps, ne t'en fais pas nous serons à l'heure.

\- Non, nous n'avons pas le temps ! Nous aurions même dû partir plus tôt !

\- Pourquoi aurais-tu voulu que nous partions plus tôt ? L'aéroport n'est qu'à une vingtaine de minute de chez mes grands-parents.

\- Et si jamais il y a beaucoup de circulation ? Ou des embouteillages ? Et si nous rations notre avion ?

Bella soupira lourdement suite à son énumération trahissant son désir de rejoindre son frère au plus vite et que le voyage se passe comme elle l'avait planifié.

\- Ma puce, nous n'allons pas louper notre avion. Si nous partons à sept heures et quart, comme prévu, nous arrivons à l'aéroport vers sept heures trente-cinq. Il n'y a jamais grand monde à cette heure sur cette route. Nous aurons donc le temps d'enregistrer nos bagages puisque notre vol n'est qu'à huit heures, lui expliqua Edward tout en s'avançant vers elle en souriant devant son état anxieux. Alors détend-toi, ajouta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Excuse-moi, je suis un peu stressée...

\- Ce n'est rien, assura Edward avant de l'embrasser. Tu as seulement envie que tout se passe bien.

Bella se laissa aller un instant, avant de rompre brusquement leur baiser, paniquée.

\- Je ne me souviens plus où j'ai mis nos billets ! Il faut que j'aille les chercher, ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter précipitamment la cuisine en courant.

Edward regarda partir sa petite amie amoureusement. Elle avait été excitée comme une puce toute la semaine, de plus en plus intenable au fur et à mesure que la date du départ approchait.

L'adolescent se dépêcha de finir son café en deux gorgées avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour terminer de se préparer. Après avoir vérifié n'avoir rien oublié, il alla rejoindre ses parents dans le salon.

\- Tu es prêt mon chéri ? demanda sa mère.

\- Oui, nous pouvons y aller, répondit Edward. Où est Bella ?

\- Elle est déjà dans la voiture en train de nous attendre, répondit Carlisle.

Edward secoua la tête en riant légèrement avant de dire au revoir à ses grands-parents et d'aller rejoindre sa petite amie dans la voiture, ses parents à sa suite.

\- Vous voilà enfin ! râla Bella quand les Cullen furent dans la voiture et ne fut enfin satisfaite que lorsque Carlisle mit le contact.

.

Grace à la circulation fluide, ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Les deux adolescents allèrent enregistrer leurs billets et leurs bagages avant de retourner vers Carlisle et Esmée. Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la salle d'embarquement correspondant à leur vol.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, dit Edward quelques minutes plus tard lorsque leur vol fut annoncé.

\- Passez de bonnes vacances et faites attention à vous, leur recommanda Esmée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, fit Edward en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Profitez-en bien, déclara Carlisle avant d'embrasser ses enfants.

\- Compte sur nous, fit Bella en rendant l'étreinte à Carlisle.

Le jeune couple s'installa à sa place dans l'avion.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Edward à la jeune fille après s'être assis.

\- Je suis tellement impatiente d'être avec mon frère et de découvrir sa vie...

\- Dans quelques heures tu seras enfin avec lui.

\- Je voudrais déjà être là-bas… Je n'aime pas vraiment les voyages en avion, râla Bella en se calant dans son siège.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, nous avons moins de temps de vol que lorsque que nous sommes partis cet hiver. Mon père t'a donné des cachets pour le mal du transport ?

Bella acquiesça de la tête en guise de réponse et s'endormit peu de temps après le décollage. Le temps du vol, Edward regarda le film qui était diffusé dans l'avion. L'adolescent réveilla sa petite amie quelques minutes avant qu'ils n'atterrissent.

.

C'est dans un état encore somnolant que Bella sortit de l'avion et suivit Edward pour récupérer leurs valises.

\- BelliBell's ! entendirent soudain le jeune couple.

Bella regarda autour d'elle. Un grand sourire se fendit sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut son frère. Elle lâcha sa valise et courut à travers le hall de l'aéroport afin d'aller à sa rencontre. Edward suivit sa petite amie plus tranquillement en prenant soin de récupérer sa valise.

\- Tu m'as manqué, dit Bella à son frère lorsqu'elle fut dans ses bras.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, répondit Emmett. Bonjour Edward, ajouta-t-il lorsque ce dernier les rejoignit.

\- Bonjour Emmett, répondit l'adolescent en souriant.

\- Rosalie n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Bella alors qu'ils traversaient le hall de l'aéroport.

\- Non. Elle est restée à la maison avec Tom. Il est très impatient de vous rencontrer. Depuis que nous lui avons appris que vous veniez, il est intenable et nous demande tous les jours quand est-ce que tata Bella arrivera, expliqua Emmett dans un rire qui trahissait la perspective de son bonheur.

\- J'en connais une autre qui était dans le même état d'esprit, fit Edward en donnant un léger coup de coude à Bella afin de la taquiner.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! râla Bella.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas toi qui étais toute excitée la semaine dernière, puis qui rouspétait ce matin parce que nous nous préparions lentement et que nous allions rater notre avion ? la taquina Edward.

\- C'est complètement faux, bouda Bella en suivant son frère jusqu'au parking. Emmett, c'est ta voiture ?! s'exclama-t-elle lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta devant une jeep wrangler.

\- En effet, c'est mon petit bijou, répondit fièrement son frère.

Ce dernier mit les valises dans le coffre pendant que les deux adolescents prenaient place dans la voiture.

.

Emmett arrêta sa voiture devant une jolie maison une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il fit signe à Edward qu'il prendrait les valises plus tard et invita les adolescents à entrer. Bella fixa des yeux la façade de la petite maison se trouvant devant elle avec un sourire impossibles à déchiffrer. Une étrange impression de bonheur mêlé à de l'appréhension s'éprit d'elle en passant le seuil de la porte, se demandant comment allait se passer cette nouvelle cohabitation.

\- Chérie, nos invités sont arrivés ! s'exclama Emmett en entrant chez lui.

Alors qu'elle suivait Emmett, Bella se figea en entendant aboyer un chien. Ayant aussi entendu l'aboiement, Edward se tourna vers sa petite amie et la prit dans ses bras d'un élan protecteur tout en lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Emmett en ayant remarqué que les deux adolescents ne le suivaient plus.

En entendant la voix d'Emmett, un Golden Retriever arriva vers eux pour lui faire la fête. Les aboiements et parcours incessants du chien firent trembler la jeune fille dans les bras de son petit ami qui cacha son visage contre son torse afin de se calmer.

\- Faites sortir ce chien ! s'exclama Edward dans un ton paraissant froid à Emmett.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Emmett avec désarroi en ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- Bella a peur des chiens, répondit le jeune homme en prenant soir d'expliquer la situation calmement par peur de froisser le couple accueillant.

Pris au dépourvu par la situation, Emmett resta les pieds collés au sol. Cette scène frappait d'évidence le fait que Bella avait disparu de sa vie depuis si longtemps qu'il ne connaissait même plus les facettes importantes de sa vie, comme ses phobies et leurs raisons. Rosalie, qui était arrivée entre temps, prit son chien tendrement par le collier et l'emmena dehors afin de le calmer. Il fallut quelques minutes de plus à Bella pour qu'elle puisse se détendre, collée aux bras d'Edward qui la tenait fermement contre lui.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda Edward lorsqu'il ne sentit plus sa petite amie trembler.

\- Oui, chuchota Bella.

\- Je suis désolé BelliBell's. Si j'avais su que tu avais peur des chiens, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé ainsi… s'excusa Emmett d'une culpabilité frappante.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Emmett, répondit faiblement Bella en se dégageant de l'étreinte d'Edward, encore sonnée.

Lorsque tout le monde eut repris ses esprits, Rosalie alla prendre le jeune couple dans ses bras afin de leur souhaiter la bienvenue chez elle.

\- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils la suivaient jusqu'au salon.

\- Ça a été, répondit Bella.

Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce, lumineuse et joliment décorée. Assis sur le canapé, se trouvait un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux marron. Bella reconnu tout de suite son neveu.

\- Mon chéri, tata Bella est arrivée, annonça tendrement Rosalie.

Tom se détourna subitement de la télé et regarda le jeune couple. Il les considéra quelques instants avant qu'un grand sourire ne prenne place sur son visage.

\- Tata Bella ! s'écria Tom avant de courir dans les bras de sa tante.

Bella se baissa afin de le réceptionner.

\- Bonjour Tom. Comment vas-tu ? demanda l'adolescente tout en se tenant à sa hauteur.

\- Ça va. C'est qui ? C'est ton amoureux ? demanda le petit garçon en désignant Edward.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en souriant. Il s'appelle Edward.

\- Oh, bonjour tonton Edward !

\- Bonjour Tom, répondit ce dernier en lui ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux.

\- Il est où Baboo ? voulut savoir le jeune garçon.

\- Il est dehors, expliqua calmement Rosalie. Il va y rester quelques temps afin de se calmer, ne t'en fait pas il va bien.

Bella se sentit une certaine culpabilité s'emparer d'elle quelques instants devant l'air déçu de l'enfant, en effet c'était à cause de sa venue si le chien avait été mis dehors.

\- Tata Bella, tu veux regarder la télé avec moi ? demanda Tom en lui saisissant la main.

\- On regarde quoi ?

\- Les histoires de Père Castor. Tu connais ?

Bella répondit négativement par un signe de la tête, en effet elle avait eu peu l'occasion d'avoir une télévision pour elle lorsqu'elle était enfant pour regarder des dessins animés.

\- Tu vas voir, c'est trop bien !

Alors que Tom emmenait Bella jusqu'au canapé, Rosalie alla préparer le déjeuner en jetant un regard radiant aux trois jeunes qui s'entendaient encore mieux que ce qu'elle n'avait espéré.

\- Je peux regarder la télé avec vous ? demanda Edward.

\- Bien sûr. Tu connais Père Castor, tonton Edward ?

\- C'est le grand-père qui raconte des histoires à ses trois petits-enfants, répondit Edward en riant face à l'enthousiasme de l'enfant tranchant avec le peu d'intérêt de Bella pour les dessins animés.

\- Oui. Tata Bella, elle connaît pas.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle va adorer, dit Edward en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie en riant.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de regarder tranquillement la télé, Emmett vint se joindre à eux. Quelques instants plus tard, Rosalie appela tout le monde afin qu'ils viennent manger.

.

Ils passèrent tranquillement l'après-midi tous les cinq, jouant à des jeux de société et regardant des dessins animés, au plus grand bonheur de Tom.

Le soir, peu de temps après avoir dîné, Bella et Edward décidèrent d'aller se coucher de bonne heure, car ils étaient un peu fatigués de leur journée. Ils souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de suivre Emmett.

\- Je sais qu'Esmée et Carlisle ne voulaient pas que vous dormiez ensemble mais la deuxième chambre d'ami est en travaux, alors cela vous dérange de partager la chambre ?

\- Pas du tout, répondit Bella en essayant de réprimer un sourire.

\- Tu m'étonnes, marmonna son frère. Mais je vous préviens, je ne veux pas de bêtise autrement tu iras dormir avec Rosalie et moi je dormirais avec Edward, ajouta-t-il pour les taquiner.

\- Promis, nous serons sages, dit Bella.

\- Bien, alors voici votre chambre, dit Emmett en ouvrant une porte. Passez une bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

La chambre était de taille moyenne. Les murs étaient peints en bleu marine, du parquet clair était posé au sol. Un grand lit king size était adossé à l'un des murs, deux tables de nuit en verre se trouvaient de chaque côté du sommet et une grande commode laquais se trouvait en face avec un grand miroir accroché dessus. Une sérénité indéniable s'échappait de cette pièce et Bella le ressentit instantanément.

Le jeune couple se mit en tenue de nuit avant de se glisser sous les draps. Bella embrassa son petit ami et se cala dans ses bras avant de s'endormir en à peine quelques minutes.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A dimanche prochain pour le chapitre suivant :) Bonne semaine**


	37. Chapter 36

**Décliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en favori, cela me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci aussi à ma Beta pour son aide précieuse.**

 **aussidagility : Merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir. Effectivment Emmett a raté plein de chose concernant Bella, mais il va avoir un petit rattrapage dans le chapitre qui vient. A bientôt :)**

* * *

Chapitre 36

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Bella et Edward se réveillèrent vers dix heures, ils étaient totalement remis de leur voyage de la veille. Ils décidèrent de traîner un peu au lit avant de se lever.

En arrivant dans le salon, le jeune couple vit qu'Emmett et Tom étaient en train de jouer tranquillement. Alors qu'elle s'approchait vers eux, Bella s'arrêta en voyant le chien non loin d'elle. Lorsque l'animal vit les nouveaux arrivants, il se leva et trottina dans leur direction pour leur faire la fête. Plus le chien avançait, plus Bella reculait.

\- Baboo, viens ici ! s'exclama Emmett.

Le Golden Retriever obéit immédiatement à son maître qui le fit sortir dans le jardin une nouvelle fois, où Emmett avait pris soin de mettre une niche et des gamelles.

\- Bonjour Tata Bella, bonjour Tonton Edward, les salua Tom en s'approchant d'eux.

Le jeune couple le salua à leur tour puis Tom les emmena dans la cuisine afin d'aller voir Rosalie.

\- Bonjour Rosalie, la salua Bella une fois dans la pièce.

La mère de famille alla prendre les adolescents dans ses bras afin de leur dire bonjour.

\- Désolé pour le chien Bella, je ne pensais pas que vous alliez vous lever tout de suite, s'excusa Emmett en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas grave, le rassura sa sœur.

\- Dis Tata Bella, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Baboo ? demanda Tom. Il est gentil pourtant.

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Baboo, j'ai peur des chiens, avoua l'adolescente.

\- Pourquoi tu as peur des chiens ? voulut savoir le petit garçon.

La jeune fille se sentit défaillir suite aux souvenirs douloureux lui revenir en mémoire. Elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde expliquer cela à un enfant de quatre ans. Rosalie, ayant remarqué le mal-être de sa belle-sœur, décida d'intervenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez pour le petit déjeuner ? demanda-t-elle afin de changer de sujet.

\- Je prendrais bien un bol de café avec du pain grillé s'il te plaît, répondit Edward.

\- Pour moi ce sera juste un verre de jus d'orange, dit Bella. Et je prendrais aussi du pain grillé, ajouta-t-elle face au regard réprobateur de son petit ami.

\- Pas de souci, je vous fais ça !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la mère de famille avait tout installé sur la table et tout le monde prit le petit déjeuner tranquillement.

\- Edward, j'ai prévu d'aller courir avec Baboo, tu veux te joindre à nous ? proposa Emmett une fois qu'il eut fini de manger.

\- Pourquoi pas, accepta volontiers l'adolescent.

\- Bella, je te proposerais bien de venir avec nous, mais comme il y a Baboo… commença son frère.

\- Même s'il n'y avait pas le chien, je ne serais pas venu avec vous. Je n'aime pas vraiment courir…

\- D'accord. Alors on se retrouve dans dix minutes dans le salon ? proposa Emmett à Edward.

\- Ça me va.

Bella retourna avec Edward dans leur chambre afin de prendre elle-aussi quelques affaires.

\- Alors comme ça tu cours ? fit l'adolescente une fois dans la pièce.

\- Il m'arrivait quelques fois de courir avec Jasper.

\- Oh, je ne savais pas, répondit la jeune fille avant de quitter la chambre pour laisser son petit ami se changer.

.

Bella alla rejoindre Rosalie dans la cuisine et l'aida à débarrasser leur petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux femmes furent rejointes par leur moitié.

\- Chérie, nous y allons, l'informa Emmett en s'approchant de sa fiancée avant de l'embrasser.

Alors qu'il se tournait pour partir avec Edward, il vit son fils s'approcher d'eux afin de les suivre.

\- Tom, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je viens avec toi et Tonton Edward, répondit le petit garçon comme si c'était évident.

\- Chéri, je suis désolé tu ne peux pas venir avec nous.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Tom, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Parce qu'avec Tonton Edward, nous allons aller courir et tu es encore trop petit pour venir avec nous, lui expliqua tendrement Emmett en souriant devant l'air désespéré de son enfant.

\- Mais je veux venir avec vous… sanglota Tom.

Emmett se baissa pour prendre son fils dans ses bras afin de le réconforter. Cela lui faisait de la peine de le voir ainsi pleurer.

\- Je te promets qu'on fera quelque chose rien que tous les trois une prochaine fois, lui dit son père.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda le petit garçon.

\- Oui. Vu que Tonton Edward et moi ne seront pas là, tu es l'homme de la maison c'est donc c'est à toi de veiller sur maman et Tata Bella, ajouta-t-il d'un air faussement sérieux.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui donc tu devras prendre soin d'elles. Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ?

\- Oui papa. Je suis grand maintenant, je peux le faire ! répondit Tom en s'essuyant les yeux.

Emmett embrassa son fils avant d'aller chercher son chien et de partir avec Edward, content d'avoir trouvé un stratagème ayant calmé Tom.

.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient près d'un parc une demi-heure plus tard, Emmett proposa à Edward de faire une pause. Ils trouvèrent un banc et s'y assirent.

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? fit Emmett après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Edward.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ma sœur a peur des chiens ?

\- Désolé Emmett mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Si tu veux le savoir, pose la question à Bella, je ne te dirai rien.

Emmett étudia quelques instants l'adolescent suite à sa réponse surprenante. D'un côté il était content qu'il ne révèle pas les secrets de sa sœur, cela prouvait qu'il était sincère et qu'on pouvait compter sur lui. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait espéré qu'il lui réponde, comme cela il n'aurait pas eu besoin de questionner sa sœur sur ce sujet qui avait l'air de la toucher.

\- Tu as raison je lui demanderai, soupira Emmett. Mais tu en connais la cause, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je sais d'où provient sa peur des chiens. Après beaucoup d'efforts, j'ai réussi à gagner la confiance de ta sœur et elle a fini par me révéler certaines choses sur son passé, avoua Edward d'une sincérité flagrante.

Emmett fut intrigué par ce que venait de dire Edward.

\- Comment c'était au départ avec Bella ? voulut savoir Emmett.

\- Très franchement les choses n'étaient pas faciles, sourit Edward en se souvenant de leur situation passée.

L'adolescent expliqua à son beau-frère sa rencontre avec sa sœur, comment les choses s'étaient passées entre eux et comment tout avait évolué.

\- Bella était vraiment comme cela ? demanda Emmett, surpris, lorsqu'Edward eut terminé.

\- Oh oui. Je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire et qu'elle avait un sacré caractère. D'ailleurs je suis sûr qu'elle l'a encore, même si à présent elle nous fait entièrement confiance et peut se permettre de baisser sa garde avec nous. Néanmoins cette carapace pourrait ressurgir lorsqu'il le faudrait.

\- Lorsque je vois comment Bella est aujourd'hui, il m'est difficile de l'imaginer autrement.

Edward acquiesça face à la réponse d'Emmett. Les garçons décidèrent de faire un petit tour dans le parc. Baboo était en furie, car Emmett l'avait détaché, ainsi il pouvait aller fouiner à sa guise.

.

Tandis que les garçons étaient en train de courir, Bella, Rosalie et Tom allèrent se laver avant de préparer le déjeuner. Ils s'attelèrent tous les trois au travail, y compris Tom qui exécutait avec enthousiasme les petites tâches que les filles lui donnaient à faire, comme mettre les ingrédients pour la vinaigrette dans le mélangeur, laver les tomates et mélanger tous les ingrédients ensemble.

\- Est-ce que tu cours avec Emmett des fois ? demanda Bella à Rosalie au bout d'un moment.

\- Non, je n'aime pas trop cela. En plus j'ai une excuse parfaite, il faut bien que quelqu'un garde Tom, répondit la mère de famille en lui souriant.

\- Tu fais du sport ?

\- Oui, du fitness et de la zumba. Et toi ?

\- Je ne suis pas du genre sportive. Le seul sport que je fais c'est lorsqu'Alice, ma meilleure amie, me traîne toute une journée dans les magasins.

Sa remarque fit rire Rosalie qui prenait beaucoup de plaisir à découvrir de plus en plus la jeune femme.

\- Moi j'aime bien jouer au foot, dit Tom. Mais pendant les vacances je ne peux pas y aller car c'est fermé, expliqua le petit garçon.

Après cette brève conversation, ils reprirent la préparation du repas. Ils étaient tellement concentrés sur leur tâche que personne ne remarqua que les deux garçons étaient rentrés, à bout de souffle.

\- C'est nous ! dit Emmett afin de signaler leur présence.

\- Papa ! s'exclama Tom.

\- Coucou bonhomme. Alors tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Emmett en allant l'embrasser.

\- Oui. Maman et Tata Bella ont été sages, répondit le petit garçon.

\- C'est bien, tu as bien réussi ta mission alors, le complimenta Emmett en souriant.

Tom fut fier de la reconnaissance de son père et fanfaronna quelques secondes tandis qu'Edward allait saluer sa petite-amie.

\- Le déjeuner est bientôt prêt alors ne tardez pas à aller prendre votre douche, les prévint Rosalie.

Les deux garçons partirent chacun vers leur salle de bain afin de faire disparaître la transpiration de leur course. Quand ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde put passer à table. Ils mangèrent joyeusement une salade de pâtes au pesto avec de la mozzarella et du jambon cru. En dessert, il y avait des boules de glace melon et cassis, les parfums préférés de Tom.

.

Après le repas, Tom demanda à Bella d'aller faire un tour dans la piscine, ce que cette dernière accepta.

\- Tom, tu dois faire ta sieste avant d'aller dans la piscine, lui rappela sa mère.

\- Mais maman je suis grand, je ne fais plus de sieste !

\- Chéri, il n'y a pas que les enfants qui font des siestes, les grands aussi en font.

\- Ah bon ? fit Tom surpris avec une mine déconfite attendrissante.

\- Oui, alors zou, à la sieste !

Le petit garçon descendit de sa chaise et fit le tour de la table afin de faire un bisou à tout le monde.

\- Tata Bella, tu me lis une histoire ? lui demanda son neveu lorsqu'il fut vers elle.

L'adolescente accepta avec plaisir et Tom prit sa main pour la conduire jusqu'à sa chambre. C'était la première fois que Bella entrait dans la pièce. Elle fut subjuguée par ce qu'elle voyait, en effet elle venait de pénétrer dans un univers pirate.

Au sol était posé un revêtement représentant la mer. Le bas des murs était d'un bleu foncé avec de petites vagues représentant l'océan, tandis que plus haut était peint un grand ciel bleu avec quelques nuages blancs. Des pirates, une île, un bateau pirate, des mouettes, des sirènes ainsi qu'une grande carte au trésor étaient peints un peu partout. Le lit de Tom était en forme de bateau pirate noir et rouge avec un drapeau de pirates dressé en haut du lit. Un grand tapis représentant un pirate se trouvait en descente de lit.

\- Elle est belle ma chambre ? demanda Tom.

\- Elle est très belle capitaine, répondit Bella en souriant.

Le jeune garçon tendit un livre à sa tante avant de se glisser sous les draps. Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que c'était une histoire de pirates. Après avoir lu quelques chapitres, l'adolescente remarqua que son neveu s'était endormi. Elle sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit et partit à la recherche des autres. Elle trouva son petit ami dans le salon en train de regarder la télé.

\- Où sont Emmett et Rosalie ? demanda Bella en s'asseyant à côté d'Edward sur le canapé.

\- Ils ont profité de notre présence pour aller faire des courses pendant que Tom fait sa sieste.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder ?

\- En faisant un tour de zapping je suis tombé sur une rediffusion de _''Mr & Mrs Smith''._

\- Il est super ce film ! s'exclama Bella tout en se calant contre son petit ami.

.

Une heure plus tard, le jeune couple, qui était toujours en train de regarder le film, vit Rosalie et Emmett revenir de leurs courses.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda la mère de famille.

\- Oui, Tom dort toujours, répondit Bella.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas faire la sieste, fit Emmett en secouant la tête.

\- C'est une chambre digne d'un vrai capitaine qu'il a, fit remarquer Bella.

\- Oh oui. Si tu avais vu la tête qu'il a faite lorsque nous avons fait refaire sa chambre. Il en a pleuré tellement il était content, lui apprit Rosalie en riant.

Les jeunes parents laissèrent les deux adolescents regarder leur film et allèrent ranger les courses.

.

\- Bella, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? lui demanda Emmett lorsqu'il eut terminé sa tâche.

L'adolescente suivit son frère dans le garage. Elle se demanda pourquoi il l'avait emmenée ici.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as peur des chiens ? demanda Emmett de but en blanc sur un ton inquiet.

Bella fut surprise par sa question. Bien qu'elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui pose, elle avait quand même espéré qu'il ne le fasse pas, car elle savait que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

L'adolescente prit son courage à deux mains et raconta à son frère la raison de sa peur des chiens. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Bella voyait que la colère s'emparait de son frère.

\- Putain ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! s'écria Emmett tout en donnant un coup de pied dans l'étagère qui se trouvait à côté de lui, faisant tomber ce qu'il y avait dessus.

\- Calme-toi, demanda Bella.

\- Tu viens de me dire ce que tu as vécu dans cette famille et tu voudrais que je me calme ?! Mais merde, Isabella ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que tout ça c'est à cause de moi !

Bella recula comme s'il l'avait giflée. C'était la première fois que son frère l'appelait par son prénom entier, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel était de colère qui laissait transparaitre une grande tristesse.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, Emmett fut interrompu par l'arrivée de son fils.

\- Tata Bella, je suis réveillé, tu viens dans la piscine ?

\- Tom, je parle avec ta tante, lui dit sèchement son père sans le vouloir, toujours énervé.

\- Mais elle a dit qu'elle viendrait avec moi dans la piscine, fit Tom les larmes aux yeux.

\- Chéri, tu me laisses parler avec Bella et ensuite on te rejoint ensemble dans la piscine, repris plus calmement Emmett conscient de son effet sur Tom.

\- Même toi papa ?

\- Oui, même moi, promit son père.

C'est tout content que le petit garçon repartit dans la maison, sans aucune idée de la conversation qu'il venait d'interrompre.

\- Personne n'a rien remarqué avant que ton prof intervienne ? demanda Emmett lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau tous les deux plus sereinement.

\- Non, ils s'arrangeaient pour que ça passe inaperçu...

Emmett essaya de digérer cette information.

\- Depuis que nous avons été séparés, tu as fait combien de familles d'accueil et de foyers ?

\- Trois foyers et cinq familles d'accueil.

\- Rassure-moi, toutes tes familles d'accueil n'étaient pas comme l'autre ? voulut savoir son frère qui sentait un tremblement de colère remonter en lui.

Bella lui expliqua alors pourquoi elle avait été dans autant de foyers et de familles d'accueil.

\- Je suis désolé BelliBell's, tout ça c'est de ma faute, s'excusa Emmett lorsque sa sœur eut terminé de parler.

\- Emmett, ce n'était pas ta faute ! s'exclama Bella.

\- Si je t'avais plus cherchée, tu n'aurais pas eu à vivre tout cela…

\- Ce qui est passé est passé, il ne faut pas revenir dessus. Le plus important maintenant, c'est que je suis dans une famille où tout se passe bien et qui m'a permis de te retrouver, dit Bella.

\- Tu as raison. Tu es une femme forte Bella, dit d'une voix faible Emmett en la prenant dans ses bras. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Emmett, répondit sa sœur en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait aller rejoindre les autres si nous ne voulons pas que Tom vienne nous chercher, dit Emmett en relâchant sa sœur.

Bella laissa son frère ramasser ce qu'il avait fait tomber et rentra dans la maison. En entrant dans sa chambre, elle vit que son petit ami était présent.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda ce dernier en voyant l'air ému de Bella.

\- Je viens d'avoir une discussion un peu difficile avec Emmett, répondit l'adolescente en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Edward prit place à côté d'elle et attendit patiemment qu'elle se livre à lui.

\- Il voulait savoir pourquoi j'ai peur des chiens. J'ai donc été obligé de tout lui expliquer et disons qu'il n'a pas bien pris la chose. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il le prenne mal, mais pas à ce qu'il s'énerve. Il a aussi voulu savoir dans combien de foyers et de familles d'accueil j'avais été. Emmett culpabilise, il pense que c'est de sa faute si j'ai dû vivre tout cela.

\- C'est normal qu'il culpabilise… commença Edward.

\- Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute !

\- Je sais ma puce et ton frère le sait aussi, mais il t'aime. Laisse-lui le temps de digérer ce que tu lui as appris.

\- Tu dois avoir raison…

\- J'ai toujours raison, la taquina Edward, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire sa petite amie. Allez, je te laisse te changer, il y a un petit garçon qui t'attend impatiemment.

\- Je t'aime Edward. Merci d'être là pour moi, dit Bella d'un élan surprenant, il était rare qu'elle se livre ainsi.

\- Je t'aime aussi et je serai toujours là pour toi, répondit Edward avant de l'embrasser.

Après avoir rompu le baiser, Edward quitta la chambre. Lorsqu'elle fut seule, Bella se déshabilla et enfila son maillot de bain deux pièces rouge. Heureusement qu'elle avait pensé à l'emmener avec elle. L'adolescente se fit un chignon afin que ses cheveux ne soient pas trop mouillés.

.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, Bella enroula une serviette autour d'elle et sortit de la chambre. En traversant le salon, elle entendit les éclats de rire de son neveu venant du jardin.

\- Te voilà enfin Tata Bella ! s'exclama Tom lorsque sa tante arriva vers la piscine. Tu viens dans l'eau ?

\- J'arrive, répondit Bella en posant sa serviette sur un des transats qui se trouvaient près de la piscine.

Alors que Bella testait la température de l'eau avec son pied, elle sentit deux bras l'attraper par la taille et la jeter dans l'eau.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! s'exclama la jeune fille après être remontée à la surface.

Elle se retourna vers la bordure de la piscine et vit le visage hilare de son frère. Ce dernier souriait fièrement après ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'approcha de l'eau et Bella eut juste le temps de se pousser avant qu'il ne saute dedans.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à jouer dans la piscine tous les cinq. Bella remarqua que son frère essayait de faire bonne figure, mais elle vit que la conversation qu'ils avaient eue quelques heures plus tôt l'avait vraiment chamboulé.

.

Pour le dîner, ils décidèrent de faire un barbecue. Étant fatiguée par sa conversation avec son frère et d'avoir passé du temps à jouer dans la piscine, Bella alla se coucher tôt. Edward décida de suivre sa petite amie même s'il n'était pas trop fatigué.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans leur lit, Bella se cala contre Edward et s'endormit rapidement malgré ses pensées revenant à sa discussion tumultueuse avec son frère.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A dimanche prochain pour le chapitre suivant.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Décliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en favorie ainsi que pour votre fidélité, cela me fait plaisir.**

 **aussidagility : Merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir :) J'ai prit plaisir à créer Tom donc je suis contente que tu aime bien ce personnage :) A bientôt**

* * *

Chapitre 37

Une semaine était passée depuis qu'Emmett avait appris ce qu'avait vécu sa sœur quelques années plus tôt dans une famille d'accueil néfaste et destructrice. Le père de famille avait fini par digérer cette information. Durant cette semaine, Bella et Edward avaient fait la connaissance des parents de Rosalie, un couple très gentil. Edward avait aussi obtenu les résultats de son bac. Sans surprise, il avait été reçu avec mention très bien et pour fêter cela, Emmett et Rosalie les avaient invités au restaurant. La semaine passée, les jeunes parents avaient fait visiter quelques endroits de Phoenix au jeune couple.

.

.

Le deuxième mardi de Juillet, Edward se leva rapidement à la sonnerie de son portable, vers neuf heures du matin, sortant sans bruit de la chambre pour ne pas réveiller sa petite amie. Il alla trouver Emmett et Tom à la cuisine.

\- Bonjour, les salua Edward.

\- Bonjour, répondit les deux garçons.

\- Tonton Edward, tu n'es pas encore habillé ! s'exclama Tom en voyant que son oncle était toujours en pyjama. Mais on va bientôt partir pour notre journée entre hommes, comme papa me l'a promis.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Tom, nous n'allons pas être en retard. Je prends mon petit déjeuner et j'irais m'habiller juste après, lui répondit Edward en le rassurant.

L'adolescent s'installa à table et prit son petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il alla à sa salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche. Il sortit de la pièce un quart d'heure plus tard. En rentrant dans sa chambre, il remarqua que Bella était toujours en train de dormir. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

\- Ma puce, l'appela doucement Edward tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Encore endormie, Bella poussa un grognement. Manifestement elle ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller.

\- Bella, l'appela une nouvelle fois Edward.

Cette dernière remua un peu sous les couvertures avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Le jeune homme lui apprit qu'il était l'heure pour lui de partir avec son frère et après s'être souhaité mutuellement une bonne journée, Edward regagna le salon. Lorsque les trois garçons furent prêts, ils sortirent de la maison.

.

Après une demi-heure de voiture, ils arrivèrent à destination.

\- On va jouer au baseball ! s'exclama Tom, ravi en reconnaissant l'endroit. Tu sais y jouer Tonton Edward ? demanda le petit garçon.

\- J'y joue des fois avec mon meilleur ami, répondit l'adolescent.

\- C'est quoi un meilleur ami ? voulut savoir Tom.

\- C'est un copain que tu connais depuis longtemps, avec qui tu t'entends très bien, avec qui tu passes beaucoup de temps et avec qui tu partages de nombreuses choses en commun, essaya d'expliquer Emmett. C'est comme toi et Max.

\- Alors moi aussi j'ai un meilleur ami ! déclara fièrement Tom.

Après avoir payé, les garçons allèrent dans leur cage et commencèrent à jouer au baseball. Ils passèrent toute la matinée à frapper dans les balles.

.

À midi, Emmett et Edward décidèrent d'aller manger dans un fastfood. Tom était très content, car la mascotte de l'établissement était présente et qu'il avait pu se faire prendre en photo avec elle.

\- T'as vu papa, dit Tom en montrant fièrement sa photo.

\- Oui mon chéri, répondit son père. Mais mange pendant que c'est chaud.

\- On fait quoi cet après-midi ? demanda le petit garçon en mangeant ses frites.

\- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller au cinéma. Après, c'est une surprise, répondit Emmett.

\- C'est quoi comme surprise ?

\- Si nous te le disons, cela ne sera pas une surprise, fit remarquer Edward.

\- Alors, on va voir quoi au cinéma ?

\- Nous verrons une fois sur place, répondit Emmett.

Les trois garçons finirent de manger tranquillement avant d'aller au cinéma. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Tom, un film de pirates était à l'affiche. C'était une rediffusion de _''L'Ile aux trésors''_.

Tandis qu'Emmett faisait la queue pour aller chercher du popcorn, Edward et Tom allèrent prendre place dans la salle de projection. Le père de famille les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Après quelques bandes annonces, le film commença enfin. Emmett ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son fils si concentré sur ce qui passait à l'écran.

.

Alors que les garçons étaient au cinéma, Rosalie reçut un coup de téléphone alors qu'elle était en compagnie de Bella.

\- Ma robe de mariée est prête, il faut que j'aille l'essayer. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- Avec plaisir, répondit l'adolescente.

Les deux femmes partirent donc pour le magasin de mariage. Elles y arrivèrent une petite demi-heure plus tard.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Hale, vous venez pour l'essayage de votre robe ? demanda une femme quand elles furent entrées dans le magasin.

Cette dernière avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine. Elle avait les cheveux courts bruns et les yeux marron. Elle portait un tailleur-pantalon.

\- Bonjour madame Smith, la salua Rosalie. Oui, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone me signalant qu'elle était prête.

\- Lucia, appela la femme. Vous voulez bien accompagner mademoiselle Hale pour l'essayage de sa robe et voir si tout va bien.

La fameuse Lucia avait, elle aussi, la trentaine. Elle avait les cheveux blonds attachés en un chignon strict et des yeux verts. Elle portait une jupe crayon noire et un chemisier blanc.

\- Je vous laisse entrer dans la cabine, je vais chercher votre robe, dit Lucia à Rosalie lorsqu'elles furent dans un des salons qui se trouvaient à l'arrière du magasin.

Quelques instants plus tard, la vendeuse revint avec une grande housse blanche. Bella devina qu'elle contenait la robe de Rosalie. Lucia entra dans la cabine et aida la mère de famille à l'enfiler.

Lorsque Rosalie fut habillée, elle sortit de la cabine et monta sur la petite estrade qui se trouvait dans le salon.

\- Waouh, tu es magnifique, fit Bella, admirative.

\- Merci. Tu crois que ça va plaire à ton frère ? demanda la future mariée.

\- J'en suis certaine, approuva Bella.

Lucia fit le tour de Rosalie et l'examina sous toutes les coutures afin de vérifier que tout était en ordre. Rosalie fut ravie d'apprendre que tout était parfait et qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de faire de retouche. Elle retourna donc dans la cabine afin de se changer.

\- Lucia, est-ce que vous pouvez nous apporter d'autres robes afin que ma belle-sœur puisse trouver son bonheur, demanda Rosalie une fois de retour dans le salon.

\- Bien sûr, mademoiselle Hale, répondit Lucia avant de partir avec le papier que lui avait donné Rosalie.

\- Pourquoi choisir une robe ici, je peux bien en prendre une dans un autre magasin, dit Bella.

\- Je ne veux pas que ma demoiselle d'honneur soit habillée n'importe comment, répondit Rosalie.

\- Ta demoiselle d'honneur ? fit Bella, surprise.

\- Oui ma demoiselle d'honneur, répéta sa belle-sœur.

\- Mais je ne peux pas l'être, Rosalie. Une demoiselle d'honneur, c'est quelqu'un que tu connais depuis longtemps, ce qui n'est pas notre cas. En plus, une demoiselle d'honneur doit aider dans la préparation du mariage, ce qui n'est non plus pas le cas…

\- Bella, je me fiche des principes. Je veux que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur. Ce que tu dis est vrai, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je t'apprécie énormément et je te considère déjà comme ma sœur, donc cela me ferait très plaisir si tu acceptais !

\- Tu n'en as pas déjà choisie une ? demanda Bella.

\- Si, j'ai ma meilleure amie, mais je voudrais que tu le sois aussi.

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, cela me ferait très plaisir d'être ta demoiselle d'honneur. Mais je n'ai pas les moyen de m'offrir une robe dans ce magasin, fit remarquer Bella.

\- Merci ! s'exclama Rosalie en prenant l'adolescente dans ses bras. Pour ce qui est du prix de la robe, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? demanda Bella.

\- Esmée et Carlisle m'ont appelée il y a quelques jours afin de me demander de te trouver une robe pour le mariage et ils m'ont donné un budget pour la robe, expliqua Rosalie.

Bella resta abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle n'en revenait pas. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Lucia retourna dans la pièce en tirant un portant avec plusieurs robes dessus.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit la vendeuse à Bella.

Cette dernière entra dans la cabine et commença à essayer les robes. Après près d'une demi-heure d'essayages, alors que Bella commençait à en avoir marre, elle sortit de la cabine avec une nouvelle robe.

\- Waouh, c'est cette robe là qu'il te faut ! s'exclama Rosalie.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda l'adolescente.

\- Oh que oui.

\- Si je peux me permettre, votre belle-sœur à raison, cette robe vous va à merveille, intervient Lucia.

Bella se regarda sous différents angles et finit par approuver. Lucia regarda s'il y avait des retouches à faire, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Pendant que l'adolescente se changeait, Rosalie fit mettre la robe de côté et la paya avant de quitter le magasin.

\- Maintenant que tu as la robe, il te faut des chaussures pour aller avec, dit Rosalie.

\- D'accord, mais s'il te plaît, ne faisons pas trente-six magasins pour trouver une paire de godasses, la supplia Bella.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il y a un magasin pas loin où je sais que nous allons trouver notre bonheur, la rassura Rosalie.

Elles arrivèrent au magasin de chaussures après quelques minutes de marche.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda le vendeur aux deux femmes.

\- Bonjour, je cherche une paire de chaussure pour ma belle-sœur qui pourrait aller avec cette robe-ci, expliqua Rosalie en montrant la photo de la robe en question.

\- Ne bougez pas, je reviens tout de suite, dit l'homme après avoir bien regardé la photo.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec trois paires de chaussures. Après les avoir toutes essayées, Bella opta pour la deuxième paire.

\- Excellant choix, vous serez superbe, dit le vendeur en récupérant les paires de chaussures.

Rosalie se dirigea vers la caisse afin de payer les chaussures, puis elles sortirent du magasin, Bella étant soulagée d'avoir trouvé ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Lorsqu'elles furent de retour chez Rosalie, les filles décidèrent de profiter de la piscine.

.

À la fin du film, les garçons sortirent du cinéma, Tom courant dans tous les sens.

\- Il était trop bien le film ! Tu l'avais déjà vu Tonton Edward ?

\- Oui, il y a quelques années.

\- Maintenant, c'est la surprise ? demanda Tom en se tournant vers son père.

\- Oui, confirma Emmett. Allez en route, ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils montèrent dans la voiture.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le père de famille se gara sur un large parking.

\- On est où ? demanda son fils.

\- Viens et tu verras, répondit son père en entrant dans le magasin. Bonjour, j'ai une réservation au nom de Swan, ajouta-t-il une fois devant l'homme qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir.

L'homme en question les conduisit à l'arrière de la boutique après avoir vérifié le nom.

\- C'est quoi papa ? demanda Tom en voyant des véhicules rouler sur un circuit.

\- Ce sont des karts et nous allons en faire, répondit son père.

\- Ça à l'air trop bien ! s'exclama Tom.

\- Vu que tu es trop petit, il va falloir que tu montes avec moi ou avec Edward, expliqua Emmett.

\- Je veux monter avec vous deux, répondit le petit garçon.

\- D'accord. Au départ tu monteras avec moi, puis avec Edward.

Les garçons prirent place dans les karts et firent la course. La première manche fut remportée par Emmett et Tom et la deuxième par Edward et Tom.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir du karting, le gérant offrit à Tom une casquette avec le logo du karting.

\- Avant de rentrer, il faut que nous fassions un petit arrêt, les prévint Emmett en s'arrêtant sur le parking d'un supermarché. Restez dans la voiture, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir de la voiture.

Comme prévu, le père de famille revint quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Tu as acheté quoi ? demanda Tom.

\- Maman voulait que je lui ramène quelque chose pour le dîner, répondit son père avant de mettre le contact.

.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Emmett gara la voiture devant chez lui. En entrant dans la maison, les garçons ne virent pas les filles. En passant devant la baie vitrée qui menait dehors, ils entendirent des voix et reconnurent celles de leur moitié.

\- Coucou, nous revoilà, dit Emmett lorsqu'ils furent vers elles.

Après les avoirs salués, les garçons s'installèrent près des filles sur les transats.

\- Alors, vous avez passé une bonne journée ? demanda Rosalie.

\- C'était trop génial ! s'exclama Tom. On a joué au baseball, après on a été mangé dans un restaurant et j'ai même été pris en photo avec la mascotte. Ensuite on a été au cinéma et après on a fait du kart.

\- Eh bien, on dirait que vous vous êtes bien amusés aujourd'hui, dit Rosalie.

\- Oui c'était trop cool !

\- Et vous, vous avez fait quoi de beau ? demanda Emmett.

\- Ce matin nous n'avons pas fait grand-chose, mais cet après-midi j'ai été essayé une nouvelle fois ma robe de mariée pour voir s'il y avait des retouches à faire, ce qui n'est pas le cas et nous en avons profité pour trouver une robe pour Bella, expliqua Rosalie.

\- Je pourrais voir ta robe ? demanda Edward à sa petite amie.

\- Tu la verras le jour du mariage, répondit cette dernière en lui souriant malicieusement.

Edward fit semblant de bouder afin de faire céder sa petite amie, mais cela ne marcha pas. Vu que l'heure du dîner approchait, Emmett proposa de faire un barbecue.

Pendant le repas, Tom raconta en détail le film qu'ils avaient été voir au cinéma. Après avoir mangé, Rosalie proposa qu'ils regardent un film tous ensemble.

\- On regarde quoi ? demanda Tom quand tout le monde fut installé dans le salon.

\- La Planète au trésor : Un nouvel univers, répondit Rosalie.

Comme cet après-midi, Tom fut concentré sur le film. À la fin de ce dernier, tout le monde alla se coucher après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A dimanche prochain pour le chapitre suivant.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Décliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ainsi que vos mises en favories. Merci aussi à ma Béta pour son aide précieuse.**

 **aussidagility : Merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir. Ce n'était pas fait exprès, mais c'est vrai que mon chapitre est bien tombé :)**

* * *

Chapitre 38

Le vendredi arriva trop rapidement au goût de Bella. En effet, elle et Edward rentraient chez eux ce matin. Il était huit heures et les adolescents ainsi qu'Emmett étaient prêts à partir.

\- J'aurais bien voulu vous accompagner, mais j'ai rendez-vous dans une demi-heure à l'esthéticienne pour essayer du maquillage pour le mariage, s'excusa Rosalie auprès de Bella et d'Edward.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Bella en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Papa, je peux venir avec vous ? demanda Tom alors que les adolescents étaient en train de dire au revoir à Rosalie.

\- Si tu veux, accepta son père.

\- Tata Bella, Tonton Edward, je viens avec vous à l'aéroport ! s'exclama Tom tout content que son père ait accepté.

Ils montèrent donc tous les quatre dans la jeep d'Emmett afin de se rendre à l'aéroport. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Les adolescents allèrent faire enregistrer leurs bagages ainsi que leurs billets avant de rejoindre leur salle d'embarquement avec Tom et Emmett. Le petit garçon ne cessait de regarder autour de lui, étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans un aéroport, un endroit plus qu'impressionnant pour un enfant de son âge.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, signala Edward lorsque leur vol fut annoncé.

\- Je veux pas que vous partiez, fit Tom les larmes aux yeux.

Bella s'approcha de son neveu avec un sourire attendrissant et se baissa à hauteur pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Moi non plus je ne veux pas partir. Mais tu te souviens, on t'a expliqué que notre maison est à Forks, alors on ne peut pas rester.

\- Je sais, mais vous pouvez bien changer de maison pour rester ici… dit Tom.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça. À Forks, nous avons notre école, nos amis, les parents ainsi que les grands-parents d'Edward. Mais je te promets qu'on pourra se voir régulièrement avec l'ordinateur, d'accord ?

\- C'est promis ? fit Tom en séchant ses larmes d'un revers de main.

\- Oui, promis. Et puis, on va se revoir bientôt pour le mariage de ta maman et ton papa.

Pendant que Bella réconfortait son neveu, Emmett attira Edward un peu plus loin.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Je voulais te remercier de prendre autant soin de ma sœur, on peut tous voir qu'elle est heureuse avec toi. Alors fait attention à elle, Edward, lui préconisa Emmett d'un air à la fois compatissant mais méfiant.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, j'aime vraiment ta sœur et je tiens énormément à elle. Je ne compte pas la faire souffrir, le rassura l'adolescent qui savait à quel point Emmett tenait à protéger Bella.

Après s'être accordé leur confiance mutuelle, les deux garçons rejoignirent Bella et Tom.

\- Ma puce, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, intervient Edward en déposant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Les deux adolescents embrassèrent Emmett et Tom avant de prendre le couloir qui menait à leur avion.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? demanda Edward une fois qu'ils furent installés.

\- Ça va. Bien sûr je suis triste de partir, mais je sais que dans un peu moins d'un mois nous allons nous revoir, répondit l'adolescente.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire à quoi ressemble ta robe ? renchérit l'adolescent avec un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

\- Non, c'est une surprise. Par contre, il va falloir que tu te trouves un costume.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai prévu d'y aller la semaine prochaine.

\- Je pourrais venir avec toi ? demanda Bella.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je voie ta robe, alors tu ne verras pas mon costume avant le mariage ! la taquina Edward.

\- Pas juste, bouda Bella.

Edward l'embrassa et l'adolescente se cala contre lui autant que leurs sièges le permettaient. Bella sentit son corps se détendre grâce aux médicaments de Carlisle et finit par s'endormir.

.

\- Ma puce, réveille-toi, lui murmura Edward après presque trois heures de vol.

\- On est déjà arrivés ?

\- Nous sommes sur le point d'atterrir.

Après être descendus de l'avion, les deux adolescents allèrent récupérer leurs bagages. Une fois cela fait, ils traversèrent le hall bondé afin de rejoindre Esmée et Carlisle qui les attendaient dans la voiture, sur le parking.

\- Bonjour mes chéris, comment allez-vous ? demanda Esmée en prenant les deux adolescents dans ses bras.

\- Maman, on ne peut plus respirer, tu nous étouffes...

Esmée les relâcha rapidement.

\- Edward, arrête de taquiner ta mère, le gronda gentiment Carlisle en venant à leur rencontre.

Après s'être tous retrouvés chaleureusement, ils montèrent en voiture.

\- On va chez grand-mère et grand-père ? demanda Edward alors qu'ils quittaient le parking de l'aéroport.

\- Non. Tes grands-parents sont partis quelques jours donc on rentre directement, répondit Esmée.

\- Comment se sont passées vos vacances ? demanda Carlisle.

Les deux adolescents se mirent à leur raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait durant les quinze jours précédents. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés chez eux, les deux adolescents allèrent, chacun leur tour prendre une bonne douche pendant qu'Esmée préparait le déjeuner.

.

\- Ils sont partis où les grands-parents ? demanda Edward pendant le déjeuner.

\- Ils sont partis hier pour une semaine à Vancouver, répondit Esmée.

\- C'est bien qu'ils se fassent plaisir de temps en temps, fit remarquer l'adolescent.

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement. Les deux adolescents aidèrent à débarrasser la table. Bella demanda à Edward d'aller l'attendre dehors, car elle voulait parler à ses parents.

\- Esmée, Carlisle, je voulais vous remercier d'avoir payé ma robe pour le mariage ainsi que les chaussures, les remercia Bella. Mais vous n'étiez pas obligés de faire cela…

\- Ça nous fait plaisir de le faire, répondit Carlisle en souriant devant l'air gêné de l'adolescente.

Esmée approuva les dires de son mari. La jeune fille leur montra la photo de la robe qu'elle avait choisie.

\- Elle est superbe, tu seras magnifique dedans, j'en suis sûre ! la complimenta Esmée.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir face au compliment.

\- En tout cas merci beaucoup, répéta une nouvelle fois Bella avant de rejoindre son petit ami qui l'attendait dans la balancelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dires aux parents ? voulut savoir Edward lorsque sa petite amie prit place à côté de lui.

\- Je les ai remerciés pour la robe qu'ils m'ont payée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que je la voie ?

\- Je veux que ce soit une surprise, répondit Bella avant d'embrasser son petit ami furtivement.

Les deux adolescents s'installèrent mieux dans la balancelle et se laissèrent bercer par cette dernière.

\- Salut les amoureux, entendirent ses derniers.

Alors qu'ils relevaient la tête, ils virent arriver Alice et Jasper. Les deux nouveaux arrivants saluèrent vivement leurs amis avant de s'installer dans l'herbe devant eux.

\- Alors, comment étaient vos vacances ? demanda Alice.

\- C'était trop génial, répondit Bella avant de leur expliquer avec enthousiasme ce qu'ils avaient fait à Phoenix.

\- Il a l'air trop mignon ton neveu, dit Jasper quand Bella eut fini de parler.

\- Oui, il l'est, répondit Bella. N'est-ce pas Edward ?

\- C'est vrai, confirma l'adolescent en riant légèrement au souvenir de ce petit trublion.

Alors que les deux garçons parlaient ensemble, Bella montra sa robe à sa meilleure amie.

\- Elle est magnifique ta robe ! s'exclama Alice après avoir vu la photo.

\- J'en ai essayé deux autres mais c'est celle-là qui me va la mieux, dit Bella. Oh, tant que j'y pense, on vous a ramené quelque chose de notre voyage, ajouta-t-elle avant de se lever.

L'adolescente partit rapidement dans sa chambre afin de prendre les cadeaux qu'ils avaient achetés.

\- Bella, j'ai préparé de la limonade si vous en voulez, la prévint Esmée alors que l'adolescente s'apprêtait à regagner le jardin.

\- C'est gentil Esmée, dit Bella en suivant la mère de famille jusque dans la cuisine.

Esmée mit quatre verres sur un plateau avec un pichet de limonade ainsi qu'une assiette de petits gâteaux.

\- Tu vas pouvoir tout porter ?

\- Ça devrait aller.

Elle passa le sac contenant les cadeaux autour de son bras avant de se saisir du plateau. En voyant que sa petite amie revenait chargée, Edward alla à sa rencontre, prenant le plateau pour l'aider.

\- Esmée nous a préparé un petit rafraichissement, dit Bella une fois près d'Alice et Jasper.

\- C'est gentil à elle, dit ce dernier.

\- Tenez, c'est pour vous, fit Bella en tendant à chacun un paquet cadeau.

Pour Alice, vu qu'elle en faisait la collection, les deux adolescents lui avaient acheté une boule à paillettes avec Phoenix dedans. Quant à Jasper, ils lui avaient acheté un livre sur l'histoire de la ville.

Les deux adolescents remercièrent chaleureusement leurs amis. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter tranquillement dans le jardin.

.

\- Alice, Jasper, est-ce que vous voulez rester pour le dîner ? vint leur demander Carlisle, lorsque l'heure du repas fut proche.

\- On ne voudrait pas déranger, dit Alice.

\- On a prévu de faire un barbecue, alors qu'on en fasse pour quatre ou pour six, ça ne change pas grand-chose, fit remarquer le père de famille.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord, on reste, répondit Alice après avoir interrogé du regard son petit ami.

Lorsque ce fut l'heure, tout le monde prit place autour de la table du jardin. Pendant le repas, Bella demanda l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Je voulais vous apprendre que Rosalie m'a proposé d'être une de ses demoiselles d'honneur et j'ai accepté !

\- Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama Alice en allant prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

\- Elle t'a demandé ça quand ? demanda Edward.

\- Lorsqu'on était toutes les deux dans le magasin de robes de mariée, répondit sa petite amie. Sa proposition m'a un peu étonnée, je dois avouer.

\- Pourquoi ça ? voulut savoir Esmée.

\- Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connait. En plus, je ne l'ai pas aidée à préparer son mariage, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Je pense ne pas me tromper si j'affirme que Rosalie ne porte pas d'importance à ça, intervint Carlisle.

\- C'est ce qu'elle m'a expliqué, confirma Bella.

\- En tout cas, je suis sûre que tu feras une excellente demoiselle d'honneur, dit Esmée avant de se lever afin d'aller chercher les glaces pour le dessert.

La fin du repas se déroula tranquillement.

.

Il n'était pas loin de vingt-trois heures quand Alice et Jasper prirent congé. Peu de temps après le départ de leurs amis, Bella et Edward souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Esmée et Carlisle avant d'aller se coucher.

\- Bonne nuit ma puce, dit Edward lorsqu'ils furent devant la chambre de sa petite amie.

\- Bonne nuit, je t'aime, dit Bella.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit l'adolescent avant d'embrasser celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

Bella rentra dans sa chambre après avoir rompu leur baiser. Elle enfila le shorty noir et le débardeur blanc qui lui servait de pyjama avant de se glissa sous les draps. Elle se cala confortablement afin de s'endormir.

.

Une heure plus tard, Bella n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil. Elle ne faisait que tourner et virer dans son lit. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, elle était pourtant fatiguée. Après quelques minutes de cogitation, elle comprit enfin ce qui n'allait pas : Edward n'était pas là. Elle avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec lui et là, elle avait comme un manque.

Bella se releva et ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, elle se dépêcha d'aller dans la chambre de son petit ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Edward en voyant Bella entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda l'adolescente en refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Non, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil…

Bella se glissa dans le lit de ce dernier et se cala contre lui pendant qu'Edward passait ses bras autour d'elle. Comme par magie, le couple ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce qhapitre, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite**

 **Bonne semaine :)**


	40. Chapter 39

**Décliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ainsi que pour votre fidélité, cela me fait plaisir.**

 **aussidagility : Merci pour ta review. Et oui, c'était un chapitre petit chapitre tranquille. J'espère que cela te plaira autant.**

* * *

Chapitre 39

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'une certaine routine s'était mise en place entre Bella et Edward. Après être partie se coucher, l'adolescente attendait une heure avant de rejoindre son petit ami dans sa chambre afin d'y passer la nuit et elle en partait de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Les adolescents pensaient que leur petit manège passait inaperçu aux yeux d'Esmée et Carlisle, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le couple était au courant de leurs agissements, mais avait décidé de les laisser faire.

.

Un soir, alors que Bella était dans les bras d'Edward, ce dernier l'embrassa afin de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Mais au lieu de se séparer, Edward approfondit leur baiser. Lorsque le besoin de respirer se fit ressentir, l'adolescent laissa la bouche de sa petite pour aller l'embrasser dans le cou. Les mains de Bella fourragèrent dans les cheveux d'Edward. Au moment où il l'embrassa sous l'oreille, la jeune fille gémit et se cambra. Elle prit le visage d'Edward entre ses mains afin de l'embrasser. L'adolescent répondit à son baiser, et se déplaça pour se trouver au-dessus de sa petite amie tout en veillant à ne pas laisser son poids peser sur elle. Alors que les mains d'Edward remontaient doucement le haut de l'adolescente, cette dernière se crispa un peu. Lorsque les mains d'Edward entrèrent en contact avec la peau de Bella, elle eut la de chair de poule. Plus les mains du jeune garçon remontaient sur son corps et plus elle se sentait faiblir, ressentant une impression d'inconfort. Alors que les mains brûlantes du jeune homme arrivaient près de sa poitrine, Bella repoussa Edward.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'adolescent, à bout de souffle.

\- Je… Je ne…, bégaya Bella.

\- Ma puce, calme-toi et dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

\- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas, répondit Bella avant de partir précipitamment de la chambre de son petit ami.

\- Bella, attends ! s'exclama Edward afin de la retenir, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide car il vit la porte de sa chambre se fermer sur sa petite amie.

L'adolescent se leva de son lit et rouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec l'attention d'aller retrouver sa petite amie dans la sienne. Alors qu'il était bientôt arrivé à destination, Edward croisa son père.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? demanda Carlisle.

\- Oh… J'ai soif donc je voulais aller prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, lui répondit peu naturellement l'adolescent.

\- Je vais t'accompagner, ta mère a oublié sa bouteille d'eau.

Edward fut ainsi obligé de descendre avec son père.

\- Bonne nuit fiston, dit Carlisle lorsqu'ils furent remontés.

\- Bonne nuit papa, répondit Edward avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il fut dans la pièce, l'adolescent maudit son père, car il l'avait empêché de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec Bella.

.

.

Les jours suivants, Bella évita de se retrouver seule avec Edward, sachant qu'il allait lui demander une explication. Elle ne savait pas trop comment expliquer son comportement, ne trouvait ni les mots ni le courage nécessaire pour lui fournir une réponse.

\- Il y a un froid entre Edward et toi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Alice alors que les deux amies étaient en pleine séance shopping.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Ça te dit qu'on aille boire un verre ? proposa la brunette pour essayer de changer de sujet, en vain.

\- Bella !

\- D'accord je vais tout t'expliquer, mais pas ici s'il te plait.

\- Bien, on passe à la caisse, on se trouve un bar et tu me racontes tout.

Alice paya rapidement les deux hauts qu'elle venait de dénicher et suivit sa meilleure amie jusqu'au bar qui se trouvait non loin de la boutique de vêtements.

\- Alors, raconte-moi ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux, dit Alice quand les deux filles furent assises à une table avec un air compatissant dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais que depuis que je suis rentrée de chez mon frère, avec Edward, nous dormons ensemble toutes les nuits...

\- Oui tu me l'as déjà dit. D'ailleurs, Esmée et Carlisle ne sont toujours pas au courant ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Autrement ils ne nous laisseraient pas faire.

Alors qu'Alice s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, le serveur vint leur apporter leur consommation. Bella avait commandé un diabolo cerise et Alice un thé glacé. Bella prit une gorgée de sa boisson afin de se donner du courage avant d'expliquer à son amie ce qui s'était passé l'avant-veille.

\- Je vois, fit Alice lorsque Bella eut fini de parler. Pourquoi tu as fui au lieu de lui expliquer ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais… alors j'ai paniqué.

\- Oui, je sais que tu n'as jamais eu de relation intime avec un garçon, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour t'enfuir comme tu l'as fait.

\- Tu aurais voulu que je fasse quoi ?

\- Que tu expliques à Edward ce qui n'allait pas. La communication est la base d'un couple et tu sais, c'est normal que votre relation évolue de la sorte.

\- Tu as raison, j'aurais dû lui dire…

\- Évidemment que j'ai raison, d'ailleurs tu vas t'excuser et tout lui expliquer ! exigea Alice. Edward t'aime et je suis certaine que cela ne lui posera aucun de problème, au contraire ! la rassura Alice.

\- D'accord, je lui dirai tout alors, se résigna Bella.

\- Pas dans trois jours.

\- Je le ferai ce soir, soupira l'adolescente.

\- Tu as intérêt à le faire.

Après avoir bu leurs boissons, les deux filles se baladèrent un peu avant qu'elles ne rentrent chacune chez elle.

.

Lorsque Bella fut arrivée chez les Cullen, elle partit à la recherche d'Edward afin de faire ce qu'elle avait promis à Alice. Ne trouvant pas son petit ami, Bella décida d'aller voir Esmée qu'elle avait saluée dans le salon en rentrant.

\- Edward n'est pas là ? demanda Bella à la mère de famille lorsqu'elle fut vers elle.

\- Il est sorti voir Jasper. Il ne te l'avait pas dit ?

\- Oh, il a sans doute oublier de le faire.

\- Bella ! l'appela Esmée alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à quitter le salon. Est-ce que tout va bien entre Edward et toi ?

\- Oui… bien sûr. Pourquoi ? répondit prudemment Bella.

\- J'ai l'impression que depuis quelques jours, il y a comme une gêne entre vous.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien, essaya de la rassurer l'adolescente.

\- Tu sais, Edward a beau être mon fils, si tu as besoin de parler ou tu as des soucis avec lui, tu peux venir me voir.

\- Je sais Esmée, lâcha simplement Bella avant de quitter le salon.

Une fois dans sa chambre, vu qu'il lui restait un peu de temps avant le dîner, Bella décida de regarder un épisode de _Once upon a time._ À la fin de ce dernier, l'adolescente descendit dans la salle à manger.

Lorsqu'elle fut entrée dans la pièce, elle vit que tout le monde était déjà installé autour de la table. Une fois que Bella fut assise à sa place, entre Edward et Carlisle, Esmée se servit de la salade piémontaise et fit passer le plat à son voisin. Le repas fut animé par plusieurs conversations, bien que Bella sentit une tension entre elle et Edward sachant pertinemment la conversation qu'elle devait avoir avec lui. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, Edward et Bella aidèrent à débarrasser la table.

\- Ça vous dit de faire une partie de Trivial Pursuit ? proposa Esmée.

\- Pourquoi pas, approuva Carlisle.

\- D'accord, mais à condition que nous fassions enfants contre parents, soumit Edward.

\- Ça pourrait être intéressant, admit Esmée. Tu en penses quoi Bella ?

\- Ça me va, accepta la jeune fille qui le prit comme une possibilité de renouer avec son petit ami.

Edward alla chercher le jeu qui se trouvait dans un des placards du salon et alla rejoindre les autres. Vu qu'il faisait beau et encore jour, ces derniers s'étaient installés dehors.

.

Après une heure de jeu et de rigolade, ce fut l'équipe des enfants qui gagna.

\- Nous vous avons mis une raclée ! s'exclama Edward.

\- On ne peut pas vraiment dire cela vu que vous n'avez gagné qu'à trois points près, fit remarquer Carlisle.

Tous les quatre rentrèrent dans la maison et montèrent à l'étage. Lorsqu'ils furent devant leur chambre, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit.

Une fois seule, Bella se mit en pyjama. Alors qu'elle allait se glisser dans son lit, elle se rappela qu'elle devait avoir une conversation avec Edward. Bien qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son petit ami. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et frappa à sa porte de chambre.

\- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fit Edward, surpris.

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

\- Bien sûr, accepta Edward avant de se décaler pour que sa petite amie puisse entrer. De quoi tu voulais parler ?

\- Eh bien…. Tu sais la dernière fois… bégaya l'adolescente qui commençait à paniquer.

\- Calme-toi, tout va bien, la rassura Edward en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Si je t'ai repoussé la dernière fois, c'est parce que j'ai paniqué, se lança Bella en fuyant le regard du jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi tu as paniqué ?

\- Eh bien je n'ai jamais… tu sais bien…

\- Oh, tu n'as jamais été intime avec un garçon ?

\- C'est ça, avoua Bella en devenant encore plus rouge.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Bella en baissant la tête un peu honteuse.

\- Tu sais, je t'aime Bella et ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi que tu n'aies pas d'expérience.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda l'adolescente en relevant la tête.

\- Bien sûr. Mais tu aurais dû me le dire.

\- Je sais, il faut que j'apprenne à exprimer ce que je ressens au lieu de fuir.

Edward embrassa sa petite amie.

\- Tu veux rester dormir avoir moi cette nuit ? proposa l'adolescent après avoir rompu leur baiser. Je te promets que je ne tenterai rien, nous irons à ton rythme, ajouta-t-il en voyant que sa petite amie hésitait.

\- Alors d'accord, accepta Bella.

Les deux adolescents se mirent au lit. Edward prit Bella dans ses bras.

\- Tu sais, ça m'a manqué de ne pas dormir avec toi, avoua la jeune fille.

\- Ça m'a manqué aussi, dit Edward. Bonne nuit, je t'aime ma puce.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

C'est heureux de s'être retrouvés que les deux adolescents finirent par s'endormir.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A la semaine prochain pour le chapitre suivant.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Décliner: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos review, mise en favori et pour votre fidélité, cela me fait plaisir.**

 **aussidagility: Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité, cela me fait plaisir. Dans ma fic, Alice est une sorte de marraine la bonne fée pour Bella.**

* * *

Chapitre 40

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis que Bella s'était expliquée auprès d'Edward. Ils avaient repris l'habitude de passer toutes leurs nuits ensemble. Comme Edward l'avait promis à Bella, il n'avait rien tenté de nouveau.

.

.

Le samedi après-midi, alors que Bella était tranquillement en train de profiter du soleil dans le jardin en se balançant légèrement sur la balancelle, elle vit Alice arriver. Après s'être installée à côté de Bella, la nouvelle arrivante remarqua tout de suite que sa meilleure amie avait l'air ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Alice.

Bella s'apprêtait à lui répondre que tout allait bien, mais elle se ravisa en songeant que son amie n'allait pas la croire et qu'elle allait la cuisiner jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise la vérité.

\- J'ai de nouveau un petit souci avec Edward, avoua directement Bella.

\- Dis-moi tout, je pourrais peut-être t'aider à y voir plus clair.

Bella rapporta à sa meilleure amie la discussion qu'elle avait eue son petit ami il y a quelques jours.

\- Tu vois que j'avais raison lorsque je t'ai dit qu'Edward ne porterait pas d'importance au fait que tu n'aies pas d'expérience, la coupa Alice.

\- Oui, tu avais raison, reconnut Bella. Mais le problème n'est pas là. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai en quelque sorte fait des avances à Edward, mais il m'a repoussée.

\- Pourquoi ? lâcha Alice en fronçant les sourcils, surprise.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je me force à faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas.

\- Est-ce que c'est le cas ?

\- Pas du tout ! s'exclama Bella. Je te promets que j'en ai aussi envie, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard suspicieux de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je te crois. Il nous faut un plan d'attaque.

\- Un plan d'attaque ? répéta Bella, craignant un peu ce que son amie allait lui dire.

\- Oui, un plan d'attaque pour faire craquer Edward et que vous obteniez ce que vous voulez tous les deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Bella avec intérêt.

\- Il va falloir que tu le séduises, ensuite…

\- Que je le séduise ? la coupa son amie.

\- Bella, si tu m'interromps tout le temps, nous n'allons pas nous en sortir.

\- Désolée, je ne le ferai plus…

Alice donna quelques conseils à Bella.

\- Tu es sûre que je dois faire ça ? demanda cette dernière.

\- Oui, mais pour que ce soit parfait, il va falloir que nous aillions faire les magasins.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on irait faire les magasins.

\- C'est pour te trouver des tenues de nuit un peu plus sexy que les tiennes, expliqua Alice.

\- Les miennes sont très bien ! s'offusqua Bella.

Alice s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais le portable de Bella sonna soudainement.

\- Salut Rosalie, dit l'adolescente après avoir vérifié qui l'appelait.

Alice lui fit signe afin de la prévenir qu'elle allait rentrer dans la maison pour la laisser seule. Sa meilleure amie hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris.

\- Salut Bella. Comment va ma demoiselle d'honneur ?

\- Ça va, répondit simplement la jeune fille.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas avec toi que je ne sais pas quand tu me mens, fit remarquer Rosalie.

Bella soupira. Décidément, tout le monde pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- J'ai juste un petit souci avec Edward, répondit Bella. Comment vont Tom et mon frère ? ajouta-t-elle afin de changer de sujet.

\- Ils vont tous les deux très bien et ils te passent d'ailleurs le bonjour.

\- Ils sont là ?

\- Non, Emmett est parti avec Tom jouer au baseball, expliqua sa belle-sœur. Alors, c'est quoi ton souci avec Edward ?

Bella soupira. Elle qui avait espéré que Rosalie oublie ce petit détail... Elle se vit donc obligée de lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Oh, je vois. Rassure-moi, tu ne fais pas ça parce que tu as peur qu'il te laisse tomber si tu ne couches pas avec lui ? s'inquiéta Rosalie.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le fais pas pour ça. J'en ai envie, la rassura-t-elle.

\- Tant mieux. Tu comptes faire quoi pour le faire changer d'avis ?

\- Eh bien, Alice était justement en train de me donner quelques conseils.

Bella rapporta à sa belle-sœur ce qu'Alice lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Je suis d'accord avec ton amie, approuva Rosalie lorsque l'adolescente eut terminé de parler.

\- Tu es même d'accord avec le fait que je doive me racheter des vêtements pour la nuit ?

\- Bien sûr. Si tu veux obtenir ce que tu veux d'Edward, il faut que tu mettes toutes les chances de ton côté.

\- Si tu le dis… marmonna l'adolescente.

\- Je suis désolée Bella, il faut que je te laisse. Ma mère vient d'arriver. Nous avons prévu d'aller acheter quelques petites décorations pour la salle du mariage, lui apprit Rosalie.

\- D'accord, pas de souci. Passe le bonjour à ta mère.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Et je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer avec Edward. Mais si tu as besoin, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux, dit Rosalie avant de raccrocher.

Alors que Bella rangeait son portable dans la poche de son short, elle vit Alice revenir avec un plateau contenant une carafe de limonade et deux verres.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'a dit ta belle-sœur ? demanda Alice à sa meilleure amie alors qu'elles étaient en train de boire un verre.

\- Elle approuve toutes tes idées, alors allons faire les magasins, soupira l'adolescente d'un air dépité.

\- Super ! On y va tout de suite ! s'exclama Alice en se levant.

Bella suivit à contrecœur sa meilleure amie. Les deux filles passèrent par la cuisine pour ramener le plateau avant de se rendre à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche pour aller au centre-ville.

Lorsqu'elles furent arrivées, Alice entraîna sa meilleure amie dans son magasin préféré. Elle zigzagua entre les rayonnages et mit divers vêtements dans les bras de Bella avant de la pousser vers les cabines d'essayage. La jeune fille entra à contrecœur dans une cabine vide et essaya chaque vêtement avant de les montrer à Alice pour qu'elle donne son avis.

.

Après près d'une heure d'essayage, Bella passa enfin à la caisse pour payer les six nouvelles tenues de nuit qu'Alice avait validée.

\- Ça te dit qu'on aille au cinéma ce soir ? proposa Bella lorsqu'elles furent hors du magasin.

\- Cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais je ne peux pas. Ma grand-mère arrive ce soir et elle passe quelques jours chez nous, dit Alice. Je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, cela sera pour une prochaine fois, la rassura Bella.

Les deux amies se baladèrent un peu dans les rues avant de se prendre chacune dans les bras pour se dire au revoir, partant chacune de leur côté. Lorsque Bella rentra chez elle, elle trouva Carlisle dans le salon en train de regarder la télé.

\- Salut, dit Bella en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Bonsoir Bella, répondit Carlisle. Tu as fait des achats, ajouta-t-il en désignant le sac qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

\- Euh oui… J'ai été acheter de nouveaux vêtements avec Alice tout à l'heure, dit Bella en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir, sachant ce que son sac contenait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ? demanda Carlisle afin de changer de sujet, ayant remarqué le trouble de l'adolescente.

\- Esmée n'est pas là ?

\- Non, une de ses anciennes copines de lycée est de passage dans le coin donc elle passe la soirée avec elle. Et, comme tu dois le savoir, Edward passe la nuit chez Jasper. Nous sommes donc que tous les deux pour le dîner.

\- D'accord. On peut commander chinois ?

\- Ça me va, accepta le père de famille.

L'adolescente lui fit part de ce qu'elle voulait pour qu'il puisse passer commande avant d'aller prendre une douche. Elle passa par sa chambre pour poser ses achats et prendre une tenue de rechange avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Bella venait juste de sortir de la pièce Lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette d'entrée retentir. Elle alla dans sa chambre pour déposer ses affaires de toilette avant d'aller rejoindre Carlisle qui était dans le salon. L'adolescente vit qu'il avait installé leur repas sur la table basse. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le canapé avant de commencer à manger.

\- Bella, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? demanda Carlisle alors qu'ils dînaient tranquillement tout en regardant la télé.

\- Bien sûr, répondit l'adolescente.

\- Qu'est-ce que tes parents faisaient comme métier ?

Bella fut surprise par sa question. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi il tenait savoir cela.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Simple curiosité, cela fait un petit temps que je me posais cette question. Si tu ne veux pas y répondre, je comprendrai ne t'en fait pas.

\- Mon frère m'a dit que notre père était le chef de la police dans un des commissariats de New-York et notre mère était institutrice.

\- Je vois, et comment sont-ils décédés ?

\- Emmett m'a expliqué que le jour de leur mort, j'étais chez ma nourrice et que lui était à l'école. Notre père était allé chercher notre mère à la sortie de l'école, alors qu'ils allaient récupérer mon frère, une voiture à grillé un feu et est rentrée dans la leur, expliqua Bella.

Sa voix se mit à trembler bien malgré elle.

\- Je suis désolé Bella, je n'aurais pas dû te poser ces questions, s'excusa Carlisle.

\- Ce n'est rien… le rassura Bella après avoir pris une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

Carlisle prit Bella dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux, ils reprirent tranquillement leur dîner.

Après avoir fini de manger, Bella aida Carlisle à ranger leurs affaires avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de monter dans sa chambre. Une fois dedans, elle se mit en tenue de nuit et prit l'album photo qu'Emmett lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. En regardant les photos, elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Le fait d'avoir parlé de ses parents avec Carlisle avait fait remonter à la surface ce sentiment de vide qu'il lui arrivait de ressentir de temps en temps.

Bella finit par s'endormir après s'être vidée de ses larmes, l'album serré contre sa poitrine.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujoud'hui.**

 **On en apprend un peu plus sur le décés des parents de Bella**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis**

 **A dimanche porchain pour la suite.**


	42. Chapter 41

**Décliner: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en favories et votre fidélité, cela me fait plaisir.**

 **aussidagility: Merci pour ta review. Hé oui maintenant Bella a une deuxième marraine la bonne fée :) A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Bisous**

* * *

Chapitre 41

Les jours suivants, Bella avait mis en pratique les conseils qu'Alice lui avait donnés, mais Edward se montrait toujours aussi résistant.

.

.

Le mardi soir, Bella était en train de se préparer dans sa chambre, Edward l'ayant invitée à au restaurant. Alors que l'adolescente mettait la touche finale à sa tenue, elle entendit frapper à sa porte de chambre. Edward entra lorsqu'il en reçut l'autorisation.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit-il en voyant la tenue de sa petite amie.

Cette dernière portait une robe noire toute simple qui mettait en valeur ses formes. Elle avait légèrement ondulé ses cheveux et s'était maquillée subtilement.

\- Merci. Toi aussi tu es très beau.

Edward portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche qui mettait en valeur sa carrure.

\- Merci. Tu es prête ?

\- Oui, dit Bella après avoir attrapé son sac à main.

Alors que les deux adolescents s'apprêtaient à sortir de la maison, ils croisèrent Esmée qui sortait de la cuisine.

\- Vous êtes splendides, les complimenta-t-elle. Edward, tu as bien pensé à prendre tes clés ? Rappelle-toi qu'avec ton père, nous allons à un gala de charité tout à l'heure et nous ne rentrons que demain dans la journée.

\- C'est bon, je les ai, répondit Edward en montrant ses clés.

\- Bien. Faites attention sur la route et passez une bonne soirée, leur souhaita Esmée avant qu'ils ne partent.

Lorsqu'ils furent à la voiture, Edward ouvrit galamment la portière à Bella. Elle le remercia tout en prenant place dans la voiture. Quant à Edward, il en fit le tour pour monter côté conducteur. Une fois attachés, l'adolescent embrassa sa petite amie avant de démarrer.

.

Arrivé au restaurant, Bella constata que son petit ami en avait choisi un avec un cadre assez intime.

Après avoir donné son nom à l'hôtesse d'accueil, le jeune couple fut conduit à sa table. Cette dernière se trouvait dans un coin calme de la salle. Edward tira la chaise à sa petite amie avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Lorsqu'ils furent installés, l'hôtesse leur tendit à chacun une carte des menus. Ils choisirent rapidement ce qu'ils souhaitaient manger.

En attendant l'arrivée de leur commande, Bella regarda autour d'elle. Toutes les tables du restaurant étaient recouvertes d'une nappe rouge avec un chemin de table blanc et deux bougies étaient posées en leur centre. Les murs de la salle étaient en pierre brute et des tableaux représentant différents paysages y étaient accrochés.

Bella fut tirée de sa contemplation par l'arrivée rapide de leur plat. Chacun goûta l'assiette de l'autre.

Les deux adolescents passèrent un très bon moment ensemble. Après qu'Edward eut payé la note, il proposa de profiter du beau temps en se promenant un peu avant de rentrer.

Une fois qu'Edward eut garé la voiture devant la maison, il descendit et fit le tour pour ouvrir à nouveau la portière à Bella.

\- Merci pour cette soirée, fit cette dernière lorsqu'elle fut sortie de la voiture.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit Edward avant de l'embrasser.

Après avoir rompu leur baiser, l'adolescent s'empara de la main de sa petite amie avant de rentrer chez l'intérieur.

\- À tout de suite, dit Edward à Bella lorsqu'ils furent en haut des escaliers.

\- Oui, répondit l'adolescente avant d'embrasser son petit ami et de regagner sa chambre.

Une fois dedans, Bella alla vers son armoire afin de sortir des vêtements pour la nuit. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre une de ses tenues habituelles, elle vit une des nuisettes qu'elle avait achetées quelques jours plus tôt. En ayant marre d'être repoussée par Edward, Bella décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et de la mettre. La nuisette était en satin rouge avec une sorte de dentelle noire. Elle lui arrivait quelques centimètres sous les fesses et avait un large décolleté.

.

Une fois habillée, Bella alla rejoindre son petit ami dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'Edward la vit entrer, il se raidit. L'adolescente le remarqua, mais décida de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle s'installa contre lui dans son lit afin qu'ils puissent regarder un film avant de s'endormir. Durant ce dernier, Bella parcourut le torse nu d'Edward avec ses doigts en une légère caresse. L'adolescent eut du mal à se concentrer sur le film, bien trop distrait par les caresses de sa petite amie. Il fit appel à tout son self-control pour ne rien laisser transparaître de son trouble.

Au bout d'un moment, voyant que son petit ami ne réagissait pas, Bella se redressa et l'embrassa. Edward répondit automatiquement au baiser. L'adolescente l'approfondit rapidement, passant le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres de son petit ami pour d'avoir accès à sa bouche tout en se pressant contre le corps d'Edward. Sentant qu'il n'était pas loin de perdre le contrôle, ce dernier mit fin à leur baiser. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle.

\- Ne me repousse pas encore une fois s'il te plaît, dit Bella en devinant ce que son petit ami s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Mais Bella…

\- Non ! le coupa l'adolescente avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Bella savait qu'elle avait gagné lorsqu'elle sentit Edward la rapprocher encore plus de lui.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Oui, confirma sa petite amie avec aplomb.

Edward la regarda dans les yeux pour voir si elle lui disait la vérité. Ne voyant pas de trace de mensonge, mais plutôt la détermination de sa petite amie, il reprit possession de ses lèvres.

Lorsque le manque d'air se fit ressentir, Edward fit dévier ses lèvres vers le cou de Bella. Les mains de l'adolescente se baladèrent de ses cheveux jusqu'à son dos, le caressant avec passion.

Edward se donna pour mission de prendre soin de chaque partie du corps de sa petite amie, alternant entre ses mains et sa bouche. Bella sentit son corps s'enflammer sous ses caresses expertes. Edward interrompit la pluie de baisers juste le temps de lui enlever sa nuisette. Bella ne put s'empêcher de rougir en se retrouvant en petite culotte devant lui.

\- Tu as un corps magnifique, dit Edward en ayant remarqué son trouble.

L'adolescente rougit encore plus sous le compliment. Afin de cacher sa gêne, Bella attrapa la nuque d'Edward pour l'embrasser. Lorsque l'adolescent sentit que sa petite amie était prête, il lui retira sa petite culotte et enleva son boxer avant de se placer entre ses jambes.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses cela pour moi Bella, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda Edward. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous pouvons s'arrêter ici, cela ne me pose aucun problème.

Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, il espérait que Bella soit toujours d'accord pour aller jusqu'au bout. Il avait vraiment envie d'elle. Cependant, si elle voulait faire machine arrière, il respecterait son choix sans broncher. Le souhait de sa petite amie était plus important que son envie.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je veux, répondit fermement Bella.

Edward l'embrassa avant de plonger en elle. L'adolescente grimaça sous l'intrusion et une larme glissa sur sa joue contre sa volonté.

\- Si ça te fait trop mal, on arrête, lui signala Edward.

\- Non, s'il te plaît.

L'adolescent resta immobile à l'intérieur de sa petite amie pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle se détendit un peu, il bougea doucement.

Pendant leur union, Edward resta très attentif aux expressions de Bella. Il savait que ce n'était pas aussi agréable pour elle que cela l'était pour lui, mais il voulait que sa première fois se passe aussi bien que possible.

Bella, quant à elle, ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. La douleur qu'elle avait ressentie au départ s'était un peu dissipée, mais elle sentait quand même comme un petit inconfort. Elle était touchée de voir qu'Edward essayait de faire attention à elle.

Après quelques temps, Edward atteignit la jouissance. Il se retira doucement de sa petite amie.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il en la voyant grimacer.

\- Oui, répondit Bella en détournant le regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ma puce, s'il te plaît, dis-moi. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas.

\- Non, c'est plutôt moi.

\- Comment ça ? dit l'adolescent ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas d'expérience, je ne savais pas quoi faire, ça n'a pas dû être agréable pour toi et… commença Bella, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Stop, arrête, la coupa Edward en lui prenant délicatement le visage entre ses mains. Ecoute-moi bien, je me fous que tu n'aies pas d'expérience. C'était génial.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je suis heureux et honoré du cadeau que tu m'as fait ce soir. Et puis, il faut pratiquer pour s'améliorer, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il en ayant l'espoir de la faire sourire et cela fonctionna.

\- Possible, mais pas ce soir, dit Bella.

\- Non, pas ce soir, confirma Edward. Tu veux peut-être aller te faire une toilette, ajouta-t-il en relâchant sa prise sur sa petite amie.

Elle remit sa nuisette et sa culotte. En sortant du lit, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en remarquant la tâche de sang sur les draps.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est normal, la rassura Edward en ayant remarqué son trouble. Je vais changer les draps, ajouta-t-il en se levant à son tour après avoir remis son boxer.

\- Qu'est-ce que ta mère va dire ? demanda Bella, mortifiée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais les mettre à laver tout de suite et utiliser du détachant. Elle n'en saura rien.

Elle embrassa rapidement son petit ami avant de gagner sa chambre où elle prit une culotte de rechange et alla dans la salle de bain afin de faire un brin de toilette.

Bella revint dans la chambre de son petit ami et vit qu'il avait changé les draps. Elle se glissa dans le lit avant de se caler contre lui. Edward passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Bonne nuit, ma puce, dit l'adolescent.

\- Hum 'nuit, marmonna Bella.

En se décalant légèrement, Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'elle s'était endormie. Il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front avant de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

 **Bella et Edward ont enfin eut leur première fois. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A dimanche pour le chapitre suivant.**

 **Bonne semaine :)**


	43. Chapter 42

**Décliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité, vos reviews et vos mises en favori.**

 **aussidagility : Merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir. C'est sur que c'était le moment propice pour eux vu qu'ils étaient seul à la maison. Pour ce qui est de la protection, le sujet va être aborder dans ce chapitre :)**

* * *

Chapitre 42

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Bella se réveilla, elle vit les rayons du soleil filtrer à travers les volets et venir se poser sur le lit. Elle tendit le bras sur le côté et fut surprise de trouver la place à côté d'elle vide. Elle se redressa et chercha Edward du regard, mais il n'était pas dans la chambre. L'adolescente se demanda où son petit ami avait bien pu passer. En se laissant retomber sur les oreillers, Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour partir à la recherche d'Edward, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur son petit ami. Ce dernier tenait dans ses mains un grand plateau. Un grand sourire prit place sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit que Bella était réveillée. Il déposa le plateau sur le bureau avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Bonjour ma puce, la salua Edward avant de l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour, répondit Bella après avoir rompu le baiser.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens, ce matin ?

\- Ça aurait été mieux si tu avais été là à mon réveil...

\- J'avais prévu de faire le petit déjeuner et te l'amener au lit avant que tu te réveilles.

\- C'est très gentil à toi, le remercia sa petite amie avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Après qu'Edward ait rompu le baiser, il se leva et alla chercher le plateau avant de reprendre sa place sur le lit à côté de Bella. Sur le plateau se trouvaient des pains au chocolat, des croissants, du jus d'orange, du café, du chocolat et de la confiture à la framboise. Edward avait aussi mis une rose dans un petit vase.

\- Merci pour la fleur. Où est-ce que tu l'as prise ?

\- Dans la serre de ma mère.

\- Je suis sûre qu'Esmée va être ravie en remarquant que tu lui as piqué une rose, le taquina gentiment Bella.

\- Vu que c'est pour la bonne cause, je suis sûr qu'elle ne va rien dire.

Le jeune couple prit son petit-déjeuner tranquillement tout en parlant de diverses choses.

.

Après avoir mangé, Edward descendit le plateau pendant que Bella allait prendre sa douche. Alors que l'adolescent était en train de ranger les affaires du petit déjeuner, il vit ses parents entrer dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour mon chéri, le salua sa mère.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes rentrés de bonne heure, dit Edward en embrassant ses parents.

\- Oui. Nous nous sommes réveillés plus tôt que nous ne l'avions prévu, donc nous sommes partis directement, expliqua Carlisle.

\- Bella dort encore ? demanda Esmée.

\- Non. Elle prend sa douche.

\- Vous avez passé une bonne soirée hier ? repris la mère de famille.

\- Oui, c'était super. D'ailleurs, merci pour l'adresse papa, Bella a adoré le restaurant.

\- Pas de quoi fiston. Entre hommes, faut bien s'échanger les bonnes adresses, dit Carlisle en faisant un clin d'œil à son fils.

\- Vous allez chez Jasper à quelle heure ? demanda Esmée.

\- On doit le rejoindre chez lui vers midi.

Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Jasper et, pour fêter ses dix-huit ans, il avait invité Edward et Bella à déjeuner. Alice sera elle aussi présente.

Après avoir discuté un peu avec ses parents, l'adolescent remonta en haut pour voir si sa petite amie avait terminé de prendre sa douche. En voyant que la salle de bain était libre, il passa par sa chambre prendre des affaires avant d'aller prendre sa douche. Il sortit de la pièce un quart d'heure plus tard. L'adolescent repassa par sa chambre prendre le cadeau d'anniversaire de Jasper avant d'aller toquer à la porte de la chambre de Bella.

\- Tu es prête ? demanda Edward lorsque cette dernière lui eut ouvert la porte.

\- Presque. Laisse-moi juste mettre des chaussures, répondit la jeune fille. C'est bon, nous pouvons y aller, ajouta-t-elle après avoir enfilé une paire de sandales ouvertes et pris son sac à main.

Bella suivit Edward jusqu'en bas. Alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir, ils tombèrent sur les parents du garçon. L'adolescente alla les saluer.

\- Dis-moi Edward, pourquoi as-tu lavé tes draps hier ? demanda Esmée après avoir dit bonjour à Bella.

En entendant la mère de famille, l'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de rougir et baissa son visage.

\- Oh, hier soir je voulais boire un coca et j'en ai fait tomber dans mon lit… Vu que les draps étaient un peu collants, je les ai changés et mis directement au lavage, inventa Edward.

\- Ah, d'accord.

\- On vous laisse, il faut qu'on y aille, dit Edward en prenant la main de sa petite amie.

\- Passez une bonne journée et souhaitez un bon anniversaire à Jasper de notre part, dit Carlisle avant que les deux adolescents ne partent.

Comme pour la veille, Edward prit la voiture de sa mère. Une petite demi-heure après être partis de chez eux, le jeune couple arriva chez Jasper.

.

\- Bon anniversaire ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Bella et Edward lorsque Jasper eut ouvert la porte de chez ses parents.

Ce dernier les remercia avant de leur faire la bise pour leur dire bonjour.

\- Avant que j'oublie, mes parents te passent le bonjour et te souhaitent un bon anniversaire, dit Edward.

\- C'est gentil de leur part. Tu les remercieras, dit Jasper avant de faire entrer le couple chez lui.

Bella avait à peine mis les pieds dans la maison qu'une tornade brune fonça sur elle.

\- Bonjour Alice, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, dit Bella en se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie.

\- Très drôle, dit Alice. Salut Edward, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers ce dernier.

\- Salut Alice, la salua à son tour l'adolescent.

\- Bella, tu viens avec moi dans la cuisine. Nous allons préparer l'apéro et les salades pendant que les garçons vont s'occuper du barbecue, commanda Alice en tirant sa meilleure amie par le bras.

Une fois dans la cuisine, les filles se mirent à leur tâche tout en discutant de diverses choses. Alors que Bella était en train de couper en petits dés les concombres pour la salade, Alice se mit à crier d'un seul coup, faisant sursauter l'adolescente.

\- Non mais Alice, ça ne va pas de crier comme ça ! J'ai failli me couper !

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'exclama Alice.

Bella s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais fut interrompue par les garçons qui arrivaient en courant.

\- Tout va bien les filles ? demanda Edward.

\- Oui, oui, tout va parfaitement bien, répondit Alice.

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu crié ? s'enquit Jasper, interloqué.

\- Oh pour rien. En fait, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai oublié de m'acheter la robe que j'ai vue avant-hier et je ne sais pas s'ils l'auront toujours en stock lorsque je retournerai au magasin, ajouta Alice en voyant que les garçons ne la croyaient pas.

\- Attends, tu as crié juste pour ça ? fit Edward, surpris.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte, cette robe est vraiment superbe. Elle est de couleur lavande, elle a….

\- Stop, je ne veux pas savoir, la coupa Edward en soupirant.

\- Si tout va bien, on va vous laisser et retourner à notre barbecue, dit Jasper. D'ailleurs, c'est bientôt prêt.

\- Nous avons aussi bientôt terminé, dit Alice.

Les garçons embrassèrent leurs petites amies avant de retourner dehors.

\- Comment tu as pu rien me dire ? murmura Alice une fois que les garçons furent sortis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne comprends rien, commença à s'énerver Bella en ne voyant pas du tout de quoi sa meilleure amie voulait parler.

\- Je parle du fait que toi et Edward avez enfin eu votre première fois, dit Alice comme si c'était évident.

\- Oh ! lâcha Bella, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'Alice lui dise cela. Comment tu sais ? ajouta-t-elle en bafouillant.

\- Je suis ta meilleure amie, je remarque ce genre de petit changement. Maintenant, je veux tout savoir.

\- Tu ne sauras rien du tout, répondit Bella. Ce n'est pas la peine de me faire cette moue, ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière entre Edward et moi ne concerne que nous, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que sa meilleure amie essayait de lui faire changer d'avis avec sa moue de petit chien malheureux.

\- Bon d'accord, céda Alice en voyant que Bella n'allait rien lui confier. Je veux juste que tu répondes à cette question : est-ce que vous vous êtes protégés ?

\- Oui. Nous avons pris nos précautions. En plus, je prends la pilule depuis de nombreuses années déjà, la rassura Bella.

\- Tant mieux. Je suis contente pour vous deux, dit sa meilleure amie en la prenant dans ses bras. Si nous allions rejoindre les garçons, ils vont finir par se demander ce que nous faisons, ajouta-t-elle après avoir relâché Bella.

Les deux filles prirent ce qu'elles avaient préparé pour le déjeuner et allèrent retrouver leurs moitiés dehors.

\- C'est comme ça que vous vous occupez du barbecue ? demanda Alice aux garçons en voyant que ces dernières étaient en train de se faire des passes avec un ballon de foot.

\- Le barbecue est déjà prêt depuis un moment. Il ne reste plus qu'à faire chauffer la viande. Vu que vous n'arriviez pas, il fallait bien qu'on s'occupe, répondit Jasper en s'approchant de sa petite amie.

Les deux garçons prirent les plateaux que leurs douces avaient dans les mains et les portèrent jusqu'à la table de jardin.

.

\- À Jasper ! s'exclama Alice en levant haut son verre de coca lorsqu'ils furent tous les quatre installés autour de la table.

\- À Jasper ! répétèrent en chœur Bella et Edward en levant à leur tour leurs verres de coca.

Pendant le repas, ils rirent beaucoup. Au moment du dessert, Alice alla à la cuisine chercher le gâteau d'anniversaire. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une charlotte aux framboises.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, chantonna Alice, bien vite rejointe par Bella et Edward.

Lorsque la petite amie de Jasper posa le gâteau devant lui, ce dernier se concentra et fit un vœu avant de souffler ses bougies.

\- Félicitations mon chéri ! s'exclama Alice lorsque son petit ami eut tout éteint d'un seul coup.

Avant qu'ils ne mangent le gâteau, Jasper ouvrit ses cadeaux. Alice lui avait offert une gourmette en argent sur laquelle elle avait fait graver leurs deux prénoms séparés par un cœur avec derrière la date du début de leur relation. Bella, ne savant pas trop quoi lui prendre, lui offrit une carte cadeau pour qu'il puisse s'acheter ce qu'il voulait. Edward, quant à lui, lui offrit le jeu Mario Kart sur Wii. Jasper remercia chaleureusement ses amis et sa petite amie.

.

\- Dites voir, ça vous dit d'essayer mon nouveau jeu ? proposa Jasper lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de tout ranger.

\- Pourquoi pas, acceptèrent volontiers les trois autres.

Afin qu'ils aient plus de place et qu'ils soient mieux installés, Jasper alla dans sa chambre chercher sa Wii et la brancha sur l'écran plat du salon. Lorsque tout fut prêt, les quatre amis s'installèrent sur le canapé avant de commencer la partie.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à jouer à Mario Kart, ainsi qu'à une des extensions de Mario Party. À plusieurs reprise, la maison fut remplie de leurs rires. Ils passaient un très bon moment ensemble.

.

Lorsque les parents de Jasper rentrèrent du travail vers dix-huit heures, ils trouvèrent les adolescents toujours en train de jouer tout en rigolant et en se chamaillant gentiment. La mère de Jasper sortit son portable et les prit en photo afin d'immortaliser ce moment de complicité.

\- Bonsoir les jeunes, dit le père de Jasper afin de signaler leur présence.

\- Bonsoir papa, maman, les salua leur fils en se levant pour venir les embrasser.

Les trois autres adolescents suivirent Jasper afin de dire bonsoir à ses parents. Lorsque Bella s'approcha d'eux, elle les détailla discrètement. La femme avait les cheveux châtain clair attachés en un chignon et des yeux bleus. Elle était assez grande et mince. L'homme était un peu plus grand que sa femme. Il avait les cheveux bruns et courts ainsi que des yeux verts. Tous les deux saluèrent les adolescents en souriant.

\- Tu dois être Bella, dit la mère de Jasper quand ce fut au tour de l'adolescente de lui dire bonsoir.

\- C'est ça, confirma la jeune fille.

\- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Mon mari et moi avons entendu parler de toi.

\- Enchanté de même madame Whitlock, dit Bella en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Appelle-nous plutôt John et Lydia, dit son mari.

\- Bella, Edward, vous restez pour le dîner ? leur demanda Lydia.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Edward après avoir échangé un regard avec sa petite amie.

\- C'est parfait alors, dit la mère de famille avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

\- Vous étiez en train de jouer à quoi ? demanda John.

\- À des jeux de Mario. Tu veux faire une partie avec nous ? répondit Jasper.

\- Pourquoi pas, accepta son père.

Ce dernier prit place sur le canapé. Vu qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour tout le monde, Edward s'assit sur un des fauteuils qui se trouvait vers le canapé. Ne voulant pas être trop loin de Bella, il la fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Au départ, l'adolescente fut un peu mal à l'aise d'être assise sur son petit ami en présence du père de Jasper, mais elle finit par se détendre en remarquant qu'il ne disait rien.

.

\- Le dîner est prêt, les appela Lydia en revenant dans le salon une heure plus tard.

Tout le monde suivit la mère de famille jusqu'à la salle à manger. Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés autour de la table, ils se firent passer les plats. Ils se souhaitèrent un bon appétit avant de commencer à manger. Durant le repas, Bella fit plus ample connaissance avec Lydia et John. Elle apprit qu'ils étaient tous les deux avocats, mais que la mère de Jasper se consacrait plus aux affaires concernant les mineurs. Plus elle discutait avec Mme et M. Whitlock, et plus Bella trouvait que c'étaient des personnes sympathiques.

Après le repas, Bella et Edward restèrent encore un peu chez les Whitlock avant de prendre congé et de rentrer chez eux.

En entrant dans la maison, les adolescents trouvèrent Esmée et Carlisle en train de regarder un film dans le salon.

\- Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? demanda Carlisle après les avoir salués.

\- Oui. Lydia et John vous passent le bonjour, répondit Edward.

Le jeune couple resta quelques instants à discuter avec Esmée et Carlisle avant de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et de monter dans leurs chambres. Comme à son habitude, une fois que Bella fut en tenue de nuit, elle attendit un peu avant d'aller rejoindre son petit ami dans sa chambre pour passer la nuit avec lui.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **A dimanche prochain pour la suite :)**


	44. Chapter 43

**Décliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos review, vos mise en favorie cela me fait plaisir.**

 **Désolé de n'avoir pu poster de chapitre dimanche dernier, mais je n'ai récupérer mon ordinateur que vendredi, il avait décidé de faire des siennes :(**

 **aussidagility : Merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir :) Bella et Edward ont effectivement pensés à se protéger, même si lors du passage à l'acte je ne l'avais pas vraiment dit. Esmée n'est pas dupe par rapport à l'excuse bidon que lui donne son fils, mais décide de ne pas relever. Elle sait que les deux jeunes sont assez ''mature'' pour savoir ce qu'ils font et elle leur fait confiance.**

* * *

Chapitre 43

Deux semaines et demie étaient passées depuis l'anniversaire de Jasper. Aujourd'hui est le premier lundi du mois d'août. Les Cullen prirent l'avion pour aller à Phoenix afin d'assister au mariage de Rosalie et d'Emmett. L'adolescente était très excitée à l'idée de revoir son frère. Bien qu'ils s'étaient appelés souvent et qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement par internet, Emmett lui manquait beaucoup.

Aussitôt après avoir récupéré sa valise, Bella chercha son frère du regard.

\- Par ici, Bella ! émit une voix aux alentours de l'adolescente.

Cette dernière regarda dans la direction où elle avait entendu son prénom. Quelques mètres plus loin, l'adolescente repéra Rosalie. Bella ne put cacher sa déception en voyant que ce n'était pas son frère qui était venu les chercher, mais elle se reprit et se dirigea vers sa belle-sœur.

\- Salut Bella, dit Rosalie en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour Rosalie, répondit Bella en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

\- Oui, merci, dit Carlisle.

Rosalie conduisit ses invités à sa voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fit rapidement.

\- Emmett et Tom ne sont pas là ? demanda Bella en constatant que la maison était vide.

\- Non, ils sont chez le médecin, répondit Rosalie.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta l'adolescente.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tom a juste un peu de fièvre et mal à la gorge depuis quelques jours, la rassura sa belle-sœur.

En attendant le retour d'Emmett et de Tom, Rosalie proposa à ses invités de boire quelque chose. Ils s'installèrent dehors. Ils étaient en train de profiter tranquillement du soleil tout en sirotant leur boisson lorsqu'Emmett et Tom arrivèrent.

\- Tata Bella, Tonton Edward ! s'exclama Tom en courant dans leur direction.

\- Bonjour bonhomme, le salua Bella avant d'aller enlacer son frère.

\- Tom, qu'est-ce que le médecin t'a dit ? le réprimanda gentiment Emmett après avoir salué sa sœur.

\- Il a dit que je devais bien prendre mes médicaments et que je ne devais pas trop crier autrement je ne vais pas guérir, répondit son fils. C'est qui ? ajouta-t-il en désignant Esmée et Carlisle.

\- Ce sont les parents d'Edward, répondit Bella.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Rosalie à Emmett pendant que Bella présentait Tom aux parents de son petit ami.

\- Une angine bactérienne. Le médecin lui a donné des antibiotiques à prendre et a dit qu'il serait totalement rétabli d'ici quelques jours.

\- D'accord. Je suis contente qu'il n'ait rien de bien grave, fit Rosalie soulagée. Vu que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir passer à table.

Emmett alla faire chauffer le barbecue pendant que Rosalie sortait les salades du frigo. Lorsque tout fut prêt, ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table de jardin et déjeunèrent joyeusement.

.

\- Tom, il est l'heure d'aller faire ta sieste, lui rappela sa mère.

\- D'accord, dit Tom en se levant. Mamie Esmée, tu veux bien me lire une histoire pour m'endormir ? ajouta-t-il.

Tout le monde se figea en entendant les paroles du jeune garçon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit une bêtise ? demanda Tom en voyant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

\- Tom, mon chéri, Esmée n'est pas ta grand-mère, lui dit doucement Rosalie.

\- Mais pourtant c'est la maman de Tonton Edward ?

\- Oui, mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, dit Rosalie.

\- Pourquoi ?

Rosalie regarda son futur mari afin d'avoir un peu d'aide, ne sachant pas comment l'expliquer à son fils. Carlisle, ayant intercepté le regard, décida d'intervenir.

\- Tom, ce qu'essaie de t'expliquer ta maman, c'est que nous ne sommes pas tes grands-parents, car nous ne sommes pas les parents de Bella et de ton papa, lui expliqua gentiment Carlisle.

\- Oh, donc j'ai dit une bêtise, dit Tom, les larmes aux yeux.

La mère d'Edward fut touchée par la tristesse du jeune garçon. Elle était désolée de lui faire de la peine. Elle échangea un regard avec son mari qui répondit à sa question silencieuse par un sourire.

\- Tu sais Tom, nous ne sommes peut-être pas vraiment tes grands-parents, mais tu peux quand même faire comme si nous l'étions et nous appeler papi et mamie, si tu veux, lui dit Esmée.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Tom avec espoir.

\- Oui. Enfin, si tes parents sont d'accord.

\- Cela ne pose aucun problème, affirma Rosalie après avoir échangé un regard avec Emmett.

En entendant la réponse de Rosalie, Bella se leva d'un bond et quitta la table précipitamment.

\- Bella, attends ! l'appela Esmée.

L'adolescente l'ignora et alla en direction de la piscine. Elle quitta ses chaussures et s'assit sur le rebord avant de mettre ses jambes dans l'eau.

Ça faisait quelques minutes que Bella balançait doucement ses jambes dans l'eau lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher.

\- Est-ce que je peux ? demanda Carlisle en désignant la place à côté de l'adolescente.

\- Si tu veux, répondit Bella en haussant les épaules et en essuyant discrètement ses yeux.

À son tour, Carlisle enleva ses chaussures et mit les jambes dans l'eau.

\- Je suis désolé, fit-il après un moment.

\- Tu es désolé ? fit Bella surprise, ne comprenant pas bien pourquoi il s'excusait.

\- Oui, nous t'avons blessée. Nous n'aurions pas dû proposer à Tom de nous considérer comme ses grands-parents. C'était déplacé…

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui me dérange. Lorsque Tom a voulu appeler Esmée mamie, j'ai pensé au fait que mes parents ne connaîtraient jamais la joie d'être grands-parents, avoua Bella, les larmes aux yeux.

Carlisle prit l'adolescente dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer sur son épaule.

\- Excuse-moi, dit la brunette en se redressant et en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- Ce n'est rien. Si ça te dérange que Tom nous considère comme ses grands-parents, nous lui dirons de ne pas le faire, lui promit Carlisle.

\- Non. Il était tellement content de pouvoir le faire.

\- Tu es une personne avec un grand cœur Bella, dit le père d'Edward en la prenant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

Ils se séparèrent en entendant un raclement de gorge. En relevant la tête, ils virent qu'Emmett se trouvait non loin d'eux.

\- Je vais vous laisser, dit Carlisle avant de se lever.

Emmett prit la place de ce dernier à côté de sa sœur.

\- Ça va ?

Bella se contenta d'hausser les épaules en signe de réponse.

\- J'aurais dû aussi te demander ton avis, s'excusa Emmett.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Comme je le disais à Carlisle, ce n'est pas tant le fait que Tom les considère comme ses grands-parents qui me dérange. C'est juste que ça me fait penser à papa et maman et au fait qu'ils n'auront jamais l'occasion de connaître cela, expliqua Bella.

\- Tu sais, à moi aussi ils me manquent. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils nous surveillent de là-haut et qu'ils sont fiers de nous, dit Emmett en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime, Emmett.

\- Je t'aime aussi, BelliBell's.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position. Au bout d'un moment, Emmett proposa d'aller rejoindre les autres.

\- Bella, je suis… commença Esmée à leur retour.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Esmée, ça ne me dérange pas, la coupa Bella avant de se diriger vers Edward.

Une fois dans les bras de son petit ami, la jeune fille se sentit mieux.

\- Bella, je dois aller voir Julia, mon autre demoiselle d'honneur. Si tu veux bien, je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi. Comme ça tu pourras faire sa connaissance, dit Rosalie. Oh, tu veux peut-être te rafraîchir un peu avant ?

\- Oui s'il te plaît.

.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le salon, Emmett s'arrêta.

\- Edward, est-ce que cela te dérangerait de dormir sur le canapé ? demanda Emmett. Ne t'en fais pas, il est convertible, ajouta-t-il.

Bien qu'il s'y attendait, il était tout de même un peu déçu car bien entendu il aurait préféré dormir avec sa petite amie. Edward était tellement occupé à essayer de cacher sa déception, qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard que ses parents s'échangeaient.

\- Je pense que ça serait peut-être mieux si Bella partage sa chambre avec Edward, dit Esmée. Enfin, si ça ne vous pose pas de problème, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Emmett.

\- Non. Mais il faudrait peut-être demander l'avis de Bella et d'Edward, dit Emmett.

\- Je suis sûr que ça ne les dérangera pas. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas passé le dernier mois à dormir ensemble, fit remarquer Carlisle avec un sourire mutin.

\- Vous… Vous êtes au courant, bafouilla Bella, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Bien sûr, dit Carlisle.

\- Mais je croyais que vous n'étiez pas d'accord, dit Edward, lui aussi étonné que ses parents soient au courant.

\- Nous en avons discuté avec ton père et comme vous êtes deux adolescents responsables, nous avons décidé de vous laisser faire, expliqua Esmée.

\- Si tout est réglé, je vais vous montrer vos chambres. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit Emmett en prenant la direction du couloir qui menait aux chambres.

Une fois la visite terminée, Bella prit une douche rapide et embrassa son petit ami avant de partir avec sa belle-sœur.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent au bar où elles devaient retrouver Julia.

\- Rosalie ! s'exclama une femme en levant le bras.

Les deux belles-sœurs se dirigèrent dans sa direction. L'amie de Rosalie avait les cheveux longs d'un blond vénitien foncé et des yeux d'un vert tout aussi foncé. Elle était assez grande et avait la taille fine. Elle avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que Rosalie.

\- Julia, voici Bella la sœur d'Emmett. Bella, voici Julia, ma meilleure amie, les présenta Rosalie.

\- Enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, dit Julia en prenant Bella dans ses bras.

\- Enchantée, moi aussi, répondit l'adolescente en lui rendant un peu gauchement son étreinte.

Après avoir relâché Bella, Julia et les filles prirent place autour de la table et passèrent commande. Rosalie prit un thé glacé, Julia un diabolo kiwi et Bella un coca cerise.

Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, mais principalement du mariage. Bella apprit que Julia était secrétaire médicale et qu'elle connaissait Rosalie depuis la maternelle. Plus Bella apprenait à connaître Julia, plus elle l'appréciait. Elle la trouvait gentille, drôle, intelligente et elle avait le sens de la répartie

Après près de deux heures passées ensemble, elles décidèrent de rentrer chez elles.

\- À samedi Bella, lui dit Julia alors qu'elles quittaient le bar.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a samedi ? voulut savoir l'adolescente.

\- Tu ne lui en as pas parlé ? demanda Julia à Rosalie.

\- Non, pas encore, répondit son amie.

\- D'accord. Samedi, c'est l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Rosalie. En tant que deuxième demoiselle d'honneur, tu vas bien évidemment y assister, lui expliqua Julia.

\- Oh, je vois, fit l'adolescente. À samedi alors, ajouta-t-elle en souriant avant de suivre sa belle-sœur jusqu'à sa voiture.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence confortable. Bella était à peine entrée dans la maison que son neveu accourut dans sa direction.

\- Tata Bella, tu viens avec moi dans la piscine ? demanda Tom.

\- D'accord. Tu me laisses me changer et je te rejoins, dit l'adolescente.

Bella gagna sa chambre et enfila un maillot de bain avant d'aller rejoindre son neveu dans la piscine. Ils furent vite rejoints par Rosalie, Emmett et Edward. Esmée et Carlisle prirent place sur les transats et observèrent avec tendresse le joyeux spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux.

.

Après avoir joué pendant quelques heures dans la piscine, Emmett en sortit et alla prendre une douche avant de préparer le dîner. Lorsque tout fut presque prêt, il le signala aux autres et ils sortirent de la piscine. Ils allèrent prendre une douche à leur tour avant de passer à table.

Peu de temps après avoir fini de manger, Bella et Edward souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de gagner leur chambre.

\- Tu as passé un bon après-midi ? demanda Edward à sa petite amie alors que cette dernière s'installait contre lui dans le lit.

\- Oui. J'ai fait la connaissance de Julia et je dois bien avouer que je l'apprécie beaucoup. En plus, en tant que demoiselle d'honneur, je suis conviée à l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Rosalie, samedi.

\- Emmett m'a aussi convié au sien.

\- J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de strip-teaseuses, répliqua Bella sur un ton à moitié rieur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, même s'il y en a, je ne les regarderai pas. Il n'y a que toi qui comptes pour moi.

\- J'espère pour toi, dit Bella avant de l'embrasser.

Edward passa le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres de Bella pour approfondir leur baiser. Elle lui accorda l'accès à sa bouche sans hésiter. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et jouèrent un long moment ensemble. Ils se séparèrent lorsque le besoin d'air se fit ressentir.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tes parents soient au courant que nous passons nos nuits ensemble, même avec les précautions que nous avons prises, dit Bella lorsque sa respiration se fut calmée.

\- Moi non plus. Mais le principal, c'est que ça ne leur pose pas de problème. Dorénavant, on pourra passer toutes nos nuits ensemble sans avoir à se cacher.

\- Tu as raison, approuva l'adolescente.

\- Bonne nuit ma puce, je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit Bella avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Après avoir rompu le baiser, l'adolescente se réinstalla correctement contre son petit ami pour dormir.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser.**

 **A dimanche prochain pour le chapitre suivant :)**


	45. Chapter 44

**Décliner: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire ma fic et de me laisser des reviews avec leur avis.**

 **aussidagility : Merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir :) Eh oui, Edward et Bella avaient pensé être discret dans le fait de dormir ensemble, mais effectivement, on ne peut rien cacher à Esmée et Carlisle :) Le passage où Tom appel Esmée mamie, je ne l'avais pas prévu ainsi, mais en me relisant, je me suis dit que Bella ne pouvait pas resté sans réagir, que cela ne lui correspondait pas vraiment, même si sont caractère à changer depuis le premier chapitre de ma fic. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Bon dimanche. Bises.**

* * *

Chapitre 44

Le vendredi suivant, vers treize heures, alors que Bella et Rosalie étaient sur le départ, la mère de cette dernière arriva chez sa fille. Elle était de taille et de corpulence assez standard, comme le remarqua Bella. Elle avait les cheveux mi-longs châtain clair et des yeux verts.

\- Bonjour maman, la salua Rosalie.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va, merci. Kate n'est pas avec toi ?

La mère de Rosalie ne put répondre car la porte d'entrée fut de nouveau ouverte avec vivacité et une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années, blonde aux cheveux mi-longs et aux yeux vert clair entra dans la maison.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, dit la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Bonjour Kate, la salua Rosalie en allant à sa rencontre.

La jeune fille alla saluer Emmett et se figea soudainement en voyant Edward.

\- Salut beau gosse, je suis Kate, la cousine de Rosalie, se présenta-t-elle en s'approchant d'Edward de façon aguicheuse. Et toi, tu es ?

\- Mon petit ami, répondit froidement Bella en se plaçant aux côtés du jeune homme.

\- Tout doux petit chat, pas la peine de sortir les griffes, dit Kate. Tu es qui, toi ?

\- Bella, la sœur d'Emmett, répondit l'adolescente en essayant de se contenir.

\- Ah oui, j'ai vaguement entendu parler de toi. Tu vis ailleurs dans une famille d'accueil… Je te plains. Cela ne doit pas être facile d'être séparée de la seule famille qu'il te reste.

Bella se raidit. Elle dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour se contenir. Edward, ayant remarqué le changement d'attitude de sa petite amie, lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne en signe de soutien et de réconfort.

\- Kate, ça suffit maintenant ! s'exclama Emmett qui commençait à être aussi énervé que sa sœur par les paroles de la jeune fille.

\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité, répliqua Kate.

\- Et si nous y allions ? proposa Rosalie avant que les choses ne dégénèrent d'un air gêné. C'est l'heure de rejoindre Julia chez elle.

\- Je vous attends à la voiture, dit sa cousine avant de sortir de la maison. À plus tard beau gosse, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Edward.

\- Je suis désolée Bella. Kate n'est pas comme cela d'habitude, s'excusa Nora, la mère de Rosalie. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend…

\- Ce n'est rien, je ne lui en veux pas, répondit l'adolescente même si son regard trahissait qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot.

\- Bonjour, Esmée, Carlisle, comment allez-vous ? les salua Nora lorsque le couple entra dans le salon avec le sac qu'ils venaient de préparer. Si vous êtes prêts, nous allons pouvoir y aller, ajouta-t-elle.

Etant donné qu'il était prévu que les garçons fassent l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Emmett chez lui, les parents d'Edward ainsi que Tom allaient passer la journée et la nuit chez les parents de Rosalie.

\- Bella, tu es prête ? lui demanda Rosalie.

L'adolescente se tourna vers son petit ami pour lui dire au revoir.

\- Essaye de profiter de ta journée malgré la présence de Kate, lui dit Edward.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas la laisser tout gâcher.

\- J'en doute pas une seconde. Je t'aime ma puce.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Profite bien aussi, reprit sa petite amie avant de l'embrasser.

Après avoir rompu leur baiser, Bella suivit Rosalie jusqu'à sa voiture. Une fois dehors, elles retrouvèrent Kate.

\- Je vais vous suivre avec ma voiture, dit cette dernière en montant dans son cabriolet rouge.

.

Les filles arrivèrent chez Julia une petite demi-heure plus tard.

\- Bella, je suis contente de te revoir ! s'exclama Julia après avoir ouvert la porte.

\- Moi aussi Julia, répondit l'adolescente en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Bonjour Kate, dit plus froidement l'amie de Rosalie.

\- Bonjour Julia. J'en déduis que si tu habites encore ici, alors tu es toujours avec Gabriel ? ajouta Kate en entrant dans la maison.

\- Oui, nous sommes toujours mariés, confirma Julia.

\- Dommage pour moi, soupira la cousine de Rosalie en se vautrant sur le canapé.

\- Les filles, s'il vous plaît, pas aujourd'hui, les réprimanda Rosalie.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Aujourd'hui c'est ta journée donc rien ne doit la gâcher, s'excusa Julia. Va dans ma chambre et mets la tenue qui est sur le lit, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Pendant que Rosalie allait se changer, la maîtresse de maison proposa à boire à ses convives. La future mariée revint dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue de son costume. Elle portait une robe courte près du corps de couleur blanche avec une fermeture éclair carmin qui séparait la robe en son milieu. Le col de la robe était également de couleur rouge avec une croix blanche. Rosalie portait aussi une paire de chaussures albâtres à talon ainsi qu'une coiffe blanche aux contours carmin. Une croix tout aussi blanche était représentée dans un cercle rouge en son centre.

\- Oh, le déguisement de l'infirmière sexy, que c'est original, ricana Kate. Qui a eu cette brillante idée ?

\- Bella et moi l'avons choisi toutes les deux, répondit Julia.

Durant la semaine qui s'était écoulée, Bella et Julia avaient échangé quelques SMS afin de régler les derniers détails de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Rosalie. Bien que l'événement était déjà presque prêt, Julia avait tenu à faire participer Bella.

\- J'adore la tenue, vous avez bien choisi les filles, dit Rosalie.

\- Vu que cela te convient, nous allons pouvoir commencer, annonça Julia en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie avec un sac en papier.

\- C'est pour quoi faire, ce sac ? demanda la future mariée.

\- Tu vas piocher un papier et nous le donner. Dessus sera écrit ton premier défi. Lorsque tu l'auras fini, tu piocheras de nouveau un papier et ainsi de suite, expliqua Bella.

\- Je suis partante, dit Rosalie en riant avant de piocher son papier qu'elle tendit à sa belle-sœur.

L'adolescente montra à Julia et Kate ce que Rosalie avait tiré au sort.

\- Eh bien, j'espère que tu es prête pour ton premier défi, on va y aller, signala Julia en attrapant ses clés de voiture.

Les filles sortirent de la maison et montèrent dans la voiture de Julia avant de prendre la route pour le centre-ville.

\- Rosalie, ta mission, si tu l'acceptes, est de te faire prendre en photo avec un maximum de personne en vingt minutes, annonça Bella.

\- J'accepte ma mission. Le chrono est prêt ? demanda Rosalie.

Lorsque l'adolescente lui donna le top départ, la future mariée entama le défi. Un bon nombre de passants trouva cela drôle et accepta de se faire prendre en photo avec Rosalie.

.

Lorsque le temps qui lui était imparti fut écoulé, Rosalie alla rejoindre Bella, Julia et Kate qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin, veillant à ce que la mission se passe bien.

\- Je crois que nous pouvons dire que tu as réussi haut la main ton premier défi, dit Bella en lui tendant de nouveau le sac.

Comme tout à l'heure, Rosalie piocha un des papiers et le tendit à une des filles. Après avoir regardé ce qu'il y avait de marqué, elles retournèrent à la voiture de Julia et prirent la direction d'un centre commercial. Une fois arrivées, les filles conduisirent Rosalie jusqu'au magasin de musique.

\- Ton deuxième défi consiste à chanter et danser les différentes chansons qui passeront dans le casque pendant vingt minutes, expliqua Julia.

\- Tu parles d'un défi, soupira Kate.

\- Cela me va, répondit Rosalie sans tenir compte de la réflexion de sa cousine.

.

L'après-midi des filles fut rythmé par les défis de Rosalie. Après celui dans le magasin de musique, la future mariée dut aller dans le supermarché qui se trouvait non loin de là et porter une pancarte où il était écrit « Je cherche un gros nounours ». Elle devait ainsi obtenir un maximum de câlins tout en sautillant et en chantant « Toi, mon petit bisounours, je te fais des bisous ». Elle avait encore une fois une vingtaine de minutes pour le faire. Ensuite, les filles allèrent à la plage et Rosalie dut participer à une partie de beach-volley, habillée d'une tenue de plongée, d'un masque, d'un tuba et de palmes. Après ce défi, les filles se rendirent de nouveau au centre-ville. Une fois arrivées devant un magasin de vente de vêtements pour homme, elles expliquèrent à Rosalie qu'elle allait devoir faire différentes poses dans la vitrine, habillée en lapin sexy. À la suite de ce défi, Rosalie remit sa tenue d'infirmière avant de commencer le défi suivant, qui consistait à partir à la recherche de dix personnes de tout âge pour les convaincre de faire une chorégraphie avec elle.

Tout du long, Bella, Julia et Kate se chargèrent d'immortaliser chaque défi en prenant des photos et en filmant.

.

Vers dix-huit heures trente, Rosalie renfila sa première tenue et les filles allèrent boire un verre dans un des bars du centre-ville.

\- Je suis lessivée, dit Rosalie alors qu'elles s'asseyaient à une table en terrasse.

\- La journée n'est pas encore terminée, il te reste encore des surprises, dit Julia alors que le serveur leur apportait leurs boissons.

\- Merci, le remercia Kate avec un sourire aguicheur.

\- Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher, lança Julia à Kate lorsque le serveur fut parti.

\- De quoi ? demanda la cousine de Rosalie.

\- De draguer tous les mecs que tu croises.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, se défendit Kate.

\- Ah oui ? Tu es vraiment sûre de cela ?

\- Les filles, ne commencez pas, les réprimanda Rosalie.

Kate et Julia échangèrent un regard noir avant de se concentrer sur leurs boissons.

\- Maintenant que nos verres sont vides, Rosalie, tu vas devoir aller voir le barman et le convaincre de nous offrir nos consommations, dit sa cousine.

\- Kate, cela ne fait pas partie des défis, répliqua Julia.

\- Oui et alors ? Tout l'après-midi nous avons fait vos petits défis plus ou moins intéressants, alors nous pouvons bien faire celui-là, reprit Kate en souriant d'une façon peu amicale.

\- D'accord, je vais le faire, accepta Rosalie avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

La future mariée rentra dans le bar et alla au comptoir. Après quelques minutes de négociation, elle retourna à leur table.

\- L'affaire est dans le sac, déclara Rosalie avec un grand sourire.

\- Eh bien, nous allons pouvoir aller à notre prochain rendez-vous, dit Bella en se levant.

Les filles retournèrent une nouvelle fois à la voiture de Julia et prirent la route.

.

Julia se gara devant une salle de sport une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous venons faire ici ? demanda Rosalie en sortant de la voiture.

\- Viens et tu verras, répondit Julia.

Lorsqu'elles furent à l'intérieur de la salle de sport, Julia alla voir la réceptionniste et lui donna son nom. La femme de l'accueil lui indiqua où elles devaient se rendre.

Les filles allèrent se changer dans le vestiaire avant de se rendre dans la salle que Julia avait réservée. Les murs étaient presque entièrement recouverts de miroir et quelques barres en chrome étaient fixées entre le plafond et le sol, au milieu de la pièce.

\- Vous comptez m'expliquer ce que nous allons faire ? demanda Rosalie en entrant dans la salle, observant le décor tout autour d'elle.

\- Tu vas bientôt le savoir, répondit malicieusement Bella.

Peu de temps après, une autre femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans entra. Elle était grande et musclée et avait les cheveux attachés en une queue-de-cheval. Elle portait une brassière de sport et un mini short.

\- Bonsoir, je suis Amber et je vais vous donner un cours de pole dance.

Les filles se présentèrent chacune leur tour. Amber commença par leur expliquer les principes du pole dance et leur fit une démonstration avant de leur enseigner les bases.

Après deux heures de pratiques, les filles remercièrent Amber avant de retourner au vestiaire afin de se changer et de rentrer.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent chez Julia, il était vingt-deux heures. Elles allèrent chacune leur tour prendre une bonne douche.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas tellement Kate, fit remarquer Bella à Julia pendant qu'elles préparaient toutes les deux l'apéritif.

\- Il y a quelques années Kate a essayé de draguer Gabriel, mon petit ami de l'époque qui est maintenant mon mari. Elle a essayé de coucher avec lui à plusieurs reprises.

\- Oh, je vois. Tu as effectivement de quoi lui en vouloir...

\- Mais toi aussi, tu as l'air d'avoir une dent contre elle. J'ai bien vu comment tu la rembarrais cet après-midi, fit remarquer l'amie de Rosalie.

\- C'est vrai, avoua l'adolescente. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée chez Rosalie en début d'après-midi, elle a dragué mon petit ami et a dit certaines choses qui ne m'ont pas plu.

\- C'est tout Kate tout craché. Elle sait mettre le doigt là où ça fait mal.

Les filles interrompirent leur conversation à l'approche de Rosalie et de Kate.

Lorsque tout fut prêt, Bella et Julia apportèrent ce qu'elles avaient préparé pour l'apéritif dans le salon et mirent de la musique.

\- À Rosalie, dit Julia en levant haut son verre de mojito.

\- À Rosalie, répétèrent Bella et Kate en levant leurs verres à leur tour.

Les filles prirent tranquillement l'apéritif et mangèrent les quiches que Julia avait faites réchauffer, tout en faisant un jeu de questions.

.

Vers vingt-trois heures, alors que les filles étaient en train de rigoler à une question que Kate venait de poser, elles entendirent la sonnette d'entrée retentir. Julia se leva et alla ouvrir. Devant elle se tenaient deux policiers.

\- Bonsoir messieurs les agents, les salua la maîtresse de maison.

\- Bonsoir mademoiselle, vos voisins nous ont appelés à cause du bruit que vous faites, dit un des deux policiers.

\- Vraiment ? fit Julia surprise. Vous pouvez entrer pour voir que nous ne faisons pas tant de bruit que cela, ajouta-t-elle en se décalant pour les laisser passer.

Elle les conduisit jusque dans le salon où se trouvaient les autres filles. Ces dernières furent surprises de voir les policiers.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Rosalie en se levant.

\- Les voisins trouvent que nous faisons trop de bruit, répondit Julia.

Les deux policiers se mirent devant les filles.

\- Alors mes demoiselles, vous n'êtes pas sages ? fit l'un des policiers avec un air narquois.

Avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Julia changea discrètement la musique et les deux policiers se mirent à bouger en rythme.

\- J'y crois pas, tu as fait venir des chippendales ! s'exclama Rosalie.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! C'est ta dernière occasion de voir un homme presque nu qui n'est pas ton mari, répondit Julia en tapant des mains.

\- Tu n'es pas censé être mariée ? fit remarquer Bella.

\- Si, mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis au régime que je ne peux pas regarder le menu, répliqua Julia avec un clin d'œil.

Les filles eurent droit à un show d'une heure. A la fin de ce dernier, Kate proposa aux garçons de rester boire un verre, chose qu'ils acceptèrent volontiers. Plus le temps passait et plus le courant semblait s'installer entre la cousine de Rosalie et l'un des garçons.

\- Jared, il faut que nous y allions. Sam a besoin de nous pour sa fête, déclara l'un des chippendales après quelques minutes.

\- D'accord, fit Jared en se levant à contre-cœur. Les filles, cela vous dit de nous accompagner à cette fête ?

\- Avec plaisir ! accepta Kate saisissant l'occasion de passer plus de temps avec son bellâtre.

Quant aux trois autres filles, elles refusèrent poliment l'invitation.

\- Elle n'est pas croyable, soupira Rosalie, en voyant sa cousine partir.

\- Que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ? répondit Julia. Ça vous dit qu'on finisse notre soirée au ''Loundaille'' ?

\- C'est quoi le ''Loundaille'' ? voulut savoir Bella.

\- C'est un bar d'ambiance super sympa qui se trouve vers la plage, expliqua Julia.

\- Je suis partante, dit l'adolescente.

\- Ça me va aussi, accepta Rosalie.

Sur ce, les filles prirent la route pour aller au ''Loundaille''. Elles arrivèrent au bar une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Avant de s'installer en terrasse, elles commandèrent toutes les trois un cocktail du soleil, mais Julia le prit sans alcool vu que c'était elle qui conduisait. Ce soir un groupe de pop rock assurait la musique.

.

\- Rosalie, comment est-ce que mon frère t'a demandé en mariage ? voulut savoir Bella alors que les filles en étaient à leur troisième cocktail.

\- Un soir de l'été dernier, ton frère m'a emmenée dîner dans un restaurant de fruits de mer. Alors que notre dîner se déroulait très bien, ton frère s'est mis à suer beaucoup et il avait du mal à respirer. Son visage était tout rouge. Il était tellement mal que nous avons dû appeler les pompiers et le conduire à l'hôpital. Après un rapide examen, le médecin a diagnostiqué qu'il faisait une réaction allergique aux fruits de mer. Il lui a rapidement fait une injection d'adrénaline. Lorsque ton frère allait mieux, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sa veste. Il a tellement fait la comédie pour l'avoir que j'ai fini par lui donner. Il a fouillé dans ses poches et il s'est excusé en disant qu'il n'avait pas prévu de faire cela de cette manière. Alors que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, Emmett a sorti un écrin de sa poche et l'a ouvert. Dedans, il y avait une bague magnifique. Il a bafouillé quelques paroles avant de finir par me demander si je voulais l'épouser.

\- Sérieux ? On ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'était une demande super romantique ! s'esclaffa Bella.

\- Non, c'est sûr. Mais peu m'importe. Le plus important c'est qu'il ait fait sa demande, répondit sa belle-sœur.

\- C'est sûr que ça faisait un moment que tu attendais ça ! s'exclama Julia. J'ai même cru que tu allais devoir lui demander toi-même !

Les filles restèrent encore un peu au bar avant de rentrer chez Julia. Il n'était pas loin de deux heures et demie du matin quand elles se mirent au lit.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que cela vous a plu.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **A dimanche prochain pour le chapitre suivant :)**


	46. Chapter 45

**Décliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci de prendre le temps de me lire ainsi que de prendre le temps de me laisser une review.**

 **aussidagility: Merci pour ta review, cela me fait toujours autan plaisir. Il fallait bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui soit un peu "peste-chiant" et là ça tombe sur la cousine de Rosalie :) A bientôt. Bon dimanche bises.**

 **Niru: Merci pour tes reviews, cela me fait plaisir que tu prennes le temps d'en laisser et de voir que tu apprécie ma fic. J'espère que le chapitre qui suit, sera à la hauteur de ceux que tu as déjà lu. A bientôt bon dimanche.**

 **Guest: Merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir. Je suis impressionner que tu ai lu tous mes chapitres d'un seul coup et je suis contente que tu apprécie ma fic. J'espère que cela sera le cas pour les autres chapitres. A bientôt, bon dimanche.**

* * *

Chapitre 45

Peu de temps après le départ des filles, les amis d'Emmett arrivèrent chez lui.

\- Les gars, voici Edward le petit ami de ma sœur. Edward, voici Jacob, un ami, et Gabriel qui est mon témoin ainsi que le mari de Julia, les présenta Emmett.

\- Salut, se saluèrent les garçons en se donnant une poignée de main.

\- Nous avons un programme assez chargé aujourd'hui, alors tu vas dans ta chambre enfiler ce qu'il y a dans ce sac, lui ordonna Gabriel en lui tendant le sac qu'il avait avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? voulut savoir Emmett.

\- Tu verras une fois dans ta chambre, répondit son témoin avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Ok. Les bières sont dans le frigo, dit Emmett en prenant prudemment le sac avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour se changer.

Lorsqu'Emmett fut parti, Gabriel alla chercher une bière pour chacun des garçons dans le frigo.

\- Comment est-ce que vous avez connu Emmett ? demanda Edward aux deux garçons.

\- Julia, ma femme, est la meilleure amie de Rosalie. À force de se fréquenter, on a vu qu'on avait bon nombre de points communs et une vraie amitié est née entre nous, expliqua Gabriel.

\- Quant à moi, je travaille dans son garage et notre passion commune des voitures nous a rapprochés, répondit Jacob.

\- Alors Edward, tu sors avec la sœur d'Emmett. Tout se passe bien ? Parce que si elle a le même caractère que son frère, je te plains, le taquina gentiment Gabriel.

\- Je ne connais pas Emmett depuis longtemps, mais tout ce que je peux dire c'est que Bella a un sacré caractère et elle ne se laisse pas faire.

Les garçons continuèrent à faire connaissance tout en sirotant leur bière. Gabriel et Jacob expliquèrent aussi à Edward le programme de l'après-midi. Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par le futur marié qui revient dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'ils le virent, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

Emmett portait une robe bretelle à carreaux blancs et rouges, une paire de collants blancs, une paire de chaussures vernies rouges ainsi qu'une perruque avec des couettes blondes.

\- Vous pensez sérieusement que je vais sortir dans cette tenue ?! s'exclama Emmett.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, répondit Jacob entre deux éclats de rire. Allons-y, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Emmett hésita quelques instants avant de suivre tout le monde jusqu'à la voiture de Gabriel. Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés dans la Ford noire, ils prirent la direction d'un supermarché.

.

\- Emmett, ton premier défi consiste à entrer dans le magasin et à te faire prendre en photo avec un maximum d'hommes, expliqua Gabriel.

\- Cela me va, accepta le futur marié.

\- À partir de maintenant, tu as vingt minutes, dit Gabriel, donnant ainsi le top départ.

Emmett entra dans le magasin avec ses trois acolytes. Bien qu'avec un peu de mal, il réussit son défi.

\- Chapeau, mec, le félicita Jacob. Maintenant, il va falloir que tu te changes, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un nouveau sac.

Emmett prit le sac et alla se changer dans les toilettes. Alors qu'il retournait vers ses amis, il se fit aborder par un petit garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir six ou sept ans.

\- Monsieur, vous êtes bien Mario ? Est-ce que je peux prendre une photo avec vous ? demanda le petit garçon.

Emmett fut surpris par cette demande. Bien qu'il porte effectivement le déguisement du célèbre personnage de jeu vidéo, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un le prenne réellement pour lui.

\- Chéri, laisse le monsieur tranquille, lui dit sa mère.

\- Maman, tu ne te rends pas compte ! C'est le personnage de mon jeu ! s'exclama le garçon, tout excité.

Alors que la mère allait répliquer, Emmett décida d'intervenir.

\- Ça me ferait plaisir de prendre une photo avec toi.

Le petit garçon, tout excité, alla se placer à côté d'Emmett tandis que sa mère sortait son téléphone portable pour les prendre en photo.

\- Je vous remercie, c'était gentil de votre part. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire cela, dit la mère pendant que son fils regardait les photos qu'elle venait de prendre.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit Emmett.

Le garçon lui fit un câlin avant de continuer son chemin avec sa mère. Emmett alla rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin.

\- T'en a mis du temps ! remarqua Jacob à son approche.

\- Désolé, un petit m'a vraiment pris pour Mario et a demandé à sa mère de le prendre en photo avec moi.

\- Maintenant que tu es là, nous allons te bander les yeux, le prévint Gabriel.

\- Pour quoi faire ? fit suspicieusement Emmett.

\- Nous voulons que tu ne découvres le lieu de ta prochaine activité qu'au dernier moment.

\- Je suppose que c'est l'un de vous qui va devoir me guider.

\- Bien entendu, confirma son témoin.

\- Hors de question ! Je suis sûr que vous allez en profiter pour me faire des crasses !

\- Je vois que la confiance règne, fit Gabriel, faussement blessé.

\- Je vous connais et que je sais de quoi vous êtes capable.

\- Dans ce cas, ce sera Edward qui te guidera, lui proposa Jacob.

\- Ça me va déjà mieux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas de crasse, le rassura son beau-frère alors que Gabriel lui bandait les yeux.

Comme l'avait promis Edward, il conduisit Emmett jusqu'à la voiture sans embûche.

.

Ils arrivèrent tous les quatre à leur prochaine destination une petite demi-heure plus tard. Edward aida Emmett à descendre de voiture.

\- Prêt à découvrir ce qui t'attend ? lui demanda Jacob en se plaçant derrière Emmett.

\- Oui, répondit ce dernier, excité et un peu appréhensif face à ce qu'il l'attendait.

Jacob lui enleva le bandeau. Il fallut quelques instants aux yeux d'Emmett pour se réhabituer au soleil.

\- Vous m'avez emmené à une expo de vieilles voitures ! s'exclama le futur marié en voyant où il se trouvait.

\- Oui, nous nous sommes dit que ça te ferait plaisir, dit Gabriel.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Allez, dépêchons-nous ! s'exclama Emmett en prenant la direction de l'entrée de l'exposition.

Les trois autres garçons se retinrent de rire en voyant l'air enfantin d'Emmett et lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils firent le tour de l'expo en un peu plus d'une heure, appréciant la vue des voitures et apprenant de nombreuses choses à leur sujet, malgré la taille modeste de l'endroit.

.

Après l'exposition, ils allèrent en ville et Gabriel tendit de nouveau un sac à Emmett.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans cette fois ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Ton déguisement pour ton prochain défi, répondit Jacob. Tu as cinq minutes pour te changer.

Emmett alla dans les toilettes publiques et se changea.

\- Sérieusement ?! râla le futur marié. Vous m'avez déjà fait déguiser en femme et maintenant c'est en lapin ! Vous avez vraiment un grain !

\- Tu es vraiment mignon dans ton déguisement, dit Gabriel entre deux rires. Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, ton défi consiste à vendre un maximum de carottes en vingt minutes, ajouta-t-il en retrouvant son sérieux.

\- Mais pour rendre les choses un peu plus amusantes, tu vas devoir te balader en chantant : ''ce matin, un lapin a tué un chasseur'' et pour convaincre les gens de t'acheter des carottes, tu vas devoir dire ce slogan : ''pour une belle vue et de jolies fesses, mangez des carottes'', expliqua Edward en lui tendant un panier de carottes.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, vous avez vraiment un grain, déclara Emmett en s'emparant du panier avant de partir faire son défi.

Au bout des vingt minutes qui lui étaient accordées, Emmett avait vendu presque toutes les carottes qui se trouvaient dans le panier. Jacob lui demanda de remettre son déguisement de Mario avant de retourner tranquillement à la voiture afin de se rendre au prochain rendez-vous.

.

Ils arrivèrent à destination un quart d'heure plus tard.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous faisons au circuit ? questionna Emmett.

\- Nous avons eu du mal à te trouver une place, mais nous avons réussi à t'inscrire à un baptême en F1, expliqua Gabriel.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?! bafouilla Emmett, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Oui, on est sérieux, confirma son témoin.

\- Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs ! s'exclama Emmett en les prenant dans ses bras.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'approcha d'eux et se racla la gorge afin d'avoir leur attention. Il se présenta comme étant l'organisateur des baptêmes de F1. Après leur avoir expliqué quelques petits détails, l'organisateur les conduisit au paddock où ils firent la connaissant du pilote. Ce dernier expliqua à son tour certaines règles à Emmett avant de l'emmener faire un tour sur le circuit.

\- C'était vraiment sensationnel ! s'extasia Emmett en revenant vers les garçons après avoir fait plusieurs tours de circuit.

Ils remercièrent l'organisateur ainsi que le pilote avant de retourner à la voiture.

\- Quelle est la prochaine étape ? les interrogea Emmett.

\- Tu vas le savoir dans une vingtaine de minutes, répondit son témoin sans lui donner plus de détails.

.

Comme Gabriel l'avait prédit, ils arrivèrent à leur destination une vingtaine de minutes après être partis du circuit.

\- On va faire du karting ? demanda Emmett en voyant où ils venaient de se garer.

\- Oui, mais pas seulement. Tu vas avoir quelque chose à faire. Le but est que tu te comportes un peu comme Mario. Tu vas lancer des peaux de bananes en disant : ''It's me Mario'', lui expliqua Jacob.

\- Ça pourrait être assez marrant, dit Emmett. Vous allez aussi faire du kart ?

\- Oui, nous allons même essayer de te faire perdre, le provoqua gentiment Gabriel.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, répliqua Emmett avant de s'installer dans son kart.

Les garçons passèrent plus d'une heure à jouer sur le circuit. Outre les bruits des moteurs et les crissements des pneus, on pouvait aussi entendre leurs rires et leurs chamailleries. Ils passaient un très bon moment tous les quatre.

Après avoir rendu leurs casques au gérant du karting, les garçons rentèrent chez Emmett.

.

\- Merci les gars, j'ai vraiment passé un super après-midi, les remercia Emmett une fois chez lui.

\- Nous aussi, on s'est bien amusés à te voir faire tes défis. N'est-ce pas ? dit Gabriel.

\- Oh, ça oui, répondirent en chœur Edward et Jacob. En plus tu en auras des souvenirs grâce aux photos et vidéos que nous avons faites, ajouta Jacob.

\- Ça vous tente des pizzas pour le dîner ? proposa Emmett.

\- Oui, approuvèrent les trois autres.

Ils se mirent d'accord sur les pizzas à commander. En attendant qu'elles soient livrées, Emmett alla prendre une douche et se changer. Lorsqu'il retourna vers les autres, il les trouva en train de jouer à la console tout en buvant une bière.

\- À quoi vous jouez ? demanda Emmett après avoir pris une bière dans le frigo.

\- Mario Kart, répondit Edward.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu votre dose de Mario pour aujourd'hui ? demanda ironiquement Emmett.

\- C'est le seul jeu à peu près potable que tu aies, répliqua Gabriel.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de jouer tranquillement, le livreur apporta les pizzas. Ils les mangèrent tout en regardant un des DVD de la saga _''Fast and Furious''_ et _''Need for Speed''_

\- Ça vous dit qu'on aille en boite ? proposa Jacob à la fin du deuxième DVD.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondirent les autres.

Les garçons allèrent se préparer à sortir et partirent en boite.

Il était un peu plus de trois heures du matin lorsqu'ils retournèrent chez Emmett. Les garçons ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher, fatigués de leur journée.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur l'enterrement de vie de Garçon D'Emmett.**

 **On approche doucement de la fin de cette histoire.**

 **A dimanche prochain pour la suite.**


	47. Chapter 46

**Decliner : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos review et vos mise en favorie, cela me fait plaisir.**

 **aussidagility: Merci pour ta review, cela me fait toujours plaisir. Je me suis dit que deux pestes serait un peu trop :)**

* * *

Chapitre 46

Le lendemain, les filles se réveillèrent avec peine vers neuf heures et allèrent prendre un bon petit déjeuner.

\- Il faut que nous nous dépêchions, nous avons un programme très chargé ce matin, dit Julia alors qu'elles mangeaient tranquillement.

\- Il faut que nous soyons prêtes à partir à dix heures au maximum, confirma Bella.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore prévu ?

\- C'est une surprise, répondit mystérieusement Julia.

\- Dans ce cas, il ne va pas falloir que nous traînions, remarqua Rosalie tout en se demandant ce qu'elles avaient bien pu planifier.

Après avoir fini de manger, elles allèrent chacune leur tour prendre une douche. Comme Bella l'avait demandé, elles étaient prêtes à partir à dix heures pile. Une fois installées dans la voiture de Julia, elles prirent la route.

.

\- Que faisons-nous au spa ? les interrogea Rosalie une fois que Julia eut garé la voiture.

\- Je me suis dit que cela pourrait être sympa de se faire chouchouter pour ton mariage après la soirée d'hier soir, répondit Julia en descendant de voiture.

\- C'est une super idée ! s'exclama Rosalie en suivant avec enthousiasme sa meilleure amie.

Une fois dans le spa, Julia alla donner leurs noms à l'accueil et les trois filles furent conduites dans une salle. Peu de temps après qu'elles furent installées, trois femmes d'une trentaine d'années entrèrent à leur tour. Pendant une heure, Rosalie, Bella et Julia eurent droit à un soin complet.

Après le spa, Julia conduisit tout le petit monde chez les parents de Rosalie.

\- Bonjour les filles, les salua la mère de la future mariée après leur avoir ouvert la porte d'entrée.

\- Bonjour, la saluèrent à leur tour les filles.

\- Papa est là ? demanda Rosalie en entrant.

\- Je suis là, princesse !

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années arriva dans le vestibule. Il était assez grand et fin. Il avait les cheveux noirs coupés courts et les yeux bleus.

\- Ta cousine n'est pas avec vous ? s'inquiéta David, le père de Rosalie.

\- Non. Elle est partie hier, avant que la soirée ne finisse, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je vois… J'espère qu'elle sera à l'heure pour le mariage, soupira Nora.

La maîtresse de maison conduisit les filles jusqu'au salon où se trouvaient Carlisle et Esmée.

\- Où est Tom ? demanda Rosalie après avoir salué le couple Cullen.

\- Il est en train de jouer dans sa chambre, répondit David.

Rosalie monta à l'étage pour aller voir son fils. Pendant ce temps là, Nora proposa des rafraîchissements. Tom et Rosalie les rejoignirent rapidement. Le petit garçon sauta dans les bras de sa tante dès qu'il la vit.

.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de boire de la limonade tout en discutant tranquillement, la sonnette d'entrée retentit.

\- Les filles, je pense que c'est pour vous, dit David après avoir ouvert la porte.

Le père de famille revint dans le salon accompagné de trois nouvelles personnes.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Rosalie.

\- Les coiffeuses que j'ai engagées pour vous coiffer toutes les trois, répondit Nora.

\- Maman, tu n'aurais pas dû...

\- Bien sûre que si. Je sais que tu avais prévu de te préparer toute seule, mais j'ai eu envie de t'offrir l'aide d'un professionnel. Non pas que je ne te crois pas capable de te débrouiller seule, s'empressa d'ajouter sa mère. Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

\- Pas du tout, c'est gentil à toi d'avoir fait appel à des professionnels, la rassura Rosalie, en prenant brièvement sa mère dans ses bras.

Nora conduisit les coiffeuses ainsi que les filles dans une des chambres de l'étage.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler, dit Nora.

\- D'accord, madame Hale, dit une des coiffeuses avant que la mère de famille ne quitte la chambre. Est-ce que vous pouvez aller vous mouiller les cheveux ? ajouta-t-elle à l'intention des filles.

Rosalie, Bella et Julia obéirent, allant dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elles furent de retour dans la chambre, elles virent que les coiffeuses avaient installé tout ce dont elles avaient besoin. Les filles s'installèrent et se laissèrent coiffer.

.

Une heure plus tard, les coiffeuses avaient fini leur travail. Les filles les raccompagnèrent à la porte d'entrée après les avoir remerciées et saluées.

\- Vous êtes superbes, les filles, les coiffeuses ont vraiment fait du bon travail ! les complimenta Nora quand elles retournèrent dans le salon.

Bella et Julia avait la même coiffure : deux tresses un peu espacées l'une de l'autre partaient du haut de leur tête et descendaient sur le côté droit avant de finir dans un chignon lâche. Quant à Rosalie, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un magnifique chignon complexe d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient stratégiquement. Des épingles perlées blanches et dorées étaient placées à différents endroits de sa coiffure.

\- Je m'apprêtais à aller vous chercher. Le déjeuner est prêt, les prévint Nora.

La mère de Rosalie conduisit sa fille et ses demoiselles d'honneur dans la salle à manger. Lorsqu'elles furent installées, tout le monde commença à déjeuner. La plupart des conversations tournaient autour du mariage qui avait lieu dans quelques heures seulement, l'excitation envahissait les lieux. Plus le temps passait et plus Rosalie sentait un sentiment de stress l'envahir, mais elle essaya tant bien que mal de le cacher.

.

Alors qu'Esmée aidait Nora à débarrasser la table, Rosalie alla coucher son fils pour sa sieste et lui lut une histoire. Carlisle, quant à lui, suivit David jusqu'au salon où ils regardèrent les informations.

Peu de temps après que Rosalie ait descendu les escaliers, la sonnette d'entrée retentit de nouveau. En allant ouvrir, la future mariée vit une femme d'une quarantaine d'années accompagnée d'une jeune femme qui devait avoir un peu plus de vingt ans.

\- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? s'enquit Rosalie.

\- Bonjour, je suis Lucie, la maquilleuse que madame Hale a engagée, et voici Maria, mon assistante, se présenta la femme la plus âgée.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je suis Rosalie.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes la future mariée ? Nous devons aussi maquiller les demoiselles d'honneur.

\- C'est exact, c'est bien moi, confirma Rosalie. Je vais chercher mes demoiselles d'honneur, et si vous le voulez bien, nous pourrions monter dans une des chambres de l'étage afin de vous installer.

Rosalie alla chercher Bella et Julia et elles retournèrent toutes les trois dans la chambre où elles avaient été coiffées, suivies des deux maquilleuses.

Après avoir installé tout ce dont elles avaient besoin, Lucie s'occupa de Rosalie pendant que Maria s'occupait de Bella et Julia.

Une heure plus tard, Lucie et Maria avaient terminé de les maquiller. Elles leur avaient également fait une manucure.

Rosalie portait du fard à paupières dégradé rose pailleté, de l'eye-liner, du mascara ainsi qu'un rouge à lèvres rose pâle et une petite touche de gloss pour apporter une légère brillance. Pour ses ongles, Lucie lui avait mis du vernis transparent et avait dessiné des arabesques blanches.

Bella avait du fard à paupières dégradé marron, de l'eye-liner, du mascara et un rouge à lèvres hibiscus. Etant donné que Bella n'aimait pas trop le vernis, Maria lui avait simplement fait une french manucure.

Julia avait du fard à paupières dégradé taupe, de l'eye-liner, du mascara et un rouge à lèvres rose lumière. Ses ongles avaient aussi fait l'objet d'une french manucure avant d'être recouvert de nail art doré.

Peu de temps après le départ des maquilleuses, Nora et Esmée entrèrent dans la chambre. Les deux femmes portaient déjà leur tenue de mariage. Nora était habillée d'une robe longue à bustier de couleur rouge. Quant à Esmée, elle portait une robe vert-turquoise sans manche avec un petit décolleté.

\- Nous nous sommes dit que vous auriez sûrement besoin d'aide pour mettre vos robes sans abîmer vos coiffures, expliqua Nora.

\- Bonne idée, confirma Rosalie.

Nora alla vers l'armoire pour en sortir trois grandes housses blanches, dont une était beaucoup plus imposante que les autres. Elle posa les housses sur le lit et ouvrit les deux premières, contenant les robes des demoiselles d'honneur.

\- Je ne savais pas que nous avions la même robe, dit Bella en voyant qu'elles étaient identiques.

\- Lorsque tu as choisi ta robe, j'ai pensé que cela serait plus harmonieux que mes demoiselles d'honneurs soient habillées de la même façon. Lorsque j'ai soumis l'idée à Julia, elle a tout de suite adoré le concept, expliqua Rosalie. Est-ce que cela te dérange ? ajouta-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

\- Oh, pas du tout, je suis juste étonnée, lui assura Bella en prenant sa robe.

Esmée accompagna les demoiselles d'honneur dans la chambre d'à côté pour les aider à enfiler leur robe.

\- La robe rendait déjà bien sur la photo, mais elle est encore plus jolie sur toi, fit Esmée à l'intention de Bella. Elle te va très bien à toi aussi, Julia, ajouta-t-elle.

Le vêtement que portaient les filles était une robe couleur abricot pastel plutôt courte asymétrique et légèrement évasée en laissant apparaitre une épaule dénudée. Pour parfaire la tenue, un large ruban de couleur noire cintrait leur taille.

\- Allons voir si Rosalie est prête, proposa Julia avant de sortir de la chambre.

Bella et Esmée lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Alors qu'elles arrivaient devant la chambre, la porte s'ouvrit et la future mariée en sortit.

\- Tu es magnifique ! s'exclama Bella en voyant sa belle-sœur.

Rosalie portait une robe longue blanche, assez simple, au bustier plissé parsemé de strass et de perles.

\- Merci, vous aussi vous êtes magnifiques, les filles, dit la future mariée.

\- Les filles, c'est l'heure d'y aller, les appela David du bas des escaliers.

\- Avant que nous ne descendions, voici vos bouquets, dit Nora en leur tendant trois bouquets.

Bella et Julia avaient un bouquet de roses blanches et fuchsias parsemé de perles dorées. Des petites branches de verdures rehaussaient le tout. Le bouquet de Rosalie était une grande composition de roses blanches et rouges parsemées de bouvardia blanc et perles dorées également.

\- Il est magnifique, s'extasia Bella en prenant son bouquet. Est-ce que je pourrais le garder après le mariage ? ajouta-t-elle timidement.

\- Bien sûr, ce bouquet est à toi, répondit gentiment Nora. Allez, nous ferions mieux de descendre avant que David vienne nous chercher.

\- Tu ne viens pas ? fit Bella en voyant que Rosalie ne les suivait pas.

\- Oh si, partez devant, répondit cette dernière en lui offrant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Bella et Julia n'étant pas dupes, restèrent avec Rosalie pendant qu'Esmée et Nora descendirent.

\- Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus que toutes les trois, tu peux nous faire part de ce qui te tracasse, lui dit Julia.

\- Aujourd'hui est un jour important pour Emmett et moi et je veux que tout se passe bien, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'angoisser, c'est plus fort que moi…

\- Je te comprends, je suis aussi passée par-là lorsque j'ai épousé Gabriel, mais je peux te promettre que tout va bien se passer, profite juste du moment, la rassura Julia.

\- Mon frère t'aime plus que tout, tu es une personne formidable et je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme belle-sœur, ajouta Bella.

\- Merci les filles, fit Rosalie avant de prendre dans ses bras ses deux demoiselles d'honneur.

Après leur étreinte, elles allèrent rejoindre tout le monde dans le salon. Lorsque Carlisle et David virent les filles, les deux hommes furent subjugués par leur beauté.

\- Maman, tu es trop belle ! s'exclama Tom en se précipitant vers sa mère.

\- Merci mon chéri. Toi aussi tu es très beau, dit Rosalie.

Tom portait un petit costume trois pièces avec une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon noir.

\- Si nous ne voulons pas être en retard, nous ferions mieux d'y aller, prévint David.

Avant de partir, ils firent quelques photos.

.

.

Du côté d'Emmett, il n'était pas loin de onze heures lorsque tout le monde se réveilla. Les garçons allèrent dans la cuisine afin de prendre un bon petit-déjeuner.

\- Pas trop la gueule de bois ? demanda Jacob alors qu'il se servait un bol de café.

\- Un peu fatigué, mais autrement ça peut aller, répondit Emmett.

\- Cela vous dit qu'on aille faire un footing pour se mettre en forme ? proposa Gabriel.

Après s'être concertés, Emmett, Edward et Jacob répondirent à l'affirmative. Ils prirent donc leur petit-déjeuner avant d'aller s'habiller pour leur footing.

Les garçons coururent tranquillement jusqu'au parc qui se trouvait non loin de chez Emmett. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient partis une bonne heure. Chacun leur tour, ils allèrent prendre une bonne douche, retirant la crasse de leur soirée de la veille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le déjeuner ? demanda Jacob.

\- Une salade hawaïenne, répondit Emmett après avoir regardé dans le frigo.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Que veux-tu quoi d'autre ?

\- Tu n'as pas de la viande ? renchérit Jacob.

\- Je n'ai que du jambon et du thon à te proposer, prévint Emmett après avoir de nouveau regardé dans son frigo.

\- C'est la crise, le taquina son ami.

\- Nous partons en lune de miel demain, alors nous avons presque tout liquidé, expliqua Emmett.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, se rappela Jacob. Où est-ce que vous partez ? ajouta-t-il en emportant les plats dans la salle à manger.

\- Nous partons un mois aux Seychelles.

\- Tom part avec vous ? l'interrogea Edward.

\- Non, il reste chez les parents de Rosalie. Ça va être la première fois que nous allons être séparés aussi longtemps. Nous avons essayé de le préparer petit à petit et j'espère que tout va bien se passer, expliqua Emmett pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison que cela se passe mal, le rassura Gabriel.

Les garçons continuèrent à manger tranquillement avant d'aller s'habiller pour la cérémonie. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les quatre prêts, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon.

Emmett portait un costume trois pièces gris acier avec une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon rose pale. Gabriel portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Jacob lui, avait un pantalon de costume gris foncé avec une chemise beige, un veston gris foncé et une cravate grise. Edward, finalement, portait un costume trois pièces noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide pour nouer ta cravate ? demanda Emmett à son beau-frère en le voyant peiner avec sa cravate.

\- Je veux bien, accepta volontiers Edward.

\- Voilà qui est fait, signala Emmett lorsqu'il eut fini. Tu devrais apprendre à faire les nœuds de cravate, c'est toujours utile, ajouta-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

\- Mon père a essayé de me l'apprendre, mais je ne suis pas très doué, avoua l'adolescent.

\- Je confirme, tu n'es pas doué, répondit Emmett en riant.

\- Les mecs, nous ferions mieux d'y aller, signala Gabriel en voyant qu'il était déjà quinze heures.

\- Tu as raison, fit Emmett.

Le futur marié, sentant son souffle devenir de plus en plus irrégulier face à l'approche du moment fatidique, regarda s'il avait bien tout pris avant de fermer la maison à clé et de monter dans la voiture de Gabriel, qui prit la route de la mairie.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser.**

 **A dimanche prochain pour le chapitre suivant.**


	48. Chapter 47

**Décliner: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en favori, cela me fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **aussidagility : Merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir. Je te rassure, je ne suis passe si sadique que cela. Mais j'avoue que ça m'a donner une idée pour une prochaine fic :)**

* * *

Chapitre 47

Les futurs mariés arrivèrent à la mairie quasiment en même temps. Afin qu'Emmett ne voie pas sa fiancée avant la cérémonie, Rosalie et ses demoiselles d'honneur étaient entrées directement par une entrée qui se trouvait à l'arrière du bâtiment.

Alors qu'Emmett saluait les invités, il aperçut son fils qui se trouvait non loin de lui.

\- Papa ! s'exclama Tom avant de se précipiter en direction de son père.

\- Coucou bonhomme, comment vas-tu ? demanda Emmett.

\- Super bien. Tu sais, maman elle est vraiment trop belle, on dirait une vraie princesse !

\- C'est vrai ? Tu m'emmènes la voir ?

\- Non. Mamie Nora m'a dit que tu n'avais pas le droit de la voir pour le moment, répondit sérieusement son fils.

\- Tant pis, j'aurais quand même essayé, soupira Emmett.

.

Peu avant seize heures, Nora invita joyeusement tout le monde à rentrer dans la mairie.

\- Prêt ? demanda doucement Gabriel à Emmett alors qu'ils prenaient place aux côtés du maire.

\- Plus que jamais, chuchota Emmett.

Lorsque tous les invités furent installés sur les chaises – qui avaient été au préalable recouvertes d'une housse blanche avec un nœud violet – le maire actionna discrètement le lecteur CD qui se trouvait non loin. Aussitôt s'éleva dans les airs la mythique chanson ''Hallelujah'' reprise par Bastian Baker.

Aux premières notes de la musique, les invités se levèrent et se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la salle. Ils virent arriver Julia et Bella. Les deux filles avancèrent doucement jusqu'au bout de la salle où se trouvaient Emmett et le maire. Peu de temps après, Rosalie arriva à son tour au bras de son père. Tout au loin de sa traversée, Rosalie n'avait d'yeux que pour Emmett. Tout le reste semblait avoir disparu. De son côté, Emmett était dans le même état, subjugué par la beauté de Rosalie. Bien qu'il trouvait que sa fiancée n'avait pas besoin d'artifice pour être belle, il ne put que constater qu'avec sa coiffure et sa robe parsemé de strass et perles la rendait encore plus magnifique. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que cette déesse allait être dans quelques temps sa femme.

Le père de Rosalie embrassa la joue de cette dernière et tendit sa main à Emmett avant de gagner sa place à côté de sa femme au premier rang.

\- Mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messieurs, nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui afin de célébrer l'union de Rosalie Hale et d'Emmett Swan. Conformément à l'article du Code civil, je vais vous donner lecture des droits et devoirs des époux, commença le maire.

Ne se quittant pas des yeux, les deux fiancés écoutaient distraitement les paroles que le maire prononçait. Dans les yeux de l'autre, ils pouvaient lire la joie d'être là ainsi que tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

Ayant remarqué que les deux futurs mariés semblaient ailleurs, Bella se racla la gorge afin de les ramener à l'instant présent en comprenant que le maire avait bientôt terminé sa lecture.

\- Bien, maintenant que j'ai fini de vous embêter avec ces textes, il est temps pour nos futurs mariés d'échanger leurs vœux avant de procéder à la célèbre question qui scellera leur destin.

Le maire regarda Rosalie, qui commença.

\- Emmett, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, je sortais d'une relation difficile. Tu as su te montrer patient, attentif et doux. À force de persévérance, tu as su faire tomber un à un les murs que j'avais érigés autour de moi. Depuis ce moment, je sais ce que c'est de partager de réels sentiments avec une autre personne, d'être sur la même longueur d'onde et d'avoir une vraie complicité. Tu es à la fois mon confident, mon amant, mon meilleur ami. J'ai l'impression d'être la personne la plus chanceuse de l'univers, car depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je vis dans un parfait bonheur. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer meilleur mari et meilleur père pour mes enfants. Je t'aime plus que tout, finit Rosalie, la voix de plus en plus enrouée au fil de son petit discours.

Emmett, les yeux humides, se racla la gorge avant de prendre à son tour la parole.

\- Rosalie, la première fois que je t'ai vue, tu étais en pleine mésaventure avec ta voiture. Dès que nos yeux se sont croisés, j'ai tout de suite su au plus profond de moi que tu étais la bonne, que c'était avec toi et personne d'autre que je me voyais finir ma vie et fonder ma famille. Tu me pousses toujours à donner le meilleur de moi-même et tu me soutiens dans chacun de mes choix. C'est grâce à toi et aux efforts que tu m'as poussé à faire que j'ai pu retrouver ma sœur et je ne sais pas comment t'en remercier. Je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissant. Lorsque tu as donné naissance à notre fils, je ne pensais pas pouvoir être plus heureux que cela, mais tu m'as détrompé lorsque tu as accepté de m'épouser. Avec toi, je me sens complet. Je t'aime plus que tout, dit Emmett.

Emmett se tut, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Rosalie était dans un état similaire. Dans l'assemblée, on pouvait aussi voir quelques personnes essuyer discrètement leurs larmes.

\- Bien, reprit le maire en se raclant la gorge, lui aussi ému.

Edward, qui était assis à côté de Tom, lui fit un petit signe afin qu'il s'avance avec les alliances.

\- Rosalie Hale, voulez-vous prendre pour époux monsieur Emmett Swan ici présent ? demanda le maire.

\- Oui, je le veux ! s'exclama franchement la future mariée.

\- Emmett Swan, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse mademoiselle Rosalie Hale ici présente ? continua le maire.

\- Oui, je le veux ! s'exclama à son tour Emmett.

Les futurs mariés se baissèrent vers leur fils et prirent chacun une des alliances qui se trouvaient sur un joli petit coussin mauve formant un cœur entouré de dentelle blanche. Ils se passèrent les alliances autour de leur annulaire gauche.

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, Rosalie, Emmett, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, annonça le maire.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, fit Emmett avant d'embrasser sa femme.

Le baiser, d'abord chaste, se fit un peu plus intense.

\- Mesdemoiselles, mesdames et messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter M. et Mme Swan, reprit le maire lorsque les nouveaux mariés se furent séparés. Souhaitons-leur tous nos vœux de bonheur.

Une salve d'applaudissement et de hourras accueillit cette merveilleuse nouvelle.

\- Avant que vous ne partiez, les mariés vous invitent à continuer de partager ce merveilleux moment avec eux en vous rendant à la salle des fêtes qui se trouve à une dizaine de minutes de la mairie, afin d'assister au vin d'honneur, annonça le maire avant que les invités ne quittent la mairie.

Alors que tout le monde sortait de la pièce, les mariés ainsi que leurs témoins et demoiselles d'honneur restèrent pour signer le registre. Lorsque ce fut fait, ils se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, les nouveaux mariés furent accueillis par des canons explosifs de confettis en forme de cœurs rouges et blancs.

Après avoir pris quelques photos, tout le monde se rendit à la salle des fêtes. Les mariés déambulèrent dans la salle, allant à la rencontre de chaque personne qui leur offrit ainsi bon nombre de félicitations.

.

À la fin du vin d'honneur, les invités les plus proches des mariés se rendirent au lieu de réception, un gîte qui se trouvait à une demi-heure de la salle des fêtes.

Une fois tous arrivés, le photographe que Rosalie et Emmett avaient engagé demanda à tout le monde de venir se placer à l'entrée pour prendre une photo de mariage. Lorsque ce fut fait, tout le monde gagna la salle de réception. Avant d'entrer dans la salle, Edward prit sa petite amie à part.

\- Je peux enfin t'avoir quelques minutes rien que pour moi, fit l'adolescent. Tu es magnifique.

\- Merci, toi aussi tu es superbe, le complimenta à son tour Bella.

Son petit ami portait un costume trois pièces de couleur bleu marine avec une chemise blanche et une cravate bleu marine.

Edward embrassa sa petite amie.

\- Si nous allions rejoindre les autres, avant qu'on vienne nous chercher ? proposa Bella après avoir rompu le baiser.

\- Bien sûr, accepta Edward en prenant la main de sa petite amie avant de se rendre dans la salle de réception.

Pour entrer dans la pièce, les invités devaient passer sous une grande arche de ballons rouges et blancs. D'autres ballons en forme de cœur colorés étaient accrochés un peu partout dans la salle. Certains portaient l'inscription ''Vive les mariés !''. Des drapés blancs étaient suspendus au plafond et partaient dans différentes directions. Toutes les tables étaient recouvertes d'une nappe blanche avec un chemin de table rouge passion. Les chaises étaient recouvertes d'une housse blanche et d'un ruban nœud assorti au chemin de table. Sur les tables se trouvaient des petits cœurs en cristal translucide rouges et roses. Un petit bouquet de fleurs fraîches dans les tons roses et blancs était posé sur chaque centre de table. À côté de chaque verre se trouvaient des dragées dans un cœur transparent en PVC brillant entouré d'un fil en laiton fuchsia. Les prénoms des mariés et la date du jour étaient inscrits de la même couleur sur de petites étiquettes blanches. Une serviette elle aussi blanche nouée par un ruban gris surmonté d'un petit cœur en strass avait été posée au centre de chaque assiette. Les invités pouvaient trouver leur place grâce à de petites clés de sol argentées portant leur prénom.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, les serveurs apportèrent le dîner. Pour l'occasion, le repas était composé de foie gras avec un chutney de figues, d'un médaillon de lotte aux écrevisses avec des tagliatelles fraîches, d'un tournedos grillé avec sa sauce aux morilles accompagné de haricots verts, d'un gratin dauphinois et d'une assiette de fromage avec de la salade verte. Pour finir, une pièce montée avec un nougat glacé sur un coulis de framboise était servie. Différentes boissons accompagnaient les divers plats.

Tout au long de la soirée, un animateur assurait les jeux ainsi que la musique et le photographe prit beaucoup de photo.

.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, veillez faire un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Rosalie et Emmett, annonça l'animateur avant que le dessert ne soit apporté.

Les jeunes mariés ouvrirent le bal en dansant une valse sur ''Thinking Out Loud'' d'Ed Sheeran. Leur danse était très émouvante. Les mariés laissaient transparaître la tendresse et l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre. Face à l'amour que se portait le couple, Bella ne put qu'être touchée et ne put retenir ses larmes. C'était non seulement des larmes de joie mais aussi de reconnaissance car elle prenait pleinement conscience de la chance qu'elle avait eu de retrouver son frère. Alors qu'elle essuyait discrètement ses larmes, elle eut une pensée pour Anthony sans qui elle n'aurait jamais pu être ici aujourd'hui et assister à l'union d'une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour elle.

La fin de la danse fut saluée par bon nombre d'applaudissements. Lorsque les mariés eurent repris leur place à table, le dessert fut servi.

\- Est-ce que ma charmante sœur me ferait l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ? demanda Emmett à cette dernière lorsque la musique reprit après le dessert.

\- Pourquoi pas, accepta Bella en s'emparant de la main que lui tendait son frère.

Ils allèrent tous les deux sur la piste de danse.

\- Tu sais, j'aurais bien aimé que maman et papa soient là aujourd'hui, dit Emmett au bout de quelques minutes alors qu'ils étaient en train d'évoluer au rythme de la musique.

\- Moi aussi. Tu vas peut-être trouver cela étrange, mais j'ai souvent l'impression qu'ils sont avec nous…

\- Je ne trouve pas cela bizarre, au contraire. Il m'arrive parfois de ressentir la même chose, lui confia Emmett.

\- En tout cas, même si je n'ai pas eu la chance de bien les connaître, je suis sûre que maman et papa seraient fiers de toi. Et je suis certaine qu'ils auraient approuvé ton choix de te marier à Rosalie, tu ne trouveras personne d'aussi formidable qu'elle.

\- Merci Bella, ça me fait énormément plaisir, commença Emmett.

Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge. En tournant la tête sur le côté, il vit Edward qui les regardait.

\- Ça te dérange si je t'emprunte ta sœur pour la prochaine danse ? demanda Edward à Emmett.

\- Je te la confie, répondit Emmett. Je t'aime BelliBell's, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de sa sœur avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de laisser le couple.

\- Est-ce que j'ai interrompu quelque chose ? s'enquit Edward après le départ de son beau-frère.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura sa petite amie en lui souriant.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

\- Chanceuse. Je suis très heureuse d'être ici et de pouvoir partager ce merveilleux moment avec les personnes que j'aime, répondit Bella.

Le jeune couple évolua tranquillement sur plusieurs chansons avant de retourner à leur table afin de se reposer un peu et de boire un coup.

.

Il n'était pas loin de quatre heures du matin lorsque la soirée toucha à sa fin. Tous les invités gagnèrent leur chambre dans le gîte. Bella fit rapidement un brin de toilette avant de s'effondrer sur le lit. Edward la prit dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent rapidement, fatigués de cette merveilleuse journée, se repassant les beaux moments du mariage en tête.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez enfin eut droit au mariage de Rosalie et d'Emmett.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser.**

 **A dimanche prochain pour la suite :)**


	49. Chapter 48

**Décliner: les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en favori.**

* * *

Chapitre 48

Cela faisait à présent plus d'une semaine que le mariage de Rosalie et d'Emmett avait eu lieu. Bella et les Cullen étaient rentrés chez eux quelques jours après le départ des jeunes mariés pour leur lune de miel. Il était normalement prévu qu'ils repartent à Fork le lendemain du mariage, mais les parents de Rosalie leur avaient proposé de rester un peu plus longtemps afin qu'Esmée et Carlisle puissent visiter Phoenix s'ils le souhaitaient.

.

En ce mardi de la troisième semaine d'août, Bella était dans sa chambre en train de vérifier qu'elle avait bien tout ce qu'il lui fallait dans son sac lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Edward entra lorsqu'elle lui en donna furtivement l'autorisation.

\- Tu es prête ma puce ?

\- Oui, nous pouvons y aller, répondit l'adolescente en se munissant de son sac à main.

Elle passa devant son petit ami sans lui prêter trop attention, sortant de sa chambre à grande enjambées.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Oui, répondit la jeune fille avant d'embrasser rapidement Edward. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller autrement nous allons être en retard et nous allons nous faire remonter les bretelles par Alice, ajouta-t-elle après avoir rompu leur baiser.

Edward suivit sa petite amie jusqu'en bas, peu convaincu par sa réponse. Depuis quelques jours, Bella semblait distante. À chaque fois qu'il lui demandait si elle allait bien, Bella répondait oui. Il voyait bien que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver la cause de ce changement de comportement.

\- Vous partez ? demanda Esmée en voyant les deux adolescents se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Oui. Alice nous a invités à passer la journée avec elle pour son anniversaire, répondit Bella.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, vous m'en aviez parlé, se rappela la mère de famille. Vous lui souhaiterez un bon anniversaire de ma part et de celle de Carlisle.

\- Pas de souci, fit Bella.

\- Passez un bon moment, leur souhaita la mère de famille avant que les adolescents ne partent.

Ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt de bus en même temps que ce dernier. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait plus de place assise, les deux adolescents prirent appui contre la rambarde au milieu du bus. Edward profita de cette position pour prendre Bella dans ses bras. Il sentit que l'adolescente se crispa contre lui avant de finalement se détendre.

.

Le couple arriva chez Alice quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur lorsqu'Alice eut ouvert la porte de chez elle.

\- Oh merci ! s'exclama Alice. Mais je vous signale que vous avez quand même mis du temps à arriver, ajouta-t-elle.

\- 'Lice, calme-toi, nous ne sommes pas en retard, lui signala Bella avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la saluer. Esmée et Carlisle te souhaitent aussi un bon anniversaire.

\- Désolé, c'est que je suis toute excitée aujourd'hui, s'excusa Alice.

\- S'il n'y avait qu'aujourd'hui ça irait, la taquina gentiment sa meilleure amie en passant devant elle.

\- Salut Alice, la salua à son tour Edward avant de rentrer dans la maison.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, ils y trouvèrent déjà Jasper.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu nous as prévu de beau ? demanda Bella à sa meilleure amie.

\- Comme c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, n'est-ce pas ? Donc j'ai décidé que nous irions faire du shopping, annonça sérieusement Alice.

L'adolescente ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de ses convives.

\- Je rigole, les rassura Alice entre deux éclats de rire. Plus sérieusement, je propose qu'on se fasse un ciné et un bowling, ajouta-t-elle après s'être calmée.

\- Ce programme me convient déjà mieux, fit Bella.

\- À nous aussi, approuvèrent les deux garçons.

Etant tous d'accord, ils prirent la voiture de Jasper pour se rendre au cinéma. Une fois sur place, ils décidèrent d'aller voir ''Baby Driver'', un film d'action dont l'histoire tournait autour d'un jeune homme qui était chauffeur pour des braqueurs de banque et qui conduisait au rythme de sa propre playlist. Mais lorsqu'il rencontre la fille de ses rêves il doit tout faire pour arrêter son travail malhonnête, ce qui n'est pas aussi simple que ce qu'il le pensait.

.

Après le film, ils allèrent déjeuner dans un fastfood.

\- Alors les garçons, vos bagages sont prêts ? demanda Alice alors qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement.

\- Ils sont presque terminés, répondirent en chœur les deux adolescents.

\- Vous partez quand ?

\- Je pars mardi prochain et Jasper devrait arriver quelques jours après, expliqua Edward.

A la rentrée prochaine, les deux adolescents entreront à la fac de Seattle. Esmée et Carlisle avaient proposé aux parents de Jasper que leur fils emménage dans le même appartement qu'Edward plutôt que de prendre une chambre sur le campus. Mme et M. Whitlock avaient accepté de bon cœur.

\- Ça approche à grand pas, soupira Alice.

\- Excusez-moi, fit Bella en se levant d'un bond avant de se précipiter vers les toilettes.

Alice regarda son amie partir avec surprise en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda-t-elle à Edward.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien entre vous ?

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser le contraire ?

\- J'ai l'impression que vous êtes plus distants l'un envers l'autre… Enfin surtout du côté de Bella.

\- Depuis que nous sommes rentrés du mariage de son frère, Belle est plus distante avec moi. Lorsque je lui demande si tout va bien, elle me répondit que oui, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Et si j'insiste un peu trop, elle s'énerve, expliqua l'adolescent.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose pour qu'elle ait ce comportement-là ? demanda Jasper en prenant part à la conversation.

\- Non. La seule chose que nous avons faite ces derniers temps et qui sortait de l'ordinaire, c'était d'aller à Seattle pour me trouver un appartement, répondit Edward.

\- On, mais c'est ça ! s'exclama tout à coup Alice.

\- De quoi tu parles, chérie ? fit son petit ami, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s'exclamait d'un coup.

\- Le problème de Bella, c'est ton départ proche, soupira-t-elle à l'attention d'Edward.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle comme si cela était évident. Bella a peur que tu la laisses. Elle a toujours eu un problème avec l'abandon. Ses parents, Emmett, la femme chez qui elle a été en famille d'accueil… Tous l'ont abandonnée, même si pour les deux premiers, c'était contre leur volonté. Et maintenant, c'est toi qui la laisses pour partir faire tes études, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Mais je ne compte pas l'abandonner, s'offusqua Edward.

\- Je sais, mais c'est ce que Bella ressent.

L'adolescent prit quelques instants pour analyser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- C'est vrai que ce que tu dis ce tiens la route, reconnut Edward. Comment tu as deviné ça ?

\- Bella est ma meilleure amie, j'ai l'habitude de déchiffrer ses non-dits.

\- Je pense que le mieux serait d'avoir une conversation avec elle, dit Jasper.

Edward ne put répondre car sa petite amie revenait.

\- Ça va mieux ? lui demanda Alice.

\- Oui, juste quelque chose qui était passé de travers, répondit Bella sans pour autant oser la regarder dans les yeux.

Bien entendu, personne ne fut dupe mais ils ne préférèrent pas relever.

\- Bon, si on t'offrait tes cadeaux maintenant ? proposa Bella afin de détourner l'attention d'elle.

\- Oh oui ! Mes cadeaux ! s'exclama Alice en sautillant sur son siège.

Jasper fut le premier à lui offrir son présent. Il s'agissait d'une chaîne fine en argent avec un pendentif représentant deux cœurs entrelacés. Le premier cœur était en argent et l'autre en strass. Bella lui offrit une boule à neige en verre avec une photo d'elles à l'intérieur. Quant à Edward, il lui offrit un bon d'achat dans son magasin préféré.

Alice fit chaleureusement le tour de la table et remercia chaque personne pour son cadeau.

.

Après avoir fini de manger, ils allèrent au bowling.

\- Non mais franchement, ils le font exprès ! s'exclama Alice en voyant que le bowling était exceptionnellement fermé ce jour-là.

\- T'as pas de chance, la taquina Bella.

\- Mais je voulais faire un bowling ! bouda sa meilleure amie.

\- Chérie, tu vois bien qu'il est fermé, intervint Jasper. Si tu veux, nous pouvons aller faire un laser game à la place, ajouta-t-il.

\- Oh oui, ça serait génial. Cela vous va ? demanda Alice à Bella et Edward.

\- Bien sûr, répondirent ces derniers.

\- Génial ! s'exclama Alice avant de regagner la voiture de son petit ami.

Les adolescents arrivèrent au laser game quelques minutes plus tard. Ils en firent deux parties avant de retourner chez Alice.

Bella et Edward passèrent encore un peu de temps avec leurs amis avant de rentrer chez eux.

.

Lorsqu' ils arrivèrent à la maison, il était déjà l'heure du dîner. Après avoir salué Esmée et Carlisle, ils passèrent à table. Bella resta muette une bonne partie du repas, participant à peine aux conversations.

Après le dîner, elle aida à débarrasser rapidement la table avant de souhaiter une bonne nuit à tout le monde et de monter dans sa chambre. Elle rassembla ses affaires pour la nuit et alla prendre une bonne douche.

En sortant de la salle de bain, elle hésita quelques instants avant de se rendre dans la chambre de son petit ami. Une fois dedans, elle trouva Edward qui l'attendait sur son lit, lisant tranquillement. Bella prit place à côté de lui, l'embrassa rapidement avant de s'allonger sur le côté, lui tournant ainsi le dos.

Edward referma son livre et prit une grande inspiration afin de se donner du courage. Il savait que la conversation qui allait suivre risquait de ne pas être facile.

\- Ma puce, est-ce que nous pouvons parler ?

\- Pas ce soir, je suis fatiguée.

\- S'il te plaît, c'est important, insista Edward.

\- D'accord, soupira Bella avant de se retourner pour lui faire face.

\- Je voudrais que nous parlions de mon départ…

\- Il n'y a rien à dire là-dessus, le coupa l'adolescente en baissant la tête.

\- Si justement, il y a plein de choses à dire, contra le jeune homme en prenant le menton de sa petite amie pour lui faire lever le regard.

Il sentit son cœur se contracter en remarquant qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bella, ma puce… Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je pars bientôt que je vais te laisser. Si j'avais pu continuer mes études ici, je l'aurais fait.

\- Tu vas finir par me laisser, murmura Bella en retenant tant bien que mal les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- Mais non ! s'exclama Edward.

\- Si, fit Bella en sentant les larmes traîtresses s'échapper de ses yeux. Je sais que tu vas finir par trouver une autre fille beaucoup mieux que moi et qui sera…

\- Arrête ! s'écria Edward afin de faire taire sa petite amie. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je ne vais pas rencontrer d'autres filles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? s'entêta sa petite amie.

Edward dut prendre une grande inspiration et souffler un bon coup afin de se calmer. Les paroles de sa petite amie l'énervaient au plus haut point.

\- Bella, écoute-moi bien ! Je me fous des autres filles, c'est toi qu'il me faut. C'est avec toi que je veux vivre et finir ma vie et non avec une autre, s'exclama-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, souhaitant lui faire comprendre qu'il disait la vérité.

Bella fut quelques instants rassurée par ses paroles, mais la panique s'insinua rapidement en elle.

\- Tu… Tu es… bégaya Bella.

Edward fut déstabilisé par le changement d'humeur de sa petite amie. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui la faisait paniquer dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis tout à coup, il comprit.

\- Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage, nous sommes beaucoup trop jeunes pour ça, la rassura-t-il. Mais prépare-toi quand même, car un jour je te demanderai de m'épouser. C'est avec toi que je veux me marier, fonder ma famille et passer le restant de mes jours. À moins que ce ne soit pas ce que tu souhaites.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Moi aussi, je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi ! s'exclama Bella en se jetant dans les bras de son petit ami, ce qui les fit tous les deux tomber à la renverse.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux aussi, alors tout va bien. Mais promets-moi quelque chose.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- S'il te plaît, arrête de te renfermer sur toi-même lorsque quelque chose ne va pas. Je veux que tu me fasses toujours part de ce qui te tracasse. Même lorsque je ne serai plus là. D'ailleurs, tu pourras venir me voir aussi souvent que tu le voudras.

\- Promis, je le ferai, accepta Bella.

\- Je t'aime Isabella Swan.

A l'entente de son prénom complet, Bella ressentit une douce chaleur s'emparer d'elle, alors qu'habituellement, il soulevait plutôt de la colère.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Edward Cullen, fit Bella avant de l'embrasser.

Le baiser, d'abord chaste, se fit rapidement plus entreprenant. Le jeune couple passa quelques temps à se montrer à quel point ils s'aimaient.

Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux de s'être enfin avoués ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. C'était le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A dimanche prochain pour la suite**


	50. Chapter 49

**Décliner: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en favori, cela me fait plaisir.**

 **Je voulais aussi vous remerciez d'avoir prit le temps de lire ma fic depuis le début.**

 **Merci à ma béta pour sa fabuleuse aide.**

 **Ayant une journée charger demain, donc n'étant pas certaine de pouvoir mettre l'épilogue, je vous le poste donc avec un jour d'avance.**

 **aussidagility : Merci pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir :) Je suis contente quelle t'ai autant plu. Eh oui ma fic se termine déjà. C'était ma première grande fic. Je te rassure Bella aura un épilogue mignon. J'ai une autre fic en cours de correction, mais cela sera sur l'univers d'Harry Potter.  
**

* * *

Épilogue

10 ans plus tard

Un mercredi après-midi de la mi-août, Bella, désormais âgée de vingt-sept ans, était en train de se reposer tranquillement dans sa chambre. Edward et elle avaient fait construire leur maison, un peu en reclus de Seattle quelques années plus tôt. Cette dernière était composée de cinq chambres dont une grande suite parentale, d'un grand terrain et d'une piscine.

En tournant la tête vers sa table de nuit, Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa photo de mariage posée dessus. Edward avait fait sa demande cinq ans plus tôt lors de leurs vacances de Noël à New-York. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de se promener tranquillement dans Central Park, Edward avait posé un genou à terre et avait demandé à Bella si elle voulait bien lui faire l'immense honneur de devenir sa femme. La jeune fille n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de lui donner une réponse affirmative. Un an après leur mariage, Bella avait donné naissance à leur fils, Lucas, un parfait mélange de ses deux parents.

.

En ayant marre d'être allongée, la jeune femme se leva et décida d'aller faire un tour dans la maison. En traversant les couloirs, Bella se dit qu'elle et son mari avaient bien réussi leur vie privée et professionnelle. La jeune femme était éditrice dans une grande maison d'édition à Seattle et Edward était expert comptable dans un grand cabinet privé de la même ville.

\- Ma puce, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Tu sais bien que le médecin t'a dit qu'il fallait que tu te reposes, rappela Edward en voyant sa femme entrer dans le salon.

\- Je suis juste enceinte, pas malade ! râla Bella.

\- Je sais ma puce, mais dans quelques jours, tu arriveras à terme. Il ne faut pas que tu te fatigues.

Bella ayant toujours gardé son caractère, ne supportait pas qu'on lui dise tout le temps ce qu'elle devait faire ou ne pas faire. Elle soupira un bon coup et décida de changer de sujet.

\- Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Lucas fait sa sieste, ton frère est dans la piscine avec Tom et Julie, et Rosalie est partie faire deux-trois courses, répondit Edward.

Ayant pris quelques jours de vacances, Emmett et sa petite famille avaient décidé de rendre visite à sa sœur. Le couple vivait toujours à Phoenix. En plus de Tom, âgé de quatorze ans, Rosalie avait donné naissance à leur fille Julie neuf ans plus tôt. Cette dernière arrivait à faire de son père tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Alors que Bella allait dire quelque chose, elle fut prise d'une violente crampe d'estomac.

\- Ma puce, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est le bébé ? s'inquiéta Edward en se levant d'un bond alors que sa femme se pliait en deux en se tenant le ventre.

\- Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux ! s'exclama Bella en sentant un liquide lui couler le long des jambes.

\- D'accord, pas de panique. Va à la voiture pendant que je vais chercher ton sac de maternité, fit Edward.

Tandis que Bella allait tant bien que de mal au garage, Edward alla dans leur chambre. Avant d'aller rejoindre sa femme, il alla retrouver son beau-frère à l'extérieur.

\- Emmett, ta sœur vient de perdre les eaux, je… je l'emmène tout de suite à l'hôpital, le prévint le père de famille en bégayant.

\- Je vais être encore tonton, c'est trop génial ! s'exclama Emmett. Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe des enfants.

\- Edward ! Le bébé va arriver ! l'appela Bella depuis la maison.

\- J'arrive ma puce, répondit-il à sa femme. Je vous tiendrai au courant lorsque le bébé sera là, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son beau-frère avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur.

\- Ça veut dire que nous allons avoir un nouveau cousin ? demanda Julie à son père.

\- Ou une cousine. Tata Bella et Tonton Edward n'ont pas voulu savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon, donc ce sera une surprise, répondit son père.

\- Tu parles, dis plutôt que c'est Tata Bella qui a décidé de ne pas savoir et que Tonton Edward n'a pas le choix, répliqua Tom.

\- Je crois que tu as raison, fiston, répondit son père en riant.

.

Peu de temps après le départ du jeune couple, Esmée et Carlisle arrivèrent chez leur fils.

\- Bonjour papy, mamy, les salua Tom lorsqu'il vit ses grands-parents arriver vers la piscine.

\- Bonjour chéri, le salua à son tour Carlisle. En arrivant nous avons croisé une Volvo grise, ce ne serait pas Edward par hasard ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Emmett.

\- C'est bien lui, confirma Emmett. Bella vient de perdre les eaux alors Edward l'a conduit à l'hôpital. Il nous tiendra au courant de l'avancée, ajouta-t-il.

\- Oh, vraiment ?! Tu vois que j'ai bien fait de te dire que nous devions venir passer quelques jours chez eux, fit remarquer Esmée à son mari.

\- Oui chérie, tu avais raison. Heureusement que j'ai pu prendre quelques jours et que tu n'as pas de jeunes dont tu dois t'occuper.

Esmée était toujours assistante maternelle, mais elle avait un peu changé de spécialité. Elle accueillait désormais des enfants qui étaient en cours d'adoption ou dont les parents avaient quelques problèmes, rendant nécessaire le placement temporaire. Carlisle, quant à lui, était toujours médecin à l'hôpital de Forks. Le couple venait régulièrement voir Edward et Bella et ainsi profiter de leur premier petit-fils.

\- Dans tous les cas, rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher d'être présente pour la naissance de mon nouveau petit-enfant, fit Esmée.

\- C'est certain, confirma Carlisle.

\- En attendant d'avoir des nouvelles, que direz-vous que je vous prépare une bonne salade de fruits avec de la glace pour le goûter ? proposa Esmée.

\- Oh oui ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Tom et Julie.

.

Pendant ce temps, Edward et Bella arrivèrent l'hôpital. Le couple fut installé dans une salle et une sage-femme vint examiner la future maman.

\- Eh bien, on dirait bien que votre petit bout a hâte de vous voir. Nous allons devoir vous transférer en salle d'accouchement, le travail a déjà commencé, prévint la sage-femme.

Après avoir appelé des brancardiers, Bella fut transférée dans une nouvelle salle. Elle fut installée sur une table d'accouchement et un monitoring lui fut placé autour du ventre afin de surveiller ses constantes et celles du bébé.

\- Tout va bien se passer ma puce, lui dit Edward en se plaçant à côté d'elle pour lui prendre la main.

\- C'est votre premier enfant ? demanda la sage-femme.

\- Non, le deuxième et le dernier, répondit la future maman.

Lorsque toute l'équipe fut présente, ils se mirent au travail. Bella se concentra sur ce qu'elle devait faire et sur les indications qu'on lui donnait. Edward, bien que sa femme lui broyait la main à chaque contraction, lui apportait tout le soutien et les encouragements dont il était capable.

Au bout de cinq heure de travail, la salle fut remplie par les merveilleux cris et pleurs du nouveau-né.

\- Félicitations, vous venez de donner naissance à une merveilleuse petite fille, annonça la sage-femme. Le temps que nous vous fassions la toilette, je vais emmener cette demoiselle pour lui faire les tests nécessaires. Est-ce que le papa veut venir ?

Edward embrassa sa femme avant de suivre la sage-femme dans la pièce d'à côté. Le jeune homme observa avec attention ce que l'on faisait à sa fille.

\- Votre fille est en parfaite santé. Elle fait 3,3 kilos et 50 centimètres, annonça la sage-femme. Est-ce que vous voulez la prendre ? ajouta-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Edward en tendant les bras.

La professionnelle posa délicatement le bébé dans les bras de son père. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire et dut retenir des larmes de joie en voyant sa fille.

\- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez retourner voir votre femme, lui annonça la sage-femme.

\- Tu viens ma chérie, je t'emmène voir maman, chuchota Edward à sa fille.

Une fois de retour aux côtés de sa femme, Edward embrassa délicatement sa fille sur le front avant de la donner à Bella.

\- Elle est magnifique, fit Bella en regardant sa fille.

\- Tout comme sa mère, répondit Edward avant de l'embrasser rapidement. Je t'aime ma puce, merci pour ce magnifique cadeau.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Bella.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais nous allons vous emmener dans votre chambre, prévint la sage-femme. Monsieur, je vais vous demander de nous laisser quelques instants, le temps que nous installions convenablement votre femme et votre fille. Vous pourrez les retrouver dans la chambre 22.

Avant qu'ils ne partent, Edward embrassa une nouvelle fois sa femme et sa fille. Le temps qu'on les installe, Edward appela tout le monde afin de leur faire part de la nouvelle. Il leur dit aussi que tout s'était bien passé et que la mère et la fille se portaient bien.

Après avoir raccroché, Edward alla rejoindre sa famille dans leur chambre. Il trouva sa femme en train de somnoler. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'embrassa délicatement sur le front.

\- Salut, fit Bella en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Salut, répondit Edward en souriant. Tout le monde te félicite et passera te voir demain. Nous ferons un roulement afin que tu n'aies pas trop de visite d'un seul coup.

\- Tu es un amour, dit Bella.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, la taquina-t-il. Je vais te laisser te reposer et revenir demain matin avec Lucas, qui est d'ailleurs impatient de faire la connaissance de sa petite-sœur, ajouta-t-il. Je t'aime Bella.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit faiblement sa femme.

Edward l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et embrassa sa fille avant de quitter doucement la chambre. Une fois hors de l'hôpital, Edward ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de joie. Il était l'homme le plus chanceux au monde.

.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour chez lui, le père de famille fut bombardé de questions par tout le monde. Après avoir répondu patiemment à chacune, il leur souhaita une bonne nuit et alla se coucher.

Lucas, qui était bien trop excité par la nouvelle de la naissance de sa sœur, n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il alla dans la chambre de son père et se glissa doucement dans son lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, bonhomme ? demanda son père.

\- J'arrive pas à dormir. Je veux aller voir maman et ma petite-sœur, répondit ce dernier.

. - Poussin, je t'ai expliqué que nous ne pouvions pas y aller toute de suite. Il faut d'abord faire un dodo, lui rappela son père.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda Lucas.

\- Bien sûr.

Lucas s'installa confortablement contre son père. Les deux hommes s'endormirent rapidement.

.

.

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, Edward arriva avec Lucas à la maternité.

\- Maman ! s'exclama Lucas en arrivant dans la chambre de sa mère.

\- Chut ! fit Bella en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi faut pas faire de bruit ? demanda le petit garçon.

\- Ta sœur est en train de dormir, il ne faut pas la réveiller, expliqua Edward après avoir embrassé sa femme.

\- Elle est où ? voulut savoir Lucas.

Edward porta son fils jusqu'au berceau de sa sœur.

\- Mais elle est toute petite, fit Lucas en regardant le bébé.

Ils passèrent un moment tranquille tous les quatre. Lorsque la petite se mit à pleurer, Lucas regarda ses parents, paniqué. Edward lui expliqua qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur et que si sa sœur pleurait, c'était seulement parce qu'elle avait faim.

.

Au court de la journée, Bella eut beaucoup de visites. Carlisle et Emmett furent très touchés en apprenant le prénom de la petite. Les nouveaux parents avaient décidé d'appeler leur fille Carlie. Bella leur expliqua que c'était un mélange du prénom de Carlisle et du prénom de son père, Charlie.

En fin d'après-midi, ce fut au tour d'Alice et Jasper de leur rendre visite.

\- Elle est trop mignonne ! s'exclama Alice en voyant la petite.

\- Chut tata, faut pas faire trop de bruit, la réprimanda Lucas. Pas vrai, maman ?

\- Tu as raison mon poussin, confirma sa mère.

\- Bella, c'est pour toi, dit Jasper en lui tendant un paquet cadeau.

Ce dernier contenait un très joli pyjama de couleur jaune avec une fleur verte au milieu.

\- Manon, vient voir ma sœur, lui dit Lucas en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner vers le berceau.

Manon était la fille d'Alice et Jasper. Après des années de bataille et de lutte, Alice avait finalement donné naissance à leur fille trois ans plus tôt.

\- Oh, ça y est ! s'exclama tout à coup Alice alors que tout le monde passait un moment serein.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, chérie ? s'inquiéta Jasper.

\- J'ai une idée pour un nouveau livre. Vite, il me faut une feuille et un crayon !

\- Je te préviens, j'ai intérêt à avoir l'exclusivité, la prévint Bella alors que sa meilleure amie était en train de noter ses idées.

\- Cela va de soi.

Alice était un auteur à succès de livres pour enfants. Quant à Jasper, il était professeur d'Histoire-Civilisation à la fac de Seattle. Le couple était marié depuis sept ans.

.

Lorsque l'heure des visites fut terminée, Bella était très fatiguée. Elle et Carlie avaient été énormément gâtées.

\- Quand est-ce que tu rentres à la maison, maman ? lui demanda Lucas.

\- Dans deux jours, répondit sa mère.

\- D'accord. Je t'aime, maman, fit son fils avant de l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon poussin.

Lucas embrassa aussi sa sœur avant de suivre son père jusqu'à la sortie de la chambre.

Bella donna à manger à sa fille et la coucha avant de s'allonger à son tour dans son lit. En regardant sa fille, la jeune maman repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait traversé depuis des années. Elle était reconnaissante d'avoir été placée chez Esmée et Carlisle car sans cela, elle n'aurait pas eu la vie merveilleuse qu'elle a aujourd'hui. Elle avait une famille et des amis qu'elle aimait plus que tout et qui lui rendaient bien. Même si, lors de l'accouchement, elle avait dit que Carlie serait la dernière, elle se dit qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas contre le fait d'avoir un autre enfant.

Bella finit par s'endormir, heureuse et reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui. L'adolescente rebelle avait manifestement bien grandi.

* * *

 **C'est avec un petit pincement au cœur que je vous annonce que les aventures de Bella viennent de se terminer.**

 **J'espère que vous avez prit plaisir à lire cette histoire.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur l'épilogue et me donner votre avis sur ma fic en entière.**

 **Ma prochaine histoire qui sera publié est en cours de correction et cela sera une Dramione.**

 **A bientôt peut-être**


End file.
